Comrade
by pourquoibella
Summary: Komeko Ishii has a past just like any other demon, but once she is involved with the spirit detectives, how will they affect each others' lives? A pre-written story about sticking with your friends and maybe even developing something more romantic. Includes some serious butt kicking and sarcastic comedy throughout. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/it's plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

* * *

Dark black hair fell into the eyes of a girl while she concentrated on the work in her lap. She swatted the invasive strands out of the way and allowed her gaze to stray away from her previous objective, out across the school yard to a few passing students. Who was she eyeing, exactly? That would be the ever coveted Shuichi Minamino accompanied by the infamous Yusuke Urameshi and slightly less well known Kazuma Kuwabara.

They were talking just outside of the school's gates in a conversation that came across as both comedic and nonchalant. Shuichi sweat-dropped at something one of them said before waving them off and walking through the gates. The girl redirected her stare back to her work when she realized he was walking towards her.

"Hello, Komeko." He acknowledged her in a friendly manner.

She stayed quiet and gave him a very stoic look, not returning the gesture in the slightest. A small frown graced his features, but was replaced with surprise as a girl with chocolate colored hair and eyes that matched tackled him in a hug. This was Shuichi's _friend_, as he loosely used the term, Ai Ashida. The teenager was clearly head over heels attracted to him.

"Oh, Shuichi, I've been looking for you! I need your help with picking out different ideas for the school dance this weekend."

Komeko rolled her eyes before dropping her attention back to the book she was studying from and spoke in a detached voice. "Don't you guys have somewhere else to be?"

"Oh, shove it, Ishii. Don't be jealous."

With that, Ai dragged Shuichi away towards the school entrance, but in a manner that showed his hesitance, like he wanted to talk to Komeko more. She dismissed the possibility and her mind finally returned to the task at hand. She would nail this test today.

* * *

A triumphant look glossed Komeko's features as she left school later that day. She had busted her ass to study for her math test and felt very confident that she had done well. Her mind wandered slightly as she kept her pace even, directing herself automatically towards her home. To her chagrin, she lived close to Shuichi. He was much closer than she'd liked, but she was happy that they only interacted on a handful of occasions.

One of which happened around the beginning of the year, when he offered to walk her to school respectfully. In return, she declined his offer in the most polite manner she could. Unfortunately for Shuichi, her politeness was not known for its magnanimity. Her ability to creatively tell someone off, on the other hand, was very extensive.

Why would someone hold such animosity towards a guy that seemed perfect in everyone else's eyes? Well, obvious reasons were put to shame, because Komeko held a secret of her own. She was only enrolled in the school, here in the Human World actually, for one purpose. She was undercover to keep the stress off the spirit detectives. This was done to keep them focused, but in her opinion, it was sometimes a crummy job she got stuck with that was relatively thankless since so few knew about it.

She had to be uncaring towards Kurama on principle, regardless of her personal feelings towards him, whatever they may have been. This would keep him away from her and unknowing towards her mission. She was placed in his school on Koenma's orders and was to be there, essentially, in reserve. When the detectives were involved in a case, then she would watch their loved ones carefully and make sure no harm befell them.

Sounded like a boring job, right? Nope. With as much attention as the detectives had garnered from the Makai, she was kept on her toes often. She even had to take care of a matter regarding Keiko, a lowly rogue snake demon, just to keep Yusuke happy. He wasn't on any mission, as it was right after he finished training with Genkai; Koenma had just wanted to keep his head clear for a while. Needless to say, she was not particularly happy about that. This was small compared to how many demons she tracked down in the six months he was training.

She reached her destination, a small home surrounded by a dense patch of green trees. It was painted lilac and had a few unimportant lawn ornaments, but was maintained in the hopes of being inconspicuous. Komeko walked in to the house and set her bag and books on the table near the door.

The place was small and simple, but generally warm in its candor. She moved to the kitchen and prepared herself a cup of tea before sitting at the kitchen table. Before she would work on any school things, she had set herself up with a few files that Koenma had sent to her. There were rumors in the Makai about a group of demons that had been involved with Rando. Now, they were a little peeved that their friend had been defeated.

Komeko was quite proud of Yusuke for doing what he did, actually. She was disgusted at what had happened to poor Kuwabara and was glad the little spider monkey was being given precisely what he deserved. A slight rage bubbled in her soul over the creep and those who were corrupt in general.

She had received her assignment shortly after Yusuke had been appointed spirit detective. This was after she had spent a few years acclimating herself to the Ningenkai. She had picked up on most of their customs at the time and had the opportunity to see just as much corruption and vice here as she had in Demon World. She also vaguely wondered if the similarities transcended into Spirit World, however outlandish that may have seemed.

Koenma had given her the opportunity to do jobs for him and in exchange, helped her out of a few situations of her own. After all, no demon has a clean slate. However, she did take what was given to her very seriously. She would do as Koenma asked in a way to scratch his back as he had hers. Regardless, Koenma knew, after only a few exchanges with Yusuke, that he would assign her to her current position to help keep the fires Yusuke would attract burning low.

She hadn't been given a specific name for her position, but what could one really call her? She obviously wasn't a spirit detective. She wasn't a tag-a-long, as they did not know of her presence since she had a few tricks up her sleeves to maintain that privacy. The closest she could come up with was being their guardian, but that still sounded cheesy.

She took another sip of her tea and collected herself from her memories. Since training with Genkai, Yusuke's name had spread through the Makai more and more. So, some of the demons intended to nip him in the bud before he got too powerful. The file glared up at her and she noted all the important details. A demon by the name of Mitsuru was recently seen more frequently around the border between the worlds. He hasn't been seen since, but the theory was that he had found a way to cross.

She carefully lifted a picture from the file and studied his face for a moment. Grotesque, nearly green in color, his eyes leered at her from a sideways view of his face. Needless to say, his profile was clearly lacking and – oh, he was just plain ugly, like someone beat him with a baseball bat! Next, she picked up a little piece of cloth that was contained in a small bag. It held the demon's scent and she breathed it in deeply.

One reason she was useful to Koenma was because of the type of demon she was. She was a Tsuiseki demon. She could track any demon down, provided she was given their scent. It was a very natural and fluid ability that her senses did for her. They lead her exactly where she needed to go; it was like the blood in her veins guided her along with intense direction. She could also completely hide her own scent.

Tsuiseki demons were hunted down because of those tracking capabilities. This resulted in the near extinction of her race when it was coupled with their slow development. It was as good as that though, because, to her knowledge, she was the last one of her kind. Perhaps there were more in the Makai, hidden away from the more known areas like Gandara and Alaric; maybe they were stashed away in Kakusareta, an area that was not under any direct control, where chaos was law.

The scent from the cloth invaded her nose and made her blood hum. It was always something that thrilled her. It was the adrenaline from the hunt. Tracking down animals, humans, demons – it didn't matter. It made her body vibrate with energy that pushed and directed her. Her heartbeat would increase minimally and often she would develop a sense of tunnel vision. She was set on her target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/it's plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko Ishii, a Tsuiseki (tracking) demon, has been aiding the detectives in secret. Then, she went on a mission to find a demon.

* * *

Her senses were in high gear as she jumped over the rooftops of Japan. She moved with stealth and agility, cold eyes scanning everything. Humans, for the most part, could not see her actions because of the demonic speed, so she had little to worry about. She had changed into a different set of clothes for the time being. She wore dark pants and a shirt that gently clung to her body while still properly allowing for movement. Her choice of clothing matched her hair as well in style and color. It was pulled into a braid that wrapped into a bun on her head to keep it out of her way. Her natural hair color was a deep rich black that had a slightly blue tint to it that was also accentuated by the moonlight around her.

She felt the humming in her body strive harshly the closer she got to an area just a little ways away from where Yusuke lived. The rooftop was cold beneath her bare feet, but was relaxing as well as she prepared herself. She felt the demon's energy closer than before. Her entire being was alert and she was the huntress – a role she slipped into easily.

She peered quietly over the edge of the building and saw him perched in a tree just besides the next building. He was leering in like a common peeping tom! The thought angered her to a roaring extent that combined with her already pumping adrenaline. She could see as clear as day whose window he was outside and she reached behind her back to draw her weapon.

She withdrew a bow and one arrow. Feet shoulder width apart, she notched it. Her aim held true as the arrow pierced straight into the demon's right cheek. He promptly lost his balance and fell from the tree. Since the head was laced with a poison intended to put him to sleep, he was groggy as he descended. The quiver in her body lessened significantly once she saw him, limp, on the ground. It was not a second too soon, because Keiko peeked from her window shortly after this.

"Hm. Guess it was nothing!" she said as she smiled cheerfully, closed the window, and the light shut off.

A sigh left Komeko's body once she was sure she could go retrieve the demon. After she had him gathered up and hoisted over her shoulder, she opened a communication device to get herself a portal. Sooner than she thought, she was transferred to the Reikai, where she would deliver the demon.

With a thud, the demon landed on Koenma's desk. He released a groan and a disgusted squeal as some of the blood dripped onto his floor.

"Was that really necessary?! And why did you shoot him in the ass?!" he questioned.

"For your reaction, obviously. It was also the easiest place where it wouldn't kill him. He's unconscious, for now."

Komeko gave a small smile at his antics and obvious discomfort. Koenma hit a button on his desk and called in Jorge. Once the ogre came in, he let out a similar reaction as Koenma, but eventually bended towards his wishes for removing the body. He would be imprisoned and then dealt with accordingly. Komeko stood from her previously seated position and allowed herself to stretch to relax the muscles that had been tense from her short mission.

"I caught him just outside of Keiko's home. He was up in the tree, after her just like all the other demons have been."

"She certainly does seem to be a demon magnet. It's a concerning problem, since word has gotten around to her being one of Yusuke's weaknesses."

The young lord seemed troubled at the thought, but filed it away for another time. Komeko stretched once more to help relieve the ache her body felt. The let down of her tracking was almost always intense, like a withdrawal. She caught the kid sitting behind the desk staring at her and she gave him a wink before requesting a portal.

She greeted her home happily, then washed up and changed before going to sleep.

* * *

The blaring of her alarm woke her the next morning and she slapped it, effectively crushing the device accidentally. She rolled out of bed and promptly fell onto the cold floor. She made little effort in getting up right away and let her mind wander for a few moments before facing the world. Today would be a good day, as there was no commitment of her going to school – thanks to the weekend.

It would be a relaxation day for her. Most people would do something calm and quiet on their off days, but Komeko had other plans. Today she would get to run through some exercises in her back yard. While the property was relatively small, there was still plenty of room, both in the trees and on the ground, for her to use.

Every weekend, she got to treat herself to a day full of this and it was her outlet. Her first task was to get warmed up. To do so, she would take a run, at a normal pace, along the road outside and get a good feel for how things were holding up. This included making sure there were no demonic presences, no matter how slight, and making sure things maintained themselves in general around her neighborhood.

Wearing a pair of dark shorts, a white sports bra, and a light blue tank, she set off. She didn't need any music like she would see others with as she ran. She preferred nature and the sounds she created more. The trill of different birds and the rhythm her body created between her beating heart and expanding lungs combined with the cooling breezes would sooth her and make everything she did much more peaceful.

Once she was done and back home, she would work on some of her archery skills. This consisted of keeping her position in the trees and aiming at targets below her, each time putting herself further up and away from it to test her capabilities. To get into the mood of it all, she wore a dark hoodie, which was not a bother since she had taken the time to cool off after her run, the same kind of dark pants from last night, and face paint that did its job in hiding her features.

It reminded her of being in the Makai. She was home there. She hunted for food on a daily basis, but did not have to do that in the Human World with sources readily available. The worlds were so similar, but completely dissimilar at the same time. It would raise nostalgia easily as she compared both places.

She notched the next arrow and hit the target below her steadily. After notching another, something caught her attention. A slightly rotten smell reached her nose and she grimaced. The next thing to alert her was a buzzing coming closer towards her. She unsheathed a small dagger and threw it expertly into the sound. Her weapon found purchase sliced into both an insect and the bark of a tree. She examined it carefully and realization dawned on her.

It was an insect from Demon World.

She was surprised by the sound coming from her home a moment later. It was the communicator from Koenma. In a second she was inside, answering his call.

"I need you here ASAP. There's a portal just in your kitchen."

She didn't even reply, closing her compact as she went where she was needed after throwing off her hoodie onto the floor carelessly. She walked into his office and noticed the toddler was pacing around his desk unhappily.

"There you are! I've got so much to tell you!"

With that, he unleashed his explanation. The four Saint Beasts were planning to infect humans with insects from the Makai until they got what they wanted, which was access to the human world. Koenma mentioned he already sent Botan to explain to Yusuke what was going on and that he knew what would happen. They would definitely go after Keiko if Yusuke managed to put a dent into their fighters. This was completely logical and she understood her place in it. She would shadow Botan and Keiko to help keep them safe.

She stood to leave, but the door opening interrupted her, in walked Kurama and Hiei. Her eyes widened in a slight way, but she recovered quickly and nodded to Koenma, before strutting from the room.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company. You told us this was urgent, so we assumed you'd talk to us straight away. My apologies."

Kurama's words seemed to only fall on Koenma's ears, not the stranger's that was currently leaving the room. All he was able to discern from her was that she held no demonic energy and no tangible scent either. It was very strange. Physically, he noticed her hair color, ice blue eyes, and two thin black lines running around her wrists before she was gone out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/it's plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko captured the demon, participated in a small training session, and was assigned to safeguarding Botan and Keiko while Yusuke took care of the Saint Beasts.

* * *

Komeko's midnight black locks were tamed into a thick braid that swayed behind her as she ran to find Botan. A few strands escaped the braid and framed her face when the wind wasn't whipping them back. Her legs were clad with light-wash jeans and a gray hoodie hugged her torso. She would be able to conceal herself if necessary, at least a little, with the hoodie. She paused only for a moment when she felt a wave of spirit energy being let off. Her nose sniffed the air tentatively and several scents hit her at once. She could smell Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan. She let her legs lead her in the right direction.

She rounded a corner, went through a stairway, and saw the three she was after. She waited back for a few moments until only Botan was the only person left. Kuwabara had just jumped in to the portal way, but Yusuke was hesitant. Who would want to jump into a seemingly bottomless green miasma?

"Oh, no! I left Keiko at the movie theatre." Yusuke exclaimed. "Why don't you go take care of things with her and I'll get this stuff down here!"

Botan protested, but he was already gone. Komeko cleared her throat and the blue haired deity noticed her presence.

"Oh, there you are! Koenma told me you would be coming, but I didn't know when!" She grabbed the girl in a hug happily. "Here you go! I brought an extra bat. If we leave the humans alive, then they'll turn back once the whistle is destroyed, so don't hurt them too badly."

Komeko took the dark bat and they made their way out of the storage room quickly. As they left, Komeko noticed the scent of both Hiei and Kurama near by. Presumably, they were headed to join Yusuke and Kuwabara. Adrenaline hit her veins in a way that was a warning of what was yet to come for the group; then a thought occurred to her.

"Hey Botan, did you tell them about the trap in the castle?"

She paused, looking pensive for a moment. "I knew I forgot about something!"

Komeko sweat-dropped. "Eh heh. Good job. What about the communicators?"

"No worries! I gave Yusuke one before he left." Botan smiled brightly, holding her fingers up in a victory sign.

* * *

The two girls worked their way around the city, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. However, it was hard to ignore a girl with blue hair in a red tinted leather jacket and a girl that was the same height with metal baseball bats at their sides. Komeko paused in her steps, ducking quickly while pulling Botan down with her. She came up from the crouch to swing her bat and hit the demon right in the temple, knocking him out cold.

She held a hand out to Botan to help her up. "Thanks!"

Komeko smiled at her and dusted herself off. They peered down at the demon with purple and green skin for a moment before Botan pulled the aforementioned communicator out of her pocket and called Yusuke. He picked up quickly and they exchanged hellos with an interruption from Kuwabara. Komeko made sure to place herself out of view from the device and stood in front of Botan.

"I've got things under control here. I've narrowed down my search because the insects only like to nest in depressed people."

Komeko looked away from her for a moment and kicked a small pebble with her shoe.

"I've also found another spy for the Saint Beasts. I just can't figure out how they're getting past the barrier, but, I think they're demons from outside the city, taking orders from along the wall."

Both a groan and scream from the communicator caught Komeko's attention. She looked at Botan and watched her hit the demon with her bat without even looking at him. A smile spread over her mouth as she gave the blue haired girl a thumbs up.

"Don't worry about me! These guys are weak. My bigger worry is the insects. They're very hard to find!"

Hopefully this would change now that Komeko was with her. Being a demon definitely had its perks. Botan turned around and conked the demon again when he tried to get back up. Komeko felt a surge of pride for her friend, who closed the communicator after a few more words.

An insect flew right in front of them. Botan pulled out a small gray can and sprayed the bug, which dropped instantly and disintegrated.

"Ha! Nothing beats bug spray from the Spirit World!" She smiled triumphantly and Komeko agreed.

* * *

In Reikai, Koenma watched Kurama face off against Genbu. He had just drawn his rose whip and Koenma's eyes glossed over.

"Oh! It's gorgeous. I remember hearing about this kind of weapon. It's so beautiful." Some drool escaped the toddler's pacifier-stuffed lips.

"Koenma, sir?" Jorge poked him in the side of his head, worrying about the prince.

"What?!" The toddler was very disgruntled and at the same time embarrassed that he had been caught.

They both continued to watch the fight as Kurama caught Genbu's centerpiece hypothalamus, so he reassembled with his head on his crotch.

* * *

Botan sprayed a few insects to her right while they were outside of the elementary school. They had found several clusters near the place and worried instantly about the children inside. The young were so easily influenced that they could be taken over by the insects just as effortlessly. Komeko squashed a few with her bare hand that were outside the gate. Quickly, Botan pulled out her compact to once again call Yusuke and explain the progress to him.

While she was speaking, a very tall man possessed by an insect rounded on the two of them. Botan fell over and Komeko grimaced. Botan ran, so Komeko followed. The compact stayed on and a few glimpses of Komeko could be seen, but she kept her hood pulled up.

"Who is that with you, Botan? What's going on?"

Once they were safe in a different room, the possessed human smashed in through the door. Komeko swung the bat she had and followed with her fist to catch him in an upper cut when he wouldn't go down. She had to be very careful with her strength, as she didn't want to kill any of the humans.

Botan finished her call quickly and the two gathered themselves to figure out their next moves. Makai bugs lined the walls around the outside of their building and they both grew nervous for the state of the city. Making their way south, they continued on, until Botan had an epiphany. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh no! I forgot all about poor Keiko. Yusuke said he left her all alone at the movie theatre. I wonder if she's okay."

"Let's make our way that direction and see what we can find out. It has been a few hours though. Unless it was a long movie, she may be gone." Komeko mentioned.

* * *

Roughly an hour later, they passed an electronic store on their way. The screens flashed with different news stories with reporters covering the recent outbreak. The mayor had just declared a riot alert for the city and they mentioned the police were detaining people left and right. They closed hoping for the best for the plagued city.

The girls ran towards an alleyway and Botan rested her back on a small green building. The backstreet was quiet, too quiet. She pulled out her communicator once again, even though she had only called the boys a little while ago.

"I'll need to inform the guys. They really need to hurry up. This can't go on any longer!" The deity was flabbergasted and temporarily winded from all her running.

Komeko stood by while she called them.

"You need to go faster Yusuke!" Apparently, they had only just beaten two of the beasts so far.

Botan was not patient. She also caught them up on the news they had just seen, while a police officer passed the end of the alleyway, chasing after another possessed citizen. While the two girls were distracted, another one of the infected showed up behind them. Both girls swung around with their bats, but the guy ducked. So, Botan pivoted on her foot and hit him with a roundhouse kick to the head. They gave each other high-fives and Botan bid the boys good luck and farewell again.

* * *

**A/N:** Interested in Komeko's outfit? Check it out on Polyvore via the link on my bio. Thanks for reading and I always appreciate a review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/it's plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** While the Spirit Detectives work together to fight against the Saint Beasts, Komeko and Botan planned to try to contain the city's problem.

* * *

The heroines worked their way towards the inner city slowly, batting down the infected as they went. A few close calls had happened, but they were relatively unscathed. The busy streets were fairly untouched by the plague of insects, but both girls noticed a man acting strangely and followed him. His body was swathed in sweat and he held his head after he dropped his briefcase. He worked his way down a side street and they cornered him; Komeko swept his feet out from under him and Botan knocked him out with her bat.

She pulled out her communicator and handed it over to Komeko this time.

"Call Koenma and we'll let him know what's going on. I feel like such an operator right now!" The deity gave an exasperated sigh.

Komeko nodded in agreement; both of them were tired of following all the possessed. Koenma's face lit up the screen as he answered and Komeko lowered the hood of her jacket to speak to him properly.

"Hey, boss! It's been rough out here, but we're doing okay. There are too many of them for just the two of us to take out, but we're keeping them contained to at least one part of the city for now."

"That will have to do for the moment! All we can do is wait for Yusuke to destroy the whistle and stop the insects. Let's hope they hurry."

The call ended.

Komeko had sympathy for the boys, more so than she believed Botan and Koenma did. She knew what it was like to be under pressure to get things done and have it rest on your shoulders. It was a lot of strain and even she had never gone up against four powerful beasts, not to mention in that booby-trapped castle. At least they had their strength in numbers.

With their agility and powers, they should be able to put their heads together and accomplish their mission. She knew about the beasts well enough, mostly from stories that rumored around the Makai. She had even been to Demon City, many years ago, but it was not a place she cared to revisit. Shaking herself from the memory, she shifted her concentration back to the matter at hand, but a flash of neon green feathers caught her attention. She shook it off when she didn't see anything more of it.

* * *

Between calling Koenma again and trying to keep up the pace, the girls had knocked out many more infected and killed numerous insects. Right now, they were being chased by several humans and they realized quickly they were in front of Yusuke's school. Komeko sniffed the air and her eyes widened abruptly. Keiko.

"Botan! It's Keiko. I smell her at the school. We have to hurry up now!" Komeko shook Botan roughly and they ran on.

They rushed in through the gate just as they heard Keiko's screams. She was being followed by a whole horde of infected humans. They saw her turn a corner and run right into a man she called Mr. Iwamoto. An evil grin spread over his pale blue features and he churned out a few insults that made Keiko flush with embarrassment and anger.

Komeko swung her bat, putting a little more strength into her swing than before and knocked out three of the infected at once.

"Good job, girly!" Botan cheered.

They had little time for any leisure as they chased after Keiko and Iwamoto. Botan pulled Komeko into the bushes while Keiko kept running. Eventually, she ran in front of them and they grabbed her, dragging her into the bushes.

"Hey! You're that girl that was with Yusuke before." Keiko claimed, recognizing Botan quickly. "I don't remember you though."

She turned to Komeko, who lowered her hoodie to say hello. "My name is Komeko. Pleasure to make your acquaintance! I'm here helping Botan, but we need to stay quiet."

Botan once again called Yusuke, this time to let him know about Keiko. All three girls made their way around a corner as they were ambushed. Yusuke's outraged cry was cut short as the connection ended.

"Hey, Urameshi, who was that other girl with them? I never saw her before."

Kurama looked pensive for a moment. "I believe I know her."

* * *

They found themselves in front of a phone in the school, but it was dead. So, they moved on to the teacher's lounge in an attempt to find a normal person. They happened to stumble upon Mr. Takenaka, but he was passed out. Komeko turned quickly as they were jumped by Iwamoto again. She landed a few hits on the man.

"Run you two! Get out of here!"

"But-"

"Go!"

They were separated as Komeko fought off the possessed humans. Iwamoto had brought his friends and they meant serious business.

"Come on, you little whelp. We're not after you, just Yukimura!"

"You won't be laying a hand on either of them if I have anything to say about it!" Komeko countered.

Two of the humans grabbed her arms and one managed to pull her by the braid she had. She grunted in anger. She was frustrated at not being able to use her full strength on these humans - it was getting hard to control her power as her anger festered. She took her opportunity when the grip on her hair hesitated just the slightest. She used her forehead to head-butt the possessed man in front of her and broke his nose. Escape was hers, but Iwamoto had disappeared once again.

* * *

Botan and Keiko stood flush against a wall in the school. In front of them were several of the infected humans.

Botan spoke up. "Here we are, in a corner."

"I'm the one these sickos are following. Let me lead them to one side so you can get away." Keiko pleaded.

Botan sweat-dropped. "I'm sure you'd make a wonderful distraction, but it's important you survive. We'll find a way. We're reasonably athletic girls with perfect sets of fists, aren't we?"

Keiko nodded happily. "Yes and truthfully, I'm glad you didn't accept my offer."

Both girls spotted the fire extinguisher on the wall to the right and surged with the feeling of empowerment.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Keiko nodded in agreement. They both counted down to three before splitting up. As the men went after Keiko, Botan grabbed the extinguisher, effectively spraying them as a distraction.

"Hurry, let's go!" Botan screamed.

However, Keiko was grabbed up by none other than the ever persistent Iwamoto. There was little to worry about though as Keiko drew her hand back and smacked the living hell out of the teacher.

"Stellar hit Keiko! You should fight on the boxing team!"

Just then, they crossed paths with Komeko again, reuniting. "Well, here I was worried about you two. Guess I didn't need to!"

Together, they all hid in one of the empty classrooms. They moved around and came up with a plan to set a trap with Keiko's scarf hanging out of the small closet in the room. It was just in time as the infected broke in and savagely attacked the closet; they were fooled by the scarf Keiko left behind to distract them.

All three hopped out from behind the curtains and beat the daylights out of the diseased, Botan and Keiko brandishing mops, while Komeko still had her baseball bat. Once they were knocked out cold, all three of them made their way out of the room and down the hall.

While running, however, a lead pipe was swung out, hitting Botan and knocking her down. She collapsed on the ground. All three of them were surrounded. Komeko worked to beat the humans, but they grabbed her and held her down. She couldn't fight them for risk of their own lives, but Keiko was in danger. Iwamoto soon got close enough to show he had a pair of scissors and was ready to strike Keiko, who was holding Botan.

Iwamoto raised his arm, intent on stabbing her, but as he brought down his weapon, he was blocked by a surge of energy protecting Keiko. Komeko could feel it and had the oddest sensation that it came from Yusuke. It felt like life energy, not spiritual energy. Worry coursed through her and she managed to push off the infected holding her down and grabbed the lead pipe that had hurt Botan.

Using it to her advantage, she knocked all of them unconscious. She and Keiko both witnessed their skin turning back to normal and Komeko saw the insects fly from their mouths. An audible sigh left both of the girls.

"Looks like Yusuke finally got everything under control." Komeko slipped.

"What do you mean?" Keiko questioned.

Komeko sweat-dropped and looked around nervously. "I'm sure Botan could explain better than I could when she wakes up!"

The answer seemed to pacify her for now. Komeko lifted up Botan and carried her bridal style in her arms as they made their way out of the school.

* * *

It had been two days since Yusuke had defeated Suzaku. He was currently resting at Kuwabara's house, where he had been taken just after the fight. Class had been canceled for a week because of all the chaos the town had been through. So, none of them had to worry about resting up and school simultaneously, which was a relief.

Komeko sat in the park, taking her time to relax. She thought over the events that had taken place during the entire trial. She had effectively blown part of her cover with the guys, especially Kurama. She knew he saw her when they made eye contact after Hiei's battle. She decided that if he confronted her, she would still feign as much innocence as possible to keep her untied from the Spirit World.

For now though, she would bask in the calm air the park offered her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/it's plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Botan, Keiko, and Komeko traversed the school and stayed safe while Yusuke defeated Suzaku. Then, they had a week off from school to rest up.

* * *

Komeko, clad in a black and gray plaid shirt, dark jean shorts, and gladiator sandals made her way home from the park. It had been so peaceful since everything had happened in the city. It was virtually deserted and just calm. With a small skip in her step, she passed by the entrance of the park and made a right. She felt like it would be an excellent time to take a bubble bath and just forget the world. Her mind wandered down that path until she ran directly into someone and almost lost her balance.

She was caught by none other than Kurama. She struggled from his light grip, embarrassed. He looked at her calmly and let go of her wrist and shoulder once he understood she wanted it.

"Are you okay?" He seemed concerned in his questioning.

"I'm fine." She stated coldly and started to walk towards her home.

She realized too late that she was not very far from his house, having just passed it. Kurama walked next to her quickly and she stopped her steps immediately.

"Yes?" Her eyebrows knitted.

"I had hoped to ask you a few questions about the other day."

'_Oh, crap.'_

"About what, precisely?"

"Komeko," their eyes met, "playing coy hardly suits you."

She bristled at the comment for a moment before letting out a sigh. "Well, I was just helping out a fellow citizen. I don't see any problem in that, nor do I see any reason for it to be your business."

She did her best to shrug off his query and press on to get to her bubble bath. The suds, the music, the release of tense muscles…

"Don't you have some extra homework to work on, Minamino? We've got the break, might as well hop to!" She saluted him and bolted the rest of the way home.

She entered her front door and re-pocketed her keys hastily, even dropping them once or twice. "Ugh, that kid!"

She was tense now, but decided that bubble bath could just not wait any longer. To boot, she opened up one of the cabinets in the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of whiskey to take a shot. She wasn't allowed to have any alcohol from the Makai here, since it was lethal to most humans, so she had to settle for something weaker. The shot would take her mind off her current situation.

How could she really deal with Kurama? Should she keep up the façade or spill the beans? If she let her position slip, then the guys would not really be as relaxed as if they didn't know.

"Complications, complications." She sighed.

She walked up the stairs and towards the hallway with the bathroom. Her fingers nimbly turned the faucet on the bathtub before working on her buttoned shirt. Her clothing found the floor as she squeezed some bubbling soap into the stream of the bath. Hair piled up on her head in a messy bun, she eased herself into the waiting water.

She looked at her wrists absentmindedly and gently traced the lines around them. Typically, any identifying marks would be something to shy away from. Her solution: bracelets. The tattoos were generally indiscernible when they were surrounded by bangles or beaded strings of the same color. What was the purpose of the marks? They were the aftermath of energy cuffs. Whenever Komeko wore them, she would be able to completely hide her demonic energy. This gave her the upper hand in many cases. She would come off as being completely human to anyone who did not scrutinize her.

The cuffs were also relatively easy to remove on her own, should she need her energy. The downside of wearing them was that it cut into her normal abilities. If she was hurt, it would take her longer to heal than if she wasn't wearing them. This was another perk towards maintaining her cover, but she wasn't necessarily very fond of it.

She submerged her body further into the water as her muscles unwound themselves.

* * *

A few days passed in what felt like no time. Komeko found herself back in Koenma's office much sooner than she liked. Currently, she was seated in a chair opposite him. Jorge had just brought them both some tea and Komeko accepted happily.

"The reason I asked you to come here it to tell you about your next mission. It's purely reconnaissance, but still dangerous. We've gotten word that a man associated with the black market in Human World has kidnapped a demon. She is an ice apparition named Yukina. This is a very sensitive assignment because the girl is Hiei's sister."

Komeko's jaw dropped.

"I want to send the boys on this mission, but need more information to give them. You will go to his mansion and scope the place out and locate Yukina."

His small hand hit an intercom and he yelled into it. "Botan, bring me the camera!"

The deity came through the door a second later and it closed with a mechanic whir. She hugged Komeko in greeting and placed the device in her hands. It was small and did not look like a camera. It was a pendant attached to a slim chain. Looking at it closely, Komeko could see a small lens in the center of the black heart shaped charm. A sigh left her lips.

"Alright, so where am I going?"

In response, he handed her a small piece of sea foam green colored fabric. Before accepting it, she fixed the clasp around her neck and tapped the pendant curiously.

"Is this on or…?"

She jumped in surprise when the screen flashed on to the camera view. Once she was righted, she quirked her head to the side.

"Gotcha." She plucked the fabric from Koenma's hand, saluted, and left.

* * *

She ended up in the mountains outside of where Yusuke lived. It was more than 150 miles away, in fact, probably closer to 200. The green of the forest blurred into one after the other and made the area look ominous. She flitted through trees at a quick pace until she was stationed in a tree very far off the ground and looked down at the building below her. The scent carried her this far and she could tell exactly where Yukina was from there.

The mansion had a T-shape to it for the main wings and a few curves and add-ons behind it. At the end of the T, to the left, was a tower covered in moss. That was where Yukina was located.

"Yukina is just in that tower there. I'll get a closer look in a moment, but it seems like we've got company."

As she spoke, a hum in the air began to intensify. A green plane with two sets of blades like a helicopter landed in the center of the lawn. Men filed out first and a man in a purple suit walked out to walk between them. This must be the man in charge who had kidnapped Yukina. His face was scarred, bulged out on his left side and she could hear his thick accent from where she was.

The man made his way into the building, but not before two men followed behind him. Komeko swallowed thickly and held on to the tree tighter. She recognized the men instantly and it filled her with dread.

"Koenma, do you see this? You know who that is." She whispered, afraid to pull any attention to herself.

They all made their way inside and Komeko carefully moved left of her current position and went to get a better look at Yukina. She saw the apparition sitting with small blue birds on her fingers. She spoke softly to them as she was kept behind the warded window. When the girl went to touch the diamond pattern covered window, she was burned. The scent of her wound hit Komeko's nose and she recoiled slightly.

The poor girl was being held captive here, all in an attempt to get her tear gems. It was a new time low for her view of humans. The birds left the room abruptly and she pushed herself further into coverage of the branches, but made sure the pendant was clearly able to see the window.

The Toguro brothers came in with the man in the purple suit and spoke in harsh words towards Yukina. She became completely stoic and did not flinch until the birds came back to the window. Yukina tried to get them to leave, but the elder brother crushed the birds in his deformed hand. The apparition wept openly and small tinking sounds hit Komeko's ears.

She jumped down when they left the room and followed them as best as she could. She stayed outside one of the rooms, just beneath the window, and caught the conversation in full.

"That was perfect, you guys. I'm glad I hired yas." The man spoke.

"It's what we're paid for, Tarukane." The elder brother replied.

"Now I'll be able to show off the broad's gems at the little get together I have planned tonight. Some of the wealthiest will be there and they'll be more than happy to bid on her jewels."

A few other unimportant pieces were caught afterwards and Komeko bolted out of there and as far away as possible.

* * *

Thanks so much to **DemonMiko Jenna** for being the first person to review/subscribe/fave this story! :D Thanks for reading. I'm also forever grateful to my two betas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/it's plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap: **Komeko had a brief encounter with Kurama. The next day, she was assigned to locate Yukina so that the detectives could rescue her.

* * *

Komeko hit the roof when Koenma dropped a bomb on her.

"You want me to what?!" She yelled angrily.

The toddler tapped his fingers together nervously as the pissed off demon got closer to him. Her body was tense and she slapped her hands down on either side of him, onto his desk.

"Have you lost your damn mind and replaced it with a squeak toy or something?!"

Her raging blue eyes glared down at the now sweating toddler who pulled at his shirt collar nervously. He could see the vein above her eyebrow plumping up.

"I don't believe it to be that bad of an idea. You'd get more information and we'd be able to give the boys much better knowledge of what they're doing. You can handle yourself."

"I can handle myself against _most_ demons, _not the __Toguro brothers_! They're demon hunters, not the cuddle time friends."

To say she was upset was an understatement of severe proportions. Koenma's idea, after thinking about it carefully, was to send Komeko into the party that Tarukane was throwing. She would get the chance to scope out the competition and report back, but Komeko had other ideas.

"How is what I already got you not enough?! I got this damn close to them for you!" She made a motion with her fingers together that made the prince flinch, thinking she would hit him.

"Please?" He gave her his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. "We've already got you set up to go as a woman who declined the invitation. We intercepted it and changed it to say she would be coming. You two look very similar."

A picture of a woman not unlike Komeko lit up the screen. They had very similar features right down to the eyes. She stared at the picture for a moment and sighed.

"Fine." She mumbled.

"What?" Koenma looked surprised.

"You heard me!" Her rage returned easily.

"Great! I'll get Botan to help you change into another outfit. We'll get you all set up and ready for tonight!"

* * *

A snarl ripped out of Komeko's throat as she became victim of Botan's tantrum of hair pulling. She was trying to tame the demon's unruly, curly locks and having a rough time. Komeko's indignation fell on deaf ears as the deity continued her torture.

"Sit still!"

"It hurts!"

Botan sighed with her hands on her hips. "I'm almost done here. Just strip and we'll get you changed."

Komeko, fed up with all the preening she had endured, ripped off her tank top, shoes, socks and pants angrily, without messing up her hair. She stood in a pair of black boy shorts and a sports bra. She was about to plop back down onto the chair when the door opened.

"How are things go-" Koenma started walking in.

"What do you think you're doing?! Don't you know how to knock, you pervert?!"

Immediately, the prince was assaulted with Komeko's shoes and shoved out the door by Botan. He rubbed his head where one of the shoes had hit home.

"Come in again, Koenma, and I get your eyes for fish bait!" Komeko threatened.

He sweat-dropped nervously and made his way back to his office, but couldn't deny he had liked what he had seen.

Komeko let out a haggard sigh and stood instead of sitting this time. "What do I even wear to something like this?"

"I picked out your dress and accessories after Koenma mentioned the mission to me." Botan directed her towards a black dress in the corner.

It was a halter dress that would show a little too much chest for Komeko's taste.

"Any particular reason you want me to look like a stripper?" Komeko questioned as she eyed the black pumps next to it distastefully.

Botan started whistling to herself and pointedly ignored her question. Komeko grunted, but accepted her fate. She walked over to the dress and carefully pulled off her sports bra before slipping the gown on. She was not at all afraid of being naked in front of Botan, as the two had become close friends, but she was not in love with the dress or lack of fabric in her opinion. The way the neck line swooped down would show the sides of her breasts quite clearly.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't hate how it looked. She hated where she would have to wear the dress. The neckline dipped down almost to her navel.

"Botan, why would everyone need to see more of my boobs than anyone else has?"

"I've seen more than that! You need to show those puppies off. Don't you think you look sexy?"

At Komeko's blank look, Botan nervously started fiddling with some of the jewelry she had picked out. She had pulled Komeko's hair up into a side swoop of waves that looked very elegant. She gently put in a pair of pearl earrings into her ears; they had a diamond that hung below them. She then fastened a pearl necklace from behind after handing her a silver ring. The ring had a diamond center that was accentuated with two sapphires and smaller diamonds.

Botan tapped the centermost pearl above her cleavage thoughtfully. "This one has a camera planted in it that will be hidden from anyone looking, but we'll be able to see easily."

Komeko turned to look at herself in the mirror thoughtfully after she put the pumps on. Staring back at her was a very elegant looking woman. She felt disguised and enjoyed the makeup that Botan had put on. Her eyes were outlined in eyeliner and blue eye shadow while her lips were given a light pink gloss that sparkled brightly. She looked down at the ring on her middle finger for a moment before realizing a problem.

"What about my wrists?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Botan held up her finger, silently telling Komeko to hold on for a moment. She held out two bracelets that would cover up the tattoos well enough. The beads were onyx and smoothly rounded.

"Now, your name for tonight is Mai Minobe. Just try to keep to yourself and get a good eye on everyone. You'll do great!"

The two hugged and Komeko made her way to the portal that waited for her.

* * *

Komeko stepped out of the limousine that stopped in front of a very picturesque building. It was not the same place she had surveyed earlier when she was looking for Yukina and was also not in the mountains. This was further away and much more hospitable looking. Komeko smiled to the man who opened her door and walked towards the staircase that would lead into the palace.

She held a small black clutch in her hand gently. It hid a communicator, in case she needed to get ahold of Koenma or Botan, and if that wouldn't work, she had a small knife strapped to her upper thigh. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it. A slight panic rose in her mind as she realized she had to walk by a man who had a metal detector wand. She didn't have much time to think as the man ran the wand over her body. He gave her a hard look when it beeped over her hip area. An idea coming to her quickly, she smiled in a way meant to disarm the man.

"This is terribly embarrassing, but I'd explain myself in saying I have a more creative side when it comes to piercings."

The man blushed faintly and stuttered his understanding. He finished his scan when he went over her chest area, blushing again at the beeping sound that, this time, came from actual piercings.

* * *

Koenma stared at the screen blankly for a few moments, a little drool starting to form on his lip. Botan smacked him out of it quickly.

"Pull yourself together, Koenma!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Just surprised is all."

* * *

Now out in the clear, she worked her way further into the party. The room was done up with beautiful decorations that made her envious for a moment, until she kept her goal in mind. Everything was a pale blue color accentuated with silver. She fit right in, oddly enough.

She saw all the new arrivals walking past Tarukane and realized she needed to blend in. After the man in front of her moved, she was next. Tarukane took her hand and kissed it in greeting. She resisted the urge to go wash her hand in hot lava to get the germs off.

"Miss Minobe, how pleasant to see you here." His eyes trailed down to her chest.

"Thank you for your invitation to this lovely event, Mr. Tarukane." Komeko ignored his blatant staring.

"Please, call me Gonzo, Miss Minobe."

"Well, thank you again, Gonzo. I'll see you later." She left him with a small smile.

He continued greeting his guests for a while after their exchange, but she could feel his eyes on her retreating form while she walked. It sickened her to no end.

"I'm going to kill you, Koenma. Put you into a hooker dress and see how you like it." She spoke under her breath, but the prince could hear her loud and clear.

She greeted people dressed up even more richly than she was who just seethed money. She felt completely out of place, but did her best to blend in. She just needed to see the jewels, hopefully grab one when no one was looking, and get out of there. She snatched herself a drink of water and stayed near the back for a few moments.

"Not one for parties, Miss…?"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of the younger Toguro brother's voice. "Minobe, Mai Minobe. Frankly, I'm not that social I would say."

She smiled at him calmly even though her insides were threatening mutiny. It wasn't easy being in the presence of someone who hunted her kind for so long. He gave a noncommittal noise in reply.

"I would happen to agree with you. What brings you here, anyways?"

He leaned against a wall, hands in his pockets. His garb was as it was earlier, glasses included, and only reminded her of everything his brother had done.

"I was invited. I heard that Tarukane has something he'd like to share with us that we'd all be eager to see. Rumor has it he's managed to get his hands on some very rare gems. I do agree with the saying that diamonds are a girl's best friend, but I'm not opposed to other jewels." She hoped her explanation had worked.

She tried very hard to keep the nervousness from her tone and hoped he bought it. He gave no indication otherwise, but it didn't quell her fears that well. A sound caught her attention; Tarukane was trying to get everyone to focus on him. Apparently, it was time for his spiel.

"I've brought you all here to unveil my newest treasure. I, Gonzo Tarukane, have come into a very healthy supply of Hiruseki stones."

Audible gasps escaped many of the guests as he revealed a set of jewelry made from the tear gems. There was an intricate necklace, a simplistic ring, a bracelet, and a pair of earrings spread out on a spotless table, commanding attention with their shine. Komeko's eyes widened in surprise. Poor Yukina had to cry for all of those gems to be made. Her rage was nearly tangible when she saw a small bowl that was filled with the gems as well.

"Perhaps I'll speak with you later?" She tried to dismiss her time with the younger Toguro brother.

"I'm sure we'll see each other soon, Miss Minobe."

She couldn't stop the shiver than spread over her body and down her spine. It made her stomach flip-flop as he smiled at her. She did her best to keep herself visibly calm and smiled back at him.

She casually managed to place herself near the stones a few moments later, but Tarukane was not far from them.

"Gonzo," she gave him her most flirtatious smile and touched his shoulder gently, "these pieces are beautiful. I'm pleasantly surprised to see a worthy man like you gain such precious gems."

She hated herself for putting on this façade and wanted to do nothing more than beat the crap out of herself for being so fake.

"Well, babe, I am quite capable of getting what I want. Everyone has a price, when it comes down to it. It just takes finding the right deal to get it."

His eyes made another swoop of her body and inside, she bristled with his insinuation of her being bought. She told Botan she looked like a hooker! Perhaps a high class call girl, but a hooker nonetheless!

She forced a smile and kept her voice even. "They are very beautiful. Would I be able to try on the ring?"

She gave him another sexy smile and he caved. "Anything for you, doll. We're pretty tight on watching who handles the merchandise, but what would you have to do with any of that ugly business?"

His laugh bounced off her and she gave a small chuckle in reply. A man lifted the cover and she reached over to pick up the ring. She brought her hand back and placed the ring on her left hand, pretending to admire the shine of the gem.

"It looks beautiful on you, dollface. I wouldn't mind seeing you with my jewels on you any time."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She slapped Tarukane on the cheek hard enough to turn his head and split his lip.

* * *

**AN:** This was one of my favorite chapters. Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading! If you're interested in her outfit, please check out the links in my bio. :) Thanks to my viewers and my reviewer, DemonMiko Jenna!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/it's plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko went undercover at Tarukane's _party_, but let her anger slip when he propositioned her with his sexual innuendo.

* * *

She could not have helped herself any more. Keeping her calm was just making her absolutely nuts. It was clearly the devil that possessed her when she decided it was a good idea to slap Tarukane, because that was one of the dumbest things she had ever done.

Instantly, the ring was ripped off her finger, nearly taking the finger with it. She was dragged, none too carefully, from the party and out towards the back. The party goers' attention was focused on the scene, but Tarukane laughed it off to redirect them.

"Some people just don't know how to act. Enjoy the party, everyone!"

She was shoved into the harsh gravel that dug into her skin sharply. A kick was delivered to her ribs and other parts of her body. She grimaced as she felt the blows hone into her torso heavily. She was pulled up by her hair, which was now disheveled beyond compare, and brought face to face with Tarukane. He held her chin and spoke to her in a dark tone.

"You better think twice before you do that to me again, you dumb bitch."

She spit in his face, splattering blood on him. He recoiled in disgust and kicked her once himself before leaving his men to do away with her. Now, with her opportunity present, she stood from her position and kneed the man closest to her between his legs. As he started to fall, she pushed him onto another man who was charging her.

She landed a hard uppercut to the third and punched the fourth man straight in his nose, breaking it. As the second man started to stand, she took out the knife from her thigh and aimed it directly at his crotch.

"Move and it's mine, you pig." Her voice was venomous.

He nodded quickly and fainted from the anxiety. She looked down at him and could not believe he had actually passed out. She pulled the device from her bag and called Koenma.

"I'm done. Get me the hell out of here, now."

"Komeko, I'm-"

"Just, get me out of here."

A portal opened up around the edge of the property and she walked into it. She didn't even notice the younger Toguro's gaze on her as she left.

* * *

She threw her clutch on Koenma's desk and set herself down on the chair opposite him. Her glare made him feel guiltier than he did already and he glanced between the clutch and her lithe form at least twice before sighing.

"I'm so sorry, Komeko. I didn't think you'd end up like this."

"I got myself into this position. Forget about it. I need to learn to control my damn temper."

She licked the wounds on her hands carefully, removing the gravel with her fingers skillfully. She sported a split lip and could feel the bruises forming on her body. She would heal in a few days and was thankful that school wouldn't be springing up on her too quickly. At least she'd have time to recuperate.

"Well, the good news is that I just have to add a little more to the tape and I'll be able to send it to Yusuke." Koenma offered gently.

"Good job. The gem is in my clutch. Damn those bastards. You make sure you tell them to hit him for making her cry all those gems. He had a huge set of – well, you saw! Disgusting." Komeko flailed her arms out with her frustrated words.

Koenma agreed with her completely and asked her if she wanted to go change and wait to see the tape when he finished. She left to do that and heard things falling in the room behind her after the door closed.

"Not there, ogre!" This was followed by a harsh smacking sound.

'_Poor Jorge.'_

She walked down the hall and into the room she had been in earlier to change her clothes. She pulled the dress off and let it hit the floor. She inspected herself in the mirror and hissed at her reflection. Her make up was smeared horridly between the sweat and blood, while her lip was swollen where it split. She hardened her gaze as she looked at her torso closely.

Bruises were already forming at her ribs and she touched them gently. The pain was minimal, but still present. She grabbed her clothes from earlier and threw them on before she cleaned her face of the offending make up and red liquid. She undid her hair, threw it up into a bun and grabbed herself a drink of water from the corner of the room.

She walked in a stiff manner back towards Koenma's office. As she went in, she noticed the prince wasn't there at first. Then he appeared behind her, so she looked down at him. He waved a tape at her excitedly and popped it into the machine so they could watch it.

Komeko was torn between face palming and avidly raging on the toddler once the tape finished.

"Really, a Koenma production? I was the one who got the footage and risked my ass for it!"

"They don't exactly know about you, now do they?"

Point made, she kept quiet and scowled at her shoes. Her gaze shifted to Koenma as she thought about breaching that very topic with him.

"I don't know how much longer I'll be able to maintain my space from them, Koenma. They're going to figure out that my presence isn't coincidental eventually."

The young prince put his face in his hands and sighed.

"I figured as much, but hoped to keep them out of it for as long as possible. May as well just tell them; I think you should tell Kurama first, because I intend to give Hiei the tape I've made to pass over to Yusuke. I want to see how he handles it and in the mean time, Kurama will be around here while Yusuke, Botan, and, I suspect, Kuwabara go to apprehend Tarukane."

Komeko was surprised to hear that Kurama would not be accompanying the boys. She believed his intelligence was quite crucial to their missions. It was hard to beat experience with impulsivity. She definitely understood why he didn't want to include Hiei, because he would more than likely slice Tarukane into a million pieces.

The thought didn't sound half bad to Komeko right now, but she knew that Hiei would be in big trouble for killing a human. She didn't want that to happen, especially with them possibly facing the Toguros. They needed all the help they could get.

"Alright, who's spilling the beans, me or you?" She questioned.

The thought was cut short as his door opened up and Hiei walked in. His eyes narrowed momentarily before he faced Koenma.

"Where's the tape?"

"I've got it right here!"

Koenma handed the VHS over to Hiei, who took it and walked past Komeko slowly. She felt his quick assessment even though she knew he didn't mean for her to.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out.

She let her tongue lick over her slightly protruding lip and cleaned the wound. He watched her carefully, for a millisecond, and then was gone.

"Well, that was eventful! When is Kurama coming?"

"Komeko?"

Her eyes widened drastically as she sweat-dropped upon seeing Kurama standing where Hiei had left, so the doors had stayed open.

"Hi!"

* * *

**AN:** Thank you, DemonMiko Jenna, Bananamush, and OMG for taking the time to review.

(Bananamush, if you have the time to send me either an email or a PM [or even another review], it would be appreciated, because I would love to hear more about what you said and how the story goes from here, since it's so early on. The Dark Tournament was a bit hard for me to deviate from, since it's so dependent when it comes to all the scenes. Thanks again, so much, for the read/review and taking the time for both!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/it's plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** After going through a small altercation with Tarukane's men, Komeko went back to Koenma, but ran into not only Hiei, but Kurama as well.

* * *

Komeko rubbed the back of her head nervously when she realized that Kurama had just walked in and caught her well off guard. She grabbed his hand and pulled him outside the room quickly. She didn't want this to be any more awkward by doing it in front of Koenma. They were a ways away from the toddler's room when she spoke up.

"I'm sure you're very surprised to see me here. I've got a lot to explain and I'm sorry to have misled you like I have. I hope you'll accept my apology and listen to my story."

She blurted everything out very quickly, but he caught it easily.

"Go on."

"I am obviously not who I've portrayed myself to be. I am from the Makai and I've worked for Koenma for quite a while now. I work odd jobs for him mostly, but have been directed to you and the spirit detective as of late. My main purpose is extra things that go into helping you guys out."

She felt like it was unnecessary to inform him about watching his mother to make sure she was out of harms way or anything like that. She would still be able to do this if the guys were relatively uninformed. She felt slightly guilty of omitting the information, but covered it up quickly.

"I've kept myself at arms length with you for a reason. I didn't want you to know who I was until the time was right. So, I suppose that would be now as fate has it!"

She smiled nervously and rubbed her arm absentmindedly.

"I have to say that I'm surprised, but I can see where you're coming from. I only have one question."

She was surprised herself. "Yes?"

His hand touched her chin very gently and directed her to face him. "What happened to you?"

She heaved the heaviest sigh of the day and looked at her feet for a moment. "I think it would be best to talk to Koenma about this one."

The two walked back into the room and Koenma popped in a copy of the tape he had given Hiei. Kurama laughed behind his hand at the beginning of the tape.

"See, Koenma, I told you it was lame!" Komeko busted out.

The prince looked angry for a moment, but let it slide. Once the tape had finished, Kurama didn't have many questions, save his initial one.

"That still doesn't explain what happened to Komeko."

"Well, I'm the one that helped get most of this footage. There's some extra that Koenma didn't put into the one he gave to the rest of the gang. Basically, I got caught up in my temper and this was the result." Komeko explained, trying to keep it vague for the sake of her pride.

Koenma flipped his television on to a picture of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan running through the forest near Tarukane's mansion. Everyone's attention was instantly drawn to the screen, other things forgotten. They were following the tracker that Komeko had helped them establish earlier. Only she could track Yukina down, because her signature demonic energy had been hidden by the wards, but her scent had not.

The three had run into a man by the name of Hiru who seemed to randomly be out in the woods. They all gave excuses of being lost, but eventually the man caught on. His form changed into a very mangled demon that seemed to be modeled after an anteater and a Venus flytrap with octopus-like tentacles. Kuwabara and Yusuke battled him and defeated him quickly. Kuwabara had sliced off his arms with his spirit sword so that Yusuke could blast him with his spirit gun, then they were running on the path again.

Kurama turned towards Komeko and frowned slightly. "May I ask you to let me help you with your wounds? We can speed up the healing progress and alleviate some of the pain."

She shrugged half-heartedly and agreed; she was a proud person, but she was really starting to feel the pain more. They got up and went down the hall, Komeko for the third time that day. From his pocket, he pulled out a small container that smelled minty when he opened it. It hit her senses hard and she hid her grimace as best she could. He smiled and gently applied some to her lip with the tip of his finger.

"Where else?" His question was plain and well meant.

She held out her hands to him and he saw the scrapes and cuts on them. She had taken the dirt from them already, but he still put on the salve. Komeko thought his touch was careful and borderline ticklish. It was hard for her to keep her hands steady and not pull them away. She didn't precisely hate it either.

She took the time to study him while he looked over her hands more closely. She watched his deep emerald eyes scrutinize her palms and she started to feel a little self conscious – very unlike her. Why should she care about how he looked at her? His hair was very shiny and rose colored; she could smell his scent and it spread its way into her veins automatically, wrapping itself around her. She mellowed out immediately and let her body relax. He smelled really nice.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Had she really just said that? She wanted to smack herself in the forehead, but a faint blush crept onto her cheeks instead.

"Thanks!"

"Is that everything?" He questioned, watching her reaction.

"Yup! All good, boss!" She stood to salute him and regretted it, instead clutching her ribs immediately.

He smiled at her in a knowing manner before asking her to lift up her shirt if she was comfortable with him applying the salve. She agreed and lifted her white tank top up to the top of her ribs, not showing her sports bra.

He took in a quick breath when he saw her torso.

"What?" she worried.

"Have you seen yourself?" he asked.

"I looked earlier, but I wasn't that bad."

She took the opportunity to look at herself again and frowned. She had started to get darker around her ribs and parts of them were even a sickly green color.

"How are your ribs? You could have broken them."

"I don't think so." She replied quietly.

"I'm going to touch them as carefully as I can, let me know where it hurts the most."

He placed one hand on her shoulder, near the area where her neck met her collar bone. Then, he took two fingers on his other hand and pressed each of her ribs. She hissed when he touched one that was particularly sore and very dark colored.

"I would say you haven't broken them, but you may have partially cracked this one." He touched her skin lightly. "I'll apply the salve and we'll be done, if that's alright with you still?"

She nodded and let him do as he wished. The balm made her shiver as goose bumps broke out on her skin. The cream started to numb the area quickly, like it had her hands and lip. She noticed also that her lip started to tingle and feel significantly less painful. Hopefully the rest of her body would feel that way soon too. His touch was very feathery and felt good on her sensitive skin, not that she would tell him that.

Likewise, he wasn't keen about letting on how he enjoyed the expanse of skin he was presented with. Sure, it was sort of marred with bruises, but the taught skin was attractive as he got to see the definition of muscles she had. He also noted the small scars that were on her body from what looked like past battles. Kurama admired them also. He wasn't sure what type of demon she was and was even slightly confused about how he couldn't feel her energy, but it didn't stop his wondering eyes. He scolded himself mentally and finished the job.

"All done!" He closed his eyes with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Kurama. I feel better already!" She pulled her shirt down and they walked back to see Koenma.

"There you two are! I was beginning to wonder!"

Was Koenma jealous?

"Don't worry, boss. I won't fall for his powers of seduction that easily!"

She jokingly pinched Koenma's cheek and sat down next to Kurama again, who looked like he was blushing. Komeko smiled to herself, quite satisfied.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to DemonMiko Jenna for the review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/it's plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap: **Without compromising her mission, Komeko revealed to Kurama her reason for being in Spirit World. With Kurama and Koenma, they watched Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Botan work to rescue Yukina.

* * *

Komeko kicked off her black converse and let them drop to the floor while her feet were clad in neon orange socks, like her head band. She wrapped her long arms around her jean clad legs as she drew them closer. She was finally comfortable, but still understandably nervous for the three on the screen. Since she had honed in on Yukina, they could watch the mansion before the three got to it. The screen flashed around Tarukane's office as he spoke to the Toguro brothers.

The younger noticed that his demon, Hiru, had been killed and he told Tarukane as much. Tarukane became irate and tense immediately, wondering why he hired the brothers. Toguro was not nervous though. The men stood up and Tarukane told him he'd show him something.

The screen flashed to a different area of the mansion where numerous demons were set up in cages. The corrupt trio stopped in front of a creature that was kept behind bars and thick glass. Tarukane introduced her as 'Helen', a very Americanized name for a creature he said was created by scientists and genetic engineers. He had gotten her when they found they couldn't control her any longer.

Komeko and Kurama were both disgusted by Tarukane. It got worse when the demon dealer continued.

"I want you to try to best this beast, Toguro."

At first, it seemed like he wouldn't, because he replied saying, "I don't want to kill her."

Tarukane was miffed and then pissed, but recovered when he saw Toguro throw off his jacket once he went into the demons cage. Tarukane grinned to himself and it looked like he expected Helen to rip Toguro to shreds. The tables were turned when Toguro mentioned he thought 30% of his energy would be enough to kill the monster. He powered up as a white electric energy surrounded his body.

His muscles expanded and Komeko believed he looked far less handsome than he did before. The man was vicious and something to be feared, but she didn't deny that he was physically attractive. It was just that everything piled on top of that made him far less likeable. She appreciated good hearts and lean muscle much more.

Toguro sliced clear through the green, sharp-toothed monster easily. Tarukane was in awe and stared at the blood that covered the walls. Sympathy filled Komeko.

"I apologize for killing this creature." Toguro whispered.

The screen changed in time to see Kuwabara get an eerie feeling and turn from the original pathway they were on.

"Let's go this way, guys. I got a creepy feeling from that direction."

Botan didn't agree and kept on going the previous direction. She was caught by a spider's hook line and soon captured in its web. Worry filled Komeko; she was very mad to have stayed behind. She didn't worry for long, though, as Kuwabara cut up the web and made the spider demon fall to the ground. Yusuke landed a severe blow to the spider's abdomen and killed it. They trudged on and made camp for the night.

Kurama let a yawn escape his lips after the screen turned off. Koenma yawned also and all three agreed that it was time to rest as well.

* * *

The next morning, the room was full of its previous occupants once more. Kurama and Komeko's attention was drawn to the door as Jorge came in.

"Oh, wow, a sugar coated strawberry rice cake. You must've stood in line a long time for this, ogre."

Jorge did not hide his desire for the cake at all. Koenma held the plate in front of himself so Jorge couldn't get it and turned the screen on.

Tarukane, the Toguros, and Sakashta, the butler, were back in Tarukane's office. He had put in an order for a conference call for every member of the Black Black Club. The five screens lit up and Komeko eyed them wearily. The first, leftmost, screen was clearly a young Japanese man with long hair. He had a scar running down his face, but it didn't make him less handsome.

The other men were considerably older. Next to the young man was a guy in a green robe that was oriental, but he spoke in a strangely German accent. The next two men were both gray haired businessmen who Koenma identified as Butajiri and Gondawara. The last man was similar to the German, but wore a red suit and mustard colored tie with no beard. His accent was more distinctly Russian.

All of the members started to place bets on how the 'intruders' would fair against the demons – up next, the Demon Triad. The screen changed again and Komeko wondered briefly if the prince ever used his spying powers for evil. Brows furrowed, she didn't want to think about the possibilities. Koenma, Komeko, and Kurama all knew about the triad and only watched as Yusuke came face to face with Miyuki. All three were sickened to see the betting, but Koenma made light about the situation.

"Ogre, want to place a bet on who will succeed where the winner gets the rice cake?"

"Koenma, sir, wouldn't it be foolish to bet on anyone besides Yusuke?"

"I already chose him, so you can't."

"What?!" Jorge was outraged.

Komeko and Kurama exchanged looks. "Really?"

Yusuke's fight with Miyuki came to a halt when he openly groped the demon. Komeko grimaced and Kurama had the sense to look embarrassed on Yusuke's behalf.

"Urameshi, I'm gonna tell Keiko! Why'd you do that?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"What's Kuwabara wearing on his forehead?" Komeko asked.

"It's his great fighting headband of love." Kurama supplied.

Komeko smiled at Kuwabara's antics. He was such a sweetheart. Sure, he may be a few cards shy of a full deck at times, but he was honorable. It made Komeko jealous a little bit, but she was happy that Yukina had the guys fighting to save her.

Yusuke began fighting again and hit the demon in the chest multiple times. "Now you're hitting her in the ta-tas! What's wrong with you?!"

Komeko laughed loudly. Yusuke had obviously figured out that the demon was a transvestite.

"She may have some tits, Kuwabara, but I can tell you, the family jewels have not been stolen." Yusuke made a circle with his fingers.

Jorge and Koenma looked a bit grossed out at the realization, but Kurama just continued watching. Komeko felt her stomach rumble slightly.

Yusuke defeated Miyuki and they were ambushed by Inmaki next. The trio ran around a corner and Yusuke nailed him with his shotgun technique easily. Behind them, Botan screamed as she was picked up by the third member of the triad, Gokumonki. The giant red demon spoke to them angrily and laughed heartily. The guys couldn't hit him while he held Botan, which was a cheap move, but Yusuke figured out how to fix the situation easily.

"Botan, lift up your arms!" She looked at him oddly. "Just do it!"

So, Botan fell right out of her jacket and Yusuke defeated the red demon.

Komeko smiled happily and bit into Koenma's strawberry rice cake. Koenma looked over at the ogre smugly, thinking he won. When he looked down at his plate, he yelled.

"Where is my rice cake?!"

He looked over at Komeko as she licked her fingers innocently. "It was delicious."

"Do you know what the punishment is for stealing the royal rice cakes?!"

She lifted a sculpted brow at him. "If you even think about spanking me, I promise you'll never be able to eat anything but pudding for the rest of your life."

Koenma quieted down slightly and just settled for glaring at her and grumbling to himself. Jorge and Kurama watched the exchange with looks of amusement and Komeko tapped Jorge on the elbow when the other two were watching the screen again. She motioned for him to bend down, so she whispered in his ear.

"After these guys kick these jerks' asses, I'll make us some rice cakes that are even better than Reikai's."

Jorge seemed happy with this and settled back to watching the screen. Now was the moment of truth and it really started to eat both Komeko and Kurama up. The boys were in the same room as the Toguros while Tarukane was safe up in his enclosed balcony, watching everything as his men held Yukina.

The elder brother transformed himself into a sword and his brother held him in an offensive stance while he powered up. Kuwabara avoided a fatal blow from them just barely and Yusuke attempted to grab their attention. They blocked Yusuke's shotgun and avoided his spirit gun until he went for a point blank range shot. As the smoke cleared, everyone was staring in awe at the unharmed Toguros. The younger Toguro started hitting Yusuke repeatedly.

"Alright, I'm done watching." Komeko stood up and stared at Koenma. "Care to loan me a portal to this jerk's mansion?"

Kurama stood also and walked to the portal. "I'll have to agree with her. Voyeurism has never been my strength."

Komeko jumped in, followed a little too closely by Kurama. He found himself just outside of Tarukane's home and right on top of Komeko. They stared at each other awkwardly before he moved a millisecond later and offered her a hand up. She dusted herself off and nodded to Kurama in thanks, not meeting his eyes. They both started running up the stairs.

It took them a little time to find everyone, but they found the entrance to the balcony just in time to see Hiei begin to beat up Tarukane. Komeko smiled to herself.

"Please, stop!" Yukina touched Hiei's arm with tears in her eyes.

The two stood stalk still in the corner and watched.

"You seem very familiar, but I'm not sure why. Who are you?" Yukina asked.

"I'm just a member of the team." Hiei replied quietly, stopping his assault on Tarukane completely.

Komeko and Kurama looked at each other and smiled warmly, understanding the fire demon's feelings in a rare light. Yukina left to go down and help heal Kuwabara while Kurama made himself known to Hiei. Komeko took that as her cue to go help Yukina. She walked down and smiled at Botan, who was watching Yukina and Kuwabara's exchange of words.

"I can show you the good in humans." Kuwabara held her hands and promised her.

The tears welled up in her eyes; she was happy. Botan and Komeko held each other as they stared at the couple with glazed over eyes. Botan leaned more on Komeko, who realized she was limping slightly. She looked down at the deity.

"What hurts?"

Botan lifted her ankle lightly. "I just sprained it, that's all."

Komeko looked at her ankle for a second before getting Botan to hop on her back. She winked at her over her shoulder and the two friends followed everyone else out of the horrible place.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks so much Bananamush and middlekertz for the reviews (and follow)!

**Bananamush:** I do admit to having a certain amount of what you described in that area. There are a few twists that I have during the DT and _maybe_ a few major things that I hope everyone will like. I may think on this more and try to add in more if it seems plausible. I can totally see where you're coming from about that and really want to thank you for the constructive criticism. I have everything pre-written, so I know where I'm going. Now, it's just adding in changes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Hiei rescued Yukina while Yusuke and Kuwabara fought the Toguros. Once knocked out, everyone left the mansion.

* * *

Komeko stood next to Botan awkwardly. The group had made their way from the mansion and were now quite curious about who she was. She stood there in the same thing she had been wearing since she showed up to help with Kurama, a white halter top that had floral printing, white wash jean shorts, pastel flats, and her usual multiple black beaded bracelets. Her tan skin shone brightly against the light colors and contrasted nicely with her dark curly hair that reached down around her hips. She was happy because, over night, all her bruises had disappeared quickly. She had to thank Kurama again for his salve.

Yusuke eyed her wearily, while Kurama and Botan already knew who she was and Hiei maintained his disinterest. So, she rubbed the back of her head and gave them a very similar explanation as she had said to Kurama the day before. Yusuke and Kuwabara were both exhausted, so they made their way to their normal homes while Yukina would later go back to her island.

* * *

Both Kurama and Komeko walked to school together a few days later. Since the events that happened over Tarukane, the two understood that they would see each other more often. The talk was small as they approached the gate, where Kurama was tackled by Ai, as usual. She smiled up at him brightly and gave Komeko a glare, scrunching up her face in a very ugly manner. Komeko brushed it off and just continued on her way to school, even though Kurama's eyes silently begged for help.

Lunch rolled around quickly and Komeko sat down with her tray and books. She ate her food by herself until she was interrupted by a meek looking girl with light brown hair and green eyes. Her voice was quiet as she spoke.

"Hello. My name is Rin Ryusaki. Would it be okay if I sit with you?"

She didn't see any problem with it really. "Sure. I'm Komeko Ishii. It's nice to meet you."

She sat down across from Komeko and smiled in thanks. They ate their food, while Komeko also read her book, mostly in silence. They parted ways with simple goodbyes when lunch was over, but Komeko couldn't shake off a feeling about the girl.

* * *

When school was done, Komeko and Kurama made their way back home.

"How'd your last class go?"

"It was alright. I might've made a new friend today, but she feels kinda funny to me. Her name was Rin Ryusaki."

"Hm, I met her today as well, but I didn't notice anything off about her."

They turned down a different street and waited for a light to change so they could cross.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on her then. I don't trust her as far as I could throw her, honestly, but I'm sure I could throw her skinny ass pretty far."

Kurama chuckled at Komeko lightly before crossing the street together.

"How'd you manage on Mr. Harada's test?"

"It wasn't that bad, but I've got to kick my butt in gear for Mrs. Kunda's test in two days." Komeko nodded thoughtfully.

They found themselves outside of Kurama's home.

"I'm doing pretty well in that class. I could help you study if you want?" He offered.

She thought about it for a moment and realized how modest he was being. He's freaking Kurama; of course he's acing the class. She looked at him and smiled, holding her hand out.

"It's a deal." They shook.

She felt slightly reluctant to lose his touch, but waved the feeling off quickly. "I'm going to leave a note for my mother and I'll meet you at your house in a few minutes, if that's ok?"

She agreed and they separated. When she got home, she changed into a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt that said "I ain't afraid of no ghost" with pac-man as the 'o' in ghost. She only had to wait a few minutes before Kurama showed up.

* * *

Komeko threw her pencil at the book, wanting to stab it. She was done studying and wanted to just relax for now. Kurama sighed next to her and closed his book. She gave him some puppy dog eyes and he conceded.

"Okay, we can take a break. I don't see a problem with that."

Komeko's stomach growled in hunger, so she glared down at it, mumbling, "Traitor," quietly.

Kurama smiled at her, but was nearly knocked off his feet when she had grabbed him by his hand and dragged him downstairs and into the kitchen. She let go of him quickly, but he was surprised at her strength. She started rifling through her refrigerator and came out with a few different ingredients stacked in her arms.

"Look good?"

He understood what she was going to make, so he rolled up his sleeves to help her.

* * *

Roughly forty-five minutes later, they both sat down at her table with dinner in front of them. Komeko ate her food happily and smiled over at Kurama. She savored the bite.

"We're pretty awesome cooks!" She laughed.

He smiled at her and nodded his agreement. Once they were done, Komeko stood and grabbed both of their dishes and brought them to the sink to wash them. She ran the hot water and her mind wandered for just a minute. She straightened from her temporary daze when Kurama asked her a question.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I just asked if you'd like to meet up and study again tomorrow after school." He didn't mind that she had spaced.

"Yeah, that sounds great!"

She finished up the dishes and dried off her hands before walking Kurama to the entrance. Then, she decided she would test the boundaries of their new friendship. As they stood in front of the door to say goodbye, she wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. He returned it after a second of being surprised. They parted and she thanked him again for helping her out.

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

He nodded and she closed the door.

* * *

Komeko stood outside the gate of her school the next afternoon waiting for Kurama to meet up with her. She checked her watch after a few more minutes and realized she probably wouldn't end up seeing him. She sniffed the air for a moment and realized his scent wasn't that far off. She started walking towards the park a few minutes away from the school. She kept herself hidden behind a few trees and looked out at a set of benches.

A frown settled on her face as she saw Kurama. The part that really irked her was who he was sitting with – Rin. She sniffed the air and caught both their scents and grimaced when Rin's revealed something a little more than she wanted to know. The girl was very attracted to Kurama in a very intimate manner, the downsides of being a Tsuiseki demon – no, a demon in general.

With a new found irritation, she stomped most of the way back to her home. She normally wasn't the jealous type, but she felt jilted. She didn't think Kurama was that sort of person, but it couldn't help except to remind her that most men didn't always think with their other head. Rin even had her top unbuttoned to show some cleavage, that cheap bitch.

She slammed the door to her home and made her way to go study. A while later, she was ready to pull her hair out in frustration, so she slammed her book shut and quit for the night.

* * *

She continued to get ditched the rest of the week. She hadn't even had the chance to walk with him to school anymore. She was peeved about it and it honestly did hurt her feelings. She tried to not think about it. Instead, she had started to hang around Keiko a bit more. She was on her way to the girl's house right now. She knocked on the door and waited.

The door cracked open to reveal Keiko. "Hi, Komeko. I almost forgot you were coming over."

She laughed a little and moved to let her in. Komeko started to put her foot over the doorstep and stopped. An unpleasant scent hit her nose and she realized that none other than Rin was seated on Keiko's couch. She continued on her way to walk into Keiko's home, the foolish girl be damned. She was going to hang out with someone and not let her get in the way. To maintain her polite attitude, she waved to Rin briefly.

"Hello."

Rin nodded and set her drink down on the table.

Once the door was closed, Komeko and Keiko both walked over to the couch. Keiko sat between the two girls and leaned back happily.

"So, how has everything been, Komeko?" Rin asked curiously.

"Fine, just fine."

Keiko suddenly seemed to feel the tension and stood up quickly. "Could I get you something to drink, Komeko?"

Before she even said anything, Keiko was already getting her one from the kitchen. Komeko was slightly surprised at first, but turned to Rin expectantly. Her face seemed to darken and look more threatening than it had before. Komeko had a small epiphany when she thought more about the girl and her demeanor.

"I don't know what your game is, but I'm not playing. I'll give you one warning and one warning only to leave my friends alone. I know you're not human, even if you don't have any demonic presence and I know you're not here for their benefit." Komeko threatened.

Rin's eyes widened for a moment and then narrowed back down. "I don't have to do anything and I guarantee that if you try to out me, they won't believe you."

Komeko stood to leave before Keiko even came back. "I warned you."

Then she was gone out the door.

* * *

**AN:** Check out my profile for the outfits, if you're interested. Thanks to XxNimith531xX for the fave/follow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko, having slight problems in school, was helped out by Kurama. He misses their next tutoring session and Komeko becomes suspicious of Rin Ryusaki.

* * *

"What do you mean, there's nothing on her?" Komeko asked Koenma in an anxious tone.

He sighed. "There's literally nothing on file about a Rin Ryusaki. I can't tell you who she is at all, but I can say she doesn't exist in our files."

That worried Komeko more, until she remembered something she had noticed about the girl. She always shied away from her bracelets. The bracelets were made of onyx, which was a relatively inoffensive stone, except to one type of demon.

Komeko threw out an expletive as she ran out of Koenma's office.

* * *

She stood just outside of Kurama's home and waited patiently in a tree. Her body tensed when she realized that Hiei was a branch above her. She looked up.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"What are you doing here, woman?"

"Saving everyone's ass, so they're not drained by a demon."

He gave her a confused stare before looking into Kurama's room with her. He sat on the edge of his bed with Rin sitting next to him. They had a book open and were laughing. Komeko frowned before returning her attention back to Hiei. She realized he stood on a branch beside her now, peering into the window as well.

"That girl right there is the problem."

He stared at her again and his eyes narrowed. He assumed she was being paranoid. The girl was just jealous that Kurama had found a new female to hang around. It was something he had seen develop in a few humans before – even Keiko about Botan being around Yusuke at first. He returned his gaze back to the window and analyzed the girl as closely as he could.

She looked human. She felt human. She must be human.

"I don't see anything wrong with her." He concluded.

Komeko dug around in her pocket for a moment and handed Hiei a small wand with a circle at the end. The wood was semi knotted and gnarled, but still strong in his hands as he took it.

"Look through the end."

He placed the circle over his eye and returned his gaze to the window. His balance on the branch faltered for a moment. He could see Kurama in his true demon form on the bed. He was significantly taller and his hair was silver. His tail swished happily around him and his ears twitched. The startling part was what the girl had changed to.

She had violet colored skin and eerie dark purple eyes that nearly bore into Kurama's; her hair was also an intense black. Her hands were clawed and her clothing left little to the imagination when it came to her shapely body.

"A succubus?"

Komeko nodded her head.

However, Hiei, with curiosity getting the best of him, turned his gaze down to Komeko, enchanted wood still over his eye. Her image was blurred and he wondered why, but could see a few discernible features about her. She clearly had longer ears to where they were pointed and her chest had some sort of dark winding design on it. Her clawed hand came up to grab the wood from him.

"Excuse you." She huffed.

He brushed her off and gave her a small glare.

"I'm going to get her tonight and take care of this. I would appreciate it, if you saw Kurama, to make sure he stays away. If she's got him wrapped around her finger like I think she does, he may try to protect her."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes and if you don't, then I'll be after you next."

She leveled a glare at him heavily before flitting away quite quickly. He smirked and watched the two for a moment longer, then left as well.

* * *

Rin twirled her hair around her finger and stared up at Kurama as they stood at his front door. They were saying good bye and she only needed a kiss to seal her hold on him. She could get men to desire her easily because of her demon heritage, but to get them to be hers permanently, she had to have a kiss, just one.

She gave him her sweetest smile and pushed a little more energy into her touch when she calmly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's been a lovely night, Shuichi. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at school."

He smiled down at her and his eyes were slightly glazed over. "I agree very much, Rin. You're incredibly pleasant to be around and you smell so sweet."

He breathed in her scent and felt slightly woozy. It felt like something inside him was trying to wake him up. Like he wasn't supposed to be doing what he was, but his moves were automatic. He started to lean down to kiss Rin.

"Shuichi, I need you in here please!" Shiori called from the kitchen.

That effectively parted the two and Shuichi apologized to her, then bid her good night.

Komeko stared down at Rin from her position on the roof of Kurama's neighbor building. She un-notched her arrow and stayed still, watching the girl walk away from his house. Now was her chance.

She jumped down from the roof and landed silently, barefoot. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and a thrill ran through her entire body. She was shadowing the demon girl to get further from Kurama's home. After they had been walking about ten minutes, she was ready. Rin started to turn a corner and Komeko tackled the girl into the wall, knocking her head against it and drawing blood.

She threw Komeko from her and growled lowly in her throat. Komeko stood quickly and they circled each other tensely. They ran to each other at the same time and Rin caught Komeko in an upper cut and a swift kick to her side. Komeko bounced back and kicked Rin right in her temple and then swept her feet out from under her.

* * *

Hiei sat relaxed outside of Kurama's home. His eyes traveled down when he saw the red head come outside. Komeko had only been gone a few minutes, so Hiei jumped down next to Kurama. This surprised Kurama, which, in turn, slightly surprised Hiei. The fox was not normally that easy to startle, making Hiei realize that there was something wrong with him.

"What can I do for you, Hiei? I'm kind of busy right now." Kurama stood for a moment, eyes flickering down the road.

Rin had forgotten her jacket at his house.

"I have a question for you."

Kurama looked at Hiei with confused eyes. "Yes?"

Kurama became suspicious when he heard the sound of grunts coming from not that far away. His eyes narrowed and he took off running towards the sound. He rounded a corner and his eyes widened.

* * *

Komeko finally pinned Rin beneath her and was ready to strike the girl with her onyx-tipped arrow, when a pain surged up her arm. She dropped the arrow and looked for where the source was coming from immediately. Wrapped around her was a vine with thorns along it. She recognized it straightaway and snarled; the whip tightened, drawing blood easily this time.

Her eyes connected with Kurama's when she looked up from her wounded arm.

"Stop what you're doing. Why do you need to hurt this girl? She's done nothing to you."

Komeko glared down at Rin and shot her left hand out this time, wrapping it around her throat. She was determined to get the job done and have it break the hold she had over Kurama. She was stopped when she felt another body slam into hers.

Kurama had tackled her. He actually full out rammed into her and knocked her off of Rin. Kurama now had Komeko pinned beneath him and his eyes were very cold. She looked up at him desperately and realized she had no choice. She needed to take care of him first.

She brought her legs up to switch the hold he had on her. She was now on top of him, legs on either side of his hips, and ready to hit him on the head to knock him out. She stopped, however, when his eyes closed for a moment and opened up again. He was peering back at her with the strangest expression, which turned completely perplexed only a second after.

Komeko turned toward the sound of a scream that had erupted from behind her and saw Hiei with her previously abandoned arrow. He had stuck it through Rin's chest and she fell to the ground in a pile of ash. Her attention returned down to Kurama and Hiei left the scene just as rapidly as he had come.

Their eyes held each other a while before Kurama interrupted it.

"I'm very sorry, Komeko."

His vision was glued to her right arm that was covered by a maroon stained sleeve that hung next to her limply. She let go of her hold on him and got up awkwardly by leaning forward at first to move her legs, which brought her face close to his before she got away. He got up as well and followed behind her to where the ashes were being blown away by a stray gust of cool wind. She picked up her arrow and turned to Kurama.

"Forget about it. It's not like you had any control over your actions. I knew what she was. You do too, correct?"

He nodded.

"I could tell what was happening, vaguely, and had very little control over my actions. I regret what I've done immensely. Will you let me help you? I use a particular poison on my whip and I don't want you to get hurt by it."

Komeko felt a throb in her arm a few seconds later and nodded. "Let's do it at my house though. I don't want to risk anything with your mom."

They made the walk back to her home and she gave him her key to unlock the door. Once inside, he asked her to sit at the kitchen table. She sat down and waited while he fished a familiar jar from his pocket, more of his minty salve. He stared at her for a second.

"You'll have to remove your shirt for me to get a better look at it." He tried to maintain a detached tone, but felt nervous.

Komeko looked down at her arm and started unbuttoning her shirt one handedly, thanking herself for thinking to wear a sports bra. Shirt discarded on the table, she held her now naked arm out for him to examine. Some of the flesh was torn and bleeding still and his face changed to read worry. She watched him carefully.

"I know you aren't human, but why does it take so long for you to heal exactly? I can't feel any demonic energy from you, is that why?"

"Yes, I have energy cuffs on." She pointed to her wrists and removed her bracelets.

The beads clinked on the table and the thin line tattoos were now clear to his vision. He ran his fingers over them without necessarily meaning to. She didn't shy away from the touch.

"I wear them to blend in mostly."

Other questions pushed on to the tip of his tongue, but he held them back. She directed him to a medical kit she had and he got out what he needed. He had cleaned the wound with a towel and some of the bleeding slowed down. He dipped his finger into the jar and put it on her arm carefully. The punctures wound in a spiral fashion from the middle of her upper arm and down to around her to just above her wrist where it was the most torn up. Once he finished, he wrapped her in white bandages.

He clipped the end of the bandage and stuck them together lightly so they stayed. His gentle hand rested on top of hers. His touch was very warm and inviting to her. She could feel the calluses on them and absentmindedly ran her thumb over his to touch them. He wanted to say he was sorry again, but felt it wasn't really good enough.

"Look, I really don't want you to feel bad about what happened. Heads up, if I ever get influenced by a demon, incubus, succubus, or anything meaning to control me, you've got my permission to kick my ass if necessary to knock some sense into me." She smiled at him and grabbed his hand to lead him into the living room.

"Got time to watch a movie?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Realizing what Rin was, Komeko conducted her own investigation. Once she attacked Rin, Kurama intervened and Hiei came to the _rescue_.

* * *

Komeko's head rested lightly on the back of the couch as they watched an old kung-fu movie. Her eye-lids were getting too heavy for her to keep open. She let out a breath and her eyes closed for her to fall asleep. She shivered in her sleep even though she had put on a comfortable baggy gray shirt before they sat down to watch the movie. Kurama looked at her and frowned, but perked up when he noticed a small blanket behind him that he could lay over her.

By the time the movie was finished, her head had fallen onto his shoulder. He placed his hand on her arm and shook her gently. She sat up quickly and blushed a few shades of red before standing, blanket fallen back on the couch. She was worried that she might have drooled on the poor guy, but was relieved when she felt that her mouth and chin were dry.

They stood at her door for a moment and she rubbed her injury a little because it was itchy beneath the bandages. They bid each other good night and she smiled while she watched him leave her yard. Thinking of what she'd do tomorrow, she got ready for sleep. She still had to bring Jorge those rice cakes!

* * *

Komeko sat down on her couch and stared blankly at her coffee table. She had just gotten the most insane news. The Toguro brothers weren't dead. What's worse, they invited Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to be the guest fighters at the next Dark Tournament. They only had two months to prepare and there was no refusing invitations. Koenma had called her when he saw the rest of the recorded footage from the end of the fight with them.

Toguro got up like it was nothing and then beheaded a very hysterical Tarukane. Yusuke had been shopping with Keiko when he had been interrupted by Toguro. She chuckled at Yusuke's description of him moving around the parking garage.

"_He danced around like a fucking ballerina and leveled the parking garage. The bastard was fast and he told me he only used 60 percent of his power to do it too."_

The mental image of Toguro being a ballerina was her only saving grace right now. She was worried for the boys, immensely worried. The Dark Tournament was nothing to sneeze at. She had seen the last one and hoped to never go again. Sure, her inner demon was a little blood thirsty sometimes, but the tournament was not something to mess with. Tomorrow, the boys would start their training. Yusuke would go back to see Genkai while Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei would train together. She had agreed to do some stealth help with them as well, but that wasn't until a few days from now.

* * *

Komeko was clad in dark clothing, face wrapped with cloth so only her eyes peeked through, and made herself as invisible as she could. She was stationed in a tree above Kuwabara, waiting for the right moment. Her arrow went sailing through the air a millisecond later and caught Kuwabara by his pant leg.

He made a loud noise of surprise and looked up into the branches. She was gone in a flash and fired at him again, ripping through the other pant leg.

"Agh!" Kuwabara grunted.

She was in another tree in a dash, notched another arrow, and fired. Kuwabara saw the speeding blur coming straight for his head and didn't dodge in time. With a smacking sound, the suction-cup tipped arrow stuck to his head. He went cross eyed looking at it and Komeko jumped down from her position, ripping off her mask.

"If that was a real arrow, Kuwabara, you'd be dead. You need to learn to concentrate."

She plucked the arrow from his forehead and it left a small hickey. Before she walked away, she gave him a smack upside the head for good measure.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He rubbed the back of his head.

Komeko rounded on him with a glare and he averted his eyes. Next, he would be training with Kurama and Hiei. Both of whom, Komeko thought, would be much tougher than she had. She would retest him in a month to see his progress and give him a few pointers.

* * *

Komeko returned to her position in the tree like she had with Kuwabara. Dressed the same, she waited patiently for Hiei to come by. She caught his scent, closely followed by his energy signature. Arrow already prepared, she fired at his figure. He was gone quickly and so was she. They raced through the trees until Hiei stopped on a branch. He smelled the air for her, but couldn't catch her scent. He didn't feel her energy either, so he relied on his sight and his hearing.

He moved just in time to avoid an arrow that hit the tree next to his ear. He was surprised when he felt something warm drip down his lobe and land on his shoulder. When he touched it, his fingers were tinged with red, but the minor wound healed quickly. His eyes widened when the realization hit him, then he growled. Another arrow whizzed by his body and he completely dodged it.

He was off in a flash after Komeko, who hopped from tree to tree to evade him. She stopped quickly when she almost ran into him and suicide jumped from the branch to catch the one below her, then took off again. Hiei growled into the air and resumed pursuit.

* * *

Komeko sat beneath a tree a few hours later, nursing a black eye with an ice pack. Hiei was off removing an arrow from his left arm from a time when he didn't avoid it in time. She regretted nothing and honestly couldn't wait to try to go against him again. She stiffened for a second and relaxed when she realized it was Kurama who was near her. His scent hit her and her unmarred eye drifted to a half open position. Kurama stared down at her and smiled when she looked up.

"I can see how things went with Hiei. I'm excited to try against you myself."

Komeko smirked. "So am I, fox boy, so am I."

* * *

Not even ten minutes later, Komeko had resumed her aerial position. Kurama was roughly thirty feet from her and she took her stance. His eyes turned to her immediately and she quickly dodged a vine that had come up to grab her leg. She cursed in her head when she realized this was more like his play ground than for any of the others. She was always used to her advantage in the trees or any high position, but his was with the plants. Stationed again, she shot her bow quickly. It pierced the tree next to Kurama and he ran up to where she was, ready to strike.

They attacked and dodged each other for nearly an hour when one of them slipped up. Komeko hung, upside down, from vine looped around a tree branch. Kurama smiled up at her and let out a chuckle that he tried to cover with his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, just let me down!"

"I don't know, you look pretty good from down here."

She bristled. "What do you mean?!"

He only smiled in reply. She gave him a very confused look, but focused completely on landing once the plant's grip loosened. She stood on her feet and walked right up to Kurama and poked him in his chest, which was now glistened with sweat, and when did he even lose his shirt? Heat lit up Komeko's cheeks and she stared for a millisecond too long before flitting away into the trees again, retort completely forgotten.

* * *

Today was the day of the boat ride to Hanging Neck Island. To say she was nervous was an understatement and she couldn't imagine how the boys would be feeling. Currently though, she was facing the wrath of both Keiko and Shizuru with Botan beside her.

"Easy now, no need to get violent." Botan chuckled nervously, crawling backwards on the wooden floor of Shizuru's apartment.

"We know that you know, Botan, tell us where Yusuke is." Keiko glared.

"And my baby brother too. He hasn't come home for days." Shizuru spoke between taking angry puffs from her cigarette.

"And neither of them even gave us a phone call." Keiko claimed.

The girls started stepping closer to the two on the floor, who jumped up onto the bed and ducked down on the other side.

"Yes, I understand you're worried, but boys will be boys." Komeko shied away from both girls fierce glares.

"Mine won't. Now, I want you to tell me exactly where Kazuma and Yusuke are." Shizuru demanded, bringing her face closer to both Komeko's and Botan's as she kneeled on the mattress.

"Please, for our friendship." Keiko begged.

"It's just uh-" Komeko stuttered.

"Now."

"Yes, but-" Botan struggled, and then gave up.

Komeko looked beside her at the deity and her eyes widened.

"Okay, but promise not to faint."

* * *

Two minutes later, both girls were freaking out and then Keiko fainted; Botan caught her.

"I can't believe they would be so reckless!"

"But they had to. Those in charge wouldn't let them refuse." Botan explained.

"The only way for them to live is to fight." Komeko clarified.

"Now listen, you have to take me there." Keiko said as she grabbed both girls' arms.

"Yes, I'm going too." Shizuru said with a determined look and her fists on her hips.

Komeko and Botan looked at each other helplessly and sighed.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to Bananamush for the review and everyone who has taken the time to read. I would love some reviews. We've still got a long way to go ;D


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Realizing the Toguro brothers were still alive and the Dark Tournament loomed ahead, Komeko helped out with training.

* * *

Komeko, Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko stood outside of the stadium. With her sensitive ears, Komeko could hear a female voice announcing the battle that would ensue between Team Urameshi and Team Rokuyokai. Botan was garbed in a beautiful orange kimono that had floral accents around the base and a purple obi. Keiko was clad in a blue skirt with matching top and maroon jacket. Shizuru was more dressed up in dark green pants, a light green vest, white undershirt, and red tie, looking bored as ever. Komeko wore dark jean shorts, a black tank top, her normal black converse and a gray sweatshirt with the hood pulled up. Her hair was pulled back in a braid and her face was hidden by the jacket.

Most of the demons around them were scrawny, but she didn't want to be snuck up on. She had no intentions of leaving the boys alone; she was going to come and watch the fight regardless, but her new purpose was to keep an eye on the girls. They may be able to hold their own against a very weak demon, but there are still higher class ones around. Her eyes shifted wearily at the thought.

"These ugly things are the apparitions?" Keiko questioned.

"Yes. Keiko, please watch what you say." Botan tried to quiet her.

"Why? Do you think it's dangerous? Well don't you think it was dangerous not letting us know about all of this? You're too easy on him. Yusuke can't keep lying to people he cares for." Keiko faced Shizuru. "Come on Shizuru, let's go find them."

Quickly, they were both off and weeding through demons.

"You look for Koenma and I'll follow them, okay?" Komeko asked Botan.

* * *

Botan saluted and turned around; Komeko was off.

Eventually, they reunited when they realized they didn't have the tickets. While standing next to Botan, Komeko faced a different direction.

"Whoa, is that you, Koenma? That's a doozy of a costume."

Komeko turned around and her eyes widened in shock, even her eyebrow shot up to her forehead in disbelief. She heard a demon behind him speak.

"Whoa, I see my majesty is a stud. Are all these girls with you?"

Koenma explained their presence and they made their way into the stadium.

* * *

The announcer, Koto, said that they needed to pick their fighting options. It turned out that they were going to have Kuwabara be the captain, because Yusuke was passed out over his shoulder. Kuwabara and a demon with blonde hair, Zeru, stood in a stare down and agreed to a one on one fight. The electricity in the air was tangible and it got more intense as the demon emitted flames with his spirit energy. Fire was a tricky and dangerous substance.

He shot the fire around the team and one up into the stands, obliterating many of the demons. Kuwabara tried yelling at Yusuke to wake up, but nothing happened. Koto peeked above the side of the ring and called the first fight to start. A small demon in red and yellow garb stepped up first. Yusuke cheered on Kuwabara as he jumped up, in his sleep, and mumbled about hiding Easter eggs.

The two exchanged a few words and the battle started. Kuwabara offered the first hit, but regretted it when the demon phased around and landed a kick to his head.

"What is this, recess?"

Shortly after, he was shut up by a kick to his chin. He raged on.

Now seated, the girls watched along.

"Oh dear, Rinku is incredibly acrobatic and quick, isn't he?" Botan noticed.

Komeko watched the child and hoped that Kuwabara could catch the right image of Rinku. It just took concentration.

"My brother's just standing there." Shizuru spoke.

"He'll get this, don't worry. I've got faith in him to at least catch the right one." Komeko tried to help ease their worry.

"It's awful." Keiko said.

Rinku kicked his speed up and phantomed the ring with his after images, until Kuwabara found him and landed a punch. The demons in the stands were surprised by the hit and Rinku was frustrated. It seemed that Kuwabara had the upper hand for a while and Komeko felt a little pride at his improvement.

Then again, they say pride cometh before a fall, because Rinku darted off in a flash not a second later.

"You really shouldn't take so long with those attacks of yours."

Komeko sat on edge as Kuwabara's head bent at a very unnatural angle with Rinku's kick and the girls gasped. The crowd cheered around them as Kuwabara lay on the ring, but it was a little too quick. Komeko could still hear his heartbeat loud and clear as she decked the demon next to her.

"Shut up, stupid, before I break** your** neck!"

The demons, at least the ones around them, quieted; Kuwabara got up.

"He's okay!" Keiko cheered.

"That boy's something." Botan astonished.

"He's my little brother, that's what he is." Shizuru spoke with clear pride for her brother.

Komeko stayed quiet for a moment and tensed when the clouds darkened above the arena. Lightning and thunder made themselves known as Rinku pulled out eight yo-yos.

"The Serpent Yo-Yo Attack!" His energy flared.

"Serpent yo-yo?" Komeko furrowed her brow.

Kuwabara pulled out his double spirit swords and the two fought back and forth with Rinku landing plenty of hits. Rinku's yo-yo strings were alive with the demon's energy.

"That little shit is pretty cocky for his age." Komeko noted.

Unfortunately, it was no time before Kuwabara was tied up with the strings and flown into the sky like a kite. Fear pitted itself in Komeko's stomach. They had bonded during his training and she had helped to heal all three of the fighters more than once during the two months with different medicines. Even Hiei was included when Kurama had nailed him particularly badly with his rose whip. She may have had to chase him down to do it, but it had gotten done.

The lightning grew worse and all four girls gasped and hoped he wouldn't be struck. Kuwabara was bashed into the arena floor and Koto kept up her narrations with gusto over Kuwabara's bloodshed. Their previous worry was revived as Rinku lifted him.

"Well at least baby brother is getting a good view of the stadium, right?" Shizuru jested.

"How can you joke at a time like this? Don't you know what'll happen if he falls?" Keiko exclaimed.

"That's easy, he'll die." Shizuru rubbed it off.

"Shizuru! Shame on you. Keiko's worried because he's hanging by a thread." Botan reprimanded.

"And us getting upset will make a heck of a difference, huh?" Shizuru countered bluntly.

Keiko stood up and yelled at Yusuke loudly. Komeko sweat-dropped. It looked like this girl would give her a run for her money. She ran after Keiko as she stomped her way down the stairs. Abruptly, a large demon blocked her and licked Keiko's face; Shizuru put her cigarette out on his tongue followed by Komeko landing a kick to his groin.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara needs you!"

Kuwabara was surprised to see all four of them around the ring. The crowd cheered Rinku on to drop Kuwabara and the yo-yos were withdrawn. As he plummeted down, he put his hands together to javelin with his spirit sword, throwing himself at Rinku. Kuwabara's spirit sword did the coolest trick to dodge the attack, it wove itself around Rinku's yo-yo's. They hit each other at the same time and Koto began counting while all four girls were shouting.

"Kuwabara! Get up!"

Rinku started to get up and so did Kuwabara, but Yusuke's taunt stopped him. Soon after that, on Koto's count of eight, Rinku's yo-yos wound around Kuwabara and made it impossible for him to get up. He missed the count and the win went to Team Rokuyokai. Komeko face-palmed as he got back into the ring, but was happy they were both alive.

The next competitor stepped into the ring, a dark skinned demon by the name of Roto. Kurama jumped up to face him and Roto smirked. Komeko did her best to listen to the fight from where she stood. She heard Hiei tell Kurama to make sure he kills him. A few seconds later, Botan jumped down to be next to the boys. Komeko kept her spot by the girls for protection. She sweat-dropped as Botan ripped off her kimono, but was happy to see she was dressed in a pair of pants and a yellow shirt.

The demons in the ring stood in a glare. Komeko leaned onto the wall as the fight was declared to start. Quickly, Roto planned to try to work his way under Kurama's skin.

"This red-headed boy, I don't really think he's human."

Komeko eyed Shizuru. "What makes you say that?"

"What's your point?" Kurama asked Roto as he dodged the attacks easily.

The fight seemed over already with Kurama's ability, until Roto said something that stopped Komeko in her tracks.

"I have your human mother, Kurama. Or should I say Shuichi."

As this caught Kurama off guard also, Roto sliced his cheek. Komeko listened very carefully to the rest of Roto's words while clenching her fists angrily.

"Allow me to introduce my little button. If I press it, it'll send a signal to my demon brother. He's been following her for a while now and he'd have no trouble biting her head off."

Kurama glared heatedly and Komeko was gone in a flash.

* * *

**AN: **The next chapter is one of my favorites. Feedback is appreciated (I love getting reviews!) and so are follows and faves. Thanks to everyone who has been reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The entire gang made it to the Dark Tournament and Rinku beat Kuwabara. Then, Roto revealed his hold over Kurama by telling him he had his brother following his mother.

* * *

Komeko's feet pounded on the pavement as she ran with all her speed to find Shiori. She needed to untie Kurama's hands in this battle so the team could get the win. She also did not want any harm to befall Shiori. For all anyone knew, the demon could have pressed the button just to spite Kurama. There was no holding him to his word. She had met the woman on several occasions while she was undercover and Shiori had been nothing but sweet to her.

She rounded a corner and stopped in her tracks quickly. Shiori was walking this direction, probably on her way to work, considering her briefcase. Komeko thought on her feet for a place to hide and jumped over the wall beside her before she was seen. She watched the woman walk in front of her and sniffed the air for the demon that would be following her. She honed in on him quickly as he smelled very similar to the demon that Kurama was fighting. Worry edged her mind, but was taken over by her adrenaline for getting this sucker.

He was hiding in a tree not five feet from her current spot. With all the speed she had, she was on him in a minute.

"Who are you?!" he cried.

"One pissed off demon, you dumbass."

She socked him in the face and he teetered unsteadily on his branch. She tackled him into the yard below them and knocked his head on the wall. Much like his brother, he formed a blade from his arm and slashed at Komeko. She dodged him easily, until he managed to land a slice on her leg. She bled from the shallow cut for only a minute; it had already coagulated. Now, she was even more pissed off.

Rage fueling her, she pulled out her knife from her hip and stabbed him right through the forehead. She did her best to reach her mind out to Hiei to get him to let Kurama know. She grabbed his body and jumped in a portal back to the island. She was lucky that Botan had given her a device that would allow her to call them so quickly.

She arrived to see Kurama continuing his battle. While she was gone, he had managed to gain a few new bruises and one new slice on his cheek to form a cross. She watched from the doorway to the field and lightened her load before returning her gaze.

The crowd thought that Kurama was hypnotized, with his hands behind his back. Kurama was quiet for a moment before refusing to lick Roto's boot. She took that moment to give the man a prize. She approached the ring and threw Roto's twin brother's head onto the arena.

"What?! What's this?!" Fear filled his eyes and he began to stumble backwards.

"What did you do, Komeko?!" Kuwabara was shocked.

"Shut up, idiot." Hiei told him with a smirk.

Everyone's attention was now back on the fight. Kurama dusted his shoulders off and Roto withdrew his sword back into his skin; he froze, button in his hand before Kurama smacked it down.

"Fighting on the strength of one threat is a very risky battle. What if I truly didn't care? Or what if I made you completely immobile? I've sewn the seed of the death plant in your body and it's had plenty of time to take root."

A green leaf grew from the demon's chest.

"I feed it with my energy. I have but to will it and it will instantly move. I'm afraid there won't be anything left after that."

The demon begged for his life.

"I don't know any better. You believe in mercy, don't you?"

Kurama was walking away, turned slightly, and spoke coldly. "No."

Chills ran down Komeko's spine at Kurama's viciousness. How ruthless, but appropriate. Flowers spread from his body and Kurama continued walking again.

"What irony, such beauty sprung from such an ugly soil."

Kurama descended from the ring and stood next to Hiei and Komeko. In a very quick motion, he leaned down towards her ear and whispered to her.

"Thank you so much for doing that. I'm forever in your debt."

He lightly graced her cheek with his lips, just past the edge of her jacket hood. As quick as he had been, he had gone. No one seemed to notice, unless they chose to ignore it. Komeko's cheeks flushed lightly.

"Not a problem, boss!" She saluted Kurama, who chuckled.

* * *

From up in the Black Black Club booth, Toguro watched the match finish. He couldn't help feel some sort of recognition towards the person who threw Roto's brother's head on the stage. He knew the demon's trick and it was nothing new, but he couldn't help the feeling that came over him when he saw the girl in a hoodie. He knew it was a female from the shape of her body and the shorts she wore, but he couldn't get any sort of energy signature off of her. What kind of human would be able to decapitate a demon, if that was what she was? This line of thinking plagued him as he watched the next opponent step up.

* * *

"Will the next fighters please step forward?" Koto called from the ring before losing her patience.

Zeru marched up and into the ring.

"What? Their team leader is fighting now?" Kurama questioned.

"But he should go last. Maybe this is a mistake." Kuwabara offered.

"No, Zeru is definitely the strongest of the four remaining. He's fighting angry. It's obvious he's not taking this seriously enough." Hiei explained.

"And we're just the picture of perfection." Botan said while glaring down at Yusuke.

Komeko nudged Yusuke with her foot. "Huh, I guess he really is asleep."

Hiei threw off his white scarf and stepped into the ring.

'_Wow, Hiei. I didn't know real men wore scarves.'_ Komeko thought.

'_Shut up, woman.' _

'_Just kick his ass.'_

Hiei smirked at his opponent and spoke of how he knew about Zeru's technique. He understood exactly how well Zeru controlled flames. Zeru insulted Hiei's Jagan before letting his fire energy explode outward. It rolled out from the ring and into the stadium with a raw intensity. Komeko blocked some of the energy with her arms while others dodged. Zeru attacked Hiei, who dodged with unparalleled speed as more of the stadium was destroyed. Hiei complained of being bored, so Zeru let more of his power lash out until he changed colors.

"He's glowing like a poker." Koto called it.

Hiei was struck through his chest and Komeko let out a gasp.

"Hiei!"

She wasn't the only one who was shocked as she stood by Kurama and Kuwabara. Another hit smashed into Hiei. The man was savage. Hiei started to descend back to the stage and Koto said he was done. Hiei hit the ground and Zeru laughed at him before turning around. To everyone's amazement, he stood up.

Hiei's power started to ripple frighteningly. He was smoldering with the flames around him and most of his gear was burned off. His bandana, in particular, was scorched off to reveal his Jagan.

The smell of ashes and fire burned at Komeko's sensitive nose, so she pulled the draw strings of her hood tighter. Hiei's Jagan glowed with a dark power unveiled. Black lightning rained down from the sky and up from the oceans around the island, illuminating everything in an eerie glow.

"You know, it's impossible to control it completely. Once I release it, I have no say, but I have the power to blow you into oblivion. I assume just my right arm will do. You should never have insulted the Jagan eye. Because you see, in a way, it has its own mind and it loathes disrespect. Resisting it is not something I would do."

Koto retreated from the arena in fear.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!"

A shadowy dark-flamed dragon burst forth and went straight at Zeru before disappearing. There was nothing left but ashes of him. Hiei's right arm was badly burned and his shirt had just disintegrated right off of him. Koto popped back up and noted what was left of Zeru.

"Let's give it up for Hiei!" Koto yelled.

The crowd was completely quiet as the ruling was marked on the board. Team Urameshi was now two to one while Kuwabara was having a slight freak out.

"Yeah, we're punching our way to the top! Hiei can beat anyone with that move! Hiei can beat anyone with that move. Am I listenin' to myself? What if he decides to be a bad guy again? What if he decides to shoot us with the dragon?!"

"Don't worry, fool. We've entered into an alliance and I'm not the type to break it. Of course, after we win the tournament, I can't guarantee anything." Hiei smiled at Kuwabara as he walked by, but faltered in his step slightly.

Both Kurama and Komeko noticed his catch and looked at each other worriedly. It must have really drained him more than anyone thought and obviously more than he wanted to let on. Full of fear, the other two members of Team Rokuyokai started to dash from the dug out, leaving Rinku alone.

"Don't leave me here!"

A man, close to seven or eight feet tall, walked out with the two members dead in one hand and a bottle of booze in the other.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Please review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko defeated Roto's brother and Kurama defeated Roto with his death plant. Hiei turned Zeru to ashes, but now another demon has appeared.

* * *

The demon was predominantly human looking, besides his height. He had a violet, near blue, mohawk that was banded down his back and split into two more banded parts. He let his bottle smash onto the ground and approached the stage, speaking in an almost unintelligible Australian accent. He slurred and fell from the stage as he came forward.

"Oh dear, a drunk madman has escaped to the ring." Botan commented.

He yelled to Koto and called her sexy before belching into her face drunkenly. Apparently, he was their alternate fighter and wanted to go against the last two opponents on Team Urameshi.

"I think that's really rippa'." He cuddled on Koto. "Thanks for everything, sheila!"

Even though he was drunk, he was very perceptive, since he had killed his own teammates.

"Let's go, you sods! I wanna get a good brawl in before my fun wears off. In that case, they bettah all fight me at once!" He called drunkenly.

Yusuke jumped into the ring, apparently woken by Chu's liquor.

"Waking up from the smell of alcohol, can't help but feel a touch of home."

"Are you kidding me?! After all that noise and booze makes him move?" Komeko commented.

Kurama looked over like he was agreeing; the entire stadium erupted in noise.

"Kill Yusuke! Kill Yusuke! Kill Yusuke!"

"Yusuke's become something like a boogey man for the apparitions." Hiei commented.

It made perfect sense, honestly. Fluidly, Chu stole the microphone from Koto in a blur of movement, like he completely disappeared. The fighter went off on a tangent about how awesome he was, sans rock-paper-scissors. It helped when Koto explained that he was only the alternate because he lost at the game.

Everyone sweat-dropped while Chu defended himself.

"I'm strong, okay?! Do you even get what I'm trying to yeb to yah?"

Insults from the stands made Chu run up there and steal some more booze after strangling a random demon.

"I don't believe it. This guy goes for Sui Ken fighting. I've never met anyone who practiced that before." Komeko blanched.

"What's Sui Ken?" Kuwabara asked.

"It means that the more this wacko drinks, the better he gets." She explained. "If he gets super shitfaced, his moves will be totally unpredictable."

"Sounds kinda dumb to me."

"I agree, friend, I agree." Komeko nodded solemnly while patting Kuwabara's shoulder.

Chu began to 'stumble into his groove' as he called it. He moved very fluidly and his energy flared around him in a red aura. He almost instantly lost his drunkenness and became even more confident. Everyone felt it when Chu powered up. The alcohol mixed in with his energy and moved so fluidly and quick it was like he was floating around the ring.

"Hit that ballerina, Yusuke!" Komeko yelled to him while Botan laughed.

Soon Yusuke caught on to Chu's moves, but it went into the opposite when Chu landed several hits. However, Chu was surprised when Yusuke popped back up.

"His evasive techniques are impressive." Kurama noted.

Kuwabara yelled some erroneous options and Yusuke landed a punch. Again, it was short lived as Yusuke was thrown from the ring by Chu's kick. Koto managed to count up to 9 before Yusuke landed back in the ring.

"Yeah, rip him a new one!" Keiko yelled excitedly.

Komeko and Keiko's eyes connected and Komeko winked at her.

Yusuke and Chu exchanged a few more words before powering up with their own sorts of spirit energies. Eventually, they cancelled each other out since Chu had taken an extra large swig of Ogre Killer alcohol. When they were both shirtless and laughing together like maniacs, they agreed to a final set of rules – a knife edge death match.

Komeko felt a shiver run down her spine, like someone was watching her and the team that hadn't been there before. Kurama noticed her movement and questioned her with his eyes. She shook the feelings off and smiled at Kurama in assurance. She brought her gaze up to the stands and eyed an entrance wearily. She swore she had seen a flash of black.

Lightning struck both knives, but affected neither opponent as they kept grinning like fools at each other. The second the committee approved the match, fists flew. Blood dripped down both their faces and Komeko felt a bit of Yusuke's adrenaline rub off on her. Battle was just so exciting.

Blow for blow, back and forth, the two kept going – upper cut, side swipe, one to the stomach, one to the chin, bleeding feet. They were solely focused on each other and completely zoned in on their own battle. Komeko noticed Keiko run down the stairs, followed closely by Shizuru. Not wanting to get between the two, she shadowed them until they split up. Shizuru could hold her own, but she wanted to make sure Keiko was alright. She didn't realize how wrong she was after Shizuru got chased by four different demons to run into a very peculiar and dangerous man – Sakyo.

Komeko returned to her previous position with the team and watched Keiko enter from the door way to smack straight into Kuwabara with a hug. She wanted Yusuke to stop as worry filled her and she beat her fists on Kuwabara's chest halfheartedly. He explained why he couldn't stop the fight and Keiko fell into Komeko's arms, crying softly for a moment. She gave into the affection and rubbed the back of her hair softly, until she pulled her away slowly and lifted her chin.

"Cheer up, Keiko. He's got this, just have faith in him. Just watch how he feels while he's fighting like this. He's in this amazing bubble where he can't let anything get him down. He's home."

Keiko smiled and turned back to Yusuke's battle, but kept her arm linked with Komeko's. The two met in a head butt and Keiko hid her face in Komeko's jacket. A few seconds passed and Chu fell to the ground, breaking the floor with his skull. Komeko's head hurt just thinking about it. Koto hit the ten count and declared Yusuke the winner. Kuwabara raced up to go greet him while the rest of the team was also very happy.

"Yes! We can't be beat!" Kuwabara celebrated.

Rinku ran up to Chu and was amazed at what happened. Chu stirred and asked Yusuke to kill him based on the rules they agreed on. Yusuke declined and said he wanted to fight him again sometime as he left with Kuwabara. The crowd grew wild at Yusuke's choice, so he gave them all a good talking-

"If you have anything to say, then say it! But say it to my face or else say it to my fist!"

Everyone quieted and the team took their moment to leave, but before they got too far, Yusuke noticed Toguro in the stands and flipped him the bird. Komeko followed his gaze and paled a second before dropping her face, but Toguro and his teammate had gotten a halfway decent look at her.

* * *

Komeko's shoes made little noise on the ground outside of their hotel. She had been with the girls for a while now, but she wanted to get away from them to clear her head. This tournament was no joke and required focus. If there was any way she could help the team, she wanted to.

She stopped around the edge of the forest and sat beneath one of the trees. The ocean breeze carried towards her and she smiled contentedly. Her thoughts drifted towards the next fight the team would have to complete. The team they would face would be revealed tomorrow and she didn't intend to miss it. She had made plans to go with Kurama and watch.

Her entire body froze and she hardly had time to react when Toguro's scent caught her. He was in front of her in seconds and she stayed still, face to the ground so he couldn't see her. He was alone.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush with this. Who are you?" He questioned, staring down at her with his glasses firmly in place.

"No one special." She replied, staying alert and unmoving.

"Not the answer I was looking for."

Toguro brought his leg out in a kick towards her head and she ducked, rolling away to spring to her feet. He stared at her and she dodged his fist as it cratered into the tree behind her. She jumped up a branch and looked down at him stoically. He moved his line of sight up to her and a grin broke out over his features.

"Miss Minobe, how good to see you again. I'm sure that's not your real name, but-"

"Who is this creature?" A demon interrupted the younger Toguro.

Komeko's vision shot to him as he spoke. He was only a foot shorter than Toguro, had completely black attire and black hair to match. She saw his mask and caught his scent. She had definitely smelled him before, and it hit her. This was the man watching the team earlier.

A slight frown passed over Toguro. "It's none of your business. Go back with Bui, Karasu."

Karasu gave Toguro a bored look and brought his gaze back up to Komeko. Staying for a second too long for Toguro, he punched Karasu and kicked him clear across the front of the forest and far away. He slammed into a tree, dusted himself off like it was nothing, and left.

Komeko watched the entire exchange with distaste. She kept her eyes on Toguro as he spoke.

"Sorry about that clown. I've got a question for you."

"Go to hell." She spat at him from her position.

It didn't hit him and she didn't expect it to. He remained indifferent, until he jumped up to Komeko's level. He was much more agile than she had thought a man with his mass could be in his movements, but she held her ground nonetheless. With his branch lower than hers, their eyes met evenly. He stared at her closely and let his eyes move down her body briefly in inspection.

"Why don't you have a scent?"

This caught her off guard and she was pretty surprised he spoke at all. It normally took quite a while for anyone to figure out that something is missing, namely her scent, but he had hit the issue right on the head, perceptive bastard.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

His face was unmoving when she replied, then Toguro was gone in a flash. A sigh escaped her lips, but her eyes focused to where she swore she smelled Karasu again. She couldn't see him, but he was keeping an eye on her very clearly. He could see her looking in the right direction, but she was gone, back to the hotel he assumed, seconds later.

"Interesting."

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading and thank you, **middlekertz**, for the review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Chu was beaten by Yusuke, giving Team Urameshi the win. After the battle, Toguro and Karasu surprised Komeko in the forest.

* * *

Komeko stood in the stadium the next day with Kurama. She was dressed in a pair of lavender shorts, a gray tank top, a black hoodie, and her normal converse. They were trying to get a heads up on the next battle to see who the group would be fighting. The last opponent for Dr. Ichigaki's team was annihilated before their eyes, completely decapitated like the last two demons. As the last fighter came back to his team, a large hooved demon came up to the ring and wanted to battle. He had a large ring through his nose and spoke in a very gravelly voice.

"You have unleashed the fury of the Minotaur!"

He charged and three of the fighters went against him; two took an arm each and the third took his head clear off in minutes. It was a horrible way to die and Komeko flinched at the battle. Something was very wrong to her.

"Kurama, they smell so chemical and oily. It's very odd because they feel human."

He briefly wondered how she could tell that from where she stood, but didn't voice it.

"I agree. We're supposed to be the only humans here to my knowledge. Their movements aren't right either. Something's up."

Komeko nodded her agreement.

"I'll be right back, Kurama. I'm going to go check on the girls."

"Be safe." He warned.

She made her way to the hotel in record time so she wouldn't miss the next fight, since it was supposed to be Team Toguro. Komeko walked in to see Botan with curlers in her hair and Keiko in a red night shirt. Apparently, she come in during the middle of an important conversation and paused.

"Sorry guys. Just checking up to make sure everything's okay. Is it?" She cocked her head to the side with the question, hood down now.

The girls nodded and Shizuru came in with three drinks.

"Enough with emotional hour. Feel like sharing? Then let's share a few brewskis." She tossed the other two cans to Keiko and Botan on the bed before turning to Komeko.

"Want mine? I've got more."

"Nah, I couldn't drink right now."

"Come on and loosen up, girly." Botan nudged her.

Komeko declined again. "I'll have some drinks when we win this tournament and we can finally relax for a while, but until then, drink up and be merry, friends!"

"Three cheers to our team and their next big fight. May they kick some demon butt!"

Komeko took that as her signal to leave and get back to the stadium. She made it just in time to catch Koto's review about the tournament so far. She stood behind Kurama and her face became mischievous. She brought her open palm back and quickly slapped him on his behind. He turned around in surprise and didn't see anything, but when he turned back to the fight, he noticed Komeko next to him and nearly jumped again.

"Hiya! Miss me?" She said playfully.

He just rubbed the back of his head and smiled, embarrassed; their attention was brought back to the ring quickly. Toguro was walking forward and spied both Yusuke and Komeko dead on in the stadium. She had her hood up again, but could feel his eyes for the millisecond he hesitated on other team blasted a huge wave of spirit energy into the crowd, appropriate for being called the Spirit Warriors. In response, Komeko stepped a little closer to Kurama.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to fight against your team single handedly."

Needless to say, the Spirit Warriors were offended at Toguro's offer to take them all on, but like the egotistical maniacs they were, they agreed.

"If you're a fool with a death wish, then so be it! Five on one, right now!"

Koto ran to the edge of the ring and the fight started. The sumo-like opponent, Dosukoi, broke the ground with his steps, but Toguro was unfazed. Toguro powered up to 45 percent of his energy while his brother and Karasu watched from the ground. As Dosukoi ran towards him, Toguro slammed his fist into his abdomen and killed him instantly. This technique was repeated with the other three members until it was down to him and Topaz, a very tall and round, but muscular black skinned demon. His axe was huge and he let his energy coat the crowd. It became apparent that the energy from before came solely from this demon.

Toguro evaded his axe swings easily until he slashed into Toguro's shoulder. Toguro pulled the axe from his skin like it was absolutely nothing at all, much to Topaz's and the crowd's surprise. Topaz was killed in the exact same manner as the other members, prolonged merely by seconds. After slaying the demons, Toguro scanned the crowd and stared down Yusuke again, like a challenge.

* * *

_Komeko's limbs felt heavy as she walked through grass desert rose in color. The feeling cleared nearly immediately as she walked closer to a large, white table decorated with tea cups and colorful cakes. A monarch butterfly landed on her nose and made her cross her eyes to see it. It fluttered off its perch a second later and she vaguely followed it movements._

_She went to turn from the table, but was stopped by a small tug on her dress. She looked down to see she was clothed in a sky blue dress with a white under layer and light frilly sections. It went past her knees, but she noticed a small fist bunching the dress, stopping her from leaving._

_"Please don't go." A light voice said._

_The small fist was connected to a little girl dressed in a small gown precisely like the butterfly she just saw. Was this the Monarch she had seen? She had light brown hair and green eyes that looked up pleadingly at Komeko._

_Komeko picked the little girl up and sat on one of the chairs with her in her lap. Suddenly, things came to life around them. Several pastel colored characters appeared in the table's seats, like princesses with lavender, bubblegum pink, and sea foam green hair. They talked to themselves in tones that didn't necessarily hit Komeko's ears. Strange._

_"What are we doing here?" Komeko asked the little girl._

_"I've got something important to tell you. It's a warning and I need your help." She looked worried._

_Komeko mirrored the emotion. "My help with what?"_

_"They're coming. We're the last of our kind and they're coming to take me away. I don't have much time. You need to hurry."_

_Panic bubbled up from deeply within Komeko and the little girl in her arms disappeared while a very complex scent evaded her nose in just the slightest. The sky around her turned a deep red and vulgar creatures, true demons, peeked at her from the forest edges. Bright blue lightning struck the ground at her feet and caught fire to the edge of her dress._

* * *

Komeko woke up with a low yell breaking from her lungs against her will. Her head turned left and right quickly before she calmed slightly. Botan mumbled in the bed next to hers.

"Wha's wrong, Kommy?" She slurred.

Her gaze landed on the sleepy deity and calmed even more. "Nothing, just a bad dream."

Successfully avoiding Botan's worry, Komeko swung herself from the bed to get ready for the day. The dream plagued her and she couldn't put her finger on her emotions, but she felt compelled to do something. Someone was in danger and she didn't know what she could do.

* * *

**AN****:** Thanks to middlekertz for the review! What's behind this dream? ;D Check out my profile for the clothing is you're interested.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** After witnessing Dr. Ichigaki and Toguro fight, Komeko ended up in a very ominous and peculiar dream, unsure of its importance.

* * *

Komeko trudged her way from the hotel clad in dark jean shorts, a white sports bra, a white tiger tank top, and her normal shoes and beaded bracelets. She was the last one to make it to the arena this morning since she had had trouble sleeping and fell asleep eating breakfast. The girls had gone ahead without her, but left a note.

A low growl bubbled in her throat and let itself out as Karasu's atrocious odor hit her nose. Could she not go one day without seeing one of them? He came into her peripheral a second later.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Was he spying on her and waiting for her this whole time? The idea unnerved her deeply.

"Not that I would want to wake up to see your ugly face, shithead."

He merely chuckled at her retort and got a little closer to her. She fingered the knife at her hip, but otherwise stayed still. He came much closer than she was comfortable with and sniffed the air around her tentatively. Their eyes met.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, Kurama and Hiei were walking towards the stadium for the next fight. Kurama watched Hiei grit his teeth from the pain in his arm. It had to be severe if he was showing it. They were interrupted by two demons and a cyborg from Dr. Ichigaki's team.

* * *

"What is someone like you doing stuck with those boring little spirit detectives?"

"Someone like me?"

"A Tsuiseki demon."

She tried to play it off. "Those demons haven't been around in more than a hundred years. How likely is it that I would be one?"

He circled her like a predator. "I would be inclined to agree with your rebuttal, but you have no scent and no tangible energy to speak of. I can easily explain the second one with you wearing something to cover your energy. That's not uncommon."

He tapped his mask thoughtfully and she understood the connection; his mask concealed some of his power. He was two inches from her face in seconds, using his claws to pull at her wrists. Like slicing through butter, the beaded bracelets she wore broke with his gesture; the pieces scattered everywhere and left her wrists bare minus her tattoos.

"Aha! Caught you."

He tapped her on the nose and she growled, snapping her teeth at him and narrowing her eyes threateningly. She was determined to not live up to his expectations though, and tried to remain unmoving no matter how badly she wanted to rip each of his fingers off slowly for doing that.

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the masked fighter stood outside the ring waiting for Kurama and Hiei. The absence of two other members on Dr. Ichigaki's team did not go unnoticed by the three. Before Kuwabara and Yusuke knew what happened, the masked fighter proposed a three on three free for all that was agreed to.

* * *

"Now, the first part of my research was aided by the younger Toguro brother. It's very hard to place one's finger on something that isn't quite there, but he certainly nailed it and there is only one type of demon that can cover their scent completely."

"Or perhaps your mask is just messing with your nose, Karasu. Everything you've said so far is pure conjecture. There's nothing solid behind it and the odds are completely stacked against you."

"Why cover up your scent? I bet it smells like fresh flowers." She glared at him, temper rising slightly. "Is that it? Are we still pure?"

"My sex life is none of your business no matter who I am, so you should back off. There's nothing here to amuse you and I'm not what you think I am. So, _fuck off_." She replied hotly, leveling her glare at him warningly.

His hand stroked across her bare shoulder in a feather light touch and she felt her skin react with tiny bumps erupting down the appendage. His eyes crinkled in the corners from the grin beneath his mask.

"Still denying it? I've got a special surprise for you then."

* * *

Fairly quickly, the three fighters figured out that the members of Dr. Ichigaki's team were under control and being forced to fight. Shizuru, Botan, and Keiko sat together in the stands, watching the heart-wrenching battle.

"That's right, baby brother, you feel it too." Shizuru noted.

"Pardon?" Botan asked.

"You think there's something wrong with Kuwabara?" Keiko questioned.

"It's difficult to explain, there's some very strong emotions buried down there in the ring. My brother, he can sense it, and it's getting to him."

"It seems like you're awfully emotional yourself. What's going on there? Is it something between him and Yusuke?" Botan questioned, eyeing the boys.

"No, it's from the other team. Just imagine a desperate scream from far away. You can't hear what it's saying, but you know something's about to happen and it's going to be really painful." Shizuru explained to the girls.

* * *

Komeko's eyes shot up to their right, where the elder Toguro stood. His normal gray toned outfit was interrupted by a splotch of white. As he got closer, a vaguely familiar scent hit her nose. She looked over at Karasu questioningly.

"You expect me to confess all my darkest secrets because of that bird? I think someone has messed with your mind, sweetheart." She remarked, hiding the foreboding feeling developing in the pit of her stomach.

He laughed at her quietly and bid the brother to come closer. The scent hit her nose fully and her eyes widened in horror at her realization. Her dream, the girl, the white bundle that Toguro held, it was one of the very last Tsuiseki demons. She could smell the baby clear as day now and while she wasn't full-blooded Tsuiseki, she was still surely one of the few left in the bloodline and a true rarity.

Karasu, reveling in her state of upset, laughed at her darkly. "I knew it. I fucking knew it. You are quite the catch, Komeko."

* * *

Hiei had already sliced up the first demon, so now they were faced with the other demon controlling the cyborg. Hiei was pinned to a tree by the robotic arm while Kurama ran between trees in order twist the arm into smacking itself, releasing Hiei and chipping the armor. It showed that pain was not a weakness, since Gatasubal was now unaware of the hole in its guard.

* * *

Ready to rip both demons limb from limb, she snarled at him dangerously.

"Get to the point."

Toguro cradled the bundle with a sense of false security to disarm the defenseless infant.

"You know where we got this little trinket? She was down deep smack center in Kakusareta. We killed both of her parents and brought her here to meet you. She won't be around much longer, but we thought it would be incentive for you."

The need to save the child and save herself competed for each other briefly before she lunged at the elder Toguro in an attempt to rescue the baby. She was fast as lightning, but the demons around her were almost consistently a step ahead of her. She growled at the game of keep-away they were playing and came to a standstill again for a few moments.

"Give her to me, Toguro. You don't need a little thing like her." She coaxed.

He eyed the child for a second and Karasu spoke up again.

"Why would someone like you even be working for the Reikai? What could you have possibly done to land yourself in that terrible position? You're nearly as bad as the demon traitors on the team. If you give yourself over to us, we'll let the child go or we could let you raise her. You two would be a valuable asset to our team."

She didn't miss his gaze lowering to her chest for longer than necessary. She didn't care about being sexually proposed or having them say anything about her in any manner; the child was her biggest worry.

"I'd never come to be with you assholes. I've got more self-respect than that. Now, give me the child and I'll ask the team to make it fast when they beat you."

Her voice was venom dripping from her sweet lips as she eyed both demons carefully. She didn't miss the elder Toguro's movements as his arm started to contort into a less human shape slowly.

* * *

Kuwabara stood up, trying to get the three fighters to stop what they were doing. He knew they were under mind control and he could hear them underneath the veneer. Then, all of the men delivered their specialized attacks to Kuwabara's body, but they missed the most hurtful areas deliberately, showing their humanity. The masked fighter stepped forward once Yusuke had powered up his spirit gun to fire at the three.

* * *

"I said, let her go, Toguro."

"Why should I listen to you, weakling?"

"Because I'll make you fucking regret it."

"Now we're cooking with a little fire."

"Shove it, Karasu."

She sprang into action and threw her knife at the elder Toguro's forehead. The knife secured itself right between his eyes and he laughed at her, but it was just enough to distract him and she grabbed the child from his arms.

"What are you doing?!" Karasu sounded just a tad upset.

Komeko didn't stay; immediately, she started running from the pair. She was quick and the baby in her arms cooed at her softly. She could see a small tuft of honey brown hair and green eyes looking up at her innocently. This had to have been the child from her dream that came to warn her. This poor baby was not an orphan just because of what she was. No, she was an orphan because those morons were brought into existence.

* * *

"Hehehe, hahaha, you know you can't kill these humans! Just accept your defeat!" Ichigaki called.

The masked fighter began chanting at a steady pace, creating a shield with her energy around her.

"Ni ee letsum chu. Redsi ko. Kee kee kyu chow chine. Ko ee me kyaku."

Continuing the chant, she moved quickly to prod each fighter in the chest, over their heart. Immediately, the verrucae mind control devices fell from their bodies and they landed on the ground. Koto hit the ten count and Team Urameshi was declared the winner.

"What the hell was that? You wiped them out in one shot. All their spirit energy's gone!" Yusuke cried.

"How can you destroy scientific experiments with chanting?!" Ichigaki screamed.

Everyone was upset that the fighters were down, assumed to be dead. Kurama and Hiei silently made their way behind Dr. Ichigaki as Yusuke advanced towards him.

"Stupid Doc pushing this on us… Stupid Dark Tournament. Hey, asshole! You know you're not walking away from this, don't you?!"

He backed up into the demons behind him.

"Don't embarrass yourself." Hiei said.

"Acknowledge your cruelty and your punishment will be swift." Kurama threatened.

* * *

She didn't let anything distract her as she kept moving quickly. Just a little further and she would be in range of the arena and have some sort of security in her friends. She was stopped by a bomb that Karasu caught her with. It exploded to her right and she was thrown from her feet and off course. She tumbled and blocked anything that would happen to the child with her body, righting herself again.

Keeping her guard up, Komeko raced on for her goal. The blasts came closer and closer to her, until one knocked her down even further this time. She landed beneath a tree, wind knocked out of her lungs. She could feel herself bleeding, but kept the bundle in her arms close to her body. She curled into a fetal position when Karasu approached her.

"What a shame, you could've been a very interesting pet, K."

Her world lit up before darkness consumed her.

* * *

Dr. Ichigaki had injected himself with some of his medicine and grown into a very large green demon, but was easily defeated by Yusuke after he powered up and swung him around by his elongated arms, then laid into him with his fists and passionate win was short lived since Yen, Rio, and Kai were strewn across the floor. Their master, Metamura, wept openly at the loss while he hung on Kurama's shoulder.

"How can I ever forgive myself?"

"Save your tears, Metamura. Your boys aren't dead." The masked fighter pointed out.

The three students began to open their eyes and sit up. They were astounded at the control they had again. Shortly after, they were ashamed of their mistakes and wished themselves dead.

"Your guilt is misplaced." The masked fighter said before she went on to explain how her technique showed they deserved to live.

They gathered around their master in a large hug and all cried happily at the reunion. Nearly everyone around them was also teary eyed. Koenma and Jorge hugged each other in their booth, sobbing like babies. The joy that everyone held was easily felt.

* * *

Light edged Komeko's vision only moments after the attack and she sat up in confusion. Her body was in more pain than she was ready to deal with, so the adrenaline in her system took the edge off. Recognition dawned on her quickly as she picked up the child and used the rest of her energy to make it up to see Koenma. She knew he would protect the babe.

She dredged her way up the stairs and focused her mind solely on finding the toddler. Her vision swam as she reached for his door. She managed to knock once, weakly, before sliding down the wall, baby bundle still held closely to her.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to middlekertz for the review and Marionette Mirror for the fave! :) How did you guys like this chapter? Feedback is super appreciated.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko understood the meaning of her dream when Karasu showed up with a half-blooded Tsuiseki baby. Komeko did her best to save the child and make it to Koenma.

* * *

"Did you hear that, ogre?" Koenma quietly asked Jorge.

"Hear what, sir?" Jorge wiped a few of his remaining tears away.

"I guess it was nothing."

Time passed by as Team Urameshi fought against Team Masho. Kurama was still down from his injuries, but Hiei and the masked fighter were unharmed. Kuwabara was happy that Yukina finally showed up and was going to be healed by the ice apparition. Jorge had just opened the door to leave with Koenma, when he saw Komeko.

"Koenma, come here, quick!" The ogre called.

In a hurry, the toddler jumped down from his chair and made his way to where Jorge stood. The sight before him made him stand still for a moment before ordering ogre into action.

"Pick her up! We need to bring her in here and away from anyone that may see her!"

Jorge picked her up and laid her down as gently as he could. He realized that she held a small bundle of white cloth in her arms. Nudging it softly, he pulled back some of the fabric.

"Koenma, sir, she's got a baby with her."

"A baby?! Why would she have a baby?!" He yelled as he jumped onto the table next to her.

Jorge held the bundle in his arms, but his face was clearly crestfallen. He moved the infant where Koenma could see it.

"Oh, dear."

He saw Komeko flinch even in her unconscious state. It was then that he really took the time to see her injuries. Her clothes were brought down to tatters and caked in a dark maroon liquid. The prince paled when he realized the extent of her wounds and how much of her skin was covered in ash. He had no idea who did this, but she was very badly hurt and bleeding still. She needed to be mended and she needed to have healing energy to help her.

"Let's get Botan and Yukina in here now! She needs to be taken care of." Koenma ordered Jorge.

Jorge was out the door not a second later. He ran down the stairs and through different groups of demons when he ran straight into Yusuke's back.

"What the hell man, watch where you're going!" Yusuke yelled before he realized who it was. "Oh, Jorge, what's up?"

The ogre ignored Yusuke for a second and spoke only to Botan and Yukina. "You both need to come quick. We've got a problem."

* * *

Komeko waned in and out of consciousness for the better part of the next few hours before the bright lights above her glared into her eyes. She groaned and shut them again when she could feel the pain erupt in her body. The adrenaline was long gone and her form was now a massive ache. She could feel the bandages wrapped around her torso and limbs. Her mind went into over drive and she sat up quickly, trying to ignore the pain.

"Where is she?!" She yelled to the empty room.

After hearing her cries, Botan ran into the room. "Komeko, you're awake! Oh, thank goodness!"

The deity wrapped her arms around Komeko before she was lightly shoved away. "Where is she, Botan? Where is the baby?"

Botan looked down at her, completely confused. "What baby, K?"

"Where's Koenma?" Komeko evaded the question.

"I'll go get him. Maybe he can help."

Komeko clenched her teeth as the pain edged blackness around her vision and a wave of dizziness hit her. A few minutes later, Koenma walked into the room. Komeko cut to the chase.

"Where is she, Koenma? I know you know."

He looked nervous before eying her sadly. "She didn't make it. By the time we got to you, she was very cold. We're lucky you're still alive. The girls worked on healing you, but most of it's too extensive. I've been waiting for you to wake up, because I want to remove your cuffs."

Komeko stared off into the corner of the room she was in. She felt cold, physically and emotionally. The numbness she wanted to consume her was overridden by the current pain she was in. She stayed still longer and Koenma waved his small hand in front of her face to gain her attention.

"Komeko?"

"I don't understand."

"Wha-"

Tears lined the girl's eyes and sadness filled her to the brim. Her fists clenched in anger.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!"

She moved to get up, but fell onto the floor weakly. A very frustrated sound erupted from her throat and Koenma became nervous, unsure of how to handle her.

"Somebody, come help me!" He cried to the other room.

Almost immediately, Botan burst back into the room. She noticed Komeko's absence from the bed and her gaze shot downward. A mother hen look in place, she helped the girl to stand back up and sit on the edge.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She scolded.

Her anger softened when she saw the tears silently rolling down Komeko's face. "They killed her, Botan. They killed that little girl. She was like me and they killed her to get to me. I wasn't enough to protect her."

Komeko sobbed softly into Botan's embrace. The blue haired deity gently rubbed the back of her head while Koenma quietly left the room. Shortly after, they parted and Botan noticed the color changed of her shirt.

"Oh, dear. K, you reopened your wounds."

Komeko looked down at herself, eyes red. The bandages were stained crimson and the pain started to flare up. Blackness returned to surround her vision and Botan helped her lie back down.

"Koenma, get back in here! We need to remove them. She can't do this with them!" Botan yelled.

Koenma was back in a flash, Kurama behind him. The red head looked much healthier since he was able to remove the death plant from his body, but he wasn't completely back yet; he was still quite tired from his fight, but worry was lapping at his conscious for the girl. The rest of their friends were in the other room as well, fighting the same issue.

"Kurama, I'm going to need you to hold her down while I do this. She is not going to like it."

"Koenma, don't you dare…" Komeko trailed off.

"Shut up and deal with it." Koenma commanded.

Komeko's eye lids began to flutter with her pain and Kurama positioned himself up above her, hands placed on her shoulders, while Botan held her ankles carefully. He looked down at her in the calmest way he could before speaking to her quietly.

"Don't worry. We're here to help you." He smiled, thumb lightly caressing her cheek.

She gave a very small smile back to him as Koenma placed his hands on both of her wrists and concentrated. The thin black lines glowed around the edges before lifting from her skin. Her power was not instantly brought forth, until he removed the bands from her wrists completely. Pocketing them safely, he waited to see how her body would react.

It took a few seconds and both Botan and Kurama were confused at first. Then, she tensed immensely and a scream ripped itself from her lungs while her demon energy sprang forth. Their grips tightened and, after a few more sounds of discomfort, she began to settle down, but her energy ripped through the room like a torrent of green fire. It whipped around them fiercely and slammed the door shut.

"I didn't know she'd be this strong, Koenma." Botan spoke.

"All this energy pent up for all this time makes a much larger effect when it's released. She's been wearing these too long. I'm going to take them back for now. She needs time to heal." Koenma spoke as her energy started to pull back into her body.

The green aura surrounded her, but kept the air in the room tense. Both Kurama and Botan let go of her once she settled down. She drifted in and out of consciousness for a few minutes longer before glaring up at Koenma.

"When I get better, I'm going to slap you like Keiko slaps Yusuke." Komeko threatened.

She finally passed out.

Confused, Kurama stared over at the toddler. Koenma sighed and asked him to follow him back to the other room. If he had to explain things, he'd rather get it done and over with.

* * *

**AN:** I owe plenty to middlekertz for the continued reviews and my beta, Laura (Maetel-Cupcake), for being so awesome and dedicated! How did you guys feel about this chapter?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko woke up from her unconscious state, but the baby had not made it. To better her healing, Koenma removed her energy cuffs.

* * *

Everyone sat in the room next to the one Komeko rested in.

"What was all that about?" Yusuke questioned.

"Yeah, she sounds like she's in a lot of pain. Not to mention I've got a headache from that power release. What'd you do to her?" Kuwabara accused.

"Is she going to be alright?" Keiko asked with worry laced in her tone.

"What even happened to her? She was fine when we left the hotel room this morning." Botan sighed.

"Enough! I'll answer all your questions if you just be quiet and listen to me."

The now adult-sized Koenma sat down in the chair on the left side of the room so that he was in front of everyone. They locked their gazes on him expectantly.

"Komeko is a very rare type of demon. Few have heard of her race because of how long they have been hunted and how low their numbers have gone. It's possible that maybe a handful of them still exist, but even that is pushing it.

"She is a Tsuiseki demon. Any demon can smell scents and have a general understanding of whose scent is whose, but the Tsuiseki take it much further than that. They are able to hone in on a scent and track it down no matter how far from its source they are. Their sense of smell is at least a hundred times more sensitive than any other demon's and far more than any human could imagine.

"Her kind has been hunted down for their tracking abilities. Since they are capable of finding anyone, anywhere, at any time, as long as they have their scent, they were considered a threat to hiding demons. Eventually, they were killed to near extinction. She is the only Tsuiseki that I know of personally.

"Many years ago, I found Komeko and she worked for me for a short period of time. To pay her for her efforts, I gave her the energy cuffs that she was wearing. It helped to conceal her energy and since her job was here in the human world, I wanted to keep her very well hidden. She grew attached to the cuffs and kept them. She's worn them the entire time she's been here.

"Her injuries were so bad that even though Botan and Yukina tried to heal her, she needs her own energy back to get better again. Who ever attacked her hurt her very badly. Beyond that, there are other circumstances surrounding the situation which may affect her even more severely than the physical issues."

"Like what?" Kuwabara interrupted.

"We found a small child with her. It seems that she was trying to protect her from her attacker, but the baby did not make it. There was some connection there for Komeko and I believe that it will scar her more than we will be able to know."

The prince sighed to himself and the others around him looked just as forlorn. Even a small frown momentarily graced over Hiei's features.

"I thought the Tsuiseki were just a myth." Kurama mentioned.

"So did I. They used to be a bedtime story to haunt demons with." Hiei added.

Kurama nodded his head in agreement before his gaze landed back on the doorway and an intense need to protect Komeko filled him.

* * *

Komeko's mind swirled in an onslaught of nightmares. Images flashed before her eyes of the small demon she had met in her dream and the baby that had died with her. Karasu floated in and out of focus, the baby cradled in his grasp. The girl was ripped from Komeko's arms and she was thrown away like garbage. Some of the nightmares made sense, but more of it did not follow logic. The last one was of Karasu's mirth-filled eyes staring her down as she writhed in agony with his bombs going off around her.

She awoke with a start a little while before dawn peaked across the horizon. She felt very sharp and alert, despite the grogginess that wanted to fog her. A pleasant scent hit her nose and her lids fluttered fluidly. She turned her head and locked eyes with Kurama. He was seated besides her, a book closed on his lap.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?" he asked as he stood up from his chair.

She mentally did a check of her body, began to sit up, and stretched her limbs in a test. She hissed when she felt her torso claim its protest of the movements. Kurama was closer now and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't push yourself too hard. I know the extent of your injuries and you should be thankful you're alive."

Komeko inhaled deeply and sighed. The bed she was on felt less stiff beneath her and she realized she was back in the hotel, but she wasn't sure which room until the scent of the other males hit her nose. The two strongest were of the demon beside her and Hiei, so she assumed they shared the room.

Her head gave a small ache at the overwhelming intensity her senses now had. She rubbed her wrists absentmindedly and found even her skin to feel hypersensitive as well. The most powerful and dominant feeling came from Kurama's rose like scent. It filled her lungs and merged itself into her veins, pumping into her heart and overriding nearly everything else, but her mind still flickered between the reality of yesterday and the nightmares of last night.

Sadness filled her and everything blurred in her line of sight. She lifted her hand to her face and touched the tears that started to fall. She felt weak in her moment and just wanted to forget anything existed. She was surprised by the shift of pressure on the bed as Kurama sat down beside her. Mindful of her injuries, he placed his arm over her shoulders and encouraged her to lean on him with a gentle push in the right direction.

Komeko let herself do just that, but she did not sob like she did with Botan. The sorrow she felt ebbed around her thoughts as they stayed silent. Kurama's touch swirled over her bare shoulder and down her unscathed arm in comfort. He realized the scars from his rose whip had vanished with her power release.

How long had it been since someone really held her like this? How long had it been since she let her emotions really take her where they wanted? How long had it been since she had taken those damn cuffs off? She left the questions unanswered and subtly nudged her face more into Kurama's chest, taking in every whiff she could of his intoxicating aroma.

"You smell amazing. Did you know that?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "I was unaware, but if it makes you feel any better, you do too. You were covering your scent all this time and I have no idea how to describe it, but you're very pleasing to the senses."

A small smile spread across her lips and she snuggled into his warmth, accepting the comfort and the compliment. Her mind returned to its previous path quicker than she would have liked. In response, she voiced some of her thoughts.

"I keep thinking about her, the little girl that I had with me. I haven't told anyone about this yet, but I knew her before I saw her."

Separating her gently, but not going very far, he looked at her questioningly. "How so?"

"Night before last, I had a dream about a girl that visited me. She gave me little information, but told me she was going to be taken and she needed my help. Our race has a connection that works in our blood to make us able to contact each other. This baby was so young that the only way she knew how to get a hold of me was in a dream. I didn't understand it until I saw her."

Kurama's face turned serious. "Komeko, who was it that took the child?"

Her face darkened and her energy flared in anger. "Karasu and the older Toguro brother. Those rotten bastards killed her. I was just trying to protect her. The whole reason they brought her here was because of me and I couldn't keep her safe. I may be the reason that she and her family were killed. I have no idea how many of us are left, but I know that she was a rarity. If I could just get my hands on those murderers…"

She trailed off and her energy spiked to a peak before she calmed down. Kurama remained serious and felt anger fill him as well; his arm curved itself around her shoulders a little more tightly as his own feelings kicked up.

"Kurama." He looked down as she spoke softly. "Do you know where Koenma put her, the baby I mean?"

He noted that her expression was very child like in its curiosity. "I'll ask him afterwards, but I'm sure she's safe."

Komeko nodded and sighed before working to stand herself up. Kurama stood with her and helped her maintain her balance. She could feel the pain that still ebbed around her torso, but it was getting better. Her stomach let out a growl in hunger and blush crept onto her cheeks as she smiled up at Kurama.

"How about some breakfast?" He offered.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Please review ;D


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Koenma revealed Komeko to be a Tsuiseki demon and she shared a few secrets with Kurama about the baby that was with her.

* * *

The day passed on fairly mindlessly for Komeko. She was back in her normal room next to Botan, literally, since she had opted to let Yukina use her bed. So, now she and Botan slept next to each other, but it wasn't so bad because neither kicked around in their sleep very often. Komeko was nearly completely healed, except for some minor scarring that would not be permanent, thanks to the absence of her energy cuffs. The only area that really hurt her much was her rib cage, where a few of them had broken.

Right now, she was walking with Botan, Kuwabara, the masked fighter, and Yusuke, who had Puu on his head, to the stadium to catch the next battle. It would be Team Gokai Six versus Team Uraotogi. She wore a pair of off-white denim shorts and a light blue long sleeve shirt with her normal shoes. She had ditched the jackets because there was no point in hiding anymore. She wanted Karasu and anyone else to know she was resilient and she was not going to hide or lie down and die.

They could see Kurama and Hiei as they ascended and took their place next to the two demons.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." Kuwabara noticed.

"Hello." Kurama greeted, while Hiei stayed quiet.

"Guess you guys have the same idea we do about scoping out the competition for the semi-finals." Kuwabara asserted with his fists on his hips.

"Had the same idea. The fight is over." Kurama told him.

"What?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Koto announced that Team Urameshi would be the first to fight Team Uraotogi in the semi-finals.

"That's incredible. I can't believe we missed the entire fight just because I took a couple of extra minutes to brush my teeth." He leaned on the railing.

"It was an impressive sight to behold." Kurama said while looking at the aftermath left in the ring.

"Though I'm sure your minty fresh breath was well worth the delay." Hiei remarked and turned his head to Yusuke. "What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?"

Yusuke looked indignant as he explained it off as a _puberty thing_.

"So, Kurama, how's your wound treating ya?" Yusuke asked.

He looked down for a second. "It'll be fine. I'll be able to fight again tomorrow."

Hiei smirked over at him. "Hn, seems it's not as bad as you made us think."

"Compared to your energy loss, no, it seems it's not." Kurama quipped back at the fire demon, who lightly sweat-dropped.

"Hn."

Kuwabara spieled on about how they should have Yukina help them heal. Hiei looked both slightly stricken and contemplative as he stared down the ground. It turned into a glare quickly as Yusuke and Kurama both picked on him, saying Hiei should definitely help find her long lost brother. Komeko smiled at the boys as they enjoyed their time together joking.

The smell of Team Toguro hit her nose and she glared across the stadium. Everyone's attention moved over to the side as well. Karasu's gaze did not falter when it landed on Komeko's unmoving form. She made sure her face looked impassive and hoped to piss him off. If it did, he obviously didn't show it. The stadium broke into a chant for Team Toguro. Toguro pointed straight at Yusuke with a smirk on his face. Yusuke remained with a determined look of his own and several gestures were exchanged before the team disappeared into the darkness.

"At least your act is tough." The masked fighter noted.

"Hey, I work hard at it." Yusuke defended.

Kuwabara gripped the rail for support as he realized the extent of Team Toguro's power. He was worried, to say the least. Komeko helped him to stand back up.

"You guys got this, seriously. You're telling me about their energy, but let me tell you about how badly those bastards stink. I can smell them across the stadium and. Trust me, it's wretched."

She smiled at him while he regained his composure; Koto announced that Team Gorenja would now face off against Team Kaido. The match started where Momorenjya, a demon with pink hair, phantomed around her opponent.

* * *

Komeko, leaning against the arena wall with a stoic look on her face, watched as Kurama stood in the ring, ready to face Ura. Hiei and Kuwabara stayed closer to the fight, but their attention was on the same place. Yusuke and the masked fighter remained absent and so did the girls. Worry nudged Komeko at the back of her mind, but she was torn from finding them and watching the match.

Both men drew their whips and battled each other with lightning fast moves. Kurama ran around the ring with grace and defended himself quickly, taking his time to understand Ura's style. Something unspoken happened between the fighters as Kurama's face changed along with Ura's. Komeko pushed off the wall as Kurama became bound with Ura's move, rose whip forgotten.

Ura began his rant about Kurama's weakness, saying he was too soft for caring about other's feelings. Something had definitely gone on that the audience was not privy to. Glistening fish line-like wires were woven around the ring, locking the fighters, and Juri, in.

"Let me introduce you to the Idunn Box! Anyone who breathes in its air will return to their younger years, even infancy, except the wielder."

He held the box out in front of him and Kurama observed it analytically, green eyes locked on it. The lid was pulled off and a purple cloud of smoke spilled out into the entire ring. Juri screamed, but the fumes didn't escape Ura's force field. Kurama's energy began to diminish and Komeko started to bite her nails absentmindedly. Shortly after, a very powerful energy came from the ring and lightning struck in the smoke. Komeko and Hiei grinned.

Ura cowered.

"I think, perhaps, I regressed further than you intended, and just as I had come to accept my human captivity." He grinned. "Yoko has returned, they cry."

Ura trembled on the ground, covered by the smoke, leaving most of the crowd to wonder what was happening. Komeko could not smell anything covered by the force field, but she knew what had happened inside and figured Hiei had too.

"It's like a thunderstorm in there. Where's all that crazy energy coming from?" Kuwabara wondered as he got struck by a small bolt.

"It's all from Kurama, every powerful drop." Hiei supplied, grinning malevolently at the ring.

Kuwabara stared at the same area, horrified. "It's different somehow, a lot more powerful."

Hiei supplied the explanation of what was happening and gave the back story that Kuwabara was unaware of – how he had found Kurama. "Now we'll see what the purest form of Kurama can do."

Hiei, Komeko, and Koto's sensitive ears picked up Yoko's voice easily. The power grew as Yoko expended his energy into a furious attack.

"Tell me the secret of the Idunn Box. Do not lie, I can smell it and it only makes my plant hungrier."

Abruptly, Shishiwakamaru's sword broke through the shield and killed Ura. Komeko smiled at the vision she saw, but hid it as best she could in her sleeve. Kurama was announced the winner as both he and Juri reverted back to normal.

"I'm going to find the girls, wouldn't want them to miss you guys kicking the shit out of those last two demons. I'll be back." Komeko told Hiei and Kuwabara, flitting from her spot not a second later.

* * *

The scent of the girls picked up the deeper she went into the forest. Yukina's sneeze caught her ears and she watched the girls closely. She didn't want to intrude on their conversation just yet.

Botan sprouted her kitten face and spoke to Yukina. "Sneezy, sneezy, achoo, somebody special is thinking about you!"

"Botan, you gotta be the biggest freak in the world." Shizuru told her, before reassuring Keiko about Yusuke's whereabouts.

Curious to where the girls thought they were headed, Komeko followed them in the tree tops at a safe distance. Goosebumps erupted down her body when a surge of energy further off caught her attention. She followed them more closely as a result.

* * *

Komeko watched them enter the wrong stadium and stood on the upper stands. Botan, again, made her cat face and meowed cutely when she was accused of getting them lost.

"Good job, Botan!" Komeko called down to them.

Keiko and Botan both jumped, but Yukina and Shizuru seemed less startled. Komeko realized they could both probably feel her energy since she didn't have the cuffs on anymore. She hopped down the stairs easily, her inky black curls bouncing with her freely.

"Looks like you guys got turned around, huh? They moved the finals to a new stadium." Komeko smiled at them and Botan whistled while averting her gaze.

"We're glad to see you, K. Think we can make it in time for the fight still?" Shizuru asked.

"No worries, girlies." Her face lit up with a grin.

All of a sudden, Kuwabara fell from the sky.

"Hey, Kuwabara!" Botan yelled.

"Hey, Yukina! Did you and the others get lost in the cape thingy too?!"

Shizuru landed a hard right punch on Kuwabara and followed through with several hits and kicks. Komeko offered Keiko and Botan some popcorn as she watched the beat down continue.

"Komeko, where did you get popcorn?" Botan queried.

She smiled mischievously and continued eating it, completely avoiding the question. Botan narrowed her eyes at the girl and checked her bag. Sure enough, her popcorn was gone. Komeko was already towards the exit when Botan looked again and she ran after her, yelling.

"What do you think you're doing, going through a girl's stuff like that?! That was my popcorn, not yours, K!"

It fell on deaf ears as Komeko continued to snack on the salty goodness.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks so much to middlekertz for the reviews and everyone reading/following/favoriting this!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** After a brief and distant encounter with Team Toguro, the match between Team Urameshi and Team Uraotogi began.

* * *

Birds sang in the forest as they walked on to the new arena.

"Hiei, he's the quiet one with the gifted eyes, isn't he, the one who didn't want to play cards with us all?"

Kuwabara visibly bristled at the comment and felt jealousy spread over his mind.

"Oh yeah, if you mean gifted eyes that are freakish! Why are you so interested in him?! Don't think he's cool, because he's all crazy and he'll bite off your head or something."

Botan interrupted Kuwabara's ramble, defending Hiei since she understood the situation. She almost let it slip that they were siblings, until she just started laughing like an idiot to cover her train of thought. Komeko cracked up at the site. Botan punched Komeko in the arm playfully when recovered. Immediately after, they spotted Yusuke and Puu resting in the forest.

Keiko rushed next to him and sat down beside him a moment. Her worry was apparent, but another emotion spread from her kind brown eyes – it looked like love. Not necessarily a big surprise, but it was still quite the development.

"What is it with this guy? First he didn't show up for the match, now he's asleep under a tree?" Kuwabara prodded.

"Something painful happened to him that made him stronger." Shizuru spoke knowingly.

Kuwabara lifted Yusuke over his shoulder, after Shizuru threatened to beat him again for questioning her _feelings_, and the group made their way to the stadium that they could see just up ahead. A stinging sound hummed at Komeko's sensitive ears and she faltered in her step momentarily. It went away quick enough, but it was sufficiently able to slam her mind with a migraine.

"You alright, K?" Botan asked, rubbing the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's just a really bad headache. Something's happening in the stadium, I can hear it."

"I know what you mean. It's not in my ears, but I can feel it." Shizuru commented.

They came to the entrance in time to see most of the demons running from the arena.

"The nerve of that guy attacking the audience like that! Who does he think he is?!"

They mentioned Genkai before hurrying off. Kuwabara dumped Yusuke onto Botan and ran to the stadium.

"I got your back, Genkai!"

Shizuru flipped him the bird and grumbled at him. "Training to be a freaking man, my ass."

The sound returned again and Komeko held her ears.

"You guys don't hear that?" The girls shook their heads and Komeko picked up Yusuke to sling over her shoulder. "Let's move. I don't want to miss this, no matter how much it makes my ears want to bleed."

"Let's get ready to rock 'n roll!" Kuwabara called from the stadium loudspeaker.

Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina ran off to go after Kuwabara, but Yusuke took that moment to wiggle from Komeko's grip.

"Keiko…" he whispered.

"Looks like he wants you, girly." She moved him over towards Keiko. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine. Just keep an eye on him and Puu!"

She gave the peace sign with her fingers and zipped into the stadium. Keiko looked disgruntled, but sat with Yusuke and Puu regardless.

* * *

Komeko stood in one of the entryways, watching the battle begin. Kuwabara's punches were avoided and he summoned his spirit sword. Onji evaded the moves easily and taunted Kuwabara, calling him aimless. Swinging wildly, Kuwabara started to expend his energy.

"Fine, I'll stand right here and promise not to move."

"Fine!" Kuwabara struck and his opponent began to wield his own power towards him, creating a shiny shadowy sphere. Kuwabara landed right in the black bubble.

Komeko face-palmed as she watched him bumble around the bubble. Onji revealed that he was the one who made the items that the team had used in the fights and Kuwabara was sent away to the old ring again. As the dye fell to the floor, it revealed the next chosen fighter. Genkai stepped onto the stage and she grew tired of his banter quickly.

"Lose the disguise. I know you're not an old man." Genkai claimed. "I'm also not the kind of person to underestimate you based on false age."

"You've got a sharp eye there for such an ugly, worn, past-its-time body. You're the first to notice. I even concealed my energy."

He began to pull his skin from his face, a mask, and chant. The smoke cleared to reveal a much younger demon, in colorful clown-like clothes.

"Are you kidding me?" Komeko muttered.

Onji, no, the beautiful Suzuka, laughed as he explained himself. Genkai insulted him and he reveled in his own ego, spewing on about his beauty and mystery. The crowd goaded him with insults, including the girls, until he launched a blast of energy into the stands. They dodged in time, barely, and Komeko grimaced before growling angrily at the demon in the ring from where she was. She jumped across the cavernous area and stood next to them protectively.

"Where were you, Komeko?"

She smiled at Yukina. "Nowhere important. I'm here now."

Genkai rose from the rubble on the ground and jumped back into the ring easily. She threw Suzuka's own red nose at his face and cracked her knuckles, tearing down the demon's pride. He was both shocked at her speed and enraged at her taunting. It came down to more of a bare-knuckle brawl as they agreed to not use any energy.

"Go, Genkai!" The girls yelled from the stands. "Kick his ass!" Botan and Komeko high-fived each other as Genkai threw the demon into spins with her strength and hits.

The beautiful Suzuka was now marred with multiple bruises and bumps all over. He stayed down for all ten counts.

* * *

"Can you believe we made it to the finals?" Botan asked while they walked down the hallways. "You guys were all super!"

"I got a kick out of watching you fight, Kazuma."

"Well, thank you, Yukina!" He was love struck as his ego was stroked. "I'm glad to see someone appreciates my strategy for once. See, there was no one worth wasting my energy on, so I had the bad guys reveal their weaknesses so Genkai could knock 'em down."

Yukina laughed at his explanation and Shizuru added her own commentary. "More like you made a big mess and Genkai cleaned up after you like someone always does."

The siblings came face to face as Kuwabara tried to defend his manliness.

Komeko smiled over at Genkai and winked at the old woman who walked off. "I'm leaving."

"It took all of us as a team to make it this far." Kurama asserted.

"Not him!" Hiei clarified.

"I fought as just as many fights as you did!" Kuwabara defended.

"And lost them both." Hiei countered.

Komeko tensed as the younger Toguro's scent hit her nose. It was right where Genkai was walking and she looked wearily at the exit. The group didn't notice her change and Komeko relaxed as his smell went away shortly after that. Kuwabara and Hiei continued arguing and Shizuru smacked him on the head to calm him.

"Hey, where's Urameshi? Is he still with Keiko?" Kuwabara asked when he recovered.

* * *

Komeko paced around her female friends, a bit stir crazy. She knew Kurama was watching Team Toguro's fight right now, but she was focused on making sure nothing happened to the girls. She thought back to how Genkai had told her to keep an eye on them, just in case. Nothing needed to get in Yusuke's way right now – especially anything happening to Keiko.

They had just seen her in the woods and it gave them all an eerie feeling when they said goodbye. Genkai strolled off and Komeko recognized the way she walked. It was familiar to her in a way she wished wasn't. It was the kind of gate that many soldiers held when they knew death was coming. Worry moved through her muscles and form, keeping her alert and on edge.

"Are you okay, Komeko?" Botan asked with her hand on her shoulder.

"Truthfully, something feels very wrong, B. Don't you sense it?"

Botan nodded. "I feel something is off, but I can't place my finger on it."

The girls embraced in a quick hug that barely settled either's nerves. Murmuring from Kuwabara reached their ears as they walked closer to the hotel.

"That's really bad if he's mumbling to himself _and_ walking backwards." Shizuru commented.

"Yukina, hey, you brought your four servants too!" Kuwabara yelled.

"For a joke to get old, it has to be funny in the first place, baby bro." Shizuru smacked him down and he laughed it off. "Why were you talking to yourself anyway?"

"Urameshi ran away. I was just trying to catch him."

Keiko's eyes widened. "Yusuke isn't in the hotel?"

"Well, if he is, I sure have been wasting my time out here yelling for him."

"Perhaps he just left to get some exercise." Botan supplied.

"No, it was more urgent than that. First Genkai steps out, then Yusuke wakes up and calls me an idiot and leaves too. I know I'm missing something!" Kuwabara stood up and ran off into the woods.

A chill ran down the girl's spines, even Keiko's. They exchanged looks and stared after Kuwabara. Komeko could feel the power building and she knew who it was from. The wind whipped around the girls and Komeko clenched her fists, upset. They stared at her.

"What's wrong?" Keiko asked.

Komeko didn't reply; she just kept her gaze completely focused on the forest, northward, tense.

Botan stood next to Keiko and reassured her, until she was interrupted by a terrible feeling, one she understood very well. Their empty gazes melted the forest into nothing in their mind's eye.

Genkai was dead.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks again to my reviewer, middlekertz, for being so damn awesome! I can see the stats on this story, but I would really appreciate more reviews. Please, don't be silent!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko escorted the girls back to the fight for them to witness Team Urameshi win. After getting a strange feeling from Genkai, Komeko and Botan realize she died.

* * *

Botan locked herself in the bathroom, water running, but Komeko could smell her tears that she shed clearly.

"Is Botan going to be okay?" Yukina asked.

Komeko just rubbed her shoulder comfortingly and smiled slightly, nodding.

A renowned psychic, who was held in high regards by most, had just died. She was always true to herself and never beat around the bush – always blunt. She was a strong fighter and someone who deserved the utmost respect in Komeko's eyes. She maintained her silence in honor for the woman.

Keiko held Puu as he cried. "I think there's something really wrong with both of them."

* * *

As the sun began to descend, Botan, Komeko, and Puu sat out on the hotel room balcony. The stars twinkled down on them. Puu cooed in Komeko's arms softly before flapping over to Botan.

"How do you think Yusuke's doing?"

Botan affectionately ruffled Puu's hair. "I think he's going to get better. Genkai would want him to win this fight and beat those bastards. I'm sure he knows that."

Komeko smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. I hope it just kicks his ass into gear soon enough. I know this hit him the hardest, but we're all feeling the loss."

The girls joined hands for a few minutes to reassure each other. It was comforting to have a friend nearby sometimes, even if they couldn't do much beyond physically being there. Puu cooed loudly.

"What's that?" Botan stood, staring at an energy blast.

"Yowza, it looks like Yusuke's energy." Komeko answered.

"Yusuke…"

The two smiled at each other and kissed Puu on either cheek. He cooed happily at the friendliness.

"Puuuuu!"

* * *

Lightning struck the ground in different areas and some of the weaker beings outside of the stadium. Demons lined the way in hordes as Juri made her approach into the arena. The guys were off elsewhere and Komeko stayed up with the girls in the stands. Their quest hadn't been easy to get in, but they managed to snag some tickets off the scalper outside.

The stadium shook roughly. The massive doors pulled back and Team Urameshi stepped forth. Numerous demons, blood thirsty, chanted in the stands, hoping Team Toguro would kill the humans. However, Team Toguro was nowhere to be seen yet. Juri had announced their entrance, but they were not behind the doors as they opened.

Instead, they took their time slowly approaching the entryway, each one in their own threatening style, first the Toguro brothers, then Bui, and finally Karasu. Komeko narrowed her eyes at the demons, but held her ground with the girls. She almost couldn't stop the snarl bubbling in her throat; she held back just barely, not wanting to alarm the ones next to her.

Yusuke gave off an aura of power around him, threatening the team wordlessly.

"Kill them! Kill the humans!"

Since only eight members stood in the ring, Juri questioned where their substitutes were. The crowd grew angry and unruly quickly at the pause the problem caused. Sakyo entered the ring and Shizuru gasped in recognition. It didn't go unnoticed by Komeko, but she left it be. Shizuru was quite the personal person, preferring to keep things to herself.

"Earth to Shizuru. Hello? You okay?" Keiko asked.

She came out of her stupor. "Yeah, sorry."

* * *

"I'll stake my life on Team Urameshi being defeated before I even need to fight." Sakyo bet.

Nearing disqualification, fanfare erupted from behind Team Urameshi followed by a smoke that cleared to reveal Koenma. The girls sweat-dropped.

"Way to go, Koenma, sir! You knock 'em dead!" Jorge cried happily.

Koenma threw back his red cape to reveal that he had a jetpack, the Koenmatron, in case he needed to escape. The girls and Jorge all fell to the floor this time, embarrassed for the prince's cowardliness.

Karasu entered the ring and Komeko hummed in a low growl.

"Is that Karasu?" Yukina questioned.

"That bastard is the one that attacked me." Komeko answered, purposefully not mentioning the baby.

Anger filled her body and she thrummed with the emotion. She had full faith in the team and would stand by them any day. They were ready for this.

"Kick his ass, Kurama!" Komeko shouted loudly.

Kurama caught her gaze in the stands and nodded slightly while Karasu remained stoic. Koto and Juri hyped the crowd up further with their own cheer for the finale.

"You couldn't pay me to root for that vampire wannabe weirdo!" Keiko yelled loudly.

"Go Kurama!" They all cheered amongst the opposing demons.

Botan calmed down quicker from her cheering excitement than the others and stood to avoid questions about Genkai's absence as it was brought up again. Komeko grabbed her wrist and gave her a look before she could walk away.

"You gonna be okay?" Botan shook the worry off and continued.

Shizuru followed her and Komeko let them go so she wouldn't leave Keiko alone. Tear tracks evident, they returned shortly after they had left, but they both did look better. In the arena, Karasu began to verbally dig into Kurama.

"You're either extremely brave or extremely stupid. It's rare for anyone who has seen my capabilities to go through with fighting me. I'm curious as to why you would subject yourself to this. Could it be something personal?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Karasu. I'm here to defeat you and by the way, I advise you not to underestimate me." Kurama threatened.

Rose petals flew around the arena as Karasu approached Kurama. A slice appeared and disappeared just as quickly on Karasu's face.

"They're beautiful, but they lack substance." Karasu taunted.

Kurama shot the petals at him and Karasu made each one explode in a burst of sparks and red velvet.

"Damnit." Komeko swore.

"My hands are merely vessels. My power is everywhere, even in the air you breathe."

At Karasu's charge, Kurama pulled out his whip, but it was cut off easily a millisecond later.

"The intimacy that murderer and victim share is unparalleled." Karasu murmured before performing another aerial attack.

The smell of Kurama's blood hit Komeko's nose as he was hit on his arm and then his upper thigh. She saw the expanse of reddened skin and scowled, hearing his cries of pain clearly amongst the roar of demons cheering around them.

"I manifest my thoughts to tangible things. You can't see what I'm holding, but it's just as real and very deadly. Honestly, I don't think words can do it justice. You have to feel it for yourself. Actions speak louder than words."

Karasu threw a skull laden bomb at him, exploding the ring. Smoke filled the arena and Komeko gasped. Botan started to tear up, worrying for him as well. Karasu's blood dripped onto the ground from a rose struck through his palm before they saw a relieving sight. The smoke cleared to reveal Yoko Kurama in his true form.

"You go, King of Thieves!" Jorge yelled.

Komeko clapped Jorge on the back happily at his enthusiasm. She was getting hyped up on the adrenaline that filled the stadium with Yoko's presence. Words were traded in the ring as two roses embedded themselves into Karasu's bombs. Yoko dodged the attacks swiftly, like it was nothing, pausing only a few moments for Karasu to speak about his next attack.

"Once these trace eyes set their sights on you, they will follow you forever." Small bat-like bombs floated around Yoko.

"Ever hear of Ojigi? It only grows in South America. It's extremely sensitive to movement. Any vibration will make it close its leaves around its prey."

"I have no interest in gardening, but it looks like you're surrounded."

"I thought you'd know better than to corner an animal like a fox, Karasu. We have a tendency to show our teeth." The bombs exploded and a shiver ran down Komeko's spine. "You know, an Ojigi plant is quite dangerous regularly, but it's several times more deadly when grown under a demon's energy."

The plant sprouted different razor-toothed openings that rammed themselves after Karasu, eating slabs of concrete easily when they missed, like it was jello.

"How does it feel to be the one pursued?" Yoko questioned as Karasu dodged until the plant had him surrounded and venomous laser-like beams shot forth.

Komeko sat at the edge of her seat and watched the fight with rapt attention, just like her friends beside her.

"The Ojigi is truly a gifted species of plant. It can sense the smallest amount of movement, even something as insignificant as a muscle spasm. So, you see, it's useless to run. It would only make you easier to catch."

"Kick his ass, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled.

Yoko stayed centered in the ring, not needing to move with the Ojigi. Karasu managed to blow up parts of it, but more grew. "The plant also responds to aggression, so it will be all the more vicious when you attack. You'll need to come up with a smart way to kill it, or else, bang."

Yoko made a hand gesture much like a gun to the temple as his plant covered Karasu. It captured him wholly and squeezed hard, his mask popping off. This immediately worried Komeko as she remembered what Karasu had mentioned to her before. If his Ojigi didn't kill him right away, then there would be more trouble.

"Yoko! His mask!" she yelled.

She thought her voice was drowned out and he may not have heard her over the crowd, but his silver ears twitched and a frown graced his features after he had started to walk away.

"Calm down, K. He beat him." Botan proclaimed.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong, it's just nice to see someone not make a fool of themselves on stage like my baby brother." Shizuru added.

Komeko stayed quiet and let the scene unfolding do the talking for her. The girls watched in horror as the purple ball of leaves was obliterated with Karasu's energy. Botan blanched visibly.

"I wouldn't count me out just yet." Karasu chimed after Juri's ruling.

"I'm so, so sorry! That was entirely my fault." Juri squabbled.

"You look surprised, Yoko. Did you think that was the last you'd see of me?" he scoffed.

Karasu breathed in deeply through his mask-less face. His hair lightened into a sun lit blonde as it blew around his body with the force of his energy. He was internalizing his power to make a giant explosion. He flew into the air and Komeko instructed the girls to duck just in time for part of the stadium to explode into oblivion. Botan popped her head up, followed by the others and they paled at the destruction.

Yoko couldn't be seen in the ring, but part of the rubble moved to reveal the normal human form of Kurama. Karasu approached him from the side of the ring and Kurama didn't get up yet. He pulled a rose with an unsteady arm, but it failed as the petals broke.

"You're too weak. You can't even control the most basic of your attacks. Make this easier on both of us and give in. I promise it won't hurt too much. If you think about it, death isn't really so frightening. Who knows, you may actually enjoy it."

Kurama vaulted into the ring with renewed speed and went for a much more hands-on approach in combat. His kicks and spins sped up as the two went on in a dance. Strands of Karasu's hair fell to the ground with one of Kurama's moves.

"I think you've finally lost your mind. If you come any closer, you're a dead man."

"I will not be afraid of something that I cannot see!" Kurama claimed before he flipped over the attack aimed at him fluidly.

He landed a two-handed attack on Karasu steadily, sending him further back in the ring.

"You're just full of surprises, but I thought you'd be original." Karasu pulled a seed from his bruised chest easily. "I must congratulate you though. You've injured me more than once and that's practically unheard of."

A metal contraption attached itself to Kurama's leg and blew up, wounding him.

"No, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. "Don't move anymore, you're surrounded by bombs!"

He moved to stand up weakly. Karasu felt as though he had him cornered as Kurama stood still.

"Didn't you say you chose not to be afraid of things you could not see? Well, here's a better look. You're weak, you're powerless, you're pathetic, but you seem to have a masochistic streak that begs to be indulged."

The bombs exploded around his body and Komeko began to tear up along side of Botan.

"Karasu is just playing with him. I wish he'd get it over with."

"Don't talk like that! Kurama will beat him! I won't lose anyone else to Toguro's team." Botan countered Shizuru's claim.

Blood flowed steadily down Kurama's arms as he made himself stand up. Recognition registered in Komeko's mind at Kurama's determination. If he was still standing, but out of energy, then he only had one more idea in mind – his life energy. A few tears slipped from Komeko's eyes.

The demons around them began to cheer for Karasu to finish him. Komeko clenched her fists angrily.

"No."

"One."

"No."

"Two."

A growl murmured in her throat.

"Three."

"Kurama! Get up! You can't die!" she screamed.

"Four."

"Face it lady, he's done for." A demon next to them spoke bluntly.

"Five."

Komeko turned to the demon, face marble stone.

"Six."

She stood up quickly and tackled the horned demon to the ground, wailing on his face until it was bloody. "Take it back!"

"Seven."

"I said take it back if you want to live!" His face was bruised, swollen. The demons around them began to clear away from the tangle. Her energy flared around her in a green roar.

"Eight."

Botan shook Komeko's shoulder and ducked from the fist that swung her way. "K! Look!" She pointed to the ring and Juri stopped her count.

"You should've stayed down, but I guess it's not your style." Karasu raised his hand and Kurama expanded his life energy to use his blood draining plant.

"No…" Komeko stared, awe struck.

Karasu's bloodless body fell to the ground as the plant devoured him.

"Get up! Don't die!"

"He can't be dead."

"Accept it. He sacrificed himself for the team." Shizuru noted.

Komeko leveled her with a glare that made the hair on the back of Shizuru's neck stand up from the energy behind it. "Watch your mouth."

Shizuru's face remained impassive as she looked back to the ring.

Kurama twitched weakly and was surprised that he could move. A grin tore across Komeko's face, along with the girls. Most of his wounds healed and he felt more powerful. From the death plant on the ground bloomed into a giant red rose that Komeko could smell from her distant seat.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you, middlekertz, for reviewing! Hope everyone liked this chapter. I just like seeing Komeko's emotions. ;D If you really like YYH, you should check out a show called Hunter x Hunter. It's written by Yoshihiro Togashi and is very cute. There is a poll on my bio concerning this story. I would appreciate your opinions! Besides that, review, please!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** After mourning Genkai in their own ways, the fight between Team Toguro and Team Urameshi started. Kurama defeated Karasu.

* * *

"The winner by total gross out is Kurama!" Koto announced. The girls danced in the stands and Kurama kneeled, apologizing to Yusuke, confusing the team leader.

"And the announcement says the official winner of match one is Karasu!" Juri corrected.

"**What?!**" Yusuke mirrored everyone's thoughts as he approached Juri. "I got a bone to pick with you! How does a dead guy win?!"

"I'd like you to remove your hand." Juri replied to his physically aggressive gesture.

"Yeah, well, I'd like you to remove your head from your ass, but I don't see that happening anytime soon!"

"He lost because he stayed down for a ten count, you jerk!" She smacked his hand away angrily.

"Are you kidding me?" Botan yelled.

Fury gripped the team heavily.

"Two more to go! Two more to go!" The crowd chanted in response to Team Toguro's win.

Yusuke stilled his rage and helped Kurama up and out of the ring.

"Shut up, that's not even that clever!" Kuwabara yelled to the stands surrounding them.

Banter exchanged between the elder Toguro and Kuwabara before he threatened them. "When I get my wish, I'll make sure each of your friends dies."

Shizuru beat the demon in front of her down angrily and each girl followed suit.

"Like your species is just so awesome, scaly!"

"Your horns have been our way this whole time!"

* * *

The elder Toguro stepped into the ring, but was intercepted by Bui. He lumbered into the arena, steps cracking the ground. Hiei fazed seamlessly to appear across from him. They stood at noticeably different heights, but it was no reason to under or overestimate either warrior. Bui formed a giant axe from thin air.

"How'd he do that?!" Botan questioned, alarmed.

Hiei threw his cloak off, preparing for the battle. Bui leapt into the air easily and attempted to hit Hiei. It was only that, an attempt, as Hiei easily flit away. Bui began flailing pieces of the ring around with his axe as it stuck into the sections; they landed everywhere, destroying rows as they collided. Hiei's Jagan opened menacingly and he prepared his fist of the mortal flame. First, he broke the axe with it and then he caught the axe and made it completely disappear when it was redrawn.

Bui began to remove his armor, each piece denting the ground significantly. He removed his mask lastly to reveal a human looking face with a purple scar between his eyes. He rose with his green power unleashed from its previous armored prison.

The two exchanged blows back and forth, often cancelling the other out or dodging successfully, until Hiei made one of Bui's moves backfire into him. It pounded him into the ground, cratering it easily, but Bui stood, relatively unharmed. Hiei began to unwind the wrappings from his arm. Both Komeko and Shizuru got goosebumps from the power both fighter was emitting and were prepared to run if need be.

Hiei openly admitted to his dragon being relentless. Tendrils of its power weaved into the stadium and Shizuru began to feel very cold. Komeko sat rigid and unmoving, but felt the power washing over her heavily, nearly suffocating. Much like last time that Hiei unleashed the dragon, gleaming black lightning erupted from all around the island. The dragon rose menacingly.

This time, the power was far more focused. It felt like Hiei had control. It engulfed Bui and his screams were audible. The blood red coated dragon pushed his green energy around the ring violently. Sections of the audience crashed down and mashed into other areas. Nearly half the arena was demolished when Bui actually stopped the dragon.

"I hope you don't think that dragon is completed!"

Hiei laced more of his energy along the dragon, which began to move around as it had before, easily pushing Bui's heavy form. Komeko stood with the girls as the dragon circled past them, avoiding them clearly in a demonstration of the expertise Hiei still maintained. The dragon burst from the stadium walls and continued its assault on Bui, whose mind was elsewhere. Surprisingly, green demonic energy turned the dragon from its target and it enveloped Hiei.

"Did it just eat Hiei?" Kuwabara questioned.

"A victory." Bui laughed.

He landed back in the ring and cackled. Komeko growled at the supposed win, but perked up when the clear scent of burning ash filled her nose. An explosion of light produced Hiei behind Bui. He was back.

"This brings up my next attack. It's a little different." Hiei glowed with the dragon's energy.

"What a bad ass." Yusuke commented.

"Something gigantic is still here. I can't explain it, but I feel it." Shizuru said.

The mark from Hiei's arm was gone and most of them noticed it.

"Only I have had the ability to understand its dark potential, because now I am the dragon."

The blows Bui landed did not even register for Hiei and he froze at the reflection of the dragon in Hiei's Jagan. He moved fluidly to beat Hiei, throwing him around like a ragdoll; nothing fazed Hiei in the slightest. Bui turned manic as Hiei defeated him with a few crippling blows. Hiei won on the count of ten, tying the teams.

Hiei began to shake unsteadily and announced that he would need a good amount of hibernation to recover. He fainted and snored slightly while the boys chuckled at his threat to kill them if they didn't beat the Toguro brothers.

Since the current stadium, especially the ring, was predominantly destroyed, the match was called to pause until it could be fixed.

* * *

Komeko kicked her feet up and rested them on the wall in front of her for a short breather. Her black high-rise shorts and waist-tie light blue denim half-shirt clung to her skin in a comfortable manner. She sighed as her free blowing hair drifted around with the breeze from the now open stadium. Her stomach rumbled softly, but she chose to ignore it while she could just relax her previously tensed muscles. Fighting in the dark tournament was relentlessly taxing, obviously, but watching people you cared for was almost just as much so.

She reflected briefly about when her feelings came to be so intense for the group. She was brought in to protect their loved ones and help them out when she was needed, but the near week they had spent together here had made her realize a few things. She cared quite deeply for the girls she helped protect and admired their resolve to stick by their friends. She had also developed even more respect for Team Urameshi as fighters. Her last realization was a bit more mind boggling to her. She knew she had developed feelings for one of them and it was getting stronger the more she was around him.

A sigh floated past her soft lips and Botan's shadow cascaded over her form. She looked up quizzically at the deity.

* * *

The girls entered the room with the rest of the team members. Shizuru backed her brother up to the wall and held him there.

"Alright, baby bro, what are you going to do when you fight this Toguro freak?"

"Back off, sis. I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

Yukina's presence helped renew Kuwabara's confidence. They were interrupted by a loud reverberating stomping sound as it filled the room and everyone rushed outside.

"Holy hell." Yusuke said, astonished.

"What is he doing?" Botan questioned.

They watched the younger Toguro carry the ring from the old stadium to the new one step by step. Six hours later, the match was set to begin.

* * *

Juri stood in the middle of the ring, ready to cater to the audience. Hiei was awake now and his attitude was much the same as before. Shizuru worried in the stands, cigarette lit and smoking.

"In case I don't live, take care of my cat." Kuwabara mentioned as he stepped into the ring.

Yukina was equally as worried as the battle began. Kuwabara used the hilt that Suzuka gave him to form his spirit sword. The power boomed forth beautifully, sparking enthusiastically. The floor beneath them cracked subtly and Kuwabara's sword struck purchase into the elder Toguro like butter. However, the demon just melded back together easily after pinning Kuwabara with his malleable body and drawing his decoy back.

"I can move my vital organs wherever I please." He announced.

This was what made Komeko's attack useless. He would have just moved his brain or anything in the way when it happened. Instead of dodging externally, he moved things around internally and took the pain he received as consequence. She narrowed her eyes at the demon and put all her hope into Kuwabara. The elder Toguro deserved to die just like Karasu did.

"Genkai is dead. She has been for two days."

Komeko stilled. Botan wept quietly. The shoulder monkey's fingers pierced Kuwabara's chest, but withdrew to form a mocking puppet story to explain what happened to Genkai.

"Is it true, Botan?" Keiko questioned.

Kuwabara's rage filled him and fuelled him steadily. "I'm gonna kill you. You better know that."

The elder Toguro made his move and shot his hand at Kuwabara. He blocked the advance with his spirit energy and shredded the demon with a newly formed attack. It seemed like he had thrown spirit daggers instead of a sword. Blood pooled around his torn body, but he began to reassemble when Juri hit eight.

Pool gone, he stood, captivating everyone in a terrible way.

"Slimy bastard." Komeko mumbled. "He's so ugly."

He melded his body into different shapes continuously to show its dexterity and ability to relocate his organs. Kuwabara drew his sword from a distance as his opponent formed his own sword out of his arm. The power from the hilt grew and expanded into a more net like shape.

Fear crossed the demon's face and he screamed with Kuwabara's attack. "Spirit Flyswatter!"

The elder Toguro disappeared and the win was given to Team Urameshi. Kuwabara left the ring and he was beyond pissed as he struck Yusuke directly in the face. No one had told him about Genkai's death and he was personally insulted about the whole issue. He thought that perhaps his team had laughed at his unknowing situation. He was corrected easily enough.

Yusuke explained his denial for the situation and apologized to Kuwabara for keeping Genkai's death from him.

"Urameshi, win this."

"Right."

The tension was beyond tangible in the air as Yusuke and the younger Toguro approached the ring.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks so much to mezvers for the fave/follows! Check out the poll on my profile for this story, plz! :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The win for Kurama was retracted and Kuwabara faced off against the elder Toguro, defeating him and tying the teams.

* * *

Yusuke and Toguro were interrupted by Sakyo entering the ring and taking the microphone.

"I'd like to place one last bet. Being the team owner, I'm going to wager on Toguro to win. For the stakes, I'll offer up my life." He proposed, making any other battle unnecessary.

Koenma agreed to the bet and his placed own life on the fight as well.

"What are they thinking?!" Keiko asked.

"Why would he throw it all away?" Shizuru asked as well.

"The man seems pretty crazy, if you ask me." Botan noted.

Komeko agreed and made a circular motion with her finger around her head. "He's real loopy, for sure. Then again, what might that say for Koenma?"

"Faith, I suppose." Botan answered.

Koto announced that the committee was fine with the point change, since Sakyo wanted this particular fight to count as the final, and Shizuru returned to the seats. A putrid smell hit Komeko's nose and a terrible laughter filled the stadium. The elder Toguro pulled his form from the rubble and laughed insanely before degrading Genkai's image. Botan and Komeko quivered with anger at the insults. Then, surprising everyone, the younger brother beat up the older.

"I'm sorry, but blood can only run so thick. This will be a fair fight with you down to the letter. This time, we fight for real." Toguro addressed Yusuke.

He smirked. "You bet."

Koto intensified the suspense in the crowd with her narration for the coming fight. Toguro stripped off his green jacket. Another, much different, scent crept around Komeko's senses. She looked around the seats for a few minutes and felt a creepy sensation dance down her spine. It was very strange and familiar, but her train of thought was interrupted by the women beside her.

"Put your shirt back on!" Shizuru yelled down to them.

"Yeah, nobody wants to see that mess!" Botan added.

"Okay, begin!" Juri sanctioned.

"Well done, Yusuke. At last the two of us fight again - only this time, things will be different. I'm not throwing this fight for anyone."

"Good, because this is personal." Yusuke quipped.

"You don't think this is personal for me too? I'll start with 80 percent!" Toguro yelled as he upped his strength. Twisted muscles laced his limbs and the fire-like blue power flared out passionately.

Some of the energy started to ignite the weaker demons, obliterating them in blood red blazes. Their tormented cries made a horrible cacophony around the arena. Toguro's power hummed higher than the cries, creating a deafening roar. At the edge of the ring, Koenma placed a barrier around the rest of the team. Puu cried loudly and erected his own barrier around them for protection. However, there was no one there for Yusuke. The power didn't degrade him like the others and it was certainly a sight to see.

Their gazes locked and Toguro stepped closer to Yusuke. They exchanged blows that ignited with energy. Yusuke flit around the ring fluidly, landing a hit on Toguro's cheek. Pieces of the ring exploded and the energy both fighters exhibited ran rampant along the stands. Toguro stopped his punch.

"I see the way you look at me in judgment, but you have no idea what it's like, do you – to lose your beloved?" Toguro questioned.

"No, I don't, because I'll never let that happen. I actually look forward to growing old with her." Yusuke replied.

"You sure about that?" Toguro eyed Keiko.

"Stop it. This is between you and me."

"It's time. You have something to prove to me. Show that Genkai didn't sacrifice herself in vain."

"I'll show you." Yusuke modeled his hands into his signature move.

They both remained still, locked in an unbreakable stare down. Blood trickled lightly down Yusuke's cheek, but his gaze did not falter.

"So, she didn't teach you any new tricks?" Toguro provoked. "I want everything you've got, everything she taught you."

The energy transfer between Yusuke and Genkai made Toguro excited. He wanted to feel what Yusuke could do and actually challenge himself with his opponent. It would be another notch for Toguro to secure himself with – showing he was more capable than anyone, a show of pure strength and battle wit.

Yusuke charged his spirit gun.

Toguro grit his teeth in concentration and Yusuke charged him after canceling his previous attack. Landing several hits to his torso, Yusuke raged on, but Toguro deflected the pain of the punches by absorbing the shock with his thick muscles.

"Come on!"

Yusuke dodged several crippling blows before kicking Toguro straight in the face. Yusuke's evasive tactics had definitely increased and it was a beautiful thing to watch as he avoided the offense. Toguro managed to make the stadium ground pop up between them and throw Yusuke off balance.

"Let's kick this up a notch, shall we?"

Toguro's power, mainly from his punch to the ground, blasted into Yusuke and obliterated the ring into a devastated crater. The rubble flew up into the air, Yusuke and Juri included. Yusuke, while maintaining a completely upside down stance, took his opportunity to shoot Toguro with his spirit gun. It nailed Toguro straight on with its pure, blinding blue light.

"Bulls-eye!" Kuwabara shouted, astounded.

Toguro yelled out, in pain, but took the impact of the shot like it did not faze him.

"Yusuke just tore up the other half of the stadium, that's gotta be enough to take him out." Botan said.

"I hope so. If they do anymore damage, then this place is gonna collapse." Komeko noted. "I can hear the trees snapping from here."

The fire from the attack blazed the trees with its intensity and smoke wisped the edge of the arena and tree line. Everyone went silent.

As the ring was destroyed, it seemed as though the fighters would have to be killed to decide the battle.

"We won!" Botan yelled.

It was stunning that Toguro had just taken the blast, but the win was short lived as Yusuke stood at the hole he had made. Toguro emerged from the flaming pathway a few seconds later. Glasses destroyed in the blast, his muscled form lumbered up to Yusuke.

"Is that all you got for me? I expected more from Genkai." He taunted.

"Whoa! Look at it, people! He's magically risen from the dead. Runs in the family, I guess!" Koto announced.

"I wanted to test you to see if you were strong enough to defeat me. I obviously don't need to go up to my full power. I'll finish this like I am. I thought you might have been the one, Urameshi. I would've gone full power for you, but now, I realize it would be wasted on you."

"Guess play period's over. Oh well, it was fun!" Yusuke ripped his wrist band off and it glowed brightly.

"What is that?" Keiko questioned.

Yusuke pulled the other cuff off to reveal a pair of spirit cuffs lit between his wrists.

"How are those different than yours, Komeko?" Keiko questioned.

"Mine would hide my energy and were not as showy as his. I got mine from Koenma and I wore them longer. Otherwise, though, they aren't that different."

Yusuke unleashed his full own power, blinding everyone and releasing a huge phoenix-shaped energy form from it. It settled back into him and fed into his aura. The emission was phenomenal. Toguro was enraged at the insult to his abilities. Yusuke ran at Toguro with a new speed that was almost impossible to follow and laid his fists heavily into Toguro, knocking him off his feet. Not letting Toguro get up, Yusuke slammed his fist into Toguro's chest and made the ground beneath him crater before landing even more punches.

"He's like a machine!" Kuwabara cheered.

Yusuke jumped back for an unknown reason. Something unnerved Yusuke and Toguro rose from the crater. Muscle mass depleted, he stared down Yusuke.

"I am afraid that a ferocious wolf is laying in wait underneath that placid sheep's façade." Kurama said.

"I know. It's written on his face." Hiei agreed.

"At last, Yusuke, you've done as I've asked. I've waited a long time for this moment. Now, destiny has rewarded my patience." Toguro spoke as his skin began to shape itself into a new form with his power. The ground shook with him.

In an explosion of power, his once lithe form became covered in plated armor of pure thick muscle. It was a terrible and horrifying sight that was nearly enough to blind everyone, which was ironic as the stadium became as dark as night.

The haze cleared and Toguro revealed his new body, gray skinned and demonic – thick like a tree trunk. He looked every detail of intimidating. Yusuke stood still, watching Toguro, not in fear, but in wonder. Most of the stadium was now much scarcer in participants, but it only made the experience that much more terrifying for those left.

With only a flick of his wrist, Yusuke was thrown back into a rock and sported a new wound on his forehead. Yusuke blocked the energy bullets that were shot at him and he pulled back an energy filled punch, but Toguro blocked him with only a finger and broke his left arm.

"Hit me with everything you have. You have no idea which shot will be your last." Toguro goaded.

The shot was deflected like it was nothing.

"I consider myself a good judge of human kind. I can say there's something missing in your eyes." He noted. "That something is fear. It was a strength for you. Without it, you can't grow stronger as a fighter."

He blasted Yusuke backwards, causing him to spit up blood when he landed. Everyone watching looked on in near despair.

"You're not doing your job, Yusuke Urameshi. The way you're fighting now, I could kill you easily. You need to realize your true power. What Genkai mastered and what you were born with should give you an ultimate power. I want to see you show it!"

Toguro used his body to take the souls of the audience to keep his energy fueled and goad Yusuke into saving them. Countless demons around the stadium were sucked in and many of the remaining tried to flee the arena. The girls still remained in Puu's barrier. Sakyo pushed a few buttons on a device and walls erected themselves around as a new barrier, keeping everyone in.

"Now only the winners will get out of here alive." Sakyo explained.

The demons who charged after him were obliterated easily by Toguro. Yusuke landed a punch on Toguro's forehead and beat into him heavily.

"Kill Toguro, Urameshi!" the remaining crowd yelled.

Toguro caught Yusuke's punch and he screamed in pain. Keiko watched the battle with a disconnected look on her face. Tears rimmed her eyes as the girls watched her wearily.

"This tournament isn't real. It's all a bad dream. Just wake up, Yusuke, I wanna go home. Yusuke!" Keiko cried.

"Keiko…" Yusuke trailed off softly, face smashed into the ground.

Toguro drove his foot into Yusuke's stomach. "The only thing waiting does is cause more people to die."

"Take it easy. Come back to reality, Keiko. Yusuke will win this! We've got to trust him and keep our cool, okay!" Botan said, tears ready to fall.

"That's enough of this garbage." Genkai's voice rang out.

The girl looked around in confusion. "Huh?"

Toguro fired a shot at them, missing by feet. This enraged Yusuke and he shot up, hitting Toguro with an upper cut before he was struck down again.

"What a disappointment. If you can't face me, you'll pay for this, Urameshi."

"Yukina, Botan, Komeko, combine your powers to make a barrier while I'm gone." Puu said in Genkai's voice.

"Oh, my." Botan said.

"Someone's brought her back." Shizuru noted.

Puu flew to the ring. "In order to see his power, kill one of his friends and make sure he's watching. He's got a six foot wall of crap between him and his emotions. That's where his power lies. Take it down and it will make him do what he has to."

Yusuke argued with Genkai and she slapped him harshly. "This isn't pretty, but when you're not strong enough to lead, you lose the privilege of getting what you want."

Puu flew off with Toguro's hit and Toguro set his eyes on the rest of the Team before locking on Kuwabara.

"Urameshi does appear to be the most protective of you. I'll make this quick."

Yusuke tried to stop Toguro, but nothing phased the demon. Kuwabara stood his ground and watched Yusuke closely.

"If he makes it over here, the three of us must fight him together." Kurama said.

"You know this is your fault, right, from living in a constant state of depression?" Toguro said.

Kuwabara stood in front of the rest of the team and offered himself up. "Hey, Koenma, you risked your life on Urameshi's fight, so now I'll do the same. So, make a place for me and make sure my wake is as good as his. There's no stopping him and if I'm gonna go now, I'll go charging him! No regrets!"

Kuwabara charged forward, sword drawn, and was taken out with Toguro's fingers ripping into his chest.

"Okay, Urameshi. It's all you. I did what I could. Now, beat him for all of us. Make my death count, okay?" Kuwabara fell down and Kurama ran to his side.

Yukina and Botan covered their eyes at the sight, Komeko and Shizuru let the tears fall uncovered. Yusuke glowed with a renewed power, eyes sullen.

"You took my teacher and now I let you take my friend. The hell do you want from me? Don't you think I wanted to use my power, win this thing, and go home? Of course I did. I just didn't know how to reach it and I have to live with that."

Yusuke moved from one side of the ring to the other, completely unseen, and let his energy coat the stadium in comforting waves of light.

"I can practically feel his emotions in the air." Botan said.

"His walls are coming down." Komeko noted in awe and sadness.

Yusuke walked forward, eyes never leaving the ground. With his energy ghosting the stadium, he spoke.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself now, not just you. Let's do this."

Toguro charged, "Now your energy has reached the same level as mine."

"That's a load of crap, Toguro."

Yusuke slid to one of the remaining walls, relatively unscathed. He stood and let more of his energy coat the stadium, harmless to the inhabitants – it felt protective. Toguro did his best to convince Yusuke to go over to the unfeeling and uncaring side of things, but he refused. Pride filled his teammates and friends. As Toguro moved to kill another person, Yusuke stopped him. The ground cracked beneath them.

'_No person is a one man show, every decision you make will affect the countless people who care about you.'_

The ground shook heavily, rubble flailing into the air. Yusuke socked Toguro right in his gray, tangled face, slamming him into the ground easily. When he sat up, his neck was bent sideways, looking broken as ever. Yusuke fired his spirit gun, which ran right over Toguro, and put another hole in the wall.

"Get on your feet, Toguro."

Toguro stood and realigned his head, cracking audible. His muscles began another transformation, writhing beneath his skin and blasting away most of his clothing. Now at his truest power, he stood across from Yusuke, who aimed his spirit gun again and insulted Toguro, enraging the demon. Energy swept around Yusuke, swirling into his shot, while Toguro erupted in his own intense emission. The accumulation of power was enough to make anyone weep in astonishment. Something like this only happened so often. Toguro barely caught Yusuke's blast until it faded slowly and he kneeled on the ground.

Blood hit Komeko's nose and made her want to vomit. Toguro's arms wrapped around Yusuke's shot and it dissipated. Then, his armor cracked with a bright light beneath it.

"Thank you again, Yusuke Urameshi." He exploded and fell to the ground, defeated.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to MusicAndLiterature and Linnea Farhen for the faves, and double thanks to MusicAndLiterature for the follow!

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! ;D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The fight was interrupted by Sakyo's new fight proposal. Yusuke fought valiantly against Toguro and defeated him once Kuwabara was killed in the cross fire.

* * *

Everyone was silent, until Koto spoke. "That's hard to call…"

Juri stepped forward and looked at Toguro's pale form, grossed out. Yusuke stood up slowly.

"We can go home now!" Botan yelled happily while hugging each of the women beside her.

"Winner of the Dark Tournament, Team Urameshi!" Koto and Juri announced in unison.

Yusuke collapsed on the ground, nearly passed out, and Kurama rushed to his side, snapping him out of it. Tears ran down Yusuke's face for his best friend's death. Suddenly, Kuwabara stood up. Yusuke, completely dumbfounded, stared at his team members. He proceeded to beat the living crap out of Kuwabara, enraged beyond a doubt. Kuwabara dropped to the ground, bruised and broken, but still alive.

Sakyo approached the group and explained some of what he assumed Toguro's intentions had been.

"It's been a most enjoyable game. Where's the thrill in gambling if you know you can get out of all your bets? Don't worry. I'll take care of it myself." He pulled out a remote and hit a button.

The stadium shook. _'Stadium detonation now commencing. Fifteen minutes.'_

"What?!" the girls all yelled in surprise.

Everyone began running from the collapsing building. Sakyo walked calmly into another area, presumably to his death.

"We can't waste time or we'll be foundation! Keiko, snap out of it!" Botan shook her as Shizuru walked away.

"Where's she going?!" Komeko questioned.

"I don't know." Botan worried.

Keiko sat, unmoving, between Yukina and Botan. Botan shook her again before Kuwabara appeared. Some of the wall started to fall on Yukina, but Hiei saved her easily.

"You're of no use." He insulted Kuwabara.

"Thank you very much, Hiei." Yukina spoke quietly.

"We gotta get out of here, you guys." Komeko said.

Yusuke started shaking Keiko and yelling before he started slapping her back and forth. Her mighty slap graced his already bruised face not a second later. Her confusion was apparent, but they all had to run along quickly to escape the collapsing building. Eventually, their movement was stopped by a large amassment of demons.

"Uh-oh." Kuwabara said.

"You're too weak Yusuke." Kurama told Yusuke when he wanted to try to blast through it.

'_Stadium detonation: 2 minutes.'_

Chu blasted through the rocks, smiling down at the group triumphantly.

"Let's go!"

They couldn't have been happier to see them and they all followed as quickly as they could. Parts of the building around them fell, tumbling down.

'_3…2…1'_

Everything exploded in a fury of rubble.

"Everything's over now…" Kuwabara said.

"Ugh! The prizes for winning the tournament!" Botan cried aloud, remembering that they were supposed to have had a wish granted for each member.

"Those bastards couldn't have given us what we wanted anyways." Yusuke responded before shouting to the sky. "It's done! We finished it, Genkai!"

* * *

Yukina, Shizuru, Botan, Keiko, and Komeko walked the edge of the beach calmly. It was nice to have the water just wash over their feet and relax. The salty air whirled into her senses and rested in the pit of her stomach in a way that made her feel airy and at home amongst the women beside her. They stopped in front of a grave that was made for Genkai and prayed quietly, saying their last words.

"Goodbye, Genkai." Keiko said softly as they left.

* * *

Back in their hotel room, clothes were flying in the air as they tried to get their things together. Botan held up a random bra and looked at it confusedly.

"I don't remember bringing this."

Komeko snatched the clothing from Botan's hand and stuffed it into her bag.

"That's because you didn't!"

Yukina sat, waiting with her bag already packed and in front of her. Keiko was throwing the blankets around, looking for a few things she still didn't have. Komeko closed her case and smiled at it triumphantly. Sure, she didn't bring a lot of things, but you couldn't exactly wear the same clothes for a week. She wondered how Yukina kept so clean, because she never even smelled dirty in the slightest.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the final boat back to the mainland will be boarding within the hour."_ An announcement rang in the hotel just as everyone finished their packing.

"Let's go, girlies!" Komeko yelled happily, standing at the door way.

They each filed out, bags in hand, and quickly made it to the dining area to meet the guys.

"Jeez, what's taking these girls so long? We're gonna get left behind." Kuwabara grumbled. "It's just like family vacations. My dumb sister's always making us late. She's probably pluckin' her moustache."

Shizuru crept up behind her brother silently. "Should I tell them about your fluffy doll?"

Kuwabara jumped sky high and landed in Kurama's now vacated chair.

"No, no, uh, hi, sis! That's enough family stories, I was just telling them how pretty you are."

"You're a moron." Shizuru commented.

The rest of the girls walked up to the table and smiled at the guys in greeting.

"Sorry we're late!"

Everyone threw their bags to Kuwabara, who tried very hard to keep them balanced. Komeko kept hers beside her and just nudged him forward after everyone else, grabbing one or two of the bags when they started to fall and handing them back to him. Eventually, Kuwabara regained his balance easily enough.

"You know, I'm actually gonna miss this place."

The barge came in and they looked at it with different emotions bubbling beneath the surface.

"Back to skipping detentions." Yusuke said happily.

"And video games!" Kuwabara chimed in.

"My human mother." Kurama said.

"Various crimes." Hiei added.

"More homework." Komeko and Keiko said together, but more distaste for Komeko.

"Alright, let's go home!" Yusuke threw his fist up.

"Well, excuse me if I'm a little insulted!" Genkai's scent wafted into Komeko's nose, making her grin.

"Hold on a sec." Yusuke paused.

"You jut gonna leave the old fossil behind?" She questioned.

Yusuke looked dumbfounded. Everyone ran towards her happily.

"Genkai!"

"She's really alive!"

"Must've rubbed off on me, dimwit. I died like you – half-assed."

"Genkai… Genkai! Come here you beautiful hag!" Yusuke hugged her and swung her around thankfully.

* * *

Everyone stood on the boat and watched the water slosh around the hull. A few fish could be seen swimming along side of it playfully. Komeko turned towards Kurama.

"Well, that certainly was what I would think to be a happy ending." He said.

She nodded. "I'd be most inclined to agree with you. I do owe you something though," she stood, slightly on her tip-toes and kissed him quickly on the lips, "For kicking the living shit out of Karasu and killing the bastard." She winked at him.

A slight blush graced his cheeks and he smiled at her. He gave her a hug with one arm and held it for a moment. A pleased sigh left her lips and she grinned at the ocean around them. She wondered how these developments would shape when they got back. Certainly, they wouldn't all be cooped up together as they had been and, hopefully, there wouldn't be as much to worry on about. A sinking feeling rested in the pit of her stomach, but she pushed it away to enjoy the moment.

* * *

**AN:** So ends the second season! The next chapter is one of my absolutely favorites, so look for it tomorrow! :3 Please review and take my poll. Thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** After winning the Dark Tournament, Sakyo set the stadium to explode. The gang escaped with the help of Chu and they were reunited with Genkai as they left the island.

* * *

"I wonder what they've been up to, I haven't seen Keiko for the last two days and that's weird for her. We just got back from this crazy ass tournament and I don't get it. She wasn't at her house, or anyone else's, so this is the last place to look." Yusuke deducted as he, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked down the street towards Komeko's house.

He pounded on the door for a few minutes before it opened up, revealing only Komeko's head peeking around the corner.

"Hello." She looked at them with wide eyes.

Not understanding her confused and questioning stare, Kurama politely asked if they could come in, but not soon enough, as Yusuke just lumbered his way in with Kuwabara right behind him, Kurama hesitantly last.

"We're looking for Kei- Holy hell, what is this!?"

"I didn't invite you in for a reason, buddy!" Komeko yelled, hiding her upper body with one arm and using the other to get the guys out.

He was thrown out a millisecond later, landing harshly on his face, followed by Kuwabara right behind him. The two scrambled away from each other before staring at the now shut door that Kurama had been pushed out of.

"Why do you think they were all half naked?" Kuwabara asked, rubbing his head. Blinking away his befuddlement, Kurama stood next to them with a light red tingeing his face, also staring at the door.

* * *

Nearly 24 hours ago, Komeko had been in her kitchen, cooking up some late lunch, when she had a knock at her door. She didn't have to wait long to find out who it was, as Shizuru bust through with Yukina, Botan, and Keiko behind her.

"What's up, girlies? Is everything okay?" She questioned in worry.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about anything, K! We brought the party to you." Shizuru announced, plopping down a few different bottles of alcohol on her counter.

Botan shut the door behind her. "You said you wouldn't have anything with us at the tournament, so now is our chance! We even brought Yukina and Keiko so they could have some fun too."

"I don't know about that. I mean, no offense, but isn't Keiko a bit underage?" Komeko eyed the booze on the counter wearily.

At least she wouldn't get drunk, and neither would Yukina, since their metabolism was so much different than theirs.

"No worries, we brought alternative drinks for her. She agreed to be our sober buddy for the evening." Botan said as she set a few non-alcoholic drinks besides the others.

"Well, at least we're just at my house. So, why not?" Komeko shrugged in agreement, happy. "What else did you have in mind?"

Botan was already over near Komeko's stereo, looking for something good to pop in. She looked like she found precisely what she was looking for, as a tropical and happy song started up in the speakers. Satisfied with her decision, Botan gave the girls a thumbs up.

"Make yourself at home, sit wherever you'd like, no worries." Komeko supplied for Yukina and Keiko, who stood a bit awkwardly.

"Thank you, Komeko." Yukina said as she bowed slightly.

About an hour and a few drinks later, they had all eased up. Keiko was in a good mood that she caught from her friends, and so were Yukina and Komeko. Currently, Botan was trying to get them to agree to a few different games she had thought up.

"We can do truth or dare, spin the bottle, or something."

"B, those sound kinda lame. I'd rather build a fort or something." Shizuru offered sarcastically.

Komeko, relaxed on the couch beside Yukina, added, "Do you know how long it's been since I made a fort?" They stared at her for a moment. "I can't even remember. I was like, five."

"How long ago was that?" Shizuru asked.

"Pfft, like a couple hundred years ago." Komeko answered.

"What? I didn't think you were that old." Shizuru said, surprised, as she threw back the rest of her drink.

"Yep, but it's really not that long. Remember how Kurama changed in the ring? Well, he's much older than I am."

"Oh! Speaking of Kurama, what's going on between you two?" Botan nudged Komeko playfully.

"I wouldn't know what you're talking about, ma'am." Komeko downed a few sips of her drink and let the burn hit her stomach. "Nothing going on there!"

"Yeah, like we believe that!" Botan said while she stood up and pulled Komeko from her sitting position.

The song around them kicked up a notch in intensity and Botan moved her feet around well for as many drinks as she'd had so far. Both Yukina and Keiko watched the two with their full attention, so that they did not notice when Shizuru stepped into the kitchen and began rifling through the cabinets.

"You ought to, because it's the truth." Komeko pressed as she played along with Botan's movements.

Soon the two were twirling each other and Komeko dipped Botan as they went. "I'll let it slide for now, but don't get too comfortable about it. I smell what's going on, even if you deny it!"

Komeko let out a full laugh at the deity's choice of wording. "That's sly. I thought I was the Tsuiseki here."

Botan, now aware of the pun she made, laughed at herself. "I didn't even mean to say that, guess I'm just that awesome."

Her giggles erupted a few seconds later and they both sat on the other couch. Komeko lifted her glass in a toast.

"To the entire team, which we may be so lucky to consider ourselves a part of, winning the tournament and setting all this bullshit straight!"

They downed their glasses each in a single go. Komeko licked her lips, as did Keiko and Yukina. Something tasted funny here. At their accusatory looks, Shizuru defended herself.

"Hey, I just thought you guys could use a little of the good stuff." She pulled a bottle from beside the couch that Komeko recognized immediately.

"What?!"

"What is that stuff, Komeko?" Yukina asked, feeling her head spin a little.

"That's something I managed to jip off of Chu on the way back here. It's not like his Ogre Killer, but it's not exactly too far away. Don't tell me you gave some to Keiko, it'll kill her!" Komeko yelled, standing a little wobbly as she stared down Shizuru in panic.

"Relax, I did give the girl a few shots of something else though." Shizuru smirked.

Komeko tripped back down to the couch and stared at Shizuru and Botan. "This means war."

* * *

Roughly a half an hour later, homemade forts were erected around her living room that was bare of the other normal furniture. On one side of the room was Fort Komeko, with its namesake being the only inhabitant, and the other, Fort Shizuru, which held the older Kuwabara and Botan. Yukina and Keiko were to be the referees.

Komeko peeked between the curtains at the front of her fort, red bandana tied around her forehead. She could see no sight of the other two girls, but her energy was bounding around in her body, begging for movement.

Shizuru looked out from the top of her fort, wearing a black bandana around her forehead, just like Botan, and eyed Komeko's fort with distaste. Seconds later, a battle cry rang out as Komeko jumped from her position and attacked the fortress, toppling it over. Botan laid passed out on the ground, eyes swirling, while Komeko straddled Shizuru and went straight for her sides. Laughter erupted from Shizuru as she was tickled.

"Say you give up!" Komeko laughed loudly. "Your battle partner has been laid to waste on the ground. Resistance is futile!"

Waking from her stupor, Botan snuck up behind Komeko. Having had enough of the demonic alcohol, her senses were quite dulled, and she didn't react in time. She landed on her back with Botan doing what she had done to Shizuru now to her.

"Not fair!" Komeko let out between giggles.

She never let people know how ticklish she was, but she did not seem to have much in options right now. She used her feet to lift Botan at her waist and hold her up so she could get away. The diversion worked, until she was backed into a corner of the room. Her eyes narrowed playfully at the girls before she disappeared before their eyes. Dumbstruck, Botan and Shizuru stared at the spot Komeko _had_ been in.

"Huh?"

"Look out, she's behind you!" Keiko called out, speech only slightly slurred.

Alas, it was too late for the two combatants. Komeko slung Botan over her shoulder and knocked Shizuru down. She stood proudly and straight at her victory as Yukina yelled out the ten count. She was taken by surprise, however, when Shizuru managed to flip her off her just after the count was over. Lying in a heap of giggles, the girls detangled themselves and shook hands.

"That was the most awesome thing I've done in like twenty years." Komeko said, grinning.

"You can say that again!" Botan agreed.

"Not to mention our lovely referees, Keiko and Yukina!" The two took bows at the announcement before erupting in laughter.

* * *

"Now, let's figure out an even betterer game than what B said before." Komeko slurred.

"Hey, my games were true to their inner selves, not lame!" She defended. "We could always play some awesome sort of dressing up like game."

"Ladies?" Shizuru asked the girls to vote.

"Nah, you guys couldn't handle seeing my beautiful body. You'd swarm me." Komeko answered jokingly.

"I'm not that fond of it either." Yukina said.

"I think it sounds like fun." Keiko answered.

"Sorry Botan, my votes with them." Shizuru added.

"Then, what is your suggestion, missy?" Botan asked Komeko.

She stood up triumphantly as an idea came to her.

"How about a drinking game?! You guys dragged me into this ridiculousness, now I want to pull you under with me."

Wobbling slightly, she pulled out five shot glasses and their last bottle of alcohol that was half full.

"Now this piece of awesomeness right here is going to be intertwined with the game 'I never'. To play it, one of us pretty ladies starts off by saying something they've never done. Then, anyone who has done it, has to drink. For example, if I say that I have never kissed Kuwabara in any manner, Yukina would have to drink!"

"But, I've-" Yukina tried to interrupt.

"Oh, you know it's true, Yukina."

Botan nudged the girl slightly with her elbow. She only blushed in response.

"We all understand?" Komeko asked.

"What if we don't want to do the shot?" Keiko asked timidly.

"Then strip a piece of clothing!" Botan supplied.

Everyone sweat-dropped and Shizuru poured the shots. "Shizuru, you start!" Botan instructed, before anyone could interrupt her.

"I've never eaten jello."

Keiko took off one of her shoes while Komeko and Botan took a shot each. Shizuru refilled them.

"I've never kissed Kuwabara!" Komeko said happily.

Yukina and Shizuru both took a shot, where Shizuru's was obviously only in a family way.

"I've never pet a horse before." Keiko said.

Komeko and Shizuru both took a shot.

"I've never been to the mall." Yukina said.

Botan stared at her in awe.

"What?!"

"Just take your shot, woman." Komeko moved the glass over to her as Keiko took her other shoe off.

* * *

Several 'I never's later, the bottle was gone and the pile of clothes on the floor had grown.

"I've never shots a gun." Botan said drunkenly.

Komeko abandoned her bra onto the pile and Shizuru tossed her pants on.

"I can't think of anymore and if I lose this game, I'll be pissed off." Komeko said, slur starting to coat some of her words as she drug out some of the letters.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Shizuru said as she slung her arm over Komeko for balance.

"I think it's time for a…" Komeko dozed off mid sentence as she and Shizuru had sat back down on the couch while the rest of the girls followed suit shortly after.

* * *

Pounding rang in Komeko's head and she vaguely recognized where it was coming from and what direction up was. She tried not to step on the bodies lying around her living room as she figured out precisely where the door had gone. A shiver ran down her spine and she looked down, realizing she was naked.

The pounding got more insistent and she opened the door, hiding most of her body behind it.

"Hello." She looked at her new guests with wide eyes.

* * *

**AN:** How did you guys like this chapter? I thought it was one of my favorites so far. Please review and take the poll on my profile! Thanks to the two people who have taken the poll already and everyone so far who has reviewed/followed/fave'd this story! :D Please review!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The guys stumbled into the remnants of a fun drunken party the girls had, including fort building and a strip drinking game of 'I never'.

* * *

Now dressed in her previous clothes, which consisted of a pair of orange sweatpants, a loose gray shirt, and bare feet, Komeko sat with Keiko and Shizuru, who were also clothed again, in the living room. Yukina and Botan had both left, but the other two girls had decided to stay for the day since it was still the weekend. Currently, they were in the kitchen, sipping water and non-alcoholic drinks.

"That was awesome." Shizuru commented.

"I regret nothing." Komeko said, raising her glass of water in a toast.

They clinked glasses lightly, since they were all still sporting headaches, and smiled. They were interrupted by another knock on the door and Komeko got up hesitantly. She came back in a few seconds later, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara trailing behind her.

"Are you guys done with your lesbian sex party now?" Yusuke asked, looking annoyed, but curious.

Keiko slapped him harshly.

"Nope, as consequence, I am now pregnant with Shizuru's baby. You're gonna be an uncle, Kuwabara!" Komeko grinned while slapping him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, man." Yusuke said.

He took quick glances between Komeko and his sister with a horrified look. Yusuke erupted with laughter even though his face hurt and Kurama tried to hide his growing amusement. Shizuru walked over to Komeko and rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"Yep, baby bro. You'll just have to get used to being Uncle Kazu."

"Oh, Kuwabara, relax. You look like you're going to faint." Komeko nudged him. "All that belly rubbing made me hungry. You guys want lunch?"

"I don't get it!" Kuwabara yelled in frustration.

"We were kidding, you moron." Shizuru said while smacking him upside the head.

"Oh, hehe." He laughed while scratching the spot she just hit.

* * *

Later that night, Komeko walked out from her bathroom and heard another knock from the front of her home. Surprised to be hearing from anyone at this time of night, she approached the entrance wearily. She didn't feel any demonic auras and didn't even smell anyone outside the entry. She slowly opened the door and looked left, right, and up before stepping out. Her bare feet met paper and petals as she looked at what was beneath her.

Roses, how had she not smelled them before? There were two roses with a small card on top of them. Not sure what to think, she picked up the group of items and opened the paper in a delicate manner.

'_I've seen you often and I can't get you from my mind,  
I like how your eyes soften when they meet mine.  
Please accept these flowers from my heart to yours,  
I want my identity kept secret, not explored.  
Patience will bring me to you.  
_

_-Your Secret Admirer'_

Komeko stepped back inside after making sure no one else was around for the umpteenth time. Her mind reeled with the possibilities as it tried to cope with what just happened. She could take battles. She could take bloody wounds, but taking a love note from a 'secret admirer' was not something she had ever had to do before. The roses were symbolic and peculiar all they same. It was obvious who had the green thumb among her friends, but was this really what Kurama would do? They almost smelled like his roses, but didn't at the same time. His scent itself was on nothing. In fact, there was no actual scent on the card or anything besides the floral aroma. Perhaps that was what was missing from making them smell as nice.

Anyone may have a scent, such as Kurama smells like roses and healthy earth more often than not, but everyone has their very own scent as well. This is what Tsuiseki demons track down and attach themselves to. Whoever had sent these things had deliberately taken their odor off of them. Left without other options, her mind flew towards it being Kurama and a small feeling warmed up inside of her. She wasn't sure how to describe it, but it was definitely pleasant.

She put the flowers in a vase and the card in a drawer before going to sleep.

* * *

Komeko and Kurama sat together in his room a few days later, books open in front of them.

"I really do not want to do this." Komeko whined.

Kurama looked over at her curiously. "Then why are you enrolled at Meioh? I would assume that a demon, at least one that works for Koenma, would not necessarily need to get a school education in the Human World."

Komeko sighed and put her book down on the bed beside her, re-crossing her legs to get comfortable.

"What you said is true and logical. I shouldn't have to be here. Koenma made this a part of my punishment. Most demons in general have little need for an education and obviously you're a special case, since you're part of a human family now, but my situation is just different."

She played with a strand of fabric as it pulled off of her sock.

"What are you being punished for, if you don't mind me asking?"

Komeko stared at him for a few seconds before answering.

"My past, I assume, is no where near as long as Yoko's is. I was told stories about him when I was born to keep me away from going places I shouldn't be. It's odd to think my race and your past life were both considered stories to make children wary and mindful, but I didn't lead the most…" she paused looking for the right word, "innocent life before I came here.

"When I was younger, I joined up with a group of demons that labeled themselves a battalion. It was great at first and I really felt like I had a purpose. We helped many villages and even saved a few lives, I'd like to think. Yet, it always seems like there's something breathing beneath the surfaces of things. In this case, what I later found out was something ugly and deleterious.

"The leader of our battalion had us go on missions that were not what they seemed. I have blood on my hands because of it. We were eventually disbanded and I consider that my past now, but it doesn't mean I feel less guilty about it. Koenma had contracted me while I was with the battalion and when things fell apart as they did, he offered to give me a way to repent, as it was.

"After spending time here, I've liked what I've seen amongst the humans. Sure, there will always be a bad apple here and there, maybe even some big rotten ones, but the majority of them have given me a perspective that I don't think I would have otherwise found where I was."

She looked down at her socks again, worrying away the string. This was more than she had opened up to anyone in a long time and she wasn't precisely fond of feeling this vulnerable. Her movements were stilled by Kurama's hand as it was placed over hers.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'd say you and I share more things in common than we knew. The relationship that I maintain with Yoko is complex in more ways than one, but I do know about my own past being less than innocent as well." He said, using her words.

She gave him a genuine smile. "Alright, now that all that's laid out on the table, let's get back to this crap." Komeko said, giving the books a distasteful glance, but savoring the feeling of his gentle hand on hers more than she'd care to admit.

* * *

By the end of the week, Komeko ended up with another set of flowers and a card as she had previously. It read the same – poetic at first and then saying things would eventually be revealed. Currently, she was standing with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama as they looked for a good movie to see. They were predominantly reruns and nothing that peaked anyone's interests really.

"These all look crappy. What else can we do?" Kuwabara spoke what was on most of their minds.

Truthfully, it was weird to be back with the monotony of things. Not that it wasn't nice, but the adrenaline that they had had before was just addicting.

"I don't know. We can always go pick a fight with somebody." Yusuke offered offhandedly. Komeko and Kurama both gave him a look. "…or not."

"I know what we can do. Meet me back here in about an hour and we'll have some fun. It's a surprise, but don't worry about being dressed up or anything. It's casual!" Komeko said before taking off at a normal run towards another part of town.

"I wonder what she had in mind." Kuwabara thought aloud.

"Indeed." Kurama agreed.

"Whatever, it's gotta be better than this crap." Yusuke said, gesturing to the movie titles.

* * *

**AN: **Thanks to Karebear & XxMichyBabyxX for the fabulous reviews (faves/follows/etc.)! This chapter marks the middle of the story, so I hope that makes some of you happy ;D Please review!


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The night after her party, Komeko was given a pair of roses from a _secret admirer_. The day after, she studied with Kurama and revealed more of her past.

* * *

Komeko stood in front of the movie theater exactly an hour later, waiting for the guys to meet up with her. She wasn't waiting long, at least for Kurama, since he was the first to show.

"Hiya!" Komeko greeted him with a hug and friendly smile.

He hugged her back and he looked at her curiously for a moment. "I thought you said we needn't change?"

"Oh," Komeko looked down at what she had decided to wear, "no worries. I just wanted to get out of my uniform. I know you had already changed yours, but I was lazy before. Consequently, I chose this!"

She spun around once, giving Kurama a decent sight of her outfit.

"You look quite nice." He complimented.

'_Especially with how that top emphasizes her curves.' _Yoko echoed in his mind.

"Thank you." She had on light wash blue jeans, her normal converse, and a black halter top with roses on it. She had definitely picked this out in hopes of catching Kurama's attention. She figured this might be a good time to bring up the flowers she suspected him of giving her, "I actually-" but the thought left her mind as part of Kuwabara and Yusuke's conversation caught in her ears.

"I don't want to!" Kuwabara whined.

"Come on, it's not that bad of an idea." Yusuke said.

"What's not that bad?" Kurama asked.

"Nothing!" They said in unison; Kurama and Komeko eyed them cautiously.

"So, Komeko, where are we going?" Yusuke asked, trying to turn their attention elsewhere.

She lowered her voice slightly, intending to only have the guys in front of her hear. "We're gonna go get to see some cage battles tonight. They're all underground and they move pretty often, but I managed to get the location for tonight's fights."

She looked proud of herself for a moment. "Alright, let's go then!" Yusuke said cheerfully.

The four friends walked down the street for nearly twenty minutes before they stopped in front of an alley. Komeko stood with her back to them, braided hair falling over her right shoulder, and knocked twice rapidly in a row. A slot opened up before her and muddy brown eyes met her clear blue ones.

"What can I do you for?"

"Your town's finest, please." Komeko answered.

"What is she talking about?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

"It's most likely code to get in." Kurama answered for him.

The door opened and the four walked inside of the dark lit hallway. The presence of alcohol and cigarettes was apparent, but not overwhelming as they ambled further in. Eventually, they came up to an area with a caged ring. It was something that could easily be disassembled for movement; inside stood two shirtless men that were geared up to fight each other. There were plenty of people around them, but not enough to make them stand squished beside each other.

"You ever been here before?" Yusuke asked Komeko.

She nodded. "A couple of times – it's really not too bad. Like I said, it's nothing super human like, but it's still enough to enjoy."

The announcer interrupted anymore conversation to be had. "Please, finish placing your bets as it's time for the fight between Arakaki and Ichikawa!"

A roar from the crowd kicked up in their ears and the two men came to the center. They touched wrapped fists for a second before starting. Arakaki, the shorter of the two, began with a few punches to Ichikawa's face, but they were blocked easily enough. He brought up his knee to the taller man's torso and caught him in the ribs. It made his opponent drop his block long enough to give Arakaki an open window and he took it by landing a nose-breaking punch to his face. Blood trickled down Ichikawa's face and accumulated to drip off his chin.

The smell was harsh on Komeko's nose, but she cheered on with Yusuke beside her for the fight. It was nice to be out and see a little bloodshed that didn't always decide someone's life – just a monetary outcome. Even Kurama seemed a little hyped up from the match; it was nice to see him just be one of the guys once in a while. He obviously had some of the same instincts as the others, but repressed them into more sophisticated outlets quite often.

The idea of him feeding his inner beast excited Komeko. It was probably just as pleasing to Yoko as well.

"The winner of this fight is Arakaki!" The referee announced.

How long had she been thinking to miss the end of the fight? She shook her head to make sure she cleared it as she watched the next two men enter the ring. Something was really off about one of them though.

"Do you feel that?" Komeko asked Kurama, directly to her right.

"If you mean the energy that that particular fighter is emitting, then yes." Kurama responded, looking slightly troubled.

"It feels kinda demonic to me." Yusuke added.

"I don't feel anything. I hate feeling left out like this, you guys." Kuwabara whined.

The four's expression changed into pure concentration as they watched the match start.

"Now we have Matsuki and Yoshida! Begin!"

Yoshida was clearly the person with the energy here. He had short blonde hair and sharp features, while Matsuki had black hair in a pony tail around the base of his neck and slightly softer features. The dark haired fighter started offensively and felt like he had the upper hand when he managed to back Yoshida into the edge of the fence. The tables turned quickly when a stronger power sprang forth from him and the blonde managed to land several kicks and hits.

The final kick was right to his knee, which broke. Matsuki started moaning in pain and even though he was down, it looked like Yoshida was going to go in for the finale.

As his hand shot forward, Yusuke yelled out. "Hey! Leave him alone! He's down for the count!"

Yoshida's attention immediately turned towards their group and he stood at the fence in front of them.

"Make me."

"Alright, asshole, let's go!" Yusuke eagerly walked up the ramp and slipped off his shoes. The referee asked for his name and he gave it. "Yusuke Urameshi."

"Good thing Yusuke looks a lot older than he is. We know he can kick this guy's ass, but it's not like anyone else would let a kid fight down here. That's the only reason we even got in here is because of us looking old enough. At least no one really asks any questions." Komeko ranted absentmindedly before locking onto the fight.

"Place your bets guys! Do you want the newcomer, Urameshi, or do you want the previous winner, Yoshida?"

The crowd yelled out different opinions, but the favor swung to Yoshida. Yusuke got close to his opponent before the fight started.

"When I win this, I want your girl over there with the roses." Yoshida pointed at Komeko.

Clearly being able to hear the two, she yelled at him. "As if, pervert!"

Bristling with the idea of being a prize, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Kurama protectively slid his arm around Komeko, who didn't brush him off.

"I doubt she'd be too happy with that, but when I win, and I _will_ win, you gotta get your demon ass out of here. Got it?" Yusuke threatened.

Yoshida stared at him for a moment, partially awestruck, before recognition hit him. "Shit, you're the new detective, aren't you?"

Yusuke just smirked as the ref came back to start the fight. Yoshida, now slightly panicked, went to offense quickly. Yusuke easily blocked and dodged the hits that flew at him. Yoshida lashed out with an upper cut and Yusuke took his chance to land a right hook straight to his face. The blonde fell down for a moment, but sprang back up quickly. Yusuke held his hands out in formation for his spirit gun, but was interrupted.

"Yusuke, that wouldn't be wise!" Kurama noted since they were among humans.

"Shit, looks like I gotta beat you the good old fashioned way. Not that I have any complaints. It'd do you good to get your ass kicked."

Angered by Yusuke's words, the demon charged him into the fence. It shook with the blow, but didn't falter from its holdings. Yusuke kneed him right in the torso, sufficiently knocking the wind from him. Before he fell, he also landed a perfect right punch to Yoshida's face. The demon stayed down and Yusuke bent over to whisper to him.

"Don't forget our wager, Yoshida. If I see you around again, you'll be in a lot more trouble _and_ pain."

Yoshida backed up, face bruised and lip swollen, to the fence and away from Yusuke's threatening glare.

"Yeah, Yusuke!" Komeko cheered while Kurama slowly pulled his arm from around her waist. She flashed him a grin before winking. "Thanks."

'_Anytime, sweetheart. Next time, let's place our arm a little lower though, okay? I'm sure she'd like it if you just squeezed her-' _Yoko was cut off by Kurama.

'_Stop it.'_ He smiled outwardly.

* * *

A few minutes later and they were walking home.

"That was awesome, Yusuke." Komeko high-fived him.

"Yeah, I'll be ready to sign autographs later." He joked.

The area where the four would part ways came up quickly. "We'll see you guys later!" Kuwabara said, waving good-bye.

She and Kurama walked quietly down their street in a comfortable silence. Darkness had already begun to settle, but the nocturnal creatures had started to frequent the area. An owl hooted towards their right and it made Komeko smile.

"Isn't this pleasant? Sometimes, I think I enjoy the night time better than the day time." She admitted.

"I agree with you, it is very nice." Kurama said.

She liked being here, next to him, in the darkness, calm and happy. It was a treat and she soaked it in until they came to his house quicker than she cared for.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow for school, right?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Of course, we'll walk like we normally do."

"I'm thankful to have someone near me like you, Kurama." Komeko admitted.

His smile widened good-naturedly and they hugged before Komeko started walking back to her house, mind floating in the clouds.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed! I super appreciate it! :D


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke watched an underground fight and Yusuke stepped in when one of the competitors turned out to be a demon.

* * *

Standing in her red Meioh uniform, Komeko looked dismally at the names on the list before her. Kurama stood next to her and his name was the easiest to find – at the top. She wasn't even recorded with his; she was on a separate sheet of paper that listed other students who were of lower ranking. Grumbling to herself, she went on quietly about how she was just going to smack down all the books and burn the building, aggravated was an understatement.

"Not my damn fault I don't get this stupid human crap. I'm made for battle tactics and wit, not history homework." Then, she redirected her commentary towards Kurama. "At least I've gone up since you've been helping me. I appreciate that."

He smiled at her and chuckled. "Yes, perhaps you'll get off that lower paper soon. You were close to the top of it. In fact, let's make a pact." She stared at him thoughtfully, motioning him to continue. "I believe that by the end of this year, you will get at least to the middle of the top."

She eyed him wearily. "You're on. Let's do this!" Komeko said and shook his hand.

"Whatcha doing with your new girlfriend, Minamino?" A male voice, gravelly, interrupted them.

"Is it impossible for a guy to have a female friend platonically?" He answered.

That hit her right in the friend-zone, but she played along. "Yeah, get your mind out of the gutter."

He left, seemingly embarrassed and got ready for class to start.

* * *

Komeko stared over where Kurama sat, reading. They were between classes, on a short break, and he was relaxing. Two girls came up to him and started talking about wanting to hang out with him. Komeko put this aside as she watched him swiftly grab something from one of the girl's shoulders. As they left, she approached him.

"What was all that about?" He held open his hand to show her and the stench from the Makai hit her nose. "Damn."

"My thoughts as well."

"We'll have to have a nifty little chat with Koenma about this one. Fantastic." She sat behind him and stared out the window until class resumed, consumed enough in her thoughts to completely miss Kurama's stare aimed towards her.

* * *

Komeko sat quietly in the back of the lab where Kurama was working on a few different chemistry substances. Her book was splayed out in front of her, but her mind kept wandering towards the red head a few feet from her. She was brought out of her daze when several male students walked in. They began begging Kurama to join the biology team – especially so he would attract more girls around them. Komeko felt bad for the guys, but sat bolt upright as she heard Kuwabara yelling.

He wasn't just yelling just anything either, he was yelling for 'Kurama'. She face-palmed. Not a second later, the door burst open, flattening the biology club member to reveal the orange haired wonder.

"There you are! I've been looking around for you! Read this."

He shoved a note into Kurama's hands and Komeko peeked over his shoulder by standing on her tip-toes. She became mad at the words, but couldn't fight a familiar feeling bubbling in her stomach from the scent on the paper. It evaded her nonetheless.

"Hey, did he call you Kurama?" One of the other biology club members asked.

Kurama did his best to cover it up, flailing his hands up dismissively. "It's really just a silly nickname, nothing to even bother remembering."

They walked out into the hallway, with Botan trying to figure out what they would do to find Hiei. Komeko stared at them for a moment before the deity spoke.

"If only Hiei was here to use his Jagan to find himself."

She continued to stare at her blankly.

"Logic tends to be fear's prey." Kurama spoke. "We can just ask Komeko to find him, if she doesn't mind that is."

Komeko smiled brightly. "Not a problem! I'll meet you guys in the park in an hour."

She was gone a millisecond later and let her senses push out to find the fire demon. He was restricted to this area and it wouldn't be too hard to find him. She eventually came all the way across town, a half an hour later, to see him in a tree, eyeing the humans at a restaurant below them. He stiffened at her presence.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well, straight to the point, aren't we?" Komeko replied vaguely. "Your presence is requested by the rest of the group. Seems Yusuke has been kidnapped and the people holding him want you to come to their mansion. They want everyone there or they said they'd kill him."

"That's funny that he's been taken. I have no intentions of going though. Let him get out of his own mess."

She stared at him, hard, for a moment. "After what he's done and how you've fought **beside** him, you won't help him?"

"Not a chance." He glared at her.

She scowled. "Comradery should mean more than that. Grow some balls, you jerk."

His glare darkened and he went to withdraw his sword. She was gone before he unsheathed his sword and he didn't bother chasing after her.

Komeko waited impatiently in the park, anger still festering. Botan was the first to arrive, bag in hand, but the other two were not far behind her.

"Where's he at?" Kuwabara asked.

"The brat refused to come and I wasn't about to get burned forcing someone that stubborn to get here. I can tell you where he is, but persuading him is not my strong point." Komeko answered, harshly kicking a pebble with her shoe.

"Not a problem! I thought we may have an issue with Hiei coming to us, so I brought some of the gadgets from Spirit World! Now, let me see here…"

She picked up a few things from her case before settling on one, a whistle. "Now, this is will give off a sound far away enough that will make Hiei come to us. It's supposed to attract demons. I suggest you cover your ears though."

Komeko did just that, as did Kurama and Kuwabara. Botan, blowing her lungs through the thing, sounded it off. It hurt both Komeko and Kurama's ears shrilly, but did nothing to Kuwabara.

"Now, what?" Kuwabara asked once Botan was finished.

"Now, we wait for Hiei to come to us. It may take a few minutes." Botan answered.

Kurama and Komeko laughed as they watched Hiei fall none-too-gracefully from a tree behind Botan.

"What was that infernal racket?"

Botan shied away, behind Komeko.

"You gotta come with us to get Yusuke back. They said if we all don't show up, they'll kill him."

"Even though the prospect of hurting humans is appealing, I will not go." Hiei said finally.

"How about this: if you go and help to get Yusuke back, I'll ask Koenma to untether you from his restricted area?" Botan asked.

Kuwabara looked at her like she had grown a third head. "What?!"

"Now, that, I can agree to."

About forty minutes later, they were in front of the designated estate. The mansion looked deformed in all its glory and rather distorted. The darkness surrounding it didn't help either, since the shadows casted twisted veils over its abstract angles.

"This is the only one around here, so it has to be correct." Botan said.

"Alright, well, you better stay here. We don't want you to get hurt." Kuwabara warned.

"I'm just as capable and you could always use another person to help you out and I have the extra technology." Botan countered.

"She's right. We're safer in numbers." Kurama agreed.

"I got your back, B." Komeko said, winking.

They walked up to the front door and stopped, reading the note. It warned they were to never utter the word hot in the House of Four Dimensions. Mindful of the note, they stepped inside. Immediately, the air changed around them. Komeko felt it.

"That's odd." Botan said. "What is this place?"

"Did you both feel that? It's felt like we were transported to a different space." Kurama noted.

"More like traveling through space and time. Welcome to the house everyone. I'm so very glad you made it. " A faceless voice announced.

"Yeah, that's him, one of the guys Urameshi left with." Kuwabara noted when a teen came out from around a corner.

"Recognition, I just love how that feels." Kaito said.

Kurama explained how both Komeko and he both knew Kaito from school. "Why have you kidnapped Yusuke?"

"It's a real grip-your-seat mystery, isn't it?" Kaito replied, sitting down. "I hear your team won something called the Dark Tournament and that that's quite the feat. Congratulations. I was most surprised by learning about your participation, Shuichi."

Kurama glared darkly and a shiver ran along Komeko's spine. Kaito spieled on and Hiei drew his sword, declaring his impatience. His blade shattered as a shield erected in front of Kaito.

"How'd he do that?!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Only your words have power here, not brute strength. Just make sure you follow my one posted rule." Kaito chided.

Hiei pushed the envelope further. "I will not be ruled by your three letter word or let it control my fate. Hot."

Hiei's body lit up with crackling energy and his soul was sucked from him, transformed into a little ball in front of Kaito.

"I told him not to doubt me. Say the taboo word and I get your soul." Botan held Hiei's stiff body and the others glared. "Accept the challenge or do not get your friend back."

Kaito explained his powers and rules further, while insulting Kurama's friends.

"We forget about Hiei for now and we move on!" Kuwabara suggested.

"Kuwabara!" Botan scolded. "Just because he gives us the cold shoulder doesn't mean we should do it to him."

"You can't go anywhere without the key." Kaito said. "Yanagisawa has the only key to that door."

Kuwabara approached the tall haired boy and threatened him. Kuwabara threw a punch that was blocked by another shield – severely hurting his hand and wrist.

"Yow!"

"We're still in Kaito's territory, so we gotta be gentle, okay?" the student rubbed Kuwabara's head.

"I'll play by your rules, Kaito, whatever they are." Kurama agreed.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks so much for everyone who has commented/faved/followed so far! Please review ;D

**Karebear:** Thanks! There's a total of 54 chapters, so it's the long haul for what you're waiting for, but it's worth the development, in my opinion. :3 (Also, thanks for your other review as well!)


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** After brooding over her less-than-perfect school score, Komeko and the gang ended up invited to the House of Four Dimensions and encountered Kaito.

* * *

Kurama sat down in a chair opposite Kaito, who was reading. He had just offered Kuwabara a drink from the refrigerator, but Botan insisted on opening it first. She picked out some orange juice for him.

"That's fine. Just pour it over ice so we share it with each other as long as we have two straws." Kuwabara told her.

What had happened to Hiei, happened to Kuwabara.

"Hey! He didn't even say it!" Komeko yelled.

Kaito set her with a look. "Think carefully."

"You're cheating! He never came close to saying hot!" Botan yelled and realized her mistake too late. "Oops, I goofed."

She was struck just like the other two and Komeko growled at Kaito angrily while Kurama glared at him. Taking the seat that Kuwabara had retained before, Komeko stayed beside Kurama.

"Forgive me for not explaining the specifics. I didn't think your friends could handle it. In my territory, you cannot use the letters h, o, and t in a row even if they are in other words."

"Fair enough." Kurama said.

Kaito held the souls in his hand threateningly. "I'm warning you. If you so much as bruise what's in your hand, I'll show you pain. You and your soul will cease to matter because you will not be judged when you die. You will simply no longer exist."

Kurama held up the key he obtained from Yanagisawa in his hand. Kaito made him check.

"Yana!"

They noticed the plant on the ceiling.

Komeko smiled at Kurama while Kaito was distracted. "If you believe you've got this, I'll just kindly keep my mouth shut."

He nodded and she turned her face in a mask easily. She kept her sight on Kaito when he returned.

"Keep those souls in perfect condition, Kaito. You've found yourself in over your head." Kurama said.

Kaito tried to play off his intimidation and Kurama asked if they could up the ante. "I assure you that you will speak the taboo within forty-five minutes and you will free their souls. If I cannot, then you may have my soul as well."

"And mine." Komeko added, showing her support, but making Kurama turn to her in question.

She wasn't sure what made her trust him so heavily, but she knew his wit was endless, as well as his intelligence. She also wanted him to take the wager and if that meant adding herself into the pot to sweeten it, then so be it. This was more than she'd trusted anyone outside the battalion in a long time, but she felt her heart warm at the lengths Kurama was willing to go to save his friends. She admired that in him deeply, unlike how Hiei had casted off his own opportunity to help selfishly.

"I accept your challenge." Kaito agreed.

Kurama spoke to explain the rules. They would start with the letter Z being taboo until they worked their way up the alphabet, adding letters every so often. This would continue for the duration and if Kurama didn't get him to say it, then they would all be lost. They started at one AM.

"We begin." They said in unison.

Kaito goaded him to get any Z words off his chest before they became taboo. Seconds later, he said the same for Y.

"Be careful, Kaito, you'll tire yourself and make a mistake." Kurama warned.

Quickly, letters disappeared as they lost the last five, then eight. Komeko couldn't help the feeling pitting in her mind that wanted deeply to rebel and splurge out all the letters she knew were now taboo. Face unchanging, she continued to watch them. She noted precisely how calm Kurama was. His pulse had not quickened and his gaze did not falter. He was one cool cucumber and she admired him for it.

Kaito stood a second later to go to the bathroom. Kurama took his opportunity while Kaito was away. Komeko noticed the vines gently caressing her arm, looked at them and then at Kurama. He made a gesture with his hand for her to stay quiet as he stood and grew more of the plants. She also heard Yanagisawa drop to the floor and calmed breathing. She assumed he was knocked out. She stayed put and watched Kurama wade carefully into the newly created forest.

She heard Kaito rustling through the greenery only a moment later. Enough time had ticked by that only a few letters were left. Kaito reached the spot and stared at her in confusion. He felt unnerved from her cold stare and she could hear his heart race steadily with his anxiety. Kurama was definitely under his skin and she was sure his mind was battling with possibilities.

Kaito left her momentarily and went further into the forested area. Several sounds came from different places in the room and Kaito backed up into the table. Thinking he would hear Kurama, he stood alertly.

Only A and B were left as Komeko saw Kurama hang upside down behind Kaito. She glanced at him quickly to avoid suspicion, since Kaito had begun to watch her expression more analytically. She almost had a hard time not staring, considering the view was so much different than normal of him. His hands were placed around his face and Komeko understood what he planned to do.

"Baaaa!" Kurama shouted, surprising Kaito.

He didn't make a noise aloud as he cupped his mouth. Quickly, the letter B was taken away with time. Kaito turned around to see Kurama as he was, making the funniest face both of them had ever seen. Komeko averted her eyes quickly to avoid laughing. Kaito was not as lucky since he busted out sniggering, officially using the taboo letters and then some.

He was zapped just as the others had been shortly after his fit. As hoped, the three souls returned to their respectful bodies. Komeko jumped up and hugged Hiei before he knew what hit him, then Kuwabara, and finally she picked up Botan in elation.

"Don't do that to me ever again, woman!" She swung her around until she was almost dizzy.

Botan hugged her back and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. It just slipped."

They each took in their surroundings and smiled while Hiei glared at Komeko.

"He got it in the end, but we'd be toast without you, Kurama!" Kuwabara said.

Given her opportunity, Komeko laughed, clutching her sides. Kurama sweat-dropped, knowing what the source of her laughter was.

"What's so funny?" Kuwabara asked.

Komeko kneeled on the floor, clutching her sides. "You should've seen his face!" she managed between breaths.

Kuwabara eyed Kurama curiously as Komeko helped herself up off the floor. She sighed as her giggles slowed and just smiled like an idiot at Kurama. They walked over to the door and unlocked it with the keys Kurama supplied. They stopped at the third when they saw a note saying they needed Yanagisawa's permission before entering. They walked over to him as he started to wake up.

He looked wildly between each of them. "Nap time is over." Kurama said.

"Looks like you defeated Kaito. Impressive."

They showed him the note and he complied, but took his time in doing so. They were lead to a room with several entryways and stairs lit in different colors.

"Now what's going on? Jeez, this place is big." Kuwabara said.

"Each of you has to take a different staircase to get to Yusuke on the second floor. My reasoning is my own and you have to follow it."

Kurama agreed, "We need to comply in order to get to him, Kuwabara."

"Oh, I forgot! I knew this would come in handy." Botan said as she opened her box of gadgets. "This clever little thing is guaranteed to blow you away – the always stylish Megiru seals!"

She brandished a blank circular sheet with squiggles around it before explaining it. They would track the applier's condition and were only removable by the applicant.

"So, we should write our names on the seals and put them on each other." Kurama said.

Yanagisawa approved them and Botan pulled out a marker for them to use. After they were marked and applied to everyone but Hiei, Botan approached the odd man out. He grabbed her wrist and threatened to break it if she tried to do it, but Kurama managed to sneak his own on and the others followed suit.

Komeko stared down at her chest awkwardly. Nothing lightens up the evening like everyone getting a free feel. Fabulous. They all lined up at different staircases and said they were ready, except Hiei. Nodding determinedly, Komeko trudged up the steps. Turquoise colored light filtered over her form as she walked for a little while, until she was met with her steps turning into different and small sections. She followed them carefully towards a door way and had to jump over some of them to make it there.

"Freakin' obstacle course." She grumbled.

She reached the door and eyed it carefully. It seemed way too easy. She opened it and saw Yusuke; the rest of the group joined her.

"Welcome." Kido greeted them.

"What's up, guys?" Yusuke said. "Stay away. I'm stuck because he's on my shadow."

"That's true, but I'm not the one you should be worried about. One of your friends is now an imposter. Figure out who they are quickly or the friend they replaced will be killed. You may only speak when Yusuke asks you a question." Kido explained. "You have ten minutes."

"What's the best way to weed out a fake…? Kuwabara, what's your blood type and when were you born?"

"Do you even know my blood type, Urameshi?" Kuwabara countered.

"Good point. Kurama, what's your mom's name and how old is she?"

"Her name is Shiori, she is forty years old, and she will be married in the fall." Kurama answered easily.

"That's great, tell her congratulations for me!" Kido reminded Yusuke of the time limit. "Alright, Botan, prove to me who you are by telling me your boob size!"

"Are you crazy?! You know I've never told you!"

"You told me on the roof of the school, don't you remember?" Yusuke supplied.

"No, you liar, you're making that up!" Botan said, enraged.

Yusuke sighed. "Oh well, Komeko, what was the first thing you ever said to me?"

"I called you a dumbass for kicking Kuwabara while he was down." Komeko answered.

"I'm tiring of this." Hiei added.

"Fine, then let's get to you! What's your little sister's name?"

"You know her well enough. I refuse to play this nonsense game." Hiei replied.

Kuwabara began to harass Hiei about it and he became mad when he was the only one who didn't know.

"We don't have time for this!" Kurama yelled. "I'll talk to you about her later." He said when Kuwabara pushed it.

"Hey, guys, what are those weird things on your chests?" Yusuke asked.

Botan got mad at him for not paying attention, since they had been explained to him before. "Those are your Megiru seals! Hey! We could try that! If we can't peel them off, then the person is an imposter!" Botan said proudly.

The tried to do it and everyone was able.

"Damn." Komeko cursed.

"I assure you there is a fake. Yanagisawa can copy absolutely everything from his objective. He can do it to anyone. Your time is up, Yusuke. You will need to hit who you think is the imposter as hard as you can. It's the only way to stop Yana's power. If you don't, I'll kill your friend."

Released, Yusuke looked at his friends. "Thirty seconds, Yusuke." Kido reminded.

"I've decided, just don't take this personally. I hope I'm right!"

Yusuke landed a heavy punch on Kuwabara's – Yanagisawa's cheek. Yusuke explained his deduction and Kido was impressed.

"The game's over, now cough over Kuwabara."

"He's fine and I'll give him back, but first off, I'll introduce the master of this plan."

Genkai's scent wafted in before she moved forward.

"I can't believe it. Why?" Yusuke questioned.

"You never cease to surprise me, Genkai." Kurama noted.

Genkai revealed her purpose – to teach them all a lesson in perception and that it was often necessary to use your mind rather than just your brute strength. She dragged Hiei and Yusuke down about their mistakes. She explained that the three boys they had encountered were her students in training.

"The cause of these new psychics is our latest threat. I assume some of you have already noticed the demon insects flying through the city." Genkai said. "Someone is carving out a tunnel to the Makai. Sakyo's plan was not buried with him. He needed funds to drill his tunnel, which is why he had so much money riding on the Dark Tournament."

Kuwabara popped out in his red boxers, agreeing with how messed up Genkai's statement was, before going to get his clothes as Yusuke laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Kurama defeated Kaito over the new game. The group found Yusuke, who had to pick out the imposter in the group. Master Genkai revealed her reasoning behind the excursion.

* * *

Genkai continued her explanation of the tunnel and Koenma called to chip in his two cents as well. There was an opening in Mushiyori City where insects were rampant and people were gaining powers, like the three boys that Genkai was training. The insects and humans with powers were an indication that the issue had already progressed to a stage two. Stage three meant demon energy in the streets and low level monsters running around, while stage four would allow both B and C class demons to pass easily. When he calculated the growth rate, they had been given a time limit of three weeks until stage four would happen.

Koenma was doing his best to help out, but the Kekkai barrier they had erected would only keep out A and S class demons, since it was so far spread. Kuwabara started raging about how he couldn't see Koenma and had no idea what was going on. So, Genkai explained it to him summarily after she went to return Kaito's soul to his body.

"Toguro was only a B class demon." Koenma explained.

"What?!" Yusuke yelled hysterically. "There's gotta be something we can do! Can't you close it up or something?"

"The only way is to stop the hole's creator. To make this hole at all, one would place a psychic at the center point. Stop the psychic, stop the hole." Koenma explained.

Yusuke started to hype himself up, along with Kuwabara, so Genkai got him to settle down by flipping him into the air.

"What is this, be bitchy day?!"

"Here's a brilliant concept, learn from your mistakes!" Genkai yelled back. "You need to learn about your opponent's powers before you get in over your head and die, dimwit! We need to know how many fighters they have, who their leader is, and the true nature of their power. Without this information, attacking would be suicide."

Hiei interjected. "Koenma, if these fools are done, I have my own question. In what class do you rank me?"

"Hiei." Kurama scolded.

"What? It's a fair question. If those Spirit World lackeys are going to place a letter on me, then I deserve to know." he shot back.

Koenma took a moment to answer. "Very well, Hiei. Toguro was an upper B, but by the end of the Dark Tournament, you were ranked in the mid B class."

"Underestimate me even now?" Hiei asked.

"It should make you feel better to know that when you fought against Yusuke, you were an upper D class. In less than a year, you've made quite the jump." Koenma replied.

"What about her?" Hiei pointed at Komeko.

"That is, quite frankly, none of your damn business, Hiei." Komeko answered. "And if you tell him, Koenma, you know what will await you."

Komeko eyed the screen threateningly and Koenma sweat-dropped. "My lips are sealed."

"Probably too weak to even grace the scales." Hiei taunted.

Komeko let the jab fly right off her. "You're not worth the time."

"That's enough, children!" Genkai scolded them both.

Hiei walked to the door as Yusuke called his name. "You already have your fox, your hound, your clown, and your hag. I'm a moot point. I don't intend to hinder your cause, but I'm not helping it either."

"Coward, real men help when they're needed." Kuwabara said.

"Save that idealism for your fairy tales." Hiei left.

"So, what now?" Kuwabara asked.

"We move into the city at sunrise and begin scouting. These three will go with us. They could be of some use. Now, the next job for all of you is to get what sleep you can. In the morning, we'll divide into two groups, so we can cover more territory. Until we know more, no one goes home and no one leaves the group. Good night." Genkai finished.

"We're all sleeping in this freaky house, but I didn't bring my special pillow. Botan, would you pet my hair until I fall asleep?" Kuwabara asked quietly.

"Yukina wouldn't appreciate that!" Botan slapped him.

"I mean in a mom kind of way." He defended.

Komeko smiled at their conversation. It was nice to see them act funny even though something this big loomed over the city.

* * *

Komeko mulled over the facts that had been laid out for them as she sat around the edge of the group. Sleep evaded her busy mind, but she wasn't too bothered, since she felt safe watching over everyone. She was no stranger to the Makai, but she knew the kind of chaos that would happen if it were unleashed to those who did not.

Kurama stirred from his resting place on the couch and walked over to her. The sun was starting to rise and the light outside was dusky.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Not really. Don't you need more? I'm fine. Go, get some more rest." She said as she pushed him gently back towards the couch.

She couldn't deny that it was cute to see him look so groggy.

"I'm afraid I can't sleep anymore right now. I feel quite worried about the task ahead of us. I also admit that I feel worried for my mother."

She put her hand on his shoulder in comfort. "We'll find out who is behind this. If spending time with you all has taught me anything, it's that we'll get things settled. The fun and undecided part is normally getting there."

She smiled at him and he returned it. His hand came up to rest on hers, returning the comfort.

* * *

Komeko, dressed in a pair of jeans and a gray jacket, Botan, Kuwabara, Kaito, and Kurama all worked their way into Mushiyori city. The sky above them was maroon and clouded while they stood in a very vacant field.

"This is dumb. It's just a field. Are you sure this is the center of that distortion thing?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't see any big tunnel." Botan noted.

"Unless he's invisible or looks like grass, the psychic is not here."

"No, a distortion zone always takes the form of a circle around its creator. Right now, we're standing on the circle's center. The psychic has to be here." Kurama answered. "We just have to think that if the man's not here on the surface…"

"Then, obviously, he must be below it." Kaito finished.

All five stared at the grass beneath them.

"Underground?" Kuwabara questioned.

Feeling eyes on them, Komeko and Kurama ran quickly behind the group. Whoever was there before was gone now and they left no scent.

"This is weird." Komeko said. "I know I smelled them and I know that we both felt them, but there's nothing now."

It was unnerving that there was nothing to follow at all. The others ran up to them.

"The question is what saw us?" Kurama said.

"What?" Botan asked.

"Someone was watching us?" Kaito asked.

"We better play it safe." Kurama said.

"I couldn't get anything on whoever it was either. Someone's masking their scent and that bothers me. There's very few ways to do that normally and it's even harder to hide it from a Tsuiseki demon. They obviously know quite a bit about us." Komeko added.

"I'll tell Koenma about this, but I think we should meet back up with the others and figure out who is following us." Kurama said.

* * *

They had trudged their way into the city again.

"Eeeah!" Botan yelled, grossed out by the insects.

Komeko swatted one of them that got too close to her face. "Nasties."

"I'm sure this has gotten even worse since we got here. I need one of those zapper porch lights." Botan continued.

"What're they talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

"There are Makai insects here. You can't see them." Kurama explained.

"They have doubled from yesterday." Kaito added.

Botan brandished a fly swatter and began slapping at the bugs around them.

"If our follower has so abandoned us, I would believe it to happen because they decided to focus their attention on Yusuke." Kaito deduced once Kurama said that their stalker was absent.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They're with Genkai." Botan said cheerfully.

"Right, that's stopped things from happening before." Komeko added.

Botan whacked her with the swatter.

"Hey, that's gross!" she shouted.

Komeko noticed one of the insects land on Botan's shoulder and smashed it with her palm.

"Ew." Botan said, giving it a funny face.

Komeko wiped her hand on Botan's shoulder. "That's what you get for me saving your life, ingrate."

A police siren went driving by them, which they dutifully followed. They stopped at once when they saw Yusuke's spirit energy fly into the clouds.

"Urameshi's spirit gun!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Well, Kaito, you were correct. Yusuke's team is definitely in a fight. What do you say we check ourselves into the hospital?" Kurama questioned.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** A new tunnel to Demon World was opening in Mushiyori City. The group split up, with Kurama's group ending up at a hospital where Yusuke's attack was seen.

* * *

The hospital was straight ahead of the group, not more than five minutes of walking. Komeko froze in her steps and more than enough expletives fell from her lips.

"What's wrong?" Botan asked.

"I smell Keiko and Shizuru. They shouldn't be anywhere near here. If they're not with the others, then they're in trouble." Komeko explained.

"Seriously?" Botan's face became worried.

She started to take a few steps forward before Kurama held her back with his hand.

"Listen carefully." He instructed.

She did just that and heard nothing; it was eerily silent.

"We know Yusuke fired a large blast of energy from here, but there's nothing going on. No one is running away. It's too quiet. We assume the worst for everyone in that hospital. They're detained, hurt, or dead." Kurama continued.

Komeko groaned as she held back a snarl of agitation. His eyes rested on her momentarily before making the decision to enter by himself. Komeko followed after him.

"What do you think you're doing, running off like that?" She kept pace with him.

"It's too dangerous for them to be in here." Kurama responded.

"Hypocrite, you're not shaking me on this one." Komeko was peeved at his dismissal.

"I figured you'd follow along regardless."

Kurama pulled out his rose whip and caught on to the fencing along the top of the hospital. Komeko mimicked him, jump for jump, effortlessly.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of anyways." She added with a small sound of indignation.

Both of them stilled as they caught on the change in the air – they were in a territory. Sheets billowed around them with the wind and they carefully walked between the flailing fabrics. They approached the door and stood on either side before entering.

They made their way quickly down the stairs, skipping steps in between. Komeko held Kurama's arm and pointed over at the elevator where they saw the insects crowding it. Kurama used his rose whip to destroy some of the bugs, while Komeko held her arms out to blast the remaining ones with her demon energy. Shizuru and Keiko dove from the elevator, skidding on the floor.

"What exactly are you guys doing here?" Komeko asked, hands on her hips.

Kurama held a similar face of question and Shizuru looked up at them wearily, surprised.

"What's wrong with Keiko!?" Komeko yelled, picking the girl up.

Kurama stood next to her as Shizuru spoke. "One of those insects bit her."

"She smells so sick." Komeko pushed some of Keiko's hair behind her ear.

"I'm sure I can make an antidote. We'll just need some of her blood and – " Kurama was cut off as Keiko's color began to return to her.

"Oh my goodness, woman, you scared the life out of me!" Komeko yelled and hugged Keiko tightly.

"Komeko… too…hard…" Keiko muttered.

Instantly loosening her grip, Komeko sweat-dropped and helped her stand. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I feel a lot better now. I wonder what happened." Keiko said.

Komeko and Kurama exchanged looks of understanding before working their way down the hall to get back with everyone. Puu flew ahead of them as they found Genkai and Yusuke. Yanagisawa sat on the floor in a nurse's outfit with Botan healing him. Genkai and Yusuke turned around as Kurama spoke.

"Well, this certainly is a reunion."

"Hey sis, why are you here?" Kuwabara asked when he caught sight of Shizuru. "You sick?"

"Yeah, bro, sick of tracking you down." Shizuru said with sarcasm. "What trouble are you in?"

"Well, that's a pretty long story, actually. Ya know, tunnels and stuff." Kuwabara answered.

Genkai began walking to the doors as sirens were heard. "This is a crime scene and we don't want to be part of it."

Kaito offered to stay and oversee Kido, while everyone else bolted.

* * *

It was only a few days later that Komeko sat around a table with Genkai, Yusuke, Yanagisawa, Keiko, Botan, and Kaito.

"Give me a break! What do you mean, he's missing?!" Yusuke yelled angrily.

"He didn't come to school today." Kaito added.

"Wish I could help you, but he's managed to hide his scent – tricky fox that he is." Komeko added.

Worry bubbled inside of her at Kurama's absence that day, but she did her best to shove it down for the moment. Wherever he was, she was sure he was fine. Especially since he had gone to the trouble of hiding his scent, meaning he really did not want to be found. All she could do in the mean time was respect that.

"First Hiei, then Kuwabara, and now Kurama! You can't count on anybody! I'm destined to do this alone!" Yusuke continued his rant, fist balled up.

Genkai hit him with her tea cup. "Shut up. Now that we know where these psychics are hiding, we can mount an attack. We must plan it carefully."

"I've heard of Demon's Door Cave. It's like an urban legend." Yanagisawa muttered.

"It's said scorned lovers go there to die, which shows our enemies like irony. If we go unprepared, it'll be suicide as well." Kaito added.

"Hey, I don't need a lesson from you too, rookie! Stupid freckles…" Yusuke argued as he left, even refusing to stay for Keiko's sake.

"I don't know what's gotten into him. He shouldn't be going out alone, should he?" Keiko asked Genkai.

"Give him space. If he's that dumb, he deserves to die, but I suspect he's worried about Kuwabara." Genkai responded.

"Don't worry, doll. He'll be okay!" Komeko added, giving Keiko a hug that was returned.

"I hope so." Keiko stared out at the window with Puu in her lap.

Komeko stood from beside Keiko. "If you guys will excuse me, I'll be right back."

She walked to the back of the room and entered the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and dried it, letting her mind wander. She wasn't sure how to feel about Kurama leaving. Since he didn't feel the need to clue anyone else in, it felt like a cold move. It bothered her, but she tried to give him the benefit of the doubt in thinking he did it for a good reason. He was quite the tricky fox, hiding his scent from her. The one thing that most people did not know was how to do that and keep it from a Tsuiseki demon.

In her state of vulnerability, or her idiocy, she had let one of those ways slip to Kurama. She certainly wouldn't do that again. The method wasn't too taxing, but it involved a few rare plants that Kurama just so happened to have access to. Maybe he enjoyed trying to test his boundaries with her, but she didn't necessarily like it. A feeling of dread formed in the put of her stomach, but she shook it off. She gave herself a hard look in the mirror before leaving.

She walked out in time to see Genkai knock Yusuke around.

"Dimwit!"

"What the hell's your problem, old lady?"

"I thought you were leaving the group to look after Kuwabara. He can't use his powers right now. He hasn't lost them, they just haven't awakened yet. It's like a hatching egg. His body had to have sensed the coming danger months ago to prepare for it without him consciously knowing it. If the enemy realizes this, then he may not be their last target - he'd be the first." Genkai explained.

He ran off into the darkness, Botan and Komeko following him steadily. Rain pelted down onto their bodies, chilling them to the bone with its coldness. Eventually a very large amount of energy caught their attention. They ran towards it. Blood was mixed in the air as they rounded a corner, ending up right back at the apartment. Kuwabara and four others were on the rug of the lobby.

* * *

**AN:** Double update! Sorry for the skip yesterday. Please review! :D


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Everyone was rescued from the hospital. A few days later, Kurama disappeared without a trace and Kuwabara showed up from a battle, with four guys he dragged back with him.

* * *

Komeko woke up before almost everyone else that morning and relaxed on the balcony in her sleep shorts and tank top. It had rained through most of the night and she brought a cup of tea out with her to ward of the light chill in the air after offering one to Genkai.

She was still mad at Kurama for just up and leaving yesterday. It unsettled her that he didn't want to inform anyone of his intentions – not that they may be malicious, but just secretive. It also made her think that she may not have the grounds she thought she did for such an argument. Who knew if he even considered them very close? They had been through a lot together, but maybe what she felt was a bond, felt different to him. Her mind was bogged down with the different scenarios and insecurities.

Her mental vacations, lately, had blinded her enough that she didn't notice Kurama's eyes watching her from the other side of the glass. He took another sip of his tea and moved back into the other room.

Komeko sighed before getting up to make herself some breakfast.

* * *

Komeko munched on some toast, standing on the far side of the room, as she, Yusuke, Keiko, Genkai, Botan, Shizuru, and Kurama waited for the blonde man that Kuwabara had drug into the apartment with him to wake up. He did just that with a major groan as he clutched his chest.

"Welcome back." Yusuke said.

"You're Yusuke." He said in awe.

"That's right, Goldie, and that's my bed you're sleeping in, thanks to the human freight train who drug you in last night so we could stitch you up." Yusuke replied, pointing over at Kuwabara's snoring form.

"Bro finally did something helpful without his girl being around." Shizuru said.

"His companions, your victims, have survived as well. They informed us all of the encounter with you. Then we erased their memories so they would not be burdened by the darker truths." Kurama added.

"Like a human fighting for the wrong side." Yusuke said. "Kuwabara saved your life after you tried to kill him. You think your psychic pals would have done that? You owe him big. So, start talking." Yusuke advised.

Seaman began to explain his view and the video tape that he saw. He called it Chapter Black.

"Chapter Black. Amazing. It's legendary. Hiei's wanted to get his hands on it for years. It's a piece of intelligence supposedly kept in the deepest depths of Spirit World's records department. Over its millennia of existence, the human race has committed very heinous crimes against others and their own. This tape is a compilation. It's supposed to be thousands of hours long." Kurama explained. "I knew well of the tape's existence, but never imagined it being significant in this case."

Seaman continued his description of the tape and his misery speech. Yusuke freaked out on him, kicking the chair out from underneath. Seaman came back with more examples of what he had seen. They argued before Yusuke broke into the younger human's senses.

"You know what Kuwabara said last night when I asked him why he dragged your lame ass all the way here? He told me that you were crying out to him, that you needed to be saved. Does that fit your description of the human race?"

The blonde looked awe-struck at Yusuke's words.

"I thought it was a pretty stupid thing to say at the time, but now I see how scared you are and I kinda follow. A big oaf like Kuwabara, he's got that bully look you must hate, but he cared about you. Bet you weren't expecting that." Yusuke added, stance nonchalant.

Seaman wept, face down towards the sheets. "Every night I see them, those victims on that tape. I've always seen myself like them, but then, in my nightmares, I'm the one holding the weapons. You know, like all along, it's been me doing those terrible things and I feel dirtier and dirtier. Like I need to make up for something, but I don't even know what. It's like I'm the bully. I'm sorry."

The breeze swept the room and Komeko watched the boy as the others left. She placed a plate of food in front of him, while Botan put a comforting hand on his shoulder. At least he'd be able to fill his stomach once he calmed down.

She moved onto the balcony, leaning on the frame. She listened to Kurama's explanation about his absence yesterday and how he believed Koenma knew the identity of the person behind the tunnel, but before he finished, Yusuke was pissed off and yelling at Koenma through a communication device.

They gathered around to listen to Koenma's side of the story.

"Cut to the chase, pal!" Yusuke yelled.

"As you wish, Yusuke. The name of the master mind is Shinobu Sensui." Koenma said.

Komeko and everyone else stared at the screen as Koenma explained. Sensui was a previous detective for Koenma and he had stolen the Chapter Black video. Yusuke stood angrily after Koenma hung up, determination all over his face to stop the crazed man.

* * *

Komeko's attention honed in on Koenma while he sat at the head of the table. Sensui had been a very gifted human, not unlike Kuwabara. He even had a strong sense of right and wrong. He was sent on a mission to seal up a hole between the worlds that the Black Black Club had organized. The objective was simple enough, but he walked in on human's torturing demons when he got there. It corrupted his moral understanding of black and white. Sensui's reaction was guided by his anger and he ended up killing every human present at the ritual.

This was nothing new to Komeko. She knew of the torture that both humans and demons alike were guilty of. She was exposed to it herself, while she was in the Demon World. Even the battalion she was with did torture training, so that they would know what they would face. A past she'd rather forget, but something that would never leave her. Even if you glue things back together, you can still see the cracks left behind - which sounded like what happened to Sensui as well.

"Sounds like this guy couldn't hold himself together." Komeko added when Koenma explained that he chose Yusuke for his _lack _of thinking.

Everyone's attention flew to the window as they spotted Sensui and another man on the building across from them. Obviously, he had been listening this whole time. The man next to Sensui held his hand out and Kuwabara sensed him aiming at Mitarai, Seaman, in the other room. He raced over and saved the boy's life for the second time.

"I'd guess that's Sniper." Komeko commented off-handedly.

They read his lips and found out that the two wanted someone amongst them. Understanding hit them when Kuwabara raced from the rooms. Yusuke ran straight after him. The others followed as fast as they could, but Komeko remained upstairs to make sure the girls were okay. She wouldn't leave them, not now.

"That sniper outside is a real pain in the ass." She said to Shizuru before looking at the girls in the room. "Where's Keiko?!"

"She went to get bandages." Botan answered.

Komeko looked outside the window and down on the group. She could see Keiko as clear as day from where she stood. A groan left her throat and she looked at the others in the room.

"You guys stay down in here and be careful. I'm going down there."

"Komeko, wait!" Botan yelled, but she was already gone.

Her legs pumped as she ran down the spiraling stairs and onto the sidewalk. She peeked out from behind the building and took off at a run to be beside Keiko. Puu cooed in her arms.

"Stay behind me. I won't let them get to you, Keiko." Komeko told her.

Keiko nodded, but kept her eyes on the fight regardless. Yusuke was propelled backwards by a kick from Sensui, but he got back up easily. Komeko saw Botan lean out a window a second later. She scrambled away from it as Sniper sent more shots their direction, but it angered Komeko to the core. She couldn't focus long, because a blast of energy was headed their way. They dodged easily enough, but it went on to the room. Komeko covered Keiko and Puu behind her before they ran back up to the apartment together.

Shizuru ran past Komeko while she was bringing Keiko back.

"Where are you going?!"

These girls made her want to pull her hair out.

"Kuwabara's in trouble!" she yelled, stopping for a second.

"You guys need to stay in the apartment. There's an ex-spirit detective and a sniper on the roof. What part of that means go play in the street?!"

Astounded, she was torn between making sure Keiko got back into the apartment and making sure Shizuru didn't get hurt more than her shoulder already was.

"I need to let Kazuma know that he's the one they want." Shizuru said, leaning on the building for support.

"If you both promise me you'll go back inside and stay out of danger, I'll do that. Just keep low and stay away from the windows. Yell if you need me, I'll hear it." Komeko said before darting off after the rest of the gang.

She tracked their scent down to a very large building that was unoccupied besides the gang and Sensui. She watched the man jump out of a broken window and followed behind them. The sound of a motor cycle came to her senses and she ran into Kurama.

"Kurama!" Komeko called out before Sniper landed on his bike.

"Komeko!" Kurama yelled as Sniper aimed one of his marbles at her.

In seconds, she was torn on her reaction. If she moved, then she would open up the area behind her, where many humans stood. If she stayed, she would take the hit. Mind made up, she held her ground and glared at the dark haired man. His bullet shot out and nailed her in the arm. She groaned with the hit and many of the humans gasped. Sniper took his chance to leave.

Kurama ran over to her and asked if she was okay. "I'm fine. It'll heal. I'm more worried about Kuwabara. He's the one they're after. If you've been split up, that's their reasoning. We have to follow them."

Komeko took off quickly and Kurama followed behind her.

* * *

They appeared only too late as they watched two guys in a truck drag Kuwabara out into the street. Yusuke shot his spirit gun, but realized _afterwards_ that Kuwabara still on board. Sensui stopped the shot with his own, easily. The power blew back on them harshly, heated.

"On the bright side, Kuwabara is okay." Kurama added.

They both sweat-dropped as Yusuke took off avidly after them on a stolen bike.

"I don't know if we should try following them or checking on the girls. They're way too spunky for me. We need to teach them a few moves if they're going to insist on making me insane like this. I'm only one demon and I can't be everywhere at once." Komeko ranted, slightly discombobulated.

"I suggest we run back to the apartment. We'll regroup and conquer."

Komeko nodded and they left.

* * *

**AN:** Been working on a HxH fic. Hope to have it out sometime next week or so. Thanks for reading and please review!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Yusuke and Kurama interrogated Mitarai and were under attack by Sensui and Sniper. Everyone became discombobulated as they were attacked from multiple sides. Kuwabara was kidnapped.

* * *

Kurama and Komeko approached the apartment, but Komeko stopped when she smelled Shizuru – specifically her blood. They rounded the corner and came across Shizuru with Keiko sitting next to her, crying silently.

"Keiko, what happened?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I thought we agreed that you'd go back up to the apartment." Komeko added.

"Shizuru didn't want to go without her brother and I didn't want her to go on her own. I can't get her to wake up though and I can't move her." Keiko responded, sniffling.

"I never should have left you two." Komeko said quietly before starting to pick up Shizuru.

Her arm throbbed from where the marble was lodged and Kurama interrupted her. "Perhaps I should do it. You're hurt."

"No, I've got her." Komeko said stubbornly as she picked the girl up and brought her to the stairs into Yusuke's apartment.

Kurama walked behind her until he opened the door for her. They walked in to see Genkai with Botan on the floor. Apparently, she had just been healed too. Komeko felt a wave of self-loathing hit her for her earlier choices to leave them alone.

"Put her down on the bed." Genkai instructed.

"I'm up! Hey, when did you guys get here?" Botan said and laughed off her condition while Genkai healed Shizuru.

Mitarai became frantic in the corner of the room, unbelieving about the kindness shown towards him. Botan laughed it off, but Mitarai did not feel any better.

"Anyone seen Yusuke?" Koenma asked everyone.

"He went chasing off after Sensui. They got Kuwabara." Komeko said quietly.

"Dimwit." Genkai commented.

"We have to get back to them. I smelled something awful familiar on that truck. Did you see those ropes around Kuwabara? They looked like…" Komeko trailed off before holding her head in frustration. "Shit. I can't wrap my mind around anything right now."

She walked out of the room and settled on the rubble just outside the walkway. She had let her mind get clouded on making her decisions and she regretted it. She should have stayed with the girls. Hindsight was always twenty-twenty. Her mind went off on more tangents of a similar manner before she perked up when she sensed Kurama.

"Shizuru is awake." He said as he sat down besides her.

He reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away. He gave her a confused look, but she kept her gaze on the rubble around them. There was so much destruction from that one blast.

Komeko sighed tiredly.

"Besides keeping my grades up, I've had only one real mission while I've been here. Koenma assigned me to take care of your loved ones. That's the entire reason I distanced myself from you and the others before. I was mean to you with the intention of staying out of your worry radar. I'm protective of them more by choice now, but it still doesn't excuse my careless actions today. I never should have left them alone."

Tears built up in Komeko's eyes and her fingers gripped the rock underneath her harshly, cracking it with her anger. Kurama placed his hand beneath her chin and brought her up to face him. He held her swimming blue eyes with his focused green ones.

"You can't blame yourself for this. There is only so much a person can do. They are capable of making their own choices, even if they're not always the brightest. You cannot spread yourself so thin and expect to be in so many places at once. It's illogical." Kurama told her.

"I know it's illogical, but it doesn't stop me from feeling this way." She heaved a sigh and her eyes transformed into a thousand yard stare. "I've seen so much death and so much destruction in my life. I've grown far more attached to all of you than I'd ever care to admit and I'm determined to keep everyone safe, especially when they're left to the odds against beings more powerful than them. Shizuru may get her _feelings_, but those won't always save her ass."

"Is your mission the reason you saved my mother at the Dark Tournament?" Kurama asked her as he let go of her chin.

"Part of it. I also care for your mother a great deal." Komeko responded.

He let his hand rest on her right shoulder this time, but pulled back when he felt the dried blood there. "Your wound."

Komeko eyed her shoulder before looking at the healed flesh. The marble had stayed in while the skin closed on top of it. She pulled out her knife and handed it to Kurama.

"Would you mind? I'm not good as a lefty." She asked.

"Do you want something to numb it?"

"Nope, just go for it."

Kurama cut open the small lump and retrieved the marble with deft fingers. Komeko groaned as the wound healed quickly. She held her hand out for her knife back.

"And the marble, please. I'm going to find that guy and shove it down his throat." Komeko grumbled.

"I do admire the way you've protected them so valiantly, you know. I'm forever indebted to you for saving my mother as well." Kurama said from his position beside her.

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, I like Shiori a lot. She kind of reminds me of my own mom a little bit. I won't bore you with the details, but she was quite protective of me and my sister growing up." Komeko said as she pushed some hair behind her ear. "Before they were killed, she was the most engaging woman I had ever met. Truthfully, until I was assigned to your group, I really hadn't interacted with women much since she died. Botan and I got close when I came here, but there was nothing in between."

A slight smile graced her face. "I'd like to go see Shizuru now. I appreciate your help, Kurama." She placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

He caught her hand as she went to go and pulled her into a hug. Komeko was surprised, but returned the gesture and felt his lips on her forehead. She smiled into the embrace and they pulled apart. "I appreciate your help and admire you a lot, Komeko."

* * *

The group, sans the kidnapped Kazuma, worked their way into the mountains to find the cave that would hold their friend. Picture painted by Mitarai, they had come to a horrible conclusion about Kuwabara. His new sword could break down territories. This made him valuable to Sensui since it would be possible that they could break the Kekkai barrier. It was obvious that Kuwabara would never willingly aid in the apocalyptic action, but Mitarai revealed that one of the empowered humans with them, Gourmet, would take care of it by consuming Kuwabara and using his power.

They also knew that they now faced four people, since Hiei had killed Sniper - to Komeko's simultaneous pleasure and chagrin, Mitarai had joined the group, and Yusuke had taken care of the Doctor. Not to mention, due to the extensive efforts of their enemies, the tunnel was supposed to open in only two days or less. Genkai had suggested that a small group go forward to scout out the tunnel before everyone just jumped in all unprepared.

With a few parting words, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Mitarai left. The remaining of the group, namely Genkai, Botan, Kaito, Yanagisawa, and Komeko, had watched them leave with the sun setting brightly. Unfortunately, it was only a few hours later that they returned and needed precisely three more players for a territory they had entered on the way. That left Komeko and Botan out when the others decided to go.

"We don't need 'em anyways, B." Komeko said, slightly insulted.

"Yeah, we'll find another way to help. We're not hapless cheerleaders. We're awesome, powerful, intelligent females who can figure this out, right?" Botan questioned, full of pride.

"Hell yeah." Komeko gave her a high-five. "Now, we just have to surmise how to do it from a distance."

Both girls sweat-dropped in exasperation.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko became very disappointed in herself when she allowed the girls to get hurt. Kurama comforted her and she revealed her mission. Botan and Komeko were left outside the cave.

* * *

"That's odd. The cloud over the city has evaporated." Botan noticed. "Amazing! That was the quickest apocalypse aversion ever. You're welcome world!"

She hopped up and down, happy, but Komeko could still feel the energy bubbling beneath them. She didn't jump when Koenma spoke.

"I hate to rain on your parade, but the end is still near. It's just like the eye of a storm. Things are only going to get worse. We only have two hours."

"What?!" Both girls chorused.

"I was told we had two days." Botan added. "What happened in Spirit World?"

"I had to get permission to remove this thing in case of an emergency." He pointed to his pacifier.

Botan looked horrified, but Komeko was confused.

"You have to stay here, Botan. Wait for the signal. If there's an earthquake, then you must leave and inform my father that the barrier has broken and the tunnel is complete. Goodbye, Botan. Goodbye, Komeko." Koenma marched into the tunnel, tense, like a statue.

"So, Botan, what's the binky do?" Komeko asked.

She chuckled and looked left and right. "I'm not precisely sure, actually."

Komeko narrowed her eyes at her bubbly friend. "Oh, girly."

"What? I can't remember everything I'm told." Botan defended.

Komeko smiled at her comment before looking at the tunnel. "How do you feel about our odds?"

"I have a lot of faith in them, but Koenma's demeanor is scary."

"Demon World is so much different than anyone could imagine. I wouldn't wish it on these humans. The air from there alone is enough to make them dizzy." Komeko looked downward at the ground. "It's been a few years, but I doubt anything's changed."

Botan looked contemplative and then happy when she realized Genkai, Kaito, and Yana were coming out of the tunnel. So did Komeko, until her gaze fell on the boy in their arms. She could smell the death from here and heard no fourth heartbeat.

"Oh, thank goodness you're back!" Botan said as she ran towards them.

Komeko followed with a somber look on her face. "Who's the kid?"

"One of Sensui's misled _partners_." Genkai informed them.

Komeko pushed some of the hair from the boy's face. He looked so young, not even a teenager yet.

"Did you pass Koenma?" Botan asked.

"Yes, on the way out. He's going to go meet up with the rest of the guys, right?" Yana concluded.

Botan nodded. "He also said he was going to remove his pacifier if the time came."

"Wow." Genkai said.

"What does the pacifier signify?" Komeko asked Genkai.

"How should I know?"

Both girls sweat-dropped.

Komeko tapped Yana on the shoulder. "Could I take him?"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Komeko nodded and he placed Amanuma in her arms. She walked over to the truck and jumped into the bed easily. She laid his small body onto the cool metal and rearranged his limbs into a more peaceful pose.

Did this boy have parents? Better yet, did his parents even notice his absence enough to miss him? Would they worry? She thought about finding them; it wouldn't be hard if they lived in Mushiyori, because most families shared a scent. Kazuma and Shizuru both held a similar one, as did Yukina and Hiei.

She sighed and looked up towards the twisting sky. The wind had picked up and blew some wispy tendrils into her vision, followed by gray-pink ones. She wondered when Genkai had started sitting on the roof of the vehicle, but smiled up at her regardless.

"Oh, dear, they've been down there forever. What's taking them so long?" Botan said, high ponytail swaying with the wind.

"Patience, Botan. It's the end of the world, can't just flip it off like a switch." Genkai said with her arms crossed.

"I know." Botan spoke sullenly.

"We've got to trust the weapons we've got… and cross our fingers." Genkai smirked.

"I hate the freaking waiting game." Komeko huffed. She could smell the Makai very clearly, wafting out in waves from the tunnel. What'd they have, like twenty more minutes? Sitting on the sidelines was so aggravating.

* * *

They felt Yusuke's shot as it went off. Genkai said it was powerful enough to have killed Toguro, but they knew that Sensui was still alive. Not long after, energy flooded out from the tunnel. It felt massive and made Komeko's body tingle.

"Holy shit, Genkai, is that Sensui?" Komeko asked. "That's the highest energy I've felt in a long time. He's like a freaking S class demon."

Genkai nodded solemnly. Komeko locked eyes on the tunnel, feeling dread pit in her stomach. The ground beneath them shook violently.

"What's that?!" Botan yelled.

"It's an earthquake." Kaito provided.

Botan left abruptly on her oar, gone, out of sight. Komeko frowned deeply. Genkai and Komeko faltered in their stance as a combined wave of energy swept over them.

"Jesus."

All too shortly after, Genkai fell to her knees and Komeko's eyes watered. Yusuke was gone and they both knew it. Everyone's faith in him was so powerful, the possibility of him ceasing to exist felt impossible. The guys beside them looked on, confused.

"What's going on?" Yana asked.

Neither woman made a move to answer.

"Please, is this why I came back, more pain?" Genkai spoke, voice breaking.

"No, no, no, no!" Komeko yelled before bursting off into the tunnel at her top speed. She could smell them. She could smell the death. She could smell the Makai. She could smell it all and it drove into her brain like a pick axe.

She went left and right through the maze, ignoring the lit lanterns around her. She followed her nose. She did what she knew how to do. She did was what familiar. The scene she ran in on broke into her psyche and thrashed at her heart. Yusuke, scraped and torn, lay dead on the ground. She caught the attention of the four standing males, but paid them little mind as she kneeled next to Yusuke.

"Bastard, your rank scent is all over him." She whispered into her hands.

Getting up, she took her place beside the remaining detectives and faced Sensui with them.

"Hm, one more in the audience makes little difference to me. The tunnel will open soon enough." Sensui muttered quietly to himself.

He sat down atop a fuzzing television set. Kuwabara shook with rage as the seconds passed by.

"The tunnel is open. Are any of you brave enough to lead the way? Go where your friend could not?" Sensui challenged.

Hiei ripped off his bandages and Kurama transformed himself into Yoko's tall form. Komeko's image faltered in her rage and she burst forward along side her other friends. Hiei unleashed his dark dragon, aiming it directly at Sensui.

"Here's a one way ticket straight to hell, you bastard!" he cried.

It landed square on the tunnel opening with Sensui in its mouth. They all went fearlessly into the Makai, leaving Yusuke's body on the ground.

* * *

"Where are we, in Demon World?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, we're in pseudo space between the two worlds." Kurama answered.

"What happened with you, fox boy?" Kuwabara queried.

"It's only the power from the Makai that's allowed me to take on Yoko's form, but I've maintained my normal consciousness." Kurama answered.

Kuwabara stared over at Komeko, on his other side. "What about you? You're all jumbly looking."

She frowned for a moment. "I haven't been back in years. It's just like interference for me between forms. I've got one just like Hiei does, but I'll say I'm a lot less green and not as ocular. It'll stop by the time we get there."

"Crazy." Kuwabara muttered.

"There he is." Hiei said, spotting Sensui.

They stopped when they reached the Kekkai barrier. Sensui passed through it easily, but that was because of his _type_ of energy.

"Why don't Komeko and I go through and drag him back over?" Kuwabara suggested.

"Would love to, but the barrier won't let me do that." She answered.

"What, you too!?" Kuwabara yelled. "You're all too freakin' much."

Kurama approached the barrier and touched it, burning his hand. Kuwabara, brandishing his sword, slashed through the barricade, allowing everyone to follow Sensui. They flew forth, after the monster, defensively.

"Where's he taking us now?" Kuwabara questioned. "What's that thing?"

"The exit." Kurama answered.

Quickly, they descended into Demon World.

"We're lucky. We're in the Forest of Fools." Hiei offered.

Skillfully, Kurama's plant wrapped around each person's waist in order to break the harshness of the fall that would have greeted them. Large leaves spread out from behind his back as he did it, slowing their drop drastically. Komeko couldn't think of a better time to be thankful for the company she kept, especially Kurama's on-the-spot thinking.

"First a fox and now a butterfly, what can't you morph into?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not a butterfly. This is just the leaf of a plant acting as a glider." Kurama said.

Sensui's energy spread around him, making him float easily. With a cocky look on his face, he asked them to move over to the Plateau of the Beheaded. They each landed on the barren ground and ran around Sensui to surround him. His power burst forward and armor coated his body.

"Sacred Energy Armor!" he yelled.

Hiei took his opportunity to strike as his arm surged with the dragon's power, flailing up and back onto himself. He and Sensui both exchanged blows before Hiei fell. The other three came after him together – Kurama with his Bound Fist of the Demonic Vine, Kuwabara's sword, and Komeko stood further away with her stance changed. Feet shoulder-width apart, she formed her demon energy into a bow and arrow. She charged a shot and let it soar straight towards Sensui. He deflected it, along with Kurama and Kuwabara's blows, easily. He furled the boys around with his power into a twister and lashed out at Komeko.

A new wound stretching along her stomach, she stood angrily. Beside her, Kurama bled from a few spots and Kuwabara was struck with a straight punch. Hiei lunged forward and completely disappeared before he hit Sensui with his enflamed sword. It did nothing and Sensui kicked Hiei away. The fire demon got up weakly.

"There's nothing worse than being strong, but not strong enough. It only prolongs the inevitable conclusion." Sensui said.

Each fighter stood, thinking of their fallen comrade and still-alive friends. There were people worth fighting for.

"Anyone have any good ideas?" Kuwabara asked.

Sensui provoked each of them about their nobility being futile. In response, Kuwabara drew his sword and charged along with everyone else. Sensui dodged each one of them tacitly. Kuwabara's sword left a long, lit trail over the area he had slashed. Sensui, wielding Kurama's own whip that he had stolen, slashed into Hiei, Komeko, and Kurama after he punched Kuwabara.

Kurama and Kuwabara lay on the ground, Hiei kneeled, and Komeko sat.

"Kill us if you're going to. Just spare us the sound of your voice." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Your physical strength is greater than ours at the moment. That's all. Unfortunately, that's all that matters here in Demon World." Kurama spoke from his defeated position.

"I am merciful. I want to relieve you of your misery." He paused. "What's that?" Sensui turned towards the gateway.

Everyone turned, sensing the enormous power floating their direction. From the gate's area came a large flying blue bird with Yusuke and Koenma on its back.

"Sorry, I got delayed. Traffic was a bitch, but I'm back and I'm ready to finish this!" Yusuke yelled.

Sensui looked on with pure surprise as Yusuke dismounted.

"The power…"

"Is that him?"

"Is that Puu?"

"Some friends you are, ditching a guy while he's down and then hogging the bad guy all to yourselves. I gotta admit I'm disappointed in you jerks. Did you honestly think I'd just lie there and let you guys fight my battles for me? Gimme a break." Yusuke walked up to the group.

"Urameshi, but you were… you were definitely dead. Your heart stopped beating. I checked!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yeah, I can't explain that. My ticker's still not beating. I guess I should be worried, huh?" Yusuke poked himself in the chest.

Komeko grinned while Kurama and Hiei started laughing wildly. "You'll get used to it. Demon hearts don't beat in the conventional human sense." Yoko explained.

"Demon?!" Kuwabara cried.

Koenma explained how Yusuke had the blood of a Mazoku in him. Yusuke, demonically empowered, was ready to battle. Hiei stopped him, saying he would finish, and then Kurama stood, saying likewise.

"Boys." Komeko rolled her eyes.

"What is this, a prom date dispute? I'm sure Sensui's flattered, but this is my battle." Yusuke commented.

Kuwabara took a few swipes at Hiei, who dodged effortlessly. The fun did not last for long as Sensui turned.

"I know how strong you've all become and I appreciate your help, but I need to finish this alone. Ya dig?" Yusuke asked.

"Knock 'em dead, Yusuke Urameshi, but know if you fail, I've got your back." Hiei added while the others nodded.

Lightning struck the land around them as both detectives faced off. They took to the air, energy clashing with swift blows. The ground began to deform with the magnitude of their moves. Yusuke bounced off the sailing pieces of rock and blasted his shot gun at Sensui.

The shot cut right through part of his armor and blew up the mountain behind him. Yusuke stared down at his finger, confused about missing what should have been a direct hit. The change in energy meant he needed to adapt, which was not something that he should have a hard time with. Sensui, regrouping his power, reformed his armor to an offensive mode. Yusuke seethed with raw, red, demonic energy back at him.

Suddenly, Puu swooped down on Yusuke's accord and gathered the remaining fighters up in different ways on Yusuke's command. Komeko sat beside Koenma, on Puu's back, while Kurama flew with his leaves and Hiei and Kuwabara were in each of Puu's talon-laden feet. Energy below them destroyed the ground and combined in a chaotic mess. Hiei and Kuwabara climbed onto Puu's back as low class demons fell from the sky at the fighting pair. They were easily obliterated just by the power each fighter emitted. Sensui's laughter rang out as he smiled at Yusuke.

Their bright lit forms moved over the vast expanse of land so quickly, it was hard for the group to even keep track. They parted a moment later and neither had a scratch. The terrain beneath them was annihilated except where they each stood on a stony pillar. Yusuke pointed to a thin peaked mountain further off that they raced towards only a moment after. Puu followed their movement.

Komeko noticed that everything about Yusuke had changed – his scent, his power, even his physical appearance was altered if only in the slightest. The pair managed to get to the peak far faster than Puu did and broke through the mountain, creating a tornado of dirt, power, and earth. The smoke cleared and Sensui stood on the sandy ground.

It looked like Sensui had gained a new air of confidence as he faced Yusuke. He was happy for the challenge. Yusuke tensed and energy enveloped his body like silvery fire, reaching up into the sky and turning out cyclones. In his place now stood a Yusuke with hair elongated and white and Mazoku markings covering his body.

"I have returned." The voice echoed into the heavens.

Yusuke's eyes glowed and lightning struck around the warriors before he leapt into the air and slammed his well-aimed fist into Sensui's cheek.

"He's kicking him around like a soccer ball!" Kuwabara noted.

Yusuke retained his lead and threw Sensui around easily, head-butting him several times before pounding into his torso with energy coated fists. The pillar they had landed on crumbled beneath Yusuke's power. When the smoke cleared, he threw Sensui into the air before aiming a formidable blast right at him. His hair changed back to black just as the flare got to Sensui.

"Out of the way, dumbass!"

The ball of light hit Sensui dead on and pushed him through the forest. The group wondered why the detective had had second thoughts. They flew over to the pair and landed next to Yusuke shaking Sensui's body. Yusuke told them he had not been the one fighting him, that he had been possessed. Shinobu coughed up blood and a portal opened up in front of them. Itsuki stepped forward.

"Please, just let Shinobu go."

"If I have to kill a human, even an evil one, then I want to make sure that it was me pulling the trigger, that I made that decision." Yusuke told him.

"Don't torture yourself. He only had a half a month left to live anyway." Itsuki explained. "He suffered from a rare and terminable disease. Kamiya confirmed it."

Shinobu spoke up and said that Itsuki wasn't lying. He told Yusuke that he truly was stronger. This did not settle well with Yusuke as he felt out of control. He even wanted a rematch.

"Only Yusuke would want to fight a man after he's dead. Wake me when it's over." Hiei said as he passed out. Puu put him onto his back gently.

"Don't just stand there, Koenma. You've got to have some kind of powers that could bring him back." Yusuke pleaded.

"I did, but, unfortunately, they were stored in my pacifier, which I drained trying to stop him. He's the author of his own fate again. I doubt I would've had enough energy even before the Mafuuken spell because I used so much power on the way down." Koenma said.

"What?" Yusuke questioned.

"I revived Amanuma, returned his soul." Koenma told them.

"No way! I smelled that boy. He had no heartbeat and reeked of death." Komeko said in a disbelieving tone.

"It just takes time for him to come back. He should be waking up right now." Koenma explained.

"So, you wasted all your energy on that brat kid?" Yusuke asked.

"Pretty much." Sensui laughed. "You think that's funny?"

Shinobu explained that he had had that planned all along as well. The lengths he had gone to were extremely complex. He even intended to die in this place all along as a result of his hardships and the line of work he had gone into. He was sad for killing in the name of man, when man was so disgusting in his own ways. Sensui had only been a confused person and, later, a repenting one.

"Yusuke, you're the justice I could never find. Great changes will come from you. Someday, when you're lying in my position, you'll understand a dying man's need for closure. Until then, thank you." The life left Sensui's body.

* * *

They reached the light at the end of the tunnel after they left from Demon World. Yusuke was tackled in a hug from Keiko, who cried happily at the embrace. The group as a whole was surprised by his physical changes, but he was still just as genuine as ever. Komeko hugged Botan and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"We were so worried about you all!" Botan said, hugging everyone at least once.

They were interrupted by the Spirit World Special Defense Force. Their leader spoke to Koenma and accused him of treason, which he did not deny.

"You disobeyed my orders directly from your father to destroy the boy. You let the Mazoku emerge, fully knowing what that could bring. You'll take responsibility for it and come with us."

"I'm no fool. I realized what the consequences would be." Koenma closed his eyes, but remained otherwise stoic.

"You tools! You think you can hide behind your uniforms and push decent people around? Look, I don't start fights with the defenseless, but you're starting to piss me off and that's a whole different thing. Since you're all new here, I'll give you a tip. Threatening the guy that helped save us will definitely piss me off." Yusuke looked at the group intimidatingly.

They stood stalk still, frozen in shock and terror. Yusuke continued his rant.

"Koenma did everything he could to help and if getting rid of you is what it takes to protect him, I'll kill you all, one by one." The energy around him flared heavily as he stared down the group.

"I'd love to accept the challenge, but sealing the tunnel takes precedence. Soldiers!" They retreated.

The sun shined down on the group warmly while they walked down from the mountain. Komeko smiled at everyone near her. She felt whole being around them and couldn't tear the grin off her face. Sure, there were always new things rising, but there wasn't anything they couldn't weather together.

* * *

**AN:** Please leave some reviews. Thanks.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Yusuke fought again Sensui, died, came back as a Mazoku descendant, and defeated Sensui in Demon World while being possessed by his ancestor. The group left Demon World and was briefly confronted by the Special Defense Force.

* * *

Komeko, inky black hair whirled into a messy bun, sat in her room. Several books were spread out on the edge of her small bed while her notebook remained on her lap. She leaned forward and read through more of the chapter for her math class. It wasn't her favorite subject, but she was not doing badly in it either. Two hours passed as she melded from one subject and on to another one. Throwing the loose leaf paper back in the binder and slamming it closed, she treaded down her stairs and into her living room for a short reprieve from the gigantic load of work she had.

Even though Koenma had been _on leave_ from the Spirit World, she had her end of the deal that she was obligated to uphold. The television brought light into the room and some of the news came on. She turned it off only a few minutes later and headed for the fridge to find something to eat. Head buried in the cold box, she came back empty. Nothing felt satisfying to her; she frowned at the refrigerator's closed doors.

The doorbell chimed, giving her something to pay attention to. She opened the door and another disapproving look crossed her features. She was standing in the same situation she had less than a month ago. On her door step was a single rose in a clear vase with a small paper attached. Normally, she would have been happy to get a gift, but she was frustrated that it had gone on this long and Kurama had been indifferent to her. What was he playing at?

'_My sweet, I enjoy your company like a breath of fresh air,  
You fill my lungs and sweep me from my feet,  
To reveal myself to you, I dare,  
Please, come to the park, so we may meet.  
_

_- Your Secret Admirer.'_

A very surprised look crossed her features and a giddy feeling burst into her heart. She ran inside and placed the rose on her counter, note beside it. Jolting in and out of the shower rapidly, she hurried to get ready. After taking longer than she would have liked to choose an outfit, she clothed her body in jeans, chucks, and a light pink tank top before scrambling out the door. Since the card did not give a time, she believed it meant now or as soon as possible. She paused as she walked by his house; she could smell him clearly and she knew it wasn't coming from his home.

Rounding the corner, she spotted a familiar red-head resting at the nearest bench. She paused for a moment, checked to make sure she still looked alright, and walked over to him. Sitting down beside him, she smiled in greeting. He smiled back and nerves flailed in her stomach playfully.

"I'm happy to see you here." Komeko said after a few seconds.

"As am I."

"I really loved the flowers. I wasn't sure why you wanted to be so secretive, but I've enjoyed them nonetheless." Komeko rambled, eyes temporarily glued to the foliage around them.

A confused look evolved from his features and Komeko's smile dropped. "I'm sorry? I never sent you any flowers."

Red heat flared over Komeko's face in embarrassment and she was speechless. "Then," she paused, "What are you doing here?"

"I came because of the letter you left at my home. I was perplexed as to why you would want to meet me here, rather than being direct, but I figured I would just come and find out."

"I never," her eyes searched his for any falsehood, "I never sent you any letters. I've received roses from you on three different occasions, left on my doorstep."

A grave expression encompassed his normally serene and handsome features. A pin prick from aimed darts pierced their necks and both of them fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Komeko rubbed her eyes groggily as she sat up. She felt crunchy grass beneath her palms and she stood on wobbly legs. She looked around, but all she could see were three green walls where the lush leaves concealed thorny branches. Taking a step forward, she felt fabric brush her legs. She looked down and noted her attire with distaste. She was wrapped in a white dress that reached past her knees. She did not even want to contemplate how she got put into the ensemble in the first place, so she ignored it and moved on.

'_Where is Kurama? I can't remember what happened that well. I know we were in the park, talking about something important.'_

After taking several lefts and getting frustrated, she sniffed the air. Nothing came to her senses, except for the smell of sweat that she was now lightly coated in. It was humid out and she noted the frizz in her hair accordingly. It fueled her frustration and she pulled up the skirt of her outfit to press on. Her next step halted mid-stride as a gnarled root caught her dress. She fell on her knees and stared at the offending plant as it receded from its spot.

Tears of exasperation collected in her eyes and she gave an angry grunt as she sat herself up. Eyeing the white mess analytically, she noted the tears it now had. She pulled the excess off in strips so she would not trip and trudged onward. Finally, a new scent wafted into her sensitive nose and she followed it. It smelled like flowers – like roses!

'_If I can just get close enough and find him. Maybe Kurama is here too.'_

The sight that greeted her when she turned the corner was not precisely what she expected. She saw flowers, and roses were surely among them, but a man with short black hair also stood further off. He turned as she came towards him and bowed respectfully.

"Hello, Miss. What are you doing in this labyrinth?" he asked.

"I couldn't really say. Who are you?" Komeko responded.

"I am Hachiro and I'm pleased to meet such a beautiful woman. What is your name?"

Feeling creeped out by the random stranger, she bowed politely.

"I'm Komeko. Where are we, exactly?"

He gestured her to move over towards a small table. They sat down across from each other after he pulled out the chair for her. She thanked him softly.

"We are in a very beautiful land." He said.

Confused at the vague description, she stared at him awkwardly. He cleared his throat before offering her some tea. She declined the suggestion and asked him more questions.

"Why are you here?"

"I oversee this area."

"What day is it?"

"Any day we please."

"What does that mean?"

"Whatever we would like it to."

She stood and began to leave the table. Hachiro did the same and followed her, grabbing onto her wrist roughly. His grip was tight enough to bruise most.

"Let me go."

"No, you can't leave."

"I'll do as I please."

"No you won't." Hachiro's eyes narrowed and Komeko felt something cold on her arm.

She yelled as she tried to pull the tentacle off her upper arm, but the squishy suction cups were strong, almost tearing her skin with their tenacity. She looked up at Hachiro, but her vision blurred and darkness encircled her eyes. Hachiro placed her on the ground and positioned himself beside her in the same manner.

A white mist enveloped the two bodies and Komeko sat up.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has been reading! :) How'd you like this chapter? Also, if you're a Hunter x Hunter fan, I'm posting a one-shot in a little bit. Check it out! Please review :3


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko received another letter from her secret admirer and went to meet him in the park. Once kidnapped, Komeko woke up in a labyrinth and met a peculiar man.

* * *

Kurama's sight blurred in and out of focus. He groaned as his head ached and his mouth felt dry. He attempted to bring his hand up to his forehead to stop the room from spinning, but he was restricted. Ropes ground into his wrists with the movement. He was bound to the chair, so he contemplated different removal methods.

His thought process was interrupted as the door opened up to his room. He froze as he saw a vision of white enter and believed that, for a moment, he might still be unconscious. He recognized it to be Komeko and a smile graced his lips.

"I'm glad I finally found you. I was worried." She said as she walked over and started untying his bindings.

He enveloped her in a quick hug, but something plagued the back of his mind. Something felt off. He pulled away from the affectionate gesture and kept his face unchanged.

* * *

Komeko, now captive in Hachiro's body, groaned as she sat up. Feeling very peculiar and quite human, she stood unsteadily. She looked down at her body and jumped in surprise. She ran her fingers through her hair and was baffled at the short length.

"That bastard switched bodies with me!" She yelled, surprised at the voice that came out. "Well, that will take a little getting used to."

What really worried her was her lack of power now. She did not have demon strength and she felt weak. Sure, Hachiro was relatively strong for a guy who must've dabbled in a little sorcery, but no typical match for her normal abilities. Anger boiling in the pit of her stomach from being ambushed, she started walking from the garden. With Hachiro's stature, she could see the makings of a castle not far from where she was. She took the stairs two at a time with her elongated limbs and walked inside.

The entrance was lined with odd colored lights, nearly holiday in nature, but looked worn and eroded regardless. The large door creaked shut behind her and she glanced around. Everything was made of stone, empty, and quite cold. She could faintly hear voices coming from a room to her right and she crept up to the door.

"I'm glad to see you as well. Where are we precisely?"

That definitely sounded like Kurama. Another voice spoke up to his question.

"I don't know, but this place is pretty weird. We should get out of here before anyone finds us."

That voice, more familiar to her than any other, was distinctly feminine and obviously hers. She thought little of the situation before she barged in. Immediately, Kurama stepped forward, rose whip drawn and the possessed Komeko standing slightly behind him.

"Who is that?!" Komeko yelled, trying to play up the situation.

A dark and knowing look passed between the two _males_ of the room.

"You know exactly who I am! I'm you! I mean, you're me! I mean… Damn it! I don't know how to explain this without sounding like I have multiple personality disorder. You stole my body!" Hachiro, the real Komeko, yelled franticly.

Kurama moved away from them both and eyed each one analytically.

"How do we fix this crap?" Hachiro demanded, hand on her new hip.

Komeko's normal body took a more relaxed pose. "We don't. I get to be you forever."

"I don't think so!" Hachiro exclaimed. "You're going to fix this, if you know what's good for you."

Kurama swung his fist and smashed it into the fake Komeko's face. Komeko, trapped in Hachiro's body, stared with her mouth open.

"What'd you do that for?"

It didn't matter very much, because shortly after, she collapsed on the ground as well. Kurama moved both bodies to lie next to each other and did not budge when a mist filled up the room. It cleared quickly and the real Komeko sat up. She rubbed her bleary eyes and jumped when she saw Hachiro's body next to hers.

"What'd you do?!" She yelled at Kurama.

"Something I've found with people that manage to do this sort of thing is that if you get them to pass out, it will normally reverse the change." He explained, helping her stand.

"Well, now that I feel like I ran my face into a truck, let's get out of this place." Komeko said as she kicked Hachiro on her way by.

"I'm sorry about that. It still hurts?" Kurama questioned.

"Yeah and I have no idea why. By the way, you look awful handsome. Not sure how many princes punch princesses, but I don't think I've ever lived by the book before." Komeko said, speaking about Kurama's attire.

He wore a black suit that fit his body nicely. "You look very lovely too."

He smiled and apologized again for his previous actions. They walked out of the room while one of Kurama's vines snaked its way back around Hachiro's unconscious body.

"Do you smell that?" Komeko asked, stopping in the bare entry room. "Botan!"

Komeko ran up the steps nearest them, taking each quickly in her torn gown. Kurama followed behind her closely and they came to stop outside of a door branded with an eroded number on it. Komeko pushed the door open slowly, but did not step into the room.

A wall of water, translucently sky blue, prevented Komeko from going further. They both stared at the wall of liquid and Komeko raised her hand to touch it. She pushed her fingers into it and felt nothing abnormal. Kurama did the same beside her. They retracted their hands and looked further into the room. A torrent of blue hair waved idly in the center. Botan, bound to a chair, stood out like a red thumb. It was almost a literal meaning, since her dress was bright right and skin tight.

Tying her dress' skirt on the side to prevent it from floating and taking a deep breath, Komeko immersed herself into the water. Kurama followed closely behind her. In movement with the water, both of them had slight problems with their hair swishing around them. Light from the windows sparkled through the water as red strands waved through ebony ones. The sight would have been beautiful, if it hadn't been so debilitating. Komeko, not thinking, let out her air in an exasperated sigh. She breathed in automatically, but was not met with water. Her eyes widened and she looked over to Kurama and showed him what she had done.

After separating their hair, he tested the same idea. Breathing normally, they swam towards the center to get Botan. Komeko untied the rope around her wrists and Kurama held on to the deity. They started to swim towards the exit, but a large fish rammed into Komeko. Confused and tired of everything being so weird, she turned around as the black monster began to swim towards her again.

Feeling off kilter in the water, she took aim with her demonically charged bow and arrow. Although not as fast as it normally was, the arrow punctured the fish right between the eyes, which rolled back into its head. A triumphant smile passed over her lips, but was short lived as she felt a pain mount up her leg. Neon red polluted the water, swirling into crimson plumes, around her new wound and she deftly grabbed the culprit and dragged him from the room.

Kurama and Botan exited first, while Komeko traipsed out behind them, fish in hand. She looked down when the weight of the monster did not come out with her. She stared at her empty hands and blinked profusely before giving up trying to understand the absence. A moan from beside her caught her attention. Botan was waking up.

"What's going on here? Where am I?" she queried.

"I couldn't say we honestly know where we are right now, precisely that is, but we are in a castle and everything is trippy." Komeko offered, hugging Botan. "You were tied up in there and we had to get you out!"

Botan looked to where Komeko was pointing and became wide-eyed at the wall of water. "Oh, my, how is that even possible? Komeko, you're bleeding!"

She waved off the concern as the wound started to slowly scab up and heal.

"I would be more curious to know why we are all here." Kurama spoke once the wound was gone. "If Botan is here as well, wouldn't it be likely that the rest of our friends might also be trapped?"

Both girls thought about the idea and nodded in agreement. "I would say so. Komeko, can you smell anyone else? I can't feel anything here. It's weird." Botan asked.

"I kind of get the feeling that my senses are dimmed, even if it's just slightly." She answered.

"I do too. This whole reality is just very strange." Kurama murmured.

A surge of power emitted somewhere above them and, although sopping wet, they pursued it by blazing up another case of stairs. They stopped in front of a door that matched Botan's.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that the rooms in this place will all be different. I suggest we proceed slowly." Kurama cautioned.

Komeko cracked the door open to the room very gently. The atmosphere in it was cool and the lighting quite dark as they peered in. There were small tables that held illuminated crystal balls on fluffy pillows. They seemed to only hold white light, until they walked in and the door slammed shut behind them.

"Well, I thought this might not be so malicious, but doors just don't do that!" Botan exclaimed.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." Komeko said.

The crystals around them began to flash with different colors, attracting the attention of those present.

* * *

**AN:** How did you like this chapter so far? Up next, we'll get a little more depth on our dear Komeko! ;D Please review!


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko reclaimed her body via help from Kurama and they went on to rescue Botan from her watery room.

* * *

Komeko, drawn to the crystal ball nearest her, crept forward gradually. She couldn't see what was going on in it from so far away, so she kept moving closer. It looked like a fairly open landscape, with a predominantly white backdrop. She realized there were children were playing in the snow. Maintaining her focus on the ball, she did not notice her friends being drawn to other crystals in the room.

Two nearly identical girls, one no older than ten and the other half that, jumped into the air over each other in a game of leap frog. The younger girl would run to her sister and be propelled into the air by her waiting hands. This scene, no, this memory was very familiar to Komeko.

She and her sister had played in the snow numerous times during the winter. This memory in particular, though, was one she would rather not remember so clearly. Enveloped into the scenes completely, she could not make herself look away. The snow fell on her sister, Yumi, in a way that accented her dark locks in a brilliant contrast. A white-toothed smile beamed back at her from her sister. They continued their actions for a few more minutes before they were interrupted by another small child coming up to them.

He looked to be somewhere between their ages and was wearing very little, so Komeko took off her fur lined coat that her dad had made her to let the demon child borrow. As she handed it over, the demon bashed his head into hers, knocking her down into the cold snow. She looked up, bewildered, and watched as the demon grew in size. Yumi was beside her sister in a second, but not quick enough, as the demon's skin morphed into a long spear that jutted from its palm and straight into Yumi's heart.

Komeko looked down at her sister in shock and returned her fearful gaze back to the large monster. A line of blood ran down her forehead from her wound. She was covered in dark blood only moments later when her father's arrow pierced the demon's skull. Komeko, eyes wide, stayed completely still. She didn't move as her father shook her. She didn't even register the crimson liquid that accumulated around her and her fallen sibling as it marred the snow.

Komeko, mirroring her younger self, sat in the cold slush, watching the scene like a ghost. She didn't realize when she had gotten pulled into the memory, but now she could feel the snow numbing her extremities and landing on her shoulders. The tears stung as they fell down her cheeks, frosty wind nipping at the salty liquid ferociously. Catatonic, she watched her father take both girls back to their home. She was nearly completely unaware of a presence near her, except the voice she distantly heard.

"Komeko."

Yumi had been so scared.

"Komeko."

Why hadn't she smelled the trouble the boy meant to do to them?

"Komeko!"

She turned her head towards the voice that urged her brain to recognize the familiarity. Her vision swam with red hair that reminded her of the blood that covered the snow. She stared, unblinkingly, at the source before turning back to the malicious reminder in the white.

"Please, we have to leave. This isn't real right now and what happened was not your fault." Kurama pleaded.

The worry wound its way into her conscious and jarred her from her withdrawn state. She shot her gaze back to Kurama as the scene blurred around them. She was back in the room and looked around wildly. She took notice of the shattered crystals around them and Hiei's presence before wondering exactly what the hell had happened.

"Close your mouth, you'll let the flies in." Hiei jabbed as he walked past her, clothed in a suit similar to Kurama's.

The taunt flew straight over her head and she asked Kurama what happened.

"These crystals seemed to draw us all in, replaying what was most likely our worst memories, in order to distract us. Hiei managed to overcome his and pulled me out next. In turn, I got both you and Botan out as well. I'm sorry for my intrusion into your memory, but I'm sure you understand it was necessary."

Komeko nodded her assent before turning towards the door and wiping at her eyes furtively. "Let's find the rest of our friends and get the hell out of here."

* * *

A short amount of time later, they found themselves between two doors. Since these were the last two, they were unsure of which to go into first.

"We could just do one and then the other." Botan said.

"I say we split up and get it done faster." Hiei commented.

"What if they're both in the same room?" Kurama questioned.

"I say we split up and meet right back in this very spot." Komeko agreed with Hiei. "I'll go with Botan. Girl power all the way." Komeko high-fived her.

"Alright, good luck." Kurama said to them both as he and Hiei went in to the right door.

"Okay, how about you open it?" Botan asked Komeko.

"Chicken." Komeko turned the knob and pulled the door open.

The silence was eerie as both girls moved inside the room.

"Well, this doesn't seem so bad!" Botan said happily.

"Famous last words." Komeko muttered.

The room was painted a lavender color and felt larger than it looked. Komeko distinctly smelled cookies and tea, but saw no evidence of either. Both girls walked towards the center of the room and peered around a white wall that jutted out from the right. The sight that greeted them looked like it was straight out of a little girls dream. Recognition bubbled in Komeko's stomach since it reminded her of her experience during the Dark Tournament.

A long marble table was centered in the area with eight chairs surrounding it. Predominantly empty, save two, the cold stone was slathered with different food items and several antic-looking tea cups. A woman with long blonde hair and vertically-slit yellow eyes sat on one side as she poured tea to her guest – Kuwabara. He looked slightly panicked in his light blue suit, but accepted the drink regardless. Then, their attention turned towards the two girls.

"Where have you two been?" The blonde asked. "You're very late for our appointment. In fact, we've started without you."

Botan and Komeko exchanged confused looks before sitting down at the table, since the chairs decided to pull themselves out for them so nicely.

"We're sorry. We got tied up with a few things." Komeko nudged Botan to play along.

"Yes, we're very sorry."

This seemed to appease the girl, who placed the teapot on a small tray that walked itself down to them in an offering. "Well, as long as you're here now, then we'll still be able to get this settled."

"Remind us again, what exactly is it that we're supposed to _settle_?" Komeko queried.

"Must I retell you two everything?!" The blonde stood, giving them both a very open view of the bright white wedding dress she wore. "We're planning out the rest of the ceremony. I can't go doing everything all willy-nilly, now can I?"

She put her fists on her hips and stared the two down while the unattended teapot began to pour into their cups on its own.

"Oh, of course not. We're here to help!" Botan said nervously, eying the walking pot as if it might bite her.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it. _Hana_ and I would just be **helpless** without your support." Kuwabara said, eyes franticly motioning towards the girl's hand.

Catching on that the ring on her finger was important, Komeko spoke up. "Hana, do you think I could see the ring? It's just so lovely, but I'm sure it looks even prettier up close."

Eagerly taking the opportunity to show off, she presented her hand just out of Komeko's reach. "Isn't it lovely? It's expensive, but Kazuma knows nothing is too good for me." Hana smiled, turning just as Komeko swiped at her hand.

Completely missing the offensive move, Hana started rambling on about the wedding and became quite absorbed in her own musings.

"Do you think I should just jump her?" Komeko asked Botan in a whisper.

"I don't know. What if you miss?" She replied.

Komeko gave her a look to say she would not do such a thing. Both girls noticed the pleading look in Kuwabara's eyes as Hana started to physically show her affections with kisses and other nonconsensual smothering gestures. Taking the chance while she was distracted, Komeko roughly tackled Hana into the corner of the room. Botan stood as Komeko moved and helped Kuwabara remove his restraints that tied him to the chair.

"What do you think you're doing, you moron?!" Hana yelled as Komeko wrestled the ring from her finger.

Almost immediately, Hana began to shrink down and morphed into a snake on the floor. The reptile started to strike Komeko, fangs on the way to pierce her vulnerable flesh, but Komeko crushed the ring in her hand with a little help of her demon energy. Hana, the horrid snake, disappeared into thin air.

"Wow, thanks, you guys. I knew that ring was important to her because I could feel it. That also explains her creepy eyes." Kuwabara said as he hugged both girls.

After they returned the greeting, they walked out of the room while Kuwabara asked similar questions that Botan had. Neither girl had any better answers yet. As soon as they opened the door, they saw Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei, but none of them could hold in their laughter.

"What, what happened to you?" Komeko asked as she picked up a section of Kurama's hair.

Each male was covered in strange purple goo that smelled disgusting to Komeko. She wiped her finger off on Botan's skirt, who, in return, squealed at the gross substance.

"Sometimes, there are things better left unsaid." Kurama told them.

"That's not fair! Come on. What happened, Urameshi?" Kuwabara received a strike to the face in response. "Man, I'd rather take my chances with the creepy snake lady than get covered in that nasty stuff."

Hiei walked beside Kurama while Yusuke, dressed in a dark outfit, and Kuwabara were up front, heading the group off. Komeko and Botan were still laughing at what happened to the rest of the guys when Kurama turned around and gave both of them very large hugs. Now coated in the liquid themselves, both girls were much quieter.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks for reading! Please review!


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The spell of the crystals was broken, leaving the group to find Kuwabara and Yusuke. Komeko and Botan saved Kuwabara from Hana, an enchanted snake demon.

* * *

"Well, if we've all been brought here, then we should figure out why. How did everyone end up in this place?" Kurama asked the group.

"I got a letter from Keiko asking me to meet her in the park. I almost wasn't going to show up." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I was going to the store because Shizuru left a note asking me to pick up some stuff. I had to pass right by the park."

"I actually received a letter from Komeko to meet her by the ice cream parlor. That's not very far from the park either. In fact, I never made it to the parlor." Botan mentioned.

"Hn."

"Hiei."

"What?"

"Please, tell us what happened?"

"My situation was not much different than yours. That's all you need to know." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"I actually got more than one note. I was given a few with poems on them from some secret admirer." Komeko answered.

"I found a note outside my home that asked me to meet you in the park." Kurama stated, speaking to Komeko.

"So, we've all been played by some jerk who wanted us to come to the park. If this guy really wanted to see us, then he should show himself!" Yusuke spoke loudly to the ceiling. "Freaking coward."

The group maintained a short silence before nearly everyone let out a startled noise. The open castle around them seemed to blur as their surroundings changed into a hallway with a single door at the end. Seeing no other way out, they prepared themselves for a fight. The door opened on its own accord as they approached it with caution.

Peering inside, the group saw three chairs with a demon in each. They were not directly identifiable, as they all wore gold Venetian masks. Two of them were identical, but the center demon had a slightly brighter and more elaborate golden mask. A groan left Komeko's lips as she realized the type of demon they were dealing with.

"Are you kidding me? Toad demons?" She face-palmed.

"Young lady, you will speak only when spoken to and never show such disrespect!" The one from the center said.

Komeko raised an eyebrow at the demon before rolling her eyes.

"I welcome you all to our palace. I am King Masahiko. These are my brothers, Masayoshi and Masayuki. Now, you have questioned your appearance here, but I assure you all will be revealed in time."

"How about your just shut your trap and I kick your ass?" Yusuke raised his fist in anger.

"We're not that barbaric, thank you." Masayoshi spoke up.

"Toad demons are so full of themselves." Komeko muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"Their egos are the size of China. I have never met one that I liked, ever." She replied.

"I believe my brother told you to be quiet, wench." Masayuki claimed.

"Well, your brother can kiss my ass. How about that?" Komeko taunted. "I'm sick of all these nonsensical delusions. I'm sick of someone else controlling where we end up. I'm done with all of you."

"Exactly. So, unless you have a really good reason for us to keep you unharmed, we're going to beat the living crap out of you." Yusuke said, brandishing his clenched fist while Kurama pulled out his rose whip, Kuwabara drew his spirit sword, Hiei ignited his arm with dark energy, and Komeko took her stance, bow illuminated in green demonic power.

"I wouldn't threaten us if I were you." Masahiko said, wagging his dark green finger.

Komeko let her arrow fly and it struck into the top of his high chair, obliterating the crowned section and leaving a cowering _King_ beneath it.

"Why not?" Yusuke asked. "I'd say we have the advantage here."

"I wouldn't. How will you ever get home if you cannot leave this place without our help?" Masayoshi asked after he stared at his brother for a moment.

"You're all a bunch of cowards. Just to levy that ability without fighting us yourselves shows you're weak." Komeko said with distaste. "Get us out of here and we won't bruise you too badly."

"Speak for yourself." Hiei said as he burned off Masahiko's mask easily.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Masahiko caved, fanning out the flames. "We'll get you out of here."

They moved the three demons to lead them out of the castle, but one of them turned and planted a kiss on Botan. She screamed and fell to the floor, now unconscious.

"Botan!" Komeko yelled before rounding on Masayuki, the perpetrator.

Kurama pulled the demon back towards them by lashing his whip around the monster and tightening his grip.

"What'd you do to her?!" Komeko yelled.

"Don't hurt my brother, he's an idiot!" Masayoshi exclaimed. "You can easily fix her condition."

"Shut up!" his brother yelled.

"No, I don't want them to kill you because you're being spiteful. You can fix her with his tears." Masayoshi explained.

Kurama's thorns began to dig into the demon's skin, urging blood to the surface. Tears hesitantly sprang forth from his eyes and Kurama pulled him to lean over Botan. The liquid hit Botan's skin and she began to open her eyes, but not before retching on the floor. Komeko kept her ponytail back from her face and helped her to stand.

"That was fixed easily enough, but if you hurt any of my friends again, I'll come after you. I'll take what I'm owed in limbs. That goes for any of you." Komeko threatened, addressing each of the brothers.

The left the room the same way they had come in, but were not greeted by the hallway. Instead, the elongated walls had disappeared, leaving eroded rubble and desiccated plants. In fact, the entire area was no longer a castle or a beautiful labyrinth, but a dying forest.

"I can see why you guys wanted to make everything look so much better. This place is sad." Kuwabara mentioned. "Hey, how did they do that anyways?"

"They have the ability to mist their body sweat into the air. Just like people in the human world lick certain toads to trip out, their emissions have an effect on our perceptions." Kurama explained.

"Oh." Kuwabara seemed grossed out.

"We only wanted to enrich the world." Masahiko said.

"Then, what'd you plan on using us for?" Yusuke asked, eyeing the toad demon distastefully.

"Slaves for an army." He muttered quietly.

"What?" Yusuke asked, clearing his ear with his finger.

"Slaves. We wanted to use you all as our army to take over other areas." Masayoshi clarified.

The majority of the group gave them a very harsh glare.

"Let's just get home. Who knows how long we've been here." Komeko said.

"True. I've heard that their toxins can really make the victim lose track of time like it's a completely different reality." Kurama remarked.

"Just wait for the jetlag feeling you'll get when we're done with this. Never fun." Komeko added.

Night began to roll over them more quickly than they thought it would. Yawning, Yusuke scratched the back of his head and plopped down on the ground near a fallen tree.

"I say we drop here for the night and leave those bastards tied up. They know that if even think about leaving, they won't make it more than a foot before they're dead." He stared at them intently.

The demons nodded in fervent agreement. Making use of the area as best as they could, everyone laid down to sleep, while Hiei maintained his normal position in a nearby tree.

Komeko stared at the sky, shivering slightly from the breeze that kept flowing by. She looked at her friends for a moment, trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Botan was fast asleep and had borrowed Kuwabara's jacket, that she swam in size wise, which Komeko was slightly jealous of. Resigning herself to her fate, she curled her body in closer and closed her eyes. She started when a soft hand touched her shoulder. She looked up to see Kurama.

Not feeling the need to exchange words, he laid down beside her and kept his body lined up with hers. Reveling in the warmth he provided, she cuddled up closer to him, blushing slightly when he put his arm over her midsection. The situation was pleasant since they had managed to clean themselves up from most of the goo. His jacket had been discarded, leaving him in a long sleeve shirt. The thought of only a thin layer of fabric separating their skin made Komeko blush an even deeper shade.

Kurama was not unaware of the effect he was having on her and hoped he could maintain his own composure enough to retain the gentle nature behind his actions. Yoko nudged at his consciousness to do far more intimate things.

'_She's far too pretty to just __**cuddle**__. Just remember how she had looked in the water before, breathtaking. Take her out in the woods and make her yours. She smells so incredible and I know you want to. You can't deny this attraction any longer.'_

'_Now is not the time for such things. If I were to go that route, I'd much rather court her first. Tonight we need to rest.'_

'_Chicken.'_

'_Go to sleep.'_

Quietness returned to his mind and he relaxed his body, falling asleep shortly afterwards.

Hiei watched the ordeal with an impassive look on his face. What Kurama chose to do was his own business. He respected him as a fighter and that's where he drew the line. He also kept an eye on the toad demons; they seemed to be whispering amongst themselves. Apparently, they did not realize that Hiei was awake and could hear precisely what they were saying. They planned to invade the dreams of those below him and try to convert them into comatose states. Aggravated at their pathetic idea to escape, he jumped down behind them and drew his sword that he had recovered when they left the rotted _castle_.

With ease, he decapitated all three of them silently and returned to his tree branch.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks so much to btSMTMSJ for the review! :D


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The group faced three toad demons with egotistical delusions of monarchy and escaped the castle. Hiei took care of the demons as the others slept, before they could do anymore harm.

* * *

Komeko sat in front of her mirror, staring at herself and thinking about how to fix her hair. Today was Shiori's wedding and many recent events were still floating around in her mind, slowing her down to an extent. Less than two months ago, the detectives had received calls from the Three Kings of Demon World. Hiei was summoned by Mukuro, Kurama by Yomi, and Yusuke by Raizen. She knew very little of the three personally, but had heard plenty of rumors about them while she was in Demon World. Her family lived in an area unclaimed by any of the three – Kakusareta. This wasn't necessarily an area where it was always peaceful, but it was a place to stay hidden.

Beyond the summons, Yusuke had found out that Raizen was his ancestor. To top that off, he would be dead within a year. Not much like hearing you've got an amazing relative that explains so much of your own demonic heritage and then have it taken away so quickly. At least he did have the year with him. What wouldn't Komeko give to spend another year with her family? She changed her thought process quickly to more recent events. Just the other day, when Kurama finally explained when he would be going to Demon World, she had made a very important choice.

She would quit going to Meioh and train with Genkai. After the battle against Sensui, she realized she needed to be stronger. She still planned to maintain her side of the arrangement with Spirit World (more essentially, Koenma) by being able to jump a few loopholes and do homeschooling. While Kurama would be doing whatever Yomi found necessary, she would further her mind and body at Genkai's. All she would need to do is pass the normal tests and she would be fine. Her confidence had been raised since she had taken finals and done much better than she ever had before.

Her feelings for Kurama were something that constantly fluttered through her mind, especially after the night they spent together after the entire escapade with the toad demons. It had been a way to stay warm, but it also heightened both their feelings for each other. She knew he felt something for her, but was also keenly aware of the obstacle his summons had presented itself as. He had distanced himself recently, spent more time alone, and it must have been to prepare him for what lay ahead. There was no telling how long he would really stay with Yomi and what may happen afterwards.

It wasn't hard to connect the dots. Hiei was going to end up being Mukuro's second in command, or close to it, Kurama would be likewise for Yomi, and Yusuke would inherit Raizen's kingdom. Since both Kings wanted power, they would clash and a war would erupt. Komeko had faith in Yusuke to maintain Raizen's idealisms about not eating humans, but the other two kings were not as easily predictable. She wanted to go with them and have her own niche in the group, even if they were separated, but she knew there was no place for her really.

She had no intentions of taking this lying down though. Sure, she would continue her education, but the goal behind her training at Genkai's would be to return to Demon World and make her own place. Years ago, any of the Kings would have killed whoever necessary to get their hands on a Tsuiseki, but she felt stronger than that. She wasn't going to live the rest of her life hiding from people that wanted her. What kind of life would that be?

Thoughts dwindling, she came back to the task at hand. Botan had picked out a dress for her to wear for today, since she really did not own very many. It was a pink cotton gown that went to her knees. It was conservative enough for a wedding, but still pretty on its own. She wore black flats to go with it. The last hurdle was preparing her hair. It had thankfully dried since her shower and fell in soft waves around her face.

Sighing, she took her hair brush and detangled the strands, parting them in half with one on either side. She braided both into loose plaits and tied them off. Unsatisfied with the result, she absentmindedly picked one up and tossed up in frustration. Staring for a moment longer, she took the left one and folded it over the crown of her head, tucking it into the other braid. She did likewise with the second one and turned her head around. Crown of braids in place, she smiled. She secured a few wayward strands with bobby pins and stood up.

She looked at the clock on her wall and was alarmed at the time. She needed to be over to Kurama's five minutes ago. She grabbed her house key, locked the door, and placed it under the front porch placemat. Zipping over to his home quickly and grateful she had chosen flats, she knocked on the door. Kurama answered and a very large smile spread over his face at the sight of her. He had been trying to distance himself from her lately, but he couldn't ignore the way his heart picked up just seeing her.

He took in her face, apologetically smiling for being late, and just could not wipe the smile off his own face.

"You look beautiful." He said the first thing he thought of.

Both of them blushed lightly at his straightforwardness and she responded with a similar comment.

"You look very handsome."

Indeed, he did. He was dressed in a well fitted pastel suit that brought out the color of his eyes vibrantly.

"I'm still sorry for being late. I lost myself for a few moments trying to get my stupid hair to cooperate. Does it look okay?" She asked.

"It looks perfect." He said, tucking a strand behind her ear that had come out of place as she ran.

She beamed at the compliment and stepped inside.

* * *

A few hours later, Shiori was walking out of the church in her beautiful wedding dress, officially married to Kazuya Hatanaka, the man on her arm. The couple smiled as they gracefully came down the stairs. Light music played from around the entrance as they descended. Komeko, standing between Kuwabara and Kurama, watched Shiori and Kazuya closely. She noticed the love in Shiori's eyes when she looked at her husband. She knew Kurama must have thought the same thing, or else he would never have been accepting of the marriage. He had even started calling the man father.

She looked over at the males on either side of her and saw tears in their eyes. Kuwabara tried to cover it up, saying something about contact lenses, but Kurama just kept his eyes on his beautiful mother. The couple got into the limo shortly after that and they drove off. Komeko, fighting tears in her own eyes, turned away from the guys in an attempt to hide them. Kurama placed his hand on her bare shoulder and presented her with a rose. She stared at it a moment before smelling it. The scent made her melt and she giggled when Kurama tucked the thorn-less flower behind her ear.

"Kurama, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." Komeko automatically embraced Kurama in a hug.

He returned the gesture and Kuwabara whistled, looking away. Komeko turned around and hugged Kuwabara, catching him unaware. He hugged her back kindly, stooping down slightly with the height difference. She linked arms with both of them as they left. Komeko enjoyed every second she could, because she knew it would be gone all too quickly.

* * *

**AN: **Sorry for the lack yesterday! Double update today to compensate ;D Getting to the juicy stuff! Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko made the decision to train her mind and body at Genkai's. Shiori's wedding went beautifully and Komeko enjoyed her time with her two friends.

**Quick warning:** Brought some swear up in here! Watch for an f-bomb or so.

* * *

Today was the day. Komeko made her way up the numerous stairs outside of Genkai's temple. It was early morning and only a few birds chirped outside. Kurama had left the night before, so she had taken to leaving at the same time. They had said goodbyes just before he took the portal to Demon World and it nearly broke her heart. She hadn't cried around him, but when she was alone, the waterworks had started. That was last night; now, she felt refreshed as she climbed the steps. She was determined.

Her fist rapped lightly on the door to the temple and Yukina answered. Happy to see her, they hugged gently. Yukina always looked so porcelain and delicate to her. She was the only ice maiden Komeko had met, but she assumed that it ran in the race. Parting, Yukina invited her in and brought her to where Genkai was. A few words were exchanged and then she went to the room she was provided with and put her few items, mainly school related, there.

* * *

Komeko, dressed in a tank top and gym shorts, walked out on a secluded area of Genkai's property. She could smell a few scents that were very familiar and recognition dawned quickly. A few of the demons from the Dark Tournament were here. Chu's aroma of alcohol was most distinguishable. Genkai, appearing at her side quite suddenly, nearly surprised her.

"You'll be going this way." She directed.

Komeko nodded and followed the older woman. They ran a majority of the way, since it was quite far from the main temple, until they reached a predominantly mountainous section. A flight of stairs carved into the stony terrain were set out before a pair of wooden doors. Winding along the stairs hung thick rope with various symbols on it. Pushing the door open, they walked down before jumping off an edge and in front of new, but familiar, company.

"What's this sheila doing here?" Chu questioned, staring down at her.

She swatted his massive hand away harshly, but glared at him playfully. "I'm Komeko Ishii and I'm going to train beside you all, as long as no one has any complaints."

"Who says we want some random girl. I bet she couldn't snap a twig." Shishiwakamaru, in his imp form, taunted.

"You're so tiny that I'm surprised you can even speak properly. How small is your brain, anyway?" Komeko questioned, glaring at the miniscule demon.

"I'll have you know that I'm very intelligent and my small size makes little difference."

"I'm sure you use the same excuse for the ladies." Komeko replied.

Chu and Jin hid their laughter as they watched the two throw insults back and forth. Genkai, having enough of their bickering, smacked them both upside the head.

"Get outside. We're done with this bullshit." She commanded.

The group as a whole did as they were told and jumped up the ledge to go outside.

* * *

Komeko, standing on her hands, balanced on a tree that she had cut down. More thankful now than ever that she had worn a sports bra, she watched the other demons around her do the same. Chu lost his stability multiple times and, in turn, knocked Komeko off with his equilibrium. Grumbling, she punched Chu in the shoulder. He smiled down at her, taking the hit like it was nothing, and helped her stand. She accepted the gesture.

"You need to be aware of your body and be able to maintain your steadiness! Balance in your body means balance in your energy. Get back in your position. You have to be able to hold this for the next ten hours." Genkai said as she sat beneath a tree.

"Ten hours?!" Chu complained. "She's right bonkers."

"Just get back on your log and try again." Komeko pushed him towards his spot after moving them apart.

She got back on her wrapped hands and, with only a little bit of wobbling, kept herself straight. Chu righted himself as well and only fell off a few more times before he got it. Jin had been the most balanced of them all with his wind energy generally keeping him righted, even if his log rolled a bit. Touya had only fallen off once, but was otherwise fine. Shishi had to reposition himself multiple times, while Rinku was nearly as composed as Jin.

* * *

Komeko felt the strain in her arms the next day when she sat down for lunch. It definitely hurt to raise them too high and the strange feeling kept waking her up when she had slept. She scarfed down her rice and flipped the page of her book, scribbling notes down as she went. She needed to finish this and two more chapters before she went back out. The information sunk into her mind and she felt focused. Powering through the next three chapters, she was ready to take on another round of training.

* * *

Komeko desperately wanted to take back that notion about being ready for anything a few hours later when she was stuck, waist deep, in the ocean, attempting to pull a broken boat to shore. It was huge, but she was also fighting against the current in trying to tug it. The rope, which seemed to go on forever, tightened when the wind would shift. She grit her teeth and kept pulling until she could see the brown and white mess of wood. Walking backwards and continuing to yank, she finally managed to dock the mass on the sand and fell on her butt when she tripped backwards.

"Good. Now put it back where I had it and do it again."

"What?" Komeko questioned.

"You heard me."

Komeko stared up at the woman and sighed, righting herself.

"Don't forget these." Genkai dropped a black pair of leg weights on the sand next to her.

Grabbing the weights that had sunk into the beach, she slipped them over her calves and started walking. She tested her swimming capabilities before dragging the boat back out and took a while to adjust. She felt like she was automatically going to sink with the extra bulk, but did her best regardless. Grabbing the rope again, she pulled the decrepit ship back into the water. This was a whole new obstacle when she had to add in the waves desire to take the vessel down shore and her along with it.

A half an hour later, she had managed to drag the craft back out to sea and took her original position. The strain of her muscles pulling the craft for a third time was painstakingly rough and walking backwards this time was a chore. She let out an exasperated cry as she lost both her footing and the rope. She had slipped on something sleek, but tried to brush it off.

She grasped the line before it got too far from her, but when she set her right leg back down, a pain erupted just above her ankle. Cursing like a sailor and stumbling like a drunk, she hobbled more out of the water to get a look at what had happened. As her foot cleared the water, which was also no easy feat thanks to the weights, she stared at her ankle. Blood pooled around the wound where a large serrated barb stuck out. Frustrated beyond belief, she withdrew the spike from her skin in the direction that the edges would allow and let the gash heal up.

She was not fortunate enough for that to be the end of her problems, though. Before she knew it, she felt another, much more painful, feeling jolt up her leg. Surprised, upset, and terrified, she caught the shark that had decided to clamp on to her thigh and dragged both herself and it out of the water. She banged her fist onto the fish's skull until it let go. The pain was dulled by her adrenaline and she just felt drained now.

"One fucking thing after another. I hate the ocean!" She yelled to the sky.

Genkai, rope held in her hand behind her back, stood next to Komeko. The wound on her thigh was healing slowly, since the shark had done a bit more than puncture it. Genkai bent down and placed her hands over the injury. The healing process seemed to speed up immensely, at least to Komeko. That didn't stop the pain from finally hitting her when the adrenaline wore off.

Jaw clenched painfully tight, she took off her soggy shirt and wrapped it around the wound, ignoring the sting of the water. A small amount of blood managed to leak through, but she did her best to stand. She staggered over to the shark. A quick shot of her energy, concentrated on the center point of its head, killed the fish instantly and she grabbed it by its tail. Dragging all five feet of it behind her, she walked back to the temple.

* * *

**AN:** How'd you like that training so far? It only gets better! I had a lot fun making these up :3 Please review!


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko began her training with Genkai. She survived log balancing and boat pulling, but was bitten by a shark that she intended to bring back to the temple.

* * *

Chu, Jin, Touya, Shishi, and Rinku were sitting on the steps of the temple, drinking _mostly_ water. Rinku laughed at one of Chu's jokes about women and the rest of the guys just seemed to be enjoying the peace. Chu took another chug of his drink and jumped nearly fifteen feet high when a shark landed in his lap with a _smack_. Not to mention the sound he made when he did it.

"What is that?!" He yelled.

"It's dinner." Komeko grumbled as she slumped against a tree, a small smile on her face at Chu's reaction. "Do you often scream like that? Hey," She paused. "It was you, wasn't it? You were the one that I heard earlier when that fat rat went by. I thought it might've been Yukina."

Erupting in a fit of giggles, she held her ribs, which were still sore.

"The Mighty Chu screaming over a mouse?" Shishi questioned.

Chu looked indignant at the accusation.

"I dunno what you're talkin' about." He kicked the shark with his foot to make sure it was dead. "Why d'ya get this little swimmah anyway?"

She glared down at the shark. "The _little_ bastard bit me and I felt like eating fish tonight."

She became slightly uncomfortable in her lack of clothing and stood to go change once she had removed the weights from her legs. Wind rushed around her and she felt a strong presence beside her when Jin managed to get himself under her arm. She gave him an awkward smile and said thanks as he helped her up the steps.

* * *

Komeko stared at the book in her lap later that night. It had been a very exhausting day and she was ready for sleep, but still wanted to get more studying in. Her eyelids managed to close without her consent and before she knew it, she was sleeping right on her reading.

...

_Mud stuck between my toes as I marched forward with the rest of my battalion. I stared straight ahead and we came to a halt just outside of a small field. I let my eyes peer over the area quickly and noticed a few men standing out at the raised edges. They were gone by the time I did a double take. Was my mind playing tricks on me?_

_Doubtful._

"_Alright, grunts! We're going to get this shit on the road. You have to make it out to the end of that field. It's that fucking simple." Sergeant Norio bellowed._

_Something didn't seem right. Nothing is that simple here. Doesn't everyone know that? A very audible sound of disbelief came out of one of the men to my left._

"_I didn't hear you, private. What was that? You want to go first? How nice of you to volunteer. What are you waiting for? Move, soldier!"_

_That was all it took for him to start. He darted out onto the field in an attempt to not embarrass himself further. He got ten feet out before an arrow struck him straight through his shoulder. A scream echoed through him when it penetrated the skin. I caught a glimpse of one of the men I saw before - brown hair pulled back with a bow grasped in his hand. _

_Archers._

_The sergeant ignored the screams. "Anyone else have anything to say?" Silence. "Good. Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to tell you all about this task."_

_He paced. His pause made me slightly nervous. He rarely needed to collect himself. Did the archers make him nervous like they did the rest of us? Perhaps that was too big of a leap for an inference. _

"_You will all make your way, as a group, across the field. There are multiple archers scattered around this field. Make it to the end and if you're not bleeding, you're good. If you don't, then you'll be put through Arata's training and he's not nearly as nice as I am."_

_Sounds fantastic. Fucking great._

_I readied my body and tried to scout the edges as well as I could. The scent of the forest was strong with the wind around us. It was hard to pick out the archers, which was obviously the point. They have the advantage here. If you don't find something to use against them, then you're screwed. This field was at least four miles long. We would be like shooting fucking fish in a barrel for them. _

"_Go!"_

_And we were off. Sounds of the injured filled my ears and it was hard to not stop to help out the others at first. Then, as I narrowly missed an arrow, I understood it was necessary to press on. It took me a moment to catch, but I could smell the scents that rained down on us with the projectiles. Every archer had left a little calling card attached to each one. This gave me my advantage. It was light, but still enough to get by on._

_As I raced and pushed my body down the field, I did my best to dodge the barrage of pointed missiles. I had many close calls and there were plenty of tears in my clothes now. I came to a halt as an arrow sliced through the air in front of me, barely missing my nose, before it nailed another man in the foot. I caught the scent very clearly and turned towards the forest. There, in the treetop, was the brunette again. He smiled at me and began firing again, this time at the others around me. He smelled like earth itself, with a touch of something familiar, just begging to fall into familiarity with a name. What was that?_

_I'd have to figure that out later. The end of the field, where sergeant stood, awaited me. After crossing the edge, I made my way to a group of soldiers and plopped onto the ground with a few others. The sergeant looked at all of us and finally threw his loud voice across the battle ground. He had to be heard above the cries of the other men._

_Was anyone dead? It seemed quite a few were, at the very least, unconscious, but teetering on the brink was not out of the question. Finally, the scent of so much bloodshed hit me. I got very dizzy at first and tried to steel myself. What good was a Tsuiseki demon that couldn't control their senses? _

_I got my control back in order and watched the men amass behind the sergeant. There were perhaps five more than what I saw earlier, totaling twelve. The brunette was the one that stood out to me, but the others were equally as important. All of them had fired at us. They were all responsible for the chaos on the field behind me. _

"_The demons behind me, the ones that just took out the rest of this shit poor battalion, are the Tsuyosa Archers. We have Yasuo, Jun, Ryo, Takeshi, Daisuke, Hiro, Akio, Shiro, Yori, Katsu, Gekido, and Kouman. They are going to be with us for a while and hope to pick a few archers out of you jackasses. Don't let them down."_

_Out of the battalion, only thirty were here at the end. We all went on and followed the Tsuyosa Archers. They took us to a different area that had targets and bows lined up down the clearing. They were set up at different distances, assumingly to vary the difficulty. We stopped in front of Takeshi, a brown wolf demon, and Ryo, a black kitsune. They gestured to the range behind them._

"_Everyone is going to try their hand at firing. Does anyone here not know how to hold a bow?" A few raised their hands, including me. "Well, you few go over with Yori and the rest of you come with Ryo and me."_

_I followed the other handful of men that had raised their hands. Yori happened to be the guy that shot at me before. By his smell, he seemed to be a fire demon – I could have smacked myself in the forehead. His eyes were a cold blue, but I could almost feel the heat coming off of him and the smell of charcoal and ash was prominent. How had I not remembered what fire demons smelled like? He was lean and had an almost blinding bright smile. His demeanor seemed friendly and even cheerful. _

_He told us to follow him over to the right side of the range. There was a target that was closer than the others in the distance and various bows around. A stand had a surplus of arrows. We were instructed to stand to the side in a line up and each of us would take a turn. I was third._

_The first two soldiers did well and managed to hit the third outer ring of the target. Each one got three chances. If you didn't pick it up any sooner than that, then you were not going to. Then it was my-_

"_Alright, soldier, your turn."_

_I stepped up to the stand and stood to be instructed. He had me turn my body sideways to the target and stand with my feet lined up shoulder width apart. I was handed a bow and an arrow. Standing behind me, like he had the other men, he pulled my arms up in the appropriate stance – left hand holding the front and notching up the arrow to pull the string back with my right. He pressed himself a little closer as he adjusted my right hand to bring it closer to my jaw line. _

"_Make sure you steady your hand at your jaw. It's your anchor. Once you feel centered, fire."_

_I took aim and let the arrow fly. It hit the very edge of the target._

"_That was a good first time, so try again. You got it, soldier?" I nodded._

_Knowing the other men were watching me, it made me nervous. I knew I could do better than that. I took aim again and this time felt more satisfied when it hit the fourth ring. I concentrated harder and managed to hit right between the second and third ring. A small smile danced across my face before I handed my bow on to the next soldier. _

_So, it went on that way until everyone had gone and had managed to get to at least the third ring. We were given a few moments to practice and I was able to get to the second ring when I fired, but the damn center eluded me. _

"_Aha!" I got the first ring and smiled._

"_Alright, now you guys go back with the other men!" Yori broadcasted._

_We made our way back and were told, by Ryo, to step up to the stations. There were five different targets. The first two didn't seem to be very hard, but the third felt a little difficult, as I only got into the fourth ring. The fourth target, I got the second, by some miracle. _

_Then came the furthest target. If you wanted to be trained further by any of the Tsuyosa, you had to get center or first ring on the last target. I took my stance, grounded myself, aimed, and shot. The arrow sailed through with speed and struck the center. I nearly melted inside and had to hold in a jump for joy. I did let a smile out, to show my happiness. _

_I got clapped on the shoulder by Takeshi. "Good job, soldier!"_

"_Thank you, sir."_

_That night, I stayed up and practiced in the target range until dawn. I was tired, but it was worth it. I felt my heart in every shot and I managed to improve my aim significantly. I was made for this._

* * *

**AN:** How'd you guys like the memory set up here? Something different I wanted to experiment with I suppose. Please review!_  
_


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko lovingly presented Chu with her shark gift and studied herself to sleep. She dreamed of her past when she first learned to shoot.

* * *

Komeko sat out early in the morning, meditating. Nothing went across her thoughts. She could hear the peaceful sounds of nature around her, but anything beyond that was just gone from her concentration. It was pleasant, to say the least. A lot had happened in the week she had been at Genkai's, but it was all focused on training. Her body was sore and her mind had been a torrent of information she had accumulated in her short time being there. She had finished more than one of the books she needed for school and believed, if she kept her pace up, that she'd be able to pass without a problem.

Breathing evenly, she could feel the sunshine on her skin as it began to rise. She breathed out a final time before she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She was in the middle of a small pond, sitting on a flat rock with her legs crossed. She stretched her body and laid down for a few moments before standing up to jump back on land. Feeling refreshed, she made her way back to the temple to see what Genkai had in store for her.

She stopped just outside the doorway when she smelled Kurama. She hesitated before opening the door and felt foolish for doing so a second later. It was just Kurama, after all. She saw him standing with Genkai.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." She apologized.

"Nonsense, we were just coming out to see you and the others." Kurama responded.

"Oh?"

Genkai interrupted Kurama's explanation. "We'll explain when you're with the others. No need to repeat ourselves."

Komeko held the door open for the both as they came out. She walked behind them as they approached the stone steps.

"Has all of the training been going well?" Kurama asked Genkai, stopping at the base of the stairs.

"Yes, but I don't think it's enough. Hell, I doubt Yusuke's strength is enough." Genkai spoke.

Koenma appeared beside them as soon as she finished talking. "Hello."

"Koenma." Kurama said, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm back in my robes. My dad decided this Demon World business was more important than his grudge against me." He paused, looking skyward. "Sometimes, I think he planned it all. That even my disobedience was part of it. So, what's your plan? This could turn into a war, you know."

Kurama began his ascent along the stairs as Koenma spoke to him, but turned around when he finished. "If what you mean to ask is why I am involved, I want to make sure the result is not bad for Human World."

"I believe that's part of it, but I doubt you plan to come out of this as Demon World's new king. I know the threat on your family, but you could get around that. There's more. When Raizen dies, the power balance will fly out of control and the outcome will be crucial. Kurama, I need you to tell me that your motivations aren't personal."

"I can't do that. Ask Hiei or Yusuke if it's personal."

"I don't have to. I know you're all fighting for some inner meaning, but the stakes are too high for that. If Mukuro takes over, we'll have more chaos than ever before."

Kurama reached the doors and placed his hand on one to open it. "If it's Yomi that wins, then it could be a unity. That's just as dangerous."

He pushed the door open and Komeko jogged behind him to follow.

"Whatever happens there will affect all three worlds for centuries. When you're making your decisions, just try to keep that in mind." Koenma added.

Kurama said nothing more and they both went inside. They passed by different rock formations before jumping down to the base. Touya, Rinku, Suzuka, and Chu were standing, while Shishi was nestled on top of Suzuka's shoulder and Jin floated.

"Bout time, Piker.*" Chu greeted.

"Chu, in high spirits as always." Kurama replied.

His raucous laugh filled the cave as he tilted his head back. "Very funny, mate. Why don't you take a real hard look at these muscles I've been working on? Urameshi and I will have one major blue** this time. I guarantee it."

"Yeah, it'd be real fun to throw down with Yusuke." Rinku said as he hung off of Chu's shoulder.

"We fought against all sorts of bloody biggies bein' Shinobi, ya know. So, I see it as nothin' new, but it's the chance to run with Yusuke that brings me back around." Jin remarked.

"Well said, Jin. Not only do we believe in this cause, but we are anxious for good battle." Touya added.

"Ever since that horrible loss against the ugly old witch, I've been craving a reason to start fighting and feel beautiful again." Suzuka said.

"Good, maybe you'll stop asking me to call you pretty." Shishiwakamaru complained.

"Not all of us have groupies to pad our self-esteem, Shishi." He countered.

The imp shrugged it off.

"A slew of motivations, but the results should be the same. We'll fight hard to protect the balance of all three worlds." Kurama said.

Everyone cheered on that notion, Komeko included. She had felt closer in just the week she had spent with the group and was almost impatient to get stronger at this point. Her leg throbbed in reminder about her earlier training and made her think twice.

"I'm never going swimming again." She whispered to herself as she jumped back up the ledge, Kurama following her.

"So, I thought you were going to explain something to them, but it seems I've been left out." Komeko looked at him as they walked through the tunnel.

"I thought Genkai might have been waiting to tell you, but it seems she's left me to. Since Raizen is dying and the war is so probable, Yomi wanted to have me help out his side of things. I believe having each of us along side of the rulers will be our opportunity to balance the scales and do what's best for each world. I told Yomi that I would bring him back six fighters to help out the cause." Kurama explained.

They reached the door and he held it open for her.

"I would say your counting is off."

His eyes didn't meet hers as he stared off into the cavernous area around them.

"I did not include you because I wasn't going to speak on your behalf."

He smiled at her, but she could see the worry laced beneath the surface of it.

"Of course I'm going to go with you guys. I didn't come out here for nothing!" Komeko said as she clapped Kurama on the shoulder lightly.

His eyes seemed to lighten just the slightest. "That's good. We've only got six months until we're supposed to return. Until then, we need to get everyone in tip top shape."

Komeko saluted. "Yes, boss."

He chuckled at her, making her smile at his ease.

"That's better. You've looked so sad, my friend. I don't like seeing that." She said.

"There are a few things I'd like to talk to you about."

After swallowing the lump in her throat, Komeko nodded. They began walking back into the forest and towards the temple. Kurama caught her eyes with his as he turned towards her. He took a deep breath before starting.

"I'll admit to feeling confused about many things lately. I'd like someone to confide in about this and get a few things off my chest while I'm at it."

He paused and Komeko reassured him.

"I'm here for you. Otherwise, what good would I be for?" She smiled.

"I find myself conflicted about where I should remain. If this war does happen, it will take a lot of me to help maintain the peace, even if I am not alone. I find myself very powerful when I switch over to my demonic form. I also enjoy being Kurama, the person I've been while I've enjoyed Yusuke's, Hiei's, and your company. When I add being Shuichi on top of this, I feel so…" He trailed off.

"Burdened?" Komeko asked.

He nodded. "I just don't know what I'll choose when this all unfolds."

"Whatever you choose, regardless of which one, will be the right decision because it will be your decision. I have faith in your abilities, Kurama." She smiled at him.

"I hope you're right. That leads me on to another subject I'd like to speak with you about. This one is much more personal. I'd like to go out on a limb and say that we both have feelings for each other. At the very least, I'm actually very happy to admit to you that I have quite an amount of different feelings for you. I find you to be someone that I can speak to freely and that I don't go around second guessing your motives. I've fought beside you and I admire the person that I know you to be. I've also felt these ideals have grown into something very affectionate for you. What I'm trying to say is that I see you as more than just a friend."

He let his words hang in the air, kicking a pebble with his shoe. The light action, something akin to nervous squirming, was uncharacteristic of Kurama and it made his words that much more realistic for her. She gently grabbed his hand and held it while she spoke.

"You're a very perceptive man, Kurama. Your words made me happier than I've been in so many years. You're ridiculously intelligent when it comes to something as simple as a game or as important as saving the world. I personally like how calm you remain in situations. Beyond that, I admire your heart and how protective you are when it comes to who you care for. Something I've learned by being around this group is that this passion hasn't died out. I couldn't be happier with the company I've found myself with, especially you."

She grinned at Kurama and didn't let his hand go. He returned the gesture by holding her hand back.

"The reason I've been so hesitant to tell you has been all focused around this possible war. What kind of person tells another that they have feelings for you and then leaves for some indiscernible amount of time? Now that our paths are linked more closely, I found it appropriate. What do you feel comfortable doing about these feelings?"

Understanding his point of view and appreciating how he had thought this whole ordeal out, she spoke. "Since I've been here in Human World, I haven't found myself attracted like this to anyone besides you. I'd like to retain that and see each other exclusively, if you can agree to that?"

He stepped closer and smiled down at her.

"I could not think of a happier option."

He raised their hands and placed a gentle kiss there. Feeling his soft lips on her skin made her blush a light pink color. Pleased with her reaction, he let their hands lower again.

* * *

**AN:** How do you like that cuteness right there?! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! Please continue to do so. I really love reviews!

*Piker = "Someone who doesn't want to fit in with others socially, leaves parties early." I got this online and well use your imagination on how it fits Kurama. Verbatim'd from the anime.

**Blue = fight.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko lovingly presented Chu with her shark gift and studied herself to sleep. She dreamed of her past when she first learned to shoot.

* * *

Komeko and Rinku hung from one tree upside down while the others were paired off in different trees and Chu was in his own. They all had a cinder block tied to both wrists while their legs were swung over the branch. Painstakingly, Komeko brought her arms up above her and raised her body in a crunching motion.

'_Twenty.'_

Around her, the others were doing the same and being careful to not swing the weights.

"Why's this witch having us do this anyways?" Suzuka asked after he completed his eighteenth crunch.

"To build up strength and maintain our balance." Touya answered when he finished his twenty-third rep.

"Twenty-six. Twenty-seven. Twenty-eight."

"Chu, you're going to make me lose my place. Count silently!" Komeko yelled at him.

"Sorry, K."

'_Twenty-four. Twenty-five.'_

"How many of these do we have ta' do again?" Jin asked.

"Five hundred." Shishi answered when he completed another crunch.

Chu cursed.

* * *

"Five hundred!" Komeko yelled when she finished hers just before Touya and just after Chu.

Feeling light headed and slightly dizzy, she carefully untied the blocks from her wrists and dropped down from the tree to lie in the grass. Around her, other cinder blocks smashed into the ground as the rest of the group finished. They assumed similar positions before they had to get up again for their next routine.

* * *

Komeko bowed gratefully to Yukina as she took her food into her room to study. She downed the delicious meal happily as she read and wrote out a few worksheets. A knock on her door brought her out of her concentration and she yelled for Kurama to come in. His sweet scent filled the room and he stood next to her. She patted the ground and he sat beside her.

"How are things going?"

"I'm doing really well, but I do have a few questions I thought you may be able to help me with." She answered.

He picked up the paper with one hand and let his other rest on her knee. The touch made Komeko hyper aware of exactly how close he was, but she made no move to separate. He looked over the paper, pointed out a few things that were wrong, then how to fix them. She scribbled on the page to fix her errors and he took the opportunity to pick through the books she had scattered around her.

The second one he saw, he picked up and leafed through before a section parted itself automatically. There, between the pages, was the rose he had given her on his mother's wedding day. He touched the flower with his finger gently and looked over at her. She noticed what he was holding and smiled in an embarrassed manner with flushed cheeks.

"You know, you're quite cute when you do that."

"Thank you, but, do what?" She asked.

"When you blush." He answered.

This increased the tint on her face even more and she looked down at her lap for a moment. Kurama tipped her chin up with his hand and placed a small kiss on her cheek. All of her emotions slammed her normally slow beating heart in her chest a few times before she calmed down. By that point, Kurama had stood.

"Good night, Komeko."

"Good night, Kurama."

Komeko lightly touched the spot he had kissed and smiled to herself.

* * *

After doing their recent morning exercise of running the stairs with leg weights, the group stood in the gorge with Genkai. She blasted a section of rock with her energy.

"You will take these boulders and toss them back and forth until I'm happy. Once we're done with that, you're going to run over towards the beach and there will be a pile of metal for you to bring back here. Well, what are you waiting for? Get started!"

Chu picked up a large rock, one more than twice the size of Komeko and threw it over to Jin. Following a broken circle, the rock passed from Jin, to Touya, to Shishi, to Komeko, to Rinku, and ended on Suzuka throwing it back to Chu. Once they had several large boulders being passed through the circle at a decent pace, Genkai dismissed them and they took off towards the shoreline.

When they got there, they each noticed they had a pile of large-link metal chains to pick up. Komeko walked over to the one with her name in the sand before it and grabbed on to her portion. She pulled the heavy metal through the sand slowly and the others did the same. Rinku's chain seemed to be the smallest out of the group and Chu's the largest. More than likely, Genkai had probably matched them up to their own limit. Roughly an hour later, they each set their own section down at the base of the mountain.

"Alright, the next thing we're going to do is going to have a lot less movement. We're going to that cave over there and you'll do as I do." Genkai pointed over at an area to their right.

Once they were there, she stood in front of many stalagmite-like spikes on the ground.

"This is where we will be for the next five hours. You will concentrate your energy in your fingertip and balance on the tip of these spikes. Being able to do this will allow you to bring out your energy later on when we work one-on-one to develop a few new moves for you all."

She got in front of the spikes and jumped up in a way that Komeko thought looked like she would land in a hand stand. Instead of that, she held her pointer finger out with a ball of her energy at the tip and balanced herself on the point with only her energy between herself and death by impalement. The guys looked nervous, especially Touya, but followed suit anyways.

Komeko's braid began to make the side of her face warm after the first hour, so she switched it over as carefully as she could. Shishiwakamaru's hair fell down in a cascade of purple that made Komeko want to laugh. She held it in, since it would certainly unbalance her. Another two hours passed and her arm really began to feel the strain. By the fourth hour, they were all feeling the pressure as they concentration started to wane. A few stomachs rumbled and Jin sneezed, but used his wind to catch himself from falling. Righted, they all managed to stay the final hour. Genkai jumped down first and congratulated them.

* * *

"Alright, Komeko. We're going to start this out by meditating first. You're going to let yourself go and then we will slowly pull you back in with a few different thoughts."

The two women sat across from each other with their legs crossed. Komeko closed her eyes, regulated her breathing, and then her thinking. Fifteen minutes later, Genkai spoke.

"Feel the flow of your breathing right now. Concentrate on it and let yourself wave in and out along with it. As you do that, picture your energy flowing beside you in a constant stream. Allow your energy to blend with your breathing."

Komeko's energy wrapped around her body, emitting a lime green aura. A few strands of inky wisps escaped her braid and lightly brushed against her skin.

"Very good. Now, maintain that flow, and think of something that makes you truly happy and free. Picture your energy enveloping it. Let the two mix together seamlessly and then allow your energy to dissipate."

Komeko's energy kicked up several levels and widened around them, but did not disturb things. It floated freely in powerful tendrils. After her mind wandered to what made her truly happy, her energy drew back into her body and she felt empowered.

"What do we do now?" Komeko asked as she opened her eyes and blinked several times.

"You are going to get up and we're going to practice a few new moves."

Komeko smiled.

* * *

**AN:** Please review!


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The group participated in more training with cinder blocks tied to their arms, boulder tossing, chain pulling, and energy balancing before working one on one.

* * *

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END, PLEASE.**

Komeko sat with the rest of the group as she ate some of the lunch Yukina had provided them with. Genkai was with them, sipping her tea quietly. Chu chowed down on his and was done before everyone else. He swallowed his warm tea in one gulp.

"Ah, grouse tucker.* Wish I got this all the time."

"You know, I wish I had a Chu dictionary." Komeko said after she took a sip of her tea.

"He means the meal was very delicious." Touya explained.

Komeko nodded and continued eating. The group finished a few minutes later and talked amongst themselves amiably. Komeko rubbed the bleariness from her eyes and wondered why she would be tired so early. It was only a bit past noon. She noticed the others start to do the same around her.

"Hey, what's wrong with me eyes? They're gettin' all burry, they are." Jin claimed, rubbing furiously.

"I can't see anything!" Rinku yelled as he stood up and ran into Chu.

Chu reached down and held on to his shoulder to stop him from going anywhere.

"What gives?" Shishi asked.

"The blindness is temporary and it's part of your training. It will clear up in a few hours from now. You are going to fight against each other without using your sight. This is much more realistic than using a blindfold for several reasons. One very important one being that you will experience the same panic by not being able to control the situation on your own. Rely on your other senses and try to keep up."

Genkai lead different pairings away from the center of the cave and set them up across from each other.

"Begin!"

Komeko did her best to stay calm even though the natural fear wanted to bubble up from her stomach. Taking a deep breath, she listened very carefully. She could hear the sound of slight foot movement right in front of her and struck out with her fist. She caught only fabric with her knuckle, but heard the telltale sigh of Jin as she retracted her hand. The wind master let a breeze fly around them both and he moved forward, smashing his fist into her chin harshly.

He had used his wind to feel her out. Aggravated, she threw her leg up and succeeded in kicking him in the ribs. They exchanged a few blows back and forth before they managed to start dodging them consistently. Then, Jin made a stream of wind fly through and lifted her up into the air. Komeko squealed at first and flailed her arms around helplessly.

"Put me down, Jin!"

"I don' think so, lass." He chuckled at her.

"Fine, have it your way."

She brought her hands together and formed her bow while she was upside down. She could hear his laughter and smell his scent. Putting the two senses together to coordinate his position, she fired. It tore a hole in the side of his pants.

"Hey, tha's no fair!"

"It's not fair that I'm not on the ground. We should stick to hand-to-hand, buddy!"

"Fine, fine. Get a sense a humor."

Komeko grumbled as her feet touched the ground. As soon as she was balanced, she lashed out at Jin and caught him in a right hook. He fell down to the ground and she pulled his arm behind his back. He slapped the ground beside him and she helped him stand.

"Meh, well done."

A few moments later, they switched partners and continued until almost everyone had fought each other in rotation.

* * *

Komeko rubbed her eyes while she lay down to sleep that night. She hadn't been able to do anything else, except run into objects like a moron, since she was still partially unable to see. Things were beginning to brighten up and were better than plain darkness, but it was still debilitating. She just wanted to sleep it off.

_Famine was not a pretty ailment. Try seeing a village plagued by starvation and other diseases. You can't scrub that image out of your head with curled metal wire. Not to mention the smells that make up a place like that. Death, decay, feces, vomit, and blood permeate the air vibrantly. The village we were in was being overwhelmed by a gang of rogues that resided outside the limits. _

_We were here on orders to permanently disband the rogues and help the village. Walking through the streets, the inhabitants barely gave us a side glance. This village was completely empty of hope. I felt my heart ache as I saw a small child clinging to a tattered handmade doll. She looked so young and I could count most of her vertebrae just standing where I was. The six of us came from the battalion in an effort to gain some knowledge about the group._

_Rage bubbled up inside of me as I pieced together all the information of this place in my head. They had no access to the trading system, no source of incoming nourishment, no way to live their lives. I clenched my fist in anger._

_Corporal Nobu, the man in charge of our small group, entered one of the homes we were given permission to talk to. The family scattered when we entered, except for one male, assumedly the oldest. He gave us as much information as he could, but did not look hopeful. From what we gathered, the rogues were predominantly bat demons, but did have a few moth demons. _

_Fantastic, we had to work through aerial attacks. That was not necessarily my area of expertise, but I was ready for battle._

_My heart thudded in my chest as I marched in line with my fellow soldiers. It was hard, sometimes, to fit in as a female, but we still fought the same skirmishes. We worked together to do what we were required to do. We were comrades._

_The forest around us was quiet, a consequence of both our presence, but also our stealth. We were to be the lightest footed group in the Makai. The men along side me were all archers. My sense of smell being the best of anyone's, I went first and let myself be guided to the scent I was tracking. That same little girl I saw before had allowed me to get a good whiff of her doll that had been touched by the demons. I won't mention the terrible things they did to that child._

_I went through the forest, flitting between the trees silently. They were close and I could feel it in my bones. The scent wrapped itself around my body and willed me onward, like a dance with my lungs. It was left, then it was right, up and then down. _

_I stopped on a branch just a ways away from them. My eyes narrowed and I held a snarl in my throat. They were here. I rushed back to the men and gave them the location. In no time, my arrow was notched and I was ready. On Nobu's signal, we all let our shots go. I nailed one moth demon through his right eye. Others got their targets through the torso and neck in various dooming places. _

_We kept our positions in the tree tops and continued our onslaught of arrows. I heard my name from my right and ducked instinctually. I was still slammed into by one of the bat demons. I wrapped my arms around him and made sure he fell with me. We smashed into the ground and the air was temporarily knocked from my lungs. I sprang to my feet as quickly as I could and drew my short sword from its sheath._

_I managed to slice him across his torso, but not before a severe pain erupted from the left side of my face. He had gouged out my eye. Rage filled me, along with a power I didn't know I had. I rammed my short sword through his stomach and pulled upwards with all my strength. _

_Blood coated my hands and arms, but an ache resided in the area where my eye used to be as I raged on. There was no time to tend to my eye right now and there were demons that needed to fucking pay. Pay for my eye. Pay for the families they were destroying. Pay for the souls they were corrupting. _

"_Ah shit, K. You got messed up."_

"_Obviously, Yori."_

_He had been helping me clean my wounds tonight. His group had been on the outskirts of the village we were helping. When they smelled all the bloodshed, they came to help us out. It made a difference as we had done a very good job at underestimating precisely how many of the rogues we would be up against. _

_His fingers moved a damp clothe over the skin around my eye socket. The ache of there being nothing there was nearing unbearable. I didn't have any way to calm the pain on my own._

"_I've got some stuff here that may help. I had Ryo help me with this one. It's worked great on the rest of the group when we've fought."_

_Yori, as gently as he possibly could, pressed the medicine around and in to my eye socket. The relief wasn't immediate, but it dulled slowly and I was glad for it. He also explained to me that he would be able to help me get a replacement. I would eventually regain most of the sight in my eye again; I could ask for no more at that point. _

"_Alright, now take off your shirt. I can see the mess you've made out of your back from here." _

_I was hesitant at first. I didn't want him to see what a catastrophe it was. _

"_Now, missy."_

"_Okay, okay, keep your pants on." I did as he asked. He put more of the cream on my shoulders and thankfully I didn't have to remove any of my bindings further down my torso. _

_He smiled at me and I could only picture how damaged I must have looked, but I smiled back regardless. I refused to be destroyed so easily. _

* * *

**AN:** Please leave me a review. There are nine chapters left and they're all ready to be posted. To do so, I'm gonna ransom them. I appreciate every single review I've gotten, but I really feel an itty bit jilted. I spent most of my summer writing this, my beta spent her time beta-ing it, and while it's not perfect, it's still a large accomplishment. I just want four reviews per chapter and I will post an update the very next day (barring any complications).

Thanks for everyone sticking around to read this and reviewing/faving/alerting/etc._  
_

* Means good food.


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The group went through blinded training, fighting each other, and Komeko had a nightmare from her past as a result.

* * *

Komeko sat up as a yell threatened to bubble out of her throat. She grasped her face for a moment and held her eyes, blinking several times once she opened them fully. It wasn't until she realized her sight was fine that she even noticed Kurama kneeling beside her with his arms on her shoulders. A worried look in his eye, he stared down at her.

"Are you okay? I heard you yelling. Was it a nightmare of some sort?"

A little breathless, she swallowed even though her throat was dry. She cleared it once.

"Yeah, after Genkai's training earlier I just, I guess it reminded me of a few things that happened a long time ago."

She leaned into his touch and he held her to his chest. She realized very quickly that he was only dressed in a pair of sweatpants. She let her eyes roam down his body, teasing herself with the sight. His stomach was taught with lean muscles and the edge of his pants slipped down far enough for her to see the lines of his hip bones. Kurama's fingers gently graced over her shoulder and she felt her skin ignite with the sensation. Once she drank in the lovely vision, her eyes closed for a moment and she sighed.

After explaining most of the dream to him, she could feel a slight uneasiness in the way he spoke.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"Nearly a thousand years ago, I knowingly sent someone to a fate similar to yours, except he never regained his vision. He tells me that this demon took his light, but he's happy for it and that it's made him a wiser demon. I feel quite guilty for that sometimes."

Surprised at his confession, she let her fingers brush over his hand, which he opened for her to touch.

"What's in the past is in the past. The only thing you can do now is forgive yourself for doing it and learn from what you've done. Do you regret it?"

He paused for a moment before answering. "No."

She accepted the response. "Who was it?"

"Lord Yomi."

"Oh." Komeko wasn't quite sure what to say. "That certainly made a difference in his life, I suppose, considering he's a king and all now."

Kurama chuckled at her reaction and looked into her eyes while brushing some hair from her tired face.

"I think we should get back to sleep. There's still plenty of training to do. We only have two months left."

Komeko nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Kurama."

He stood and started walking towards the doorway. "Good night, Komeko."

"Oh, Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for checking up on me."

They exchanged smiles and he closed the door.

* * *

With only a month left in their training, Komeko pushed herself harder than she had before. She had been studying enough that she thought her eyes would bleed and trained so vigorously that she often wished her body was numb to the pain. That particular morning, she couldn't even get herself out of bed. The feeling wasn't new, but the depression she felt with it was. She couldn't seem to reign in her emotions for the sake of anything.

"What's going on with me?" She questioned out loud as she wiped a tear from the edge of her eye.

"Komeko, why aren't you out here yet?" Genkai asked as she walked into her room, foregoing any idea of privacy.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I'm on an emotional roller coaster. I stubbed my toe a few minutes ago and I can't stop crying like a moron right now."

Genkai eyed her analytically before she kneeled beside her and put her hand to her forehead. Unused to the situation, Komeko looked at her with confused eyes. Genkai rose a second later and a frown creased her skin.

"We need to get you into a different temple where you'll be by yourself or you're going to have a lot of problems. I have no doubt that most of the demons here have self control, but I can't speak for every possibility."

"What are you talking about?" Komeko asked, standing on unstable legs.

Genkai glared at her. "Are you that dumb? You're going to go into heat. Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

Panic coated her nerves, but she snarled down at the woman. "Watch your mouth, hag."

"It's ironic how the mood swings are going to be the death of you. Shut your mouth and come with me."

Komeko hesitantly did as she was told and walked right behind Genkai. Pain flew through her insides, twisting her body into a mass of anxiety and discomfort, but they quickly got outside and over to a temple that only had one entrance that Genkai revealed only she could open.

"Stay in here for today and I'll have Yukina bring you something to ease the pain later."

Komeko walked into the small temple and sat on the floor. She figured that she could at least try to meditate. In this case, try had been the key word. Once she let her mind travel, she couldn't stop the onslaught of arousing thoughts that plagued her conscious. All she could think about was watching Kurama while he trained here and the rare times she saw it.

The way his shirt would stick to his skin from the warmth he created and when he took it off, it was just so pleasing to her. She envisioned herself running her hands over that soft skin, kissing up the nape of his neck, biting the lobe of his ear playfully. Then, having him grab her hips and pull her onto his lap to just touch her everywhere.

A shiver ran down her spine and the small hairs on her body stood up. She felt a warmth in the lower part of her stomach and she couldn't keep her head straight. She kept thinking about touching him, kissing him, doing things with him she'd never done with another. When this angle came up though, she saddened and believed he may not want spoiled goods, as it were. There were plenty of things that happened in the battalion and, sometimes, they were things she wished she could forget, like the interrogation _training_ they put everyone through. It was to emulate what would likely happen if they were caught.

_Sweat drenched the back of my shirt and seeped wherever it could from my body. I felt my muscles strain with the activity I was pushing myself through. My rest was temporary._

"_What are you doing, shithead!? Get your ass back up and move. I said move!"_

_I felt a bamboo shoot smack onto my back and I brought my body up to go through the motions. I had to make it up the mountain with Sergeant Norio riding my ass. I wasn't allowed to touch the ground, unless I wanted to start over again. This was all to be done through the trees. I saw the others around me being put through the same treatment as I picked up my pace. _

_My hands stung, being assaulted by the bark of the trees. I dodged a snake demon hanging from the last tree and swung my body through to the next one. With the sweat slicking my hands, it was hard to keep my balance. After constantly wiping my hands on my pants, I did my best to keep up with the rest of the group. _

_I shifted my weight and slipped on the next branch, breaking a toe on the way down. The pain shot up my leg, but I did my best to ignore it and caught myself before I fell too far. I couldn't hit the ground. I couldn't. Once I was back in position, I did not see anyone around me, which made me worry. I would be punished if I came in last. My back was still raw from the beating I got for dropping my rice bowl the night before. I had no intentions of reopening it._

_With new energy, I pushed myself faster, but I still didn't see anyone. How could I fall this far behind? Did I really cost myself that much time when I fell? I made my way up the mountain as quickly as I could and came to a break in the foliage near the peak. I knew I wasn't supposed to touch the ground, so I scanned for a better tree._

_I got to one, but no sooner than I touched it, I was knocked back into the trunk by a strong force slamming into my chest. I desperately grasped on to any branch near me and I was lucky. That was until another blow came my way. I swung myself up and climbed higher. Soon, I realized the sergeant was the one attacking me, trying to prevent me from finishing._

_I had come too far to fail._

_I calmed myself for a moment and ducked another blow aimed at my ribs. I straddled the branch and lowered myself briefly to gain momentum. As he came in for another attack, I managed to knock myself into him to try to wreck his balance. My attempt worked just in time for me to get a look at the landmark that signaled my destination. I leapt from the limb and landed on the outer edge of the black platform on the mountain top. The sergeant appeared in front of me and I did my best to remain upright, eyes ahead. I was surprised when his hand clapped me on the shoulder._

_Confused, I asked, "Sergeant?"_

"_You're the first one out, K! Don't muck it up. Now, get back to your cabin. We're done here!"_

"_Yes, sir!"_

_I didn't ask any more questions, but had no idea how I made it in first. I thought I had pulled in dead last, never mind first place. I felt the pride well up in my chest as I made my way back to my cabin. Just then, the sky decided that it was the more appropriate moment to open up and rain. It wasn't so bad, since it felt good on my sore body, easing up some of the pain. That was before I felt myself smack into the ground, straight into the slick mud. I barely had time to register what was going on as I lost my senses. Someone had put a bag over my head and my body was ripped up from the ground. I was tied to a chair and put through far worse than what happened in the trees. _

They liked to drain a soldier of their energy in one task and then emotionally and physically break them in interrogation training. No one makes it out without some scars.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to MoonlitRose, btSMTMSJ, and Zora and Phoenix for your reviews/faves/etc.! I will only ask for another three reviews before I post the next chapter.

**MoonlitRose:** They're my favorite too! XD Thank you and enjoy! :D


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Kurama comforted Komeko after her nightmare and exchanged some of his own past in return. About a month later, Komeko became ill and was stuck by herself with her emotions.

* * *

Sweat dripped down Komeko's nose, but coldness seeped into the very core of her being. She hated every minute of this sickness and just wanted it to stop. The mood swings were enough to drive her mental and the way her body felt was so contradicting, she wanted to rip her hair out. Stilling herself, she stopped the pacing she had been doing since the meditation hadn't worked and plopped back down on the ground. A pain erupted along her spine and she rubbed the area, frowning. She brought her hands up and ran them through her hair. When she repeated the motion a second time, she paused when she felt her ears.

"Crap."

"Komeko, I brought you some food. How are you feeling?" Yukina asked as Genkai let her in.

The ice apparition froze in the doorway, eyeing Komeko with confusion. Genkai, seeing Yukina's posture change, peered in as well. Komeko waved and smiled slightly in embarrassment.

"Hi. Yeah, I can explain this." She pointed to her new features. "I guess this has to do with the heat. It's stupid, really."

Yukina stepped closer to her and set the tray down. Sitting across from Komeko, she reached her hand out to touch her face.

"What happened to you?"

"I've got a lot of scars from my past. When I'm in my other form, you really can't see them, but in this one, they're easy to spot."

Komeko touched her face and ran her finger along the scar around her eye. The loss, no matter how long ago, was still vivid. Her body had taken on her true form without her even realizing it. She regained her slightly pointed ears, her pronounced fangs, and her claws. Tsuiseki were not typically very different from their more human appearance. One marking that they all held was a winding black design on their chest. It came up to a point along her sternum and curled down below each breast. It was a mark of beauty among her people, something she was proud of. Her scars, on the other hand, were not always that way.

Yukina held her hand and wordlessly reassured her that it was okay. Komeko smiled at Yukina and picked up the tea she had brought. Genkai left the room and waited outside when she realized everything was fine. The two sat in comfortable silence until Komeko was done. As Yukina stood, she remembered something.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She handed Komeko a deck of cards. "These can be very fun, even on your own, I've learned. At least it will give you something to pass the time."

Slightly saddened that she had to leave, she accepted the cards and smiled a thank you nonetheless. Alone again, Komeko started dealing herself out a game of solitaire.

Kurama finished his morning workout and wondered where Komeko was, since he would normally see her at breakfast. He walked into the main building after he showered and looked for Genkai. She sat out on the porch, watching a few birds eating in front of a temple in the back. He sat down beside her and they exchanged greetings.

"Master Genkai, I was wondering where Komeko was?"

He picked up on the slight stiffness in her posture that was not normally there and listened to her speak.

"She's training by herself right now. She'll be back tomorrow, I assure you."

Accepting the answer, he walked back inside. He passed a room with the others in it and waved. A moment later, he watched Genkai go into that room and heard her distinct yelling soon after. He chuckled to himself and ambled outside to take a walk. He wondered what would happen when the war was over or if there would even be much of a war at all. He knew Raizen would die soon and he also knew what that would signal. He just hoped Yusuke had enough tenacity to control things.

He let his feet lead him where they would and a sweet aroma filled his nose. He closed his eyes as he inhaled it again and followed where it was the strongest. He swore the scent was familiar, but he couldn't place it.

'_Something smells incredible. What is that?' _Yoko asked.

'_I'm not sure.'_

'_Well, find out.'_

Kurama noticed he was behind the temple that Genkai had been watching earlier. He saw a window that was slightly ajar and wandered closer. He gazed inside and spotted someone he knew was Komeko, yet she looked quite different. Her hair was much the same as usual as she laid down cards on the floor, but she had changed in a few other ways.

He could see the points on her canines as she smiled, a dark mark curling up her chest like a tattoo, and a scar over the side of her face from the edge of her nose to the outer margin of her brow, near her temple. That was what he noticed had changed more drastically, but subtle differences were present as well. He noticed a more pronounced hour glass figure and even her breasts looked suppler. It might have been from her tank top, but he doubted it. He glanced down her body and also realized that her legs looked so long and shapely in the shorts she was wearing.

'_We both know that you want to take her as much as I do. Can't you smell how sweet she is? She's ours. Get in there and show her that.'_

'_She is very fragrant, but you don't know what you're talking about. It's not right to go in there and just have our way with her, no matter how much we'd like to.'_

'_You're no fun at all. Let me take over. I guarantee we'll get her addicted to the idea. She'd love it. I bet she aches for us like we do for her.'_

'_Even if that is a possibility, we're done here.'_

Kurama was torn between leaving and staying, but when his eyes met Komeko's, he almost couldn't stop himself from opening the window. His conscious brought him out of it though, when he noticed the slight fear in her gaze. He didn't want her to see him that way, so he ran in the opposite direction.

'_What are you doing?'_

'_Preserving both of our dignities.'_

'_Pussy.'_

Kurama growled out loud at his inner being and kept moving swiftly through the forest until his legs would carry him no longer.

* * *

Komeko stared out the window she had seen Kurama at. She noticed the gold in his eyes when he looked at her and she couldn't have helped the slight fear it gave her. She wanted him, but not like this. She wanted to take control of her own destiny about when things would happen. Nature be damned if it thought it would mess up her courting. She thumped herself back on the ground after she made sure the window was closed this time.

* * *

**AN:** Thanks to Kitsune36 for the review!


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Kurama managed to stumble upon Komeko's whereabouts and had to force himself to stay away from her.

* * *

Komeko, dressed in a light gray shirt and athletic black shorts with a black sash tied over her hip, stood beside Touya as they all let their energy coat the room. A small demon in a tied orange shirt, Youda, approached them with a remote in his hand. With a calm expression on his white-haired face, he measured each of their powers. Jin managed to read one hundred and twenty thousand; Chu was one hundred and twenty-one thousand, Touya was one hundred and twenty-three thousand, and Komeko was one hundred and forty-nine thousand. She gave Youda a stoic look as he stared up at her.

"I never would have believed it, seven fighters for us, all with energy levels one hundred and twenty thousand or higher." He glanced up at Komeko again at the end before walking to stand beside Shachi, Yomi's second in command and army leader, who stared at them in a disbelieving manner.

"That can't be." He admonished.

"You said you've spent some time on them, but these levels are rare feats. How did you get them all so strong?" Youda questioned Kurama.

"Just good nutrition and the proper exercise. Nothing special." He answered.

Komeko stopped herself from slapping her forehead.

"Funny." Touya said.

"Why don't you say the real training she put us through?" Chu said, face contorted in agitation.

"Yeah, like the four weeks locked in that cave." Rinku said.

"Or balancing on spikes." Shishi added.

"Or bein' buried alive with the snakes n' things." Jin scowled.

"Hag didn't let me shower for months." Suzuka whined.

"Not to mention that stupid shark." Komeko grumbled.

"Excellent work. You've done as promised. So, in return, I'd like to make you my new second in command if you'll accept it." Yomi, eyes remaining closed, asked Kurama.

"Sure." Kurama agreed.

Well, that certainly would not go over well with Shachi. He voiced his opinion of just such a demotion.

"Lord Yomi, should you be so rash?" He leaned down, touching his arm. "We don't know if we can trust these seven, where their loyalties lie."

Komeko winced. She could remember anytime that someone in the battalion questioned directions. It never ended well.

"That's enough from you." Yomi said calmly. "What have you done these past five hundred years to further my power, Shachi?"

"But, our army!"

"It is true, Shachi. By the numbers, you are the second strongest fighter we have on our side, but in brains and leadership, you are weak." Youda added.

"What do you know?" Shachi questioned.

"You speak of the army you've maintained, but what good has it done? Can you name one soldier with energy levels even close to a hundred thousand? There is a dark time ahead of us, a great war for power where any edge we get could mean the difference between order and bowing to Mukuro's chaos. In his short time here, Kurama has brought seven fighters stronger than your entire army combined. Yet, you can't even give him praise." Youda scolded.

"Youda, your point is heard. Now, please draw up the papers to make this change of power official. What matters here is that our path to unification can live another day." Yomi stood to leave.

Komeko averted her gaze from the pride-wounded soldier and kept her eyes on the ground. Eventually, they disbanded to be shown to their rooms. She wanted to keep herself separate from Kurama while she was here to avoid suspicion. The last thing she wanted to do was give Yomi anything more to hold over Kurama's head.

* * *

Raizen was dead. Kurama told this and other things to his group as they waited in a room. The biggest shock was that Yomi planned to have Yusuke killed if he so much as placed a toe out of line.

"He wants us to off the bloke?" Chu asked.

"And at the first meaning?" Rinku added.

"Let's see how things go. Who knows, maybe Yusuke will treat Yomi with grace and humility." Kurama said.

"Not likely." Touya responded.

"Yeah." Komeko added.

"Look on the bright side. At least you'll get to see Yusuke again like you wanted." Kurama reasoned.

"Too right. I bloody miss the fella."

"Aye, make that a double! I want ta be seein' too, I say." Jin agreed with Chu.

"She'll be apples, she will.*" Chu said as he stood, grinning.

The group smiled at Kurama collectively.

* * *

They could hear the conversation that Yomi and Yusuke had quite easily. Since Yomi had such fantastic hearing, they each wrote on signs to communicate what they didn't want heard.

Jin held up a sign that he was happy to see Yusuke since it had been so long. He thought he hadn't changed an 'itty bitty bit' either. Chu noted that he was stronger now and believed he was built like a brick shit house. Touya questioned what they would do if Yomi ordered them to attack. Kurama revealed he had been wondering the same thing. He knew he swore his allegiance to Yomi and that sparring with Yusuke would be fun, but wanted nothing of his death. Komeko believed likewise and she knew she had grown far too attached to the former detective to ever want to kill him on her own volition, unless he deserved it.

Kurama explained that he was torn on what to do and wanted to know how everyone else felt. The group, as a whole, agreed that if it came down to it, everyone would be on Yusuke's side. They listened in as the two kings exchanged words and felt Yomi's power when he thought Yusuke crossed the line. They were all ready to hop out if need be. Eventually, the sound of many tiny marbles hitting the table and floor was audible. Apparently, it was Tourin's Umari stones, which were very valuable. Yomi inspected one with his hand and thanked Yusuke for them. He realized there were names of different demons, like Mukuro and Kurama, carved into them.

Hokushin, Yusuke's second in command, flipped out when he realized how Yusuke has _desecrated_ their national treasure. Komeko chuckled at this, typical Yusuke. Yusuke revealed his purpose behind the stones. He wanted to have a tournament that would decide the ruler of all of Demon World. He even proposed that the tournament should happen every few years, to keep a sort of democracy among the world.

Yomi was disbelieving that anyone would go for it. So, Jin slid open the door.

"Sign me up, I say!" Yusuke jumped up to greet him, smile plastered on his face.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Yusuke asked.

"To see you, pal!" Jin answered.

He, Yusuke, and Chu grabbed each other to celebrate the reunion. Kurama made a small announcement when it happened.

"I'm sorry, Yomi, but from now on, I only represent Kurama. If you don't go along with this, I promise you, none of us will hesitate to take his side over yours."

Yomi smiled, but looked visibly nervous.

"Oh, Kurama." He paused. "Fine, I accept your terms."

Elsewhere, Mukuro also agreed to the terms. Quickly, word spread all over the Makai about the tournament.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The seven were presented to Yomi and he was so happy with the result, he made Kurama his second. When Yusuke met with Yomi after Raizen's death, he proposed a tournament.

* * *

"The drawing of lots for the preliminary matches will begin in twenty minutes. All tournament participants should proceed to the main floor." The speaker announced as demons filled the arena.

Komeko fixed her badge, nineteen, and sighed to get her nerves to calm. There were well over six thousand participants. Everyone was to be divided into groups of forty-nine each and only one person could pass from a group. That meant there would be one hundred and twenty-eight participants in the first round. Komeko could see a clearing where Yusuke and Mukuro, now unmasked, stood talking. This made Komeko smirk, seeing a woman with a scarred face. She also saw Yomi's _son_, Shura. He had apparently cloned himself to make sure that he had better odds in the tournament. To Komeko, this seemed like an admittance of his own insecurity.

Komeko smiled as she walked over to Yusuke the same time that Hiei and Kurama did. They greeted each other happily.

"You know, Kurama, this would be the first time we got to fight and Hiei, I'd have to make it three for three." Yusuke said.

"Hn, the last was a draw, but now you should hope we're not in the same group. It would be humiliating if the man who planned this tournament were eliminated so early." Hiei replied.

"Not as humiliating as standing on a phonebook while you fight!" Yusuke challenged.

"You're starting to make me miss Kuwabara!"

"Perhaps it'd serve you both better to save some of this hostility for the tournament." Kurama said.

"I'll-" Yusuke was cut off by a loud buzzer.

"Now's the moment you've all been waiting for, the lottery match-ups for the Demon World Tournament!"

The crowd cheered happily.

"Now, I'll hand the mic off to your amazing announcer, Koto!"

The furry demon introduced herself with pizzazz.

"I love you, foxy!" Chu yelled cheerfully.

Komeko slapped Chu on the shoulder and laughed. Quickly, the time drew near that they were going to have to draw their lots to see their groups. Komeko swished her hand around the box and pulled out the paper.

"And Komeko Ishii will be in group number twenty-one!" Koto announced.

She walked over to her friends and smiled. It looked like everyone had drawn a different starting group. Yusuke pointed out that that was untrue for his friend Hokushin and the other monks, as they were all in the same group together. Everyone stared at the screen when they found out that Yomi and his son would be in the same group, thirty-four. It looked like Yomi's plan had worked against him.

Yusuke glared heatedly at one of the monks who believed that would be a good thing. Before the tournament even started, there were a very large number of demons who dropped from the tournament, including everyone in Mukuro's group, seventy-four.

* * *

Komeko stood on her Okunenju tree, high in the atmosphere. Forty-eight other demons stood around her, fighting each other. She grabbed a knife that was aimed at her by taking off the black sash around her waist and wrapping it skillfully around her opponent's arm. She pulled both ends apart and the demon punched himself in the face with the force of her tugging. She quickly got behind him and pulled him into a head lock using the fabric until he passed out.

Another demon came running at her. She used his momentum to throw him clear off the platform by grabbing his arm and hurling him off the side. More competitors came after her and realized she was the one to beat. With an advancement of more than half of the group after her, she resorted to using her bow. Her attack crackled as she notched the arrow formed from her energy onto the bow made of the same power. Putting more enthusiasm than normal behind it, she let the arrow fly. The shot upheaved the ground beneath their feet, throwing the rest of her group clear off the tree. A referee caught the image of Komeko's move and she was declared the winner.

* * *

"Hey, what was that whole thing with your skirt? Trying to catch them off guard with a peak underneath?" Yusuke asked as she walked over to him and Kurama.

She smacked him upside the head crossly.

"No, you dingbat! Genkai gave me this fabric when I was training with her. It's almost as strong as that thick head of yours."

"Pfft." He remarked, unfazed by the comment.

"Her words, not mine."

"Sounds like her."

She stood over beside Kurama as they watched the matches finishing up.

"I thought it was particularly graceful to watch you fight." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah, just wait until the next time we fight. I'll kick your ass." She winked at him.

"It'd be my honor to fight you." He smiled at her teasingly.

She shoved him by his shoulder and laughed with him. She liked being around him more and more as they spent time together. Not to mention that it felt great to have her feelings off her chest and out in the open. It was even better that it was reciprocated. She held his hand as they both leaned over the railing of where they were standing. He brought their hands up to kiss hers and she reveled in the feeling.

"I'll tell you where you can put those lips later."

Surprised by her response, he whispered in her ear. "In the mean time, I'll let my mind wander the possibilities."

She blushed a few shades as they parted to meet back up with the rest of the group. Out of their friends, almost everyone had been the winners of their groups. There was a scare when Shishiwakamaru was swallowed by a large beetle demon, but he managed to kill the demon internally. As far as Chu went, he beat out most of the group in ninety-seven, until he met with a beautiful demon named Natsume. He had kneeled down and surrendered right there, astounding everyone.

Yusuke won group one hundred and six, while Touya had frozen all of his opponents in thirty-one. Jin used his wind tunnel to blow out the other demons in forty-six and Rinku slashed his group, eight, to pieces with his yo-yos. Other winners included Hiei, Suzuka, Hokushin, Shigure, Kurama, Kirin, who was Mukuro's former second in command, and all of Raizen's old time friends like Enki and Kokou. The last battle to watch was going to be between Yomi and his son.

They fought back and forth and it really seemed that Yomi was trying to teach his son a lesson in humility, but he was too stubborn. It likely reminded Yomi of his younger years, from what Komeko knew of them through Kurama. Otherwise, it was probable that Yomi would have won long ago, once the notable power difference came into account.

They ran parallel from each other and Shura launched an electric move with his energy.

"Demon Spiral!" He yelled.

Komeko stared in awe as Yomi used his Demonic Absorption Wall to take the hits. Each slice of Shura's energy evaporated just at the touch, completely nullifying the attack. He stared in shock at his father; the upper hand was clear in this fight. Shura was smashed into the ground, eroding the dirt easily. He got back up, not knowing when to quit, and slammed himself into the ground to explode the earth in a mine field of coverage. He repeated his spiral attack, but Yomi did exactly as he had before and absorbed it. Shura was horrified at the reaction.

Yomi advanced on his son, walking forward and following him easily out of the crater he had made. He kicked him like a ball through the trees of the Okunenju tree until he could barely stand up. They exchanged a few words and it seemed that the lesson finally sunk into Shura as he started to cry. He accepted his defeat and rested beside his father.

* * *

Yusuke stood and took the microphone Koto offered him. He was received with boos from the crowd.

"Hey! Ahem! First, congratulations for those who made it to the first tournament. Now, I know all of you think that you're pretty bad demons, but I want you to consider one thing. You don't have to fight to the death here. To be honest, I rather no one die in battle at all. If for no other reason than I get the feeling all of you would like to fight more than once. I feel the exact same way and if you're dead, you can't fight. I'd hate for this to be the only day that I see some of you in the ring. I'd rather you return to fight another day. To be honest, I don't have the greatest confidence that I'll walk away the winner here."

The crowd roared up with cheer at the thought.

"I think in a couple of years, I'll be a better fighter and better suited for this tournament. Of course, that's hoping that whoever wins here today doesn't call this the final tournament. The point of all this is my proposition that we all meet here once every three or four years to battle it out again and decide who replaces the old ruler. I'm not predicting the future or anything, but I think that whoever wins here today can find this agreement to be a fair one. With that being said, let's get started!"

He pumped his fist into the air and the crowd roared again, this time in agreement. With that, Koto announced how the battles would be set up. All one hundred and twenty-eight contestants were drawn into eight different groups. They would tier up with the winners fighting each other until it came down to one person. In order to win, one person had to surrender or no longer be capable of fighting.

The first fight was to be Yusuke against Nekotama. The large cat demon flared his energy out to intimidate Yusuke. That wasn't the end of his move though, because he grew in size tremendously. Yusuke stayed still until he just avoided the strike Nekotama attempted. As Yusuke came back down, the cat extended his claws to try to cut him. This left his face clear open, which Yusuke kicked harshly, sending him into the ground and creating a crater from the pressure.

"That's right!" Yusuke exclaimed happily.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** The tournament started up and Komeko advanced through her group into the first round, along with _most_ of her friends.

* * *

Komeko watched Shishiwakamaru's fight as he faced Hokushin. He swung his sword around in the Chorus of Ten Thousand Skulls and Hokushin dodged, countering with his Spiritual Light Attack. Suzuka was already defeated by a nameless demon and now Shishi had just surrendered when Hokushin bound him with his malleable and elongated neck. Shortly after, Jin was up against Souketsu, one of Raizen's older friends. He wore a hat and had a long tail that nearly swept the ground.

Jin's wind energy swirled around him and lifted him. He flew up into the atmosphere and nearly unseated the referee before tunneling down after his opponent. Souketsu levitated off the ground by his own means and they chased after each other in the air. They went punch for punch and were set to collide, blow for blow. Jin used his tornado fist to plummet Souketsu back into the soil. He went through the ground and came back up the side. He turned the tables and knocked Jin down into the dirt. Jin stood, showing his resilience, but couldn't float with the lack of wind around him.

They spoke a little as Souketsu related to Jin with his past, where he was more restless and reckless. He lashed out at Jin and thrashed him with his fists. He landed on his back, but did his best to stand once again. He stood still as Souketsu launched another hit. He stopped an inch from his nose as he realized Jin was out cold and still standing. Souketsu won and lifted his opponent up to take him back to the main arena.

A short while later, Touya began his battle with Kujou. Touya allowed his energy to splash out around him and froze the water of the lake, an impressive feat. They ran across it and Touya landed a debilitating punch to Kujou's face. He was just as impressed with the frozen ground around them, so Touya kicked it up a notch by letting the ice creep along his opponent's ankles to drain some of his power.

Touya gathered his energy for his Shards of Winter attack. It sliced through his clothes, drawing small rivets of blood. Using his powers, he formed a blade of ice along his hand and dove after Kujou. He was blasted back by his powers that cracked the ice around them. They clashed around with speed until Touya was left on his own small iceberg when he fainted. Kujou rescued him before he would have drowned, showing his sportsmanship.

* * *

Komeko cracked her knuckles and prepared for her fight by stretching beneath the Okunenju. She jumped when Kurama called her name behind her.

"Guess I was more focused than I thought. What can I help you with, boss?" Komeko asked, smiling.

"I wanted to wish you good luck."

He leaned in and kissed her on her lips in a feather light touch that tickled her skin. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes.

"In that case, I'll have to get into these situations more often!"

She saluted to him as she jumped onto the referee's flying camera to bring her to the top. When she landed, her mind raced a bit with the possibilities of what the outcome of the coming battle might bring. She had already defeated a demon named Daion in the first round by knocking him out cold with a few punches. She wasn't sure how he had even gotten past his preliminary group. She was hoping that the fight would be more than that.

She eyed up her opponent, a female dressed in a tight pink shirt and jean shorts, carefully. She noted her tail and her general demeanor was not unlike a monkey. As she hopped from foot to foot playfully, her breasts, completely unrestricted under her shirt, bounced around freely. Komeko raised her eyebrow, but understood what exactly had caught Rinku's eye. He had been going on and on about the girl the entire day, like a lovesick teenager.

"Are you ready?" Sasuga asked.

Komeko nodded, trying to maintain her façade of being calm and collected. Inside, her nerves were alight with anxiousness to enjoy the fight. She missed the call of fighting a lot. Leave it to Yusuke to get everyone riled up like this; she wasn't immune to it either.

"Begin!" Came Koto's voice over their speaker.

Sasuga leapt forward, twirling herself up in gymnastic movements. She flipped over Komeko and landed behind her in an effort to gain the upper hand. Komeko turned around and kicked at her, making her move to evade the attacks. Komeko landed several kicks to the girl's torso, who retreated into the trees around them.

The area was perfect for the monkey and Komeko would catch a glance here and there of the demon swinging through the leaves. She easily gripped the limbs like it was second nature. She was also fast. Komeko chased off after her, but stopped when she lost her trail a moment later. It was a second too late that she realized Sasuga was behind her. She grabbed Komeko and got her in a head lock.

Komeko threw a few sharp elbows into her ribs to break the hold. She turned around quickly and tackled Sasuga to the ground, landing several punches to her stomach and a few to her face. Sasuga flipped Komeko over and flew back into the trees to recover for a moment. Komeko stood up once she regained her breath that had been knocked out of her.

"I'm getting sick of this monkey business. Come out and face me."

"Come on, it's much more fun this way! It's like advanced tag with a lot more blood."

Komeko laughed at the analogy and hopped into the tree nearest her. She sniffed out Sasuga and the chase recommenced. This unnerved Sasuga, who had been a fair distance away at the time.

"How can you locate me so easily?"

"It's all in the nose. You're very fragrant."

"Liar! I've barely got a scent."

Komeko caught up with her and took off the fabric from her waist to wrap it around one of Sasuga's ankles, tripping the monkey demon. She fell to the ground and Komeko landed on top of her, holding her arm back in a position that it would break with the right movement.

"I surrender!" Sasuga yelled.

Komeko broke her hold on the girl and helped her up. They smiled at each other before they parted a moment later.

"Komeko Ishii wins against Sasuga!" Koto publicized.

* * *

Kurama congratulated Komeko on her win with a large hug as they passed each other. He wanted to maintain his focus on the coming fight and she had no intention of breaking it.

"Get 'em, tiger!"

* * *

Kurama stood across from Shigure. He was a demon chiropractor, who often practiced medical procedures and had many body modifications. He even had a piercing through his temple. It was a while before she found out, but Komeko realized that this was the doctor who gave Hiei his Jagan eye implant. Shigure carried a circular sword that was sharpened to cut through anything. She was impressed with his precision and surprised by the weapon he carried, but knew Kurama would win this. The wind played with Kurama's red hair and his eyes turned cold.

"Tear him apart, Kurama!" Jin yelled happily beside her.

She joined in with his cheer as Kurama drew a rose. Shigure readied his blade as Kurama transformed the flower into his dangerous whip. He flailed out at Shigure, who blocked the attack with his weapon, but managed to knock off a razor-sharp thorn that cut through one of his facial chains. Shigure swung out and sliced Kurama's chest. He did it again and allowed his phosphorous sword to soar into the air after annihilating part of the ring. Kurama dodged it skillfully, but almost got hit when the circular blade returned like a boomerang.

Kurama's whip was of little use when he tried to grab the ring, since it cut straight through it. Kurama back peddled to avoid the blade a second time. They came to a stare off again and Kurama allowed his rose petals to soar at Shigure. They were blocked by a torrent of wind-like power that erupted and came down towards Kurama. The attack created a massive cloud of dust that cleared to reveal Yoko. He seemed to be unsure of himself for a moment though, because he reverted a little while later without even attacking, just dodging.

Komeko watched as Kurama seemed to make his decision. He had shaken off his Yoko form and wanted to continue as Kurama. She smiled at his choice and cheered for him louder.

"Kick his ass, Kurama!"

The redhead tried to dodge the blade, but came out with a cut arm. Blood poured down his appendage, but he laughed to himself as roots of the Okunenju sprung up and flailed out. He had planted the roots years ago from the very tree he stood on now. He even knocked the referee out of the air. Shigure sliced through some of the roots to clear his path to Kurama. A tree branch sprouted in time to catch the circular blade and corner the fighter with sharp-tipped roots.

"I concede." Shigure said.

"Accepted."

"I must admit, these are some of the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen." Shigure said as he watched the cherry blossoms fall. "Cherish them."

"Shigure, what are you doing?"

"A true swordsman can never lose twice. This is the only way, the honorable way."

The fighter threw himself to his death and Kurama collapsed. The cherry petals floated around him in beautiful wisps. Komeko ran, along with the rest of her friends, to see Kurama. Yomi had brought him down from the tree and they spoke for a few moments before they parted.

Komeko put her shoulder underneath Kurama's arm and helped him walk.

"Come on, we gotta get you fixed up."

"I want to watch Hiei's fight. After that we can go somewhere to attend to my wounds."

"Alright." She agreed as she helped him sit down in front of a screen of the fight.

Mukuro and Hiei stood together, ready to fight as soon as they could. Komeko parted Kurama's sleeve and looked over the cut on his arm. He looked into her eyes and she asked him a silent question. He nodded, understanding what she wanted to do. She gently lowered her face to his arm and licked around the edge of it. He groaned a little, but kept his eyes on the fight. He appreciated her help, since more than one kind of demon was known to heal with this kind of touch.

She wiped the corner of her mouth when she was finished and turned her gaze to the screen. She figured she should watch for more than just sport, since she would end up facing the winner. She knew both of her opponents were strong and Mukuro was kind of a hidden treasure at this point, since she had never watched her fight before. Komeko had ample opportunity to witness Hiei's battles, but both were going to give her a run for her money.

Komeko lightly traced patterns with her finger on Kurama's leg and through the fabric he wore. It would help to change his body's focus on something other than his wounds, if only barely.

Hiei brandished his sword and struck at her. She dodged his moves languidly. That pattern continued until Hiei managed to nick Mukuro's cheek. She threw punches laced with enough energy to break the ground around Hiei. He did his best to outmaneuver her, but was surprised when she didn't hit him even with a clear shot. This insulted Hiei and she flit right past him to slam him with her fist through his stomach.

He was propelled backwards, into a mountain, but landed on his feet. He ripped off the remains of his tattered shirt and powered up for his dark flame. Black and purple coated his fist and he punched toward Mukuro. They both brought their energy forth and it evaporated around them. Hiei was breathing heavily as he stood and threw punches at her angrily.

She blocked and dodged his moves just as she had before. What Mukuro was saying to him was obviously hitting home. She lashed out and light erupted in a line in a space next to Hiei. Kurama explained that she had managed to actually cut space and if Hiei touched them, he would be hurt. This happened a moment later when he bounced off the beams, looking like it electrocuted him.

He ripped off his bandana and opened his Jagan eye. Then, he unwrapped his arm to reveal his dragon; the bandages flew away. His entire body was coated with his energy as he summoned his dragon. It flew menacingly at Mukuro and grasped her with its jaws. She held on to it as it tried to devour her. It picked her up off the ground, but she maintained her advantage when she split it straight in two, hitting Hiei dead on in the end. He admitted defeat and Mukuro became the winner of the fight.

Komeko sighed at the battle she believed would lay ahead of her.

"Can I have some more of that good luck? I think I'm going to need it at this point." Komeko asked Kurama.

He smiled at her. "I'm happiest with the best you can do no matter what the outcome is. You can't go on fighting forever."

Komeko took that view in and realized how long she had been fighting. Her entire life had been based around that notion. She was either protecting someone or fighting to save her own ass more often than she liked. That was one of the reasons she had come to Human World in the first place. Not for the first time, she contemplated taking a real break from violence.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko fought and won against Sasuga. Kurama won against Shigure and Hiei lost against Mukuro.

* * *

Komeko breathed in deeply; standing in front of Mukuro was nerve-racking, but exciting at the same time. She wasn't sure which one she should have felt more of, but tried to go with the flow.

"It's good to see at least some of the demons here are willing to battle." Mukuro said.

Komeko grinned.

"My opinion is that we're just as good as any male demon. You've proven that by becoming a Lord."

"I'll accept that compliment, but don't think it will weigh into the outcome of this match."

"I'm all about fair fights. I watched you fight Hiei and I admired how passionate it truly was. I can only hope for something that intense."

Mukuro gave a small nod to Komeko and they started. Mukuro landed several blows as they flew up in the air. She kicked Komeko in her side and she landed on her feet after flipping herself upright. Mukuro didn't let her catch her breath as she came after Komeko again. Komeko dodged most of the attacks, but Mukuro caught her in an upper cut. Leaving herself open with this attack, Komeko landed three consecutive hits to her ribs. The two parted when they felt an onslaught of power erupting a few miles away. It was clearly the battle between Yomi and Yusuke.

"Their power, it's inspiring." Mukuro said.

"For us to feel it here, they must be giving their all without saving anything."

"Komeko, how do you feel about taking this to the next level and showing these boys how it's really done?" Mukuro questioned.

"I'm game." Komeko agreed.

Both women unleashed their power in massive waves of green and red. In the torrent of energy flailing around her, Komeko changed to her true form and met Mukuro hit for hit. She grabbed several of the older demon's punches and landed two blows to her stomach. The third one brought blood to Mukuro's lips. She wiped it away easily and started to cut some of the space near Komeko. She touched one strip and got electrocuted with the energy when Mukuro slammed her into it with a strong kick.

Mukuro booted Komeko in the jaw, causing red liquid to pour from the corner of her mouth. She followed up with a right hook to Komeko's nose. Komeko smirked behind the blood that dripped down her chin, splattering gently on her chest.

"I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Mukuro motioned to the mark on Komeko's chest. "What's that designate?"

"My people."

"Which would be?"

"Tsuiseki." Komeko said without fear.

Mukuro's eyes widened a fraction and she smirked.

"This is a better fight than I thought. I was under the impression that your kind was extinct."

"Not yet."

Komeko created her bow and notched three arrows from it. She let them fly at Mukuro, catching her once in the leg. She limped for a moment, but came up behind Komeko and kneed her in the spine. Komeko reeled from the hit, slamming into the ground with force. She stood up on wobbly legs and smirked through the pain.

She flit quickly around Mukuro, who turned to catch her leg before it could hit her. She threw Komeko back by her foot and came around again. They met each other over and over by blocking hits and it started to wear them both down. Finally, Komeko slipped and Mukuro used it to her advantage. She grabbed Komeko's arm from a punch she threw and twisted it back, slamming Komeko into the ground, cracking the hard soil.

"Say it." Mukuro ordered.

"Never."

Mukuro increased her pressure and her demon energy behind the move, coming closer to breaking the appendage. Komeko groaned. Mukuro pushed further.

"Alright, alright! I surrender."

Komeko got to her feet and bowed to Mukuro, who did the same back to her.

* * *

Swallowing one's pride and admitting defeat was not an easy task. Komeko knew that now. She was taking her time walking to the sick bay when Koto ran into her.

"Hey, Komeko! Do you have a few seconds? I'd like to do a quick interview."

"Uhm, sure?" Komeko felt eerie about the idea.

"How did you feel about losing to Mukuro?"

Way to cut to the chase, Koto.

"I lost to someone who deserves the win. She was better than me in this fight and I can appreciate what happened."

"So, there are no hard feelings between you two?"

"Nope."

"Moving on, how does it feel to be the only Tsuiseki demon left?"

"Do you want to know what it feels like to be the last cat demon left?"

Komeko raised her eyebrow and Koto redirected.

"What about being a retired Muon warrior?"

Komeko glared at Koto.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Uhm, hehe, nowhere important." Koto sweat-dropped.

"Who told you?"

"Just word on the street."

"I can smell when you're lying, Koto."

Komeko grabbed her by the front of her shirt and repeated her question.

"That's all we have time for, for now, folks!" Koto ripped herself from Komeko's grip and ran off.

Komeko was ready to follow her when she heard her name being called.

"Komeko!"

She looked towards the voice and had no time to move before a shot of energy pierced through her chest, spilling blood out from behind her. She fell down on her knees at the blow and ended up sprawled out on her back. She looked up from her spot on the ground, at the demon standing over her. He had brown hair and a smoldering look that he settled her with. She coughed up more blood that pooled around her lips and dripped down to her neck.

"I knew it was you. I knew you were the Tsuiseki that helped out that horrible group of _warriors_." He spit the word out like it was acid on his tongue. "I finally found you."

She received a kick to her ribs and tried to hold on to her chest wound. She could feel herself getting cold and finite blackness clouded her vision. She heard her name being shouted more and a lot of noise around her before she lost more of her senses. She could just barely feel the wound in her chest and a weight on her hand as her eyes closed. She didn't think she could keep them open anymore; they were so heavy. Her soul felt like it drifted through endless nothingness. Everything was black and boundless. Memories lapped at her mind and swirled into torrents of emotions.

* * *

**AN**:How did you like that ending? Believable? How was the fight with Mukuro? Probably one of my favorite chapters I wrote. Please review! ;D


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko faced off against Mukuro and was defeated. After a brief, but nosey, interview with Koto, Komeko was killed by a shot of energy through her chest.

* * *

People passed before her mind's eye in a way that nearly made her head spin. Her memories retained blurriness as they faded in. Her first recollection started with a serene setting from many years ago.

_I sat by the pond near our current camp site. It was nearing evening and we had the day off for once. My legs dangled freely from the branch and I was at peace. I had just washed my bindings in the pond about an hour ago and had redressed. My clothes were also dry. I felt so nice and clean for once; it was a semi-rare pleasure to have. I could smell Kenjiro, a fellow soldier, coming before I could hear or see him. He looked up at me from the ground and I jumped down to meet him._

"_What's going on?"_

"_Norio sent me to tell you that you had someone who wanted to meet with you. Must've been someone pretty special, because he said I'd get set with some lashings if I didn't get you back ASAP."_

_I looked at him curiously and made my way to see Captain Norio. He had been recently promoted and so had I. I was now a corporal for our battalion. I could even see Norio rising up to being commander some day. He was a well-trusted demon in our ranks and had been around far longer than any of us could recall. _

_When I entered the tent, I was not sure what I would see. So, the sight that greeted me was a little shocking. I knew of the man who stood before me - one would have to be a complete moron living under a rock not to. His name was Koenma. I bowed in respect and my eyes met Norio's. _

"_You called for me, sir."_

"_Yes, I have. Lord Koenma here has met with me and asked to see you. I'll leave you my tent for the time being. Meet me outside when you're done, Komeko."_

_There was something behind his words that I couldn't precisely catch. I wasn't so sure it was a good thing or not. I didn't think on it much before Koenma spoke to me._

"_Hello, Komeko. I've heard quite a lot about you from Captain Norio. A situation has recently presented itself where I could use your expertise. I know that you are one of the only Tsuiseki demons around. So, my request is that you would track down a demon for me. He's evaded several other attempts at being found and it's crucial we retrieve him. He's a shadow demon named Ebisu."_

_With that, he handed me a piece if dark cloth. Knowing that it would be Ebisu's, I brought it to my nose, only to immediately pull away and snarl. The demon smelled rancid, like the decay of a rotting body. I was not expecting that. Koenma looked warily at my reaction, seemingly surprised. I apologized for my slip of alarm and smelled the cloth again. I was more prepared this time for the smell and sniffed past it. It was faint, but it was there nonetheless. I slipped the fabric into the plastic bag that Koenma offered and placed it in my pant's pocket._

"_Keep it, if you need. The other part of the problem that I have not yet mentioned is where we believe him to be. He has escaped into the Human World and just disappeared from us. We cannot locate him, but would like to give you transportation to locate him._

"_If you agree to do this, there are a few stipulations. You may not have any interaction with the humans, or have it be very minimal at best. You may not use any demon energy based attacks in the presence of anyone there. Everything you do must be localized and physical. You will be given energy cuffs to ensure this, which will be taken off when you return. I will also have a communication device for you to get in contact with my ogre, Jorge. If there is something you need to contact me about, then you can tell him. _

"_If you break any of these terms of agreement or hurt any human at all, you will be brought back immediately and punished for your actions. I know that may seem like quite the list, but if you do this for us, there will be benefits that I think you will find quite to your liking._

"_This battalion will be given access to help from Spirit World through you. You will also be given the opportunity to move between here and the Human World at my discretion. Lastly, there will be a small monetary supplement made to you as well."_

_I weighed the options in my head. They sounded very nice and at the least, I liked the idea of being able to help my battalion out, but the other options did not sound very bad either. This Ebisu must have been a relatively big fish for Koenma to come to Demon World and recruit me._

"_I accept your offer, Lord Koenma." I said as I bowed._

_He smiled and seemed to brighten up immediately. _

"_Excellent, I'll give you a portal to go see Jorge. You will need a change of clothes to be in Human World. We will also get your cuffs fitted."_

_I was a little wary of needing to use cuffs, but it did not bother me too much. We were taught to be useful no matter what the circumstance, demon energy or not. We still had the use of our bodies, which were and always would be our best weapon. Koenma pointed out the portal in the corner of the tent and I paused shortly. I needed to speak to Norio before I left._

_With Koenma waiting in the tent, I peeked outside quickly. Norio was to the left, eying me warily. I couldn't tell if what he wanted to say would be good or not, but I bit the bullet and walked over to him. I bowed and asked him what he needed of me after briefly explaining what Koenma had in mind. Norio agreed, albeit a little hesitantly. I bowed again and returned to Koenma, going through the portal._

_I had never been through a portal before and the first time made me nauseous as I landed. I was not sure how well I could get used to that. I was met with a blue ogre that I assumed to be Jorge. He smiled and introduced himself as such before leaving me to pick out some clothes. There was a decent variety of clothes, but I tried to find the most simple and easy to move in. I settled on a pair of light wash jeans and a black t-shirt. I found socks and shoes that were along the same lines – simple and easy to move in. It was very strange to have my feet covered in such an item, but I could make do. _

_I left my torso wrapped with my bindings instead of choosing from any of the undergarments I was supplied with; they all seemed so strange. The last thing I chose was a hooded jacket as it seemed to be the easiest way to blend in. I knocked on the door out of the room before stepping out to meet up with Jorge again. I was given two bracelets to put on my wrists – the energy cuffs. Then, he opened up a portal for me and I went through._

_I landed in an area that was highly forested. This was supposed to be where they had seen him last. I brought the piece of cloth out of the baggie and smelled it once more before I set off. How could anyone be okay with smelling like that? I had no idea, but picked up his scent and traveled from tree to tree. _

* * *

_It was the middle of the night here, but I did not give too much more thought to the time of day as I continued on. I was nearing the edge of the forest when I got close to a park. I got out of the trees and worked my way towards more buildings. The further I went, the more humans I noticed milling about. It made my nose twinge in a way I wasn't used to. These people smelled dirty to me. I'm not sure if that was because of how industrialized the city was or something else, but I didn't want to dwell on it for long._

_Ebisu's scent got stronger as I went. With my hood was pulled up, I made my way through inconspicuously. Hands in my pockets, I stopped near a building. I looked at it cautiously before walking up the stairs of the building beside it; it looked like an apartment complex. As I stepped on to the roof, I was given a good vantage point. I looked through the windows on the side before seeing a room with a window open._

_I backed myself up on the roof before running off to catch on to the other window. It was an empty room, so I listened carefully to see if anyone was home. I heard and smelled no one and worked my way through the place until I came to the front door. I walked out and was immediately hit with Ebisu's scent, strong as ever. It led me outside of a room labeled 516. I did not want to act any further, so I found my way to the roof of this building to call Koenma. Jorge's blue face greeted me on the compact's screen. _

"_Hello, Jorge. May I please speak to Koenma? I have located Ebisu and would like to know how he would want me to proceed."_

_He busied himself to bring the device to Koenma._

"_Wow, Komeko, I didn't think you'd find him that quickly. It's only been a few hours. I can tell where you are with the locator chip in your compact. What I would like for you to do is find a way to subdue him and I will create a portal for you to take him. Where would it be the easiest to keep open?"_

_I looked around. _

"_I would say that there is some type of storage closet here that would suffice." _

_I pulled the door open with my demonic strength, successfully breaking the lock before reclosing it._

"_Alright, the portal is there and will stay there until you go through it. I'll be waiting. Good luck!" _

_The connection cut out, so I put the communicator back into my pocket and centered myself before I went back into the building. My hood was still up and I had my short sword at the ready on my hip. I knocked on the door to 516 and was met with the man I was here to find. He smiled at me briefly and asked me how he could help me. Between hiding my scent and my energy, I must have seemed human to him._

_In response, I gave him a right upper cut and closed the door behind me. He immediately sunk into the shadows to my right after stumbling for a moment. I could tell he wasn't gone, because I could very clearly smell him. Feeling that I had the upper hand here, I closed my eyes and opened up my other senses. _

_I caught his fist before it slammed into my cheek. He seemed surprised at first. I kicked him square in the ribs, brought him to the ground, and held my short sword to his neck. He calmed instantly and grunted in a coarse fashion._

"_Who are you and what do you want?"_

"_That is precisely none of your business." _

_I used the hilt to knock him out and took some cord from one of the apartment's curtains to his hands behind his back and with the same treatment to his feet. I slung him over my shoulder and made my way out of the room. It was now quite late at night and few people were in the hallways. I was lucky and got through the portal unharmed. _

_I ended up in a very bright room with several guards around me that quickly took Ebisu. I was staring at Koenma before I knew it and bowed. He seemed happy to have the man he wanted and I was happy to be done. The sooner this was over, the less I missed with the battalion._

"_I am very happy that we have all this wrapped up so quickly. I will not forget this, Komeko. The offers I gave before still stand. I assume you are happy with them?"_

_I nodded. "With one exception, would it be possible for me to keep these energy cuffs? They'd come in pretty handy."_

_He looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. "Provided I am able to contact you if I should need your services again, then yes. Now there is the matter paying you –"_

_I cut him off. "I don't need whatever you planned to pay me money wise. I would be happy to count these cuffs as a fair trade. I'm sure they'll come in handier than what money would for me."_

_He nodded and told me to keep the communication device in case I wanted to contact him again. I was back at the camp before I knew it and in my normal attire. When I went to bed that night, I rubbed my wrists gently. The cuffs had blended in to my skin fairly painlessly when I returned to demon world. I was left with two thin black lines around my wrists, like a simple tattoo. I liked having this upper hand for possibly being tracked and figured a girl could get used to this kind of treatment. _


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko recalled the first time she met with Koenma, when she was assigned to locating and capturing Ebisu.

* * *

_The battalion was lined up along the edge of the forest in front of me. I had recently been promoted as their sergeant and things were good in life. Corporal Kenjiro was all the way to the right of the group and had everyone sectioned properly. Today was supposed to be a real treat. Just like we had many years ago with the Tsuyosa, we would get to meet one very influential person to help some of our soldiers train._

_When I met Koenma, some odd years ago, he said that my battalion would be able to have a certain amount of access. I took that to mean that Koenma would help us out of the time called for it. What I really wanted to see get fixed here, was strengthening the psychics in the battalion. There were plenty of demons in our group that had the beginnings of good power in that area, but it was not well developed._

_So, what had I asked Koenma for? I requested him to advise me a psychic to help out our men. He had given me the name of a woman, Genkai, from the Human World. He also arranged a meeting between the two of us. I had gone to her temple and met with her for a short time. She eventually agreed and decided she would come train some of our men for one month. It was a small amount of time for us, but I did not doubt the woman's credibility. _

_Her hesitance had been swayed when Koenma explained that our battalion was doing things for good, not just unnecessary evil, in Demon World. An alliance had formed between Chief Norio, Commander Shoda, and Lord Koenma. We would help him take care of certain business in the Makai if the situation arose and he would help out with our supplies and welfare._

_It was not something that had been taken well to heart with some of the men, but they needed to suck it up and show some respect. Being open to ideas was important to us and I wanted to impart that unto them. I would say Chief Norio agreed with me, because he was the only reason I was given a promotion. I had moved up again shortly after his move from Captain to Chief._

_I felt that our connection with Koenma was honorable and meant in good ways. I understood that not all demons were always on the straight and narrow, but my intentions, which I hoped to instill and reflect in the battalion as a whole, were just that. The main issue that we helped to stop involved humans. There were no real set laws or rules in the Makai, but keeping the humans out was something that Koenma appreciated and I did not disagree with._

_Right now, I got to inform our battalion of what we were going to experience today. _

"_Hello, soldiers!"_

"_Captain Komeko!" I received in unison._

"_Today, some of you are going to meet with a very well known psychic named Master Genkai. She will set you all through several trials and train those that make it through for the next month."_

"_I can speak for myself, you know." I was interrupted by a raspy voice behind me. _

_I turned around and saw a woman walking towards me. She seemed relatively harmless, but looks were not everything and I knew better. She smelled like vanilla and sandalwood - this was indeed Genkai. I bowed to her out of respect; I had heard quite a lot about this woman and did not intend to start out rocky. _

_I gestured to my battalion and spoke. "By all means. Listen up, everyone!"_

_She ran the men through several assessments, some that even seemed superfluous, but I didn't question her reliability. She would do as she saw fit. _

* * *

_The month ended and Genkai had done quite a bit with the group she trained. They were much more efficient and, in my opinion, wiser. While she had been here, we had managed to be alone together a few times. We had made a little small talk and it wasn't unpleasant. She was really one of the first humans I had the pleasure of getting to know and I liked it._

"_I can't thank you enough, Master Genkai." I bowed. "I appreciate any amount of wisdom you could have given them and their training has made a noticeable difference. I hope I will see you again some day."_

"_It would be a day too soon, Komeko." _

_I knew that meant something between the lines like most things that she said. She always knew far more than she let on. She left shortly after and I was extremely satisfied with her results. She had also succeeded in leaving a good impression about humans that my battalion had come to respect. Since she had finished, we could get back to normal training and a couple of places that needed us. _

* * *

Why wasn't she with Botan right now? Where was Koenma? Where was anyone? If she was dead, shouldn't she be ferried off? Her mind frantically sought different options and could think of no reason she would be in emptiness.

Lost, she thought about when she first met Botan and how bubbly she was. It had driven her mad at the start, but she had warmed up to the deity like a sister. Koenma was a bit egotistical sometimes, but for being a Lord, he was not honestly that bad about it. She had been so lucky after everything that had happened with the Muon Battalion to have the chance to repent. Her chief, Norio, gained power by killing Commander Shoda, and from then on, he used his influence to sabotage everything they had worked for. They slaughtered innocents and became no better than the rogues they had killed before to protect villages. Koenma, feeling both guilty for essentially helping the battalion in the first place and angry at their change of sides, had needed to punish those responsible. That included Komeko, no matter how blind she was, at first, to the corruption.

Her repentance had been to work for Koenma as he saw fit. She had not been so keen on being assigned to helping the spirit detectives at first, but she had grown to love the group she had been a part of, especially Kurama. Her eyes watered with the images of him. She thought about the rose he had given her on his mother's wedding day, sitting carefully in the pages of a book at Genkai's. There were so many times she almost lost him in numerous battles, but his wit and, sometimes, good luck helped him prevail. The feeling of being lost pitted in her stomach and tore through her soul, wrenching it in waves of pain.

Some indeterminable amount of time passed before she stopped crying. She wasn't sure if it had been decades or minutes; it was endlessly confusing. The area around her began to brighten with orbs of light, not unlike lit fairies. She stared at them and tracked their movement. Three of them hit the ground in front of her and transformed into beings. Komeko recognized one of them immediately as the little girl that had been in her dreams during the Dark Tournament.

"Komeko!" The little girl slammed into her body, hugging her tightly.

She placed her arms around the girl, bending forward slightly for the height difference. She looked up at who she assumed were her parents; they smelled connected. The child pulled away and dragged her by her hand to the couple.

"You must be Komeko. We're glad to finally meet you. I'm Umeko. This is my husband, Eiji, and our daughter, Sora."

Umeko had a sweet smile and kind features, as did her husband. It was easy to see physically that they were Sora's parents. The sight of the happy family together brought tears to her eyes.

"I am so sorry for the pain I caused you. If I had hidden myself better, you would all still be alive." Komeko said, bowing deeply towards them.

Eiji touched her shoulder and she righted herself.

"Don't be so upset. Someone wanted to find us and they did it. It would have happened regardless. We're together now and we feel no pain. We wanted to thank you for the graves you made us. Putting our bodies to rest was a huge burden to face, since no one really knew about us."

After the Dark Tournament, Komeko had made a special trip to Demon World and went on a mission to find the child's parents. She found their house, slashed to bits, and the two occupants inside, in a similar condition as the home. She buried all three of them just outside their destroyed abode and made small headstones for them. She hadn't been able to add names, but did the best she could.

"It was the least I could do. I'm still interminably sorry for what I've caused you, but I'm glad that you're together."

She felt a small pressure on her leg and realized it was Sora, hugging the limb to death. Komeko picked the girl up and squeezed her.

"Why are you still crying?" Sora asked, touching Komeko's damp face.

"Because I'm happy to know that you're together again."

Komeko handed the daughter back to Umeko.

"We're forever grateful for what you've managed to do for us. We were also sent with a message for you."

Komeko tilted her head.

"It's not your time."

Komeko was awestruck as she felt her body being pulled in so many directions, but being forced oppositely at the same time. She wasn't sure where up was anymore and flailed around her spot. The family had disappeared and she was spinning out of focus until she lost consciousness and black consumed her vision.

* * *

**AN:** How do you like that chapter?! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far and stayed reading - silent or review-present! There is only one chapter left. I'm happy to have come this way and produced a story just shy of 100,000 words. ;D Please review!


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho/its plot/characters/etc. and make no money from this story.

**Recap:** Komeko remembered the first time she met with Genkai and reunited with the spirits of the baby she had failed to protect.

* * *

Komeko's body felt heavy and limp, like she was stuck in jello almost. Her lids were too weighted to lift even a tiny bit. She could hear quite clearly though. Everything was amplified, like her breathing. She managed to slightly move her finger and felt silky liquid around it. As more feeling came to her, she also realized her mouth was covered by a mask of some sort. It must have been allowing her to breathe. Her skin began to feel like tiny pinpricks were covering every inch and she finally opened her eyes.

She looked down at her body and saw that she was naked, except for tubes covering part of her chest and lower half. The liquid she was submerged in tinted everything she saw teal. Between not knowing where she was, how long she had been there, or how to get out, she started to panic.

She saw movement as someone walked in front of her and the cords on her body tightened before withdrawing. The water around her drained slowly; she rubbed her eyes and took off the now cordless mask. The panel behind her slid open and she turned around to see Botan holding a towel out for her. She wrapped it around her body immediately and shivered. Her limbs felt stiff and her gate was affected accordingly.

Not even allowing her to adjust to the new feeling her body had, Botan flung her arms around Komeko and cried softly on her shoulder. Komeko winced at the tenderness her skin had, but returned the embrace with one arm nonetheless. As she looked over Botan's shoulder, she could see a small woman in a white outfit who must have been the attending nurse. She cleared her throat in a way that asked Botan to ease up on the hug. Botan pulled back and Komeko wiped away some of her tears.

"Don't worry, friend. I'm okay. You can't kill me that easily!" Komeko gave the deity a large grin.

Botan returned the grin and hugged Komeko in another bone-crushing embrace. Komeko laughed at the enthusiasm and was genuinely happy to be alive. A few minutes passed before more people crowded into the room. Kurama, Yusuke, and Koenma clattered in and took turns hugging Komeko. A touch of red heated her face at being stuck in the towel.

"We're so happy you're okay!"

"You're very lucky to be alive."

"Yes, we were all very worried."

"I guess you can join the club with me and Genkai now."

"Guys, not that this isn't great, but can I get some clothes first, please?"

The nurse ushered the guys out swiftly, but allowed Botan to stay behind to help Komeko. She was lucky that Botan had brought a few extra things for when she would wake up. After drinking some water and getting dressed in loose a tank and shorts, she reunited with the group.

"What happened to me?" Komeko asked as she sat down on a chair beside Kurama.

A scowl crossed his face. "You were attacked by a demon named Jirou. He shot you through the chest and you would be dead if it wasn't for the regeneration tank."

Komeko looked down at her chest and realized for the first time that she was still in her demon form. She was embarrassed about not realizing it sooner, but decided it wasn't too big of a deal. She'd just have to change when she was alone. Komeko ran her fingers over her chest, noticing a plump section of scar tissue on the right side.

"So, I did or didn't die?"

"You did, but it was momentary."

She stared at her lap and fiddled with some of the strings on the shorts.

"What happened to this Jirou fellow?"

"He's had a series of unfortunate events." Yusuke supplied, eyeing Kurama.

Komeko did not miss the look and laid her hand on top of Kurama's.

"I'm so happy to be back with all of you."

Tears threatened to spill as she rubbed her eyes. Kurama laced his fingers through hers and put his arm over her shoulders. This slightly surprised the other three, but they didn't make a huge deal out of it.

"So, what was the whole thing behind why he shot you anyway?" Yusuke asked.

Komeko bit her bottom lip. "I was part of a battalion quite a few years ago. We were called the Muon and everyone believed we helped people, including us. Over time, I was given promotions to higher positions – I even made it up to being chief. What I did not do was put the pieces together right away as to why I was given that position.

"The soldiers trusted me and it was too late when I realized that Commander Norio used this to his advantage. The places that we went, where I thought we were protecting the villagers, we were actually conquering the ones who wanted to rebel against us. There were so many things that were covered up and we were mislead about. I can't make too many excuses about it though, because I should have seen it for what it was. The demon that shot me did so because of how the battalion wronged him, however that may have been. I was typically the most iconic reminder because of my race – easily remembered."

Komeko stared at her hand, laced with Kurama's, and traced small designs with her finger on his skin.

"Well, that sucks, but at least you're with us now! Isn't that right, Koenma?" Yusuke clapped the ruler on the back roughly, jolting him forward.

"Of course it is. She's been very helpful." Koenma smiled.

After a small amount of conversation, specifically about how the tournament had ended, Botan and Koenma both left at the same time and Yusuke did the same shortly after them.

"So, Enki's the new king, huh?" Komeko asked.

"Yes, and I think that he'll be quite peaceful. What he's done already is a strong indicator of that."

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

Komeko stared up at him with a look of contemplation. He urged her to continue with a soft squeeze of her shoulder. She swallowed before continuing.

"I saw that little girl and her family when I died."

Kurama held on to her tighter once he realized she was talking about the baby from the Dark Tournament.

"She was with her parents, Umeko and Eiji. The girl's name was Sora." She paused. "They were so happy together when I saw them. Is it bad that that makes me feel better? Shouldn't I still be overcome about their deaths? I feel so confused on how to feel, exactly."

She rested her head on his chest and listened to his calm heartbeat. He lowered his arm to her waist and circled the skin there with his fingertips.

"I believe it's good to have closure, which is what this sounds like. You should be happy they're together. What's the point of being sad over a family that's happy?"

His question was logical and she felt her body begin to unwind the tense muscles it had retained from her distraught and torn emotions. It was pleasant to hear his voice reverberate in his chest when he spoke and the aroma he admitted was always able to mellow her out. This was the man that went after Jirou – a demon who killed her. She felt for once that she was the one who was being protected, rather than doing the protecting.

"Thank you."

He looked down at her from the corner of his eye. "Hm?"

"For being so sweet and caring to me. You've been my protector, Kurama."

He sighed. "I almost lost you, Komeko. That doesn't precisely make me feel like I've been successful."

"I didn't even have time to react. Don't be so upset about it. What matters is that we're together and we're happy."

She placed her hand on his face and kissed him passionately. Without breaking the kiss, they turned towards each other and he pulled her into his lap. His hands wrapped around her hips and he slid his hands up the back of her shirt. She pulled away slightly at the movement and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry. You just… drive my senses kind of wild." Kurama apologized lightly, smiling down at her.

"It's nothing to apologize for. I just have something that I'd rather you found out about before you get kind of – well I'm not sure about your reaction."

With a perplexed look on his features, he watched her stand up from his lap. She turned her back towards him and sighed. Even more confused, he stood up.

"What are you talking about, Komeko?"

She lifted up the hem of her shirt to reveal the small of her back and refused to meet his eyes.

"You know how my sister died, but you didn't know what happened to my family afterwards. Our home was set on fire and I was the only one to survive it."

She was marred with twists of gnarled skin tinted with beige and red tones. She lowered her shirt again and turned back around.

"I had a large burning beam fall on my back at the time and I've had these scars ever since."

She kept her eyes on her feet as she sat back down, Kurama following her.

"Komeko," he picked up her hands, "you're very beautiful. No matter if you're in this form or your human one. I find everything about you just that much more unique and enjoyable. You can't take away your past and I'm not asking you to."

She looked into his eyes through slightly blurred vision.

"Good, because I can't." She gave a small chuckle and kissed him again.

They continued like that, entwined in each other's comfort and passion. She was the happiest she had been in her entire life. She had her life and her friends and her lover by her side. She could not have asked for more.

* * *

_A few months later._

"Hey, Kurama."

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about tag?" Komeko smiled mischievously.

"I'm not so sure, but," he tapped her on the shoulder, "you're it!" He laughed as he ran off into the forest outside of Genkai's temple.

Komeko hopped up on her feet and chased after him. They managed to tag each other back and forth before it was back to Komeko dashing after him again. She hid behind a tree, covering her scent and calming her breathing. She listened very carefully around her and smelled the air. He was close and she turned around just in time to follow him through the northern side of the property. They were running quickly and she had just the right opportunity, so she tackled him into the grass. They smiled at each other, both of them slightly breathless from the activity. Komeko snuggled into his chest as she lay on top of him. He ran his hand along her arm and stimulated the skin there lightly.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy, Kurama." She smiled as she inhaled the smell of roses.

"I would happily say the same for me."

She faced him and maintained her position, kissing his chin playfully. He lifted his head and kissed her nose. She gave him a wide grin as she traced her fingers down the side of his face and along his neck. She let her digits wander over his torso and came close to his side. With another impish grin, she began to avidly tickle Kurama.

He laughed with the invasive touch and flipped her over and held her down with one hand. He used his other to return the gesture around her underarms and sides, using his legs to steady himself from being toppled over. She laughed wildly with the contact until he slowed down and stopped. He moved to the side of her and they laid next to each other peacefully. The birds around them chirped and they could hear the water of a nearby stream passing on its journey.

Komeko leaned over towards Kurama, putting her weight on her elbow. Their eyes met.

"I love you."

He peered into her eyes for a moment, seeing the sincerity clearly. He kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, too. Now, come here."

He pulled her onto his lap and she straddled his hips, entrapped in his warm embrace and kissing him fiercely. She ran her fingers through his silky, fiery hair, while he tightened his grip on her body. They moved together with their deepened affection and lost themselves to the world around them as they further consummated their devotion.

* * *

**AN:** I just really want to say thank you to each and every one of you who have reviewed. It means the world to me to write something so huge and have so many people read it. I've hit over seven thousand hits and it's just been phenomenal. A final review would mean the world to me, if you have the time. Regardless, thanks for reading! How did you like the ending? I've never had to end a story before XD I hope it was okay! Tell me any complaints or pleasantries you'd like to share! :3


End file.
